Beast
by scarletnight72
Summary: Rika was born a werewolf; her very existence is illegal. After being captured by the Ministry, she is taken in by Remus Lupin, who becomes a father firgure to her, and his crazy friend Sirius Black. Now she faces new challenges. Will her pride kill her?
1. 1

Arthur's note: Hiya! This is an idea that's been rolling around in my head for a while now, so I figured I might as well post it. Reviews would be appreciated. I apologize if I misspelled anything.

~10 years ago~

At the tender age of six I was sure of two things:

Life sucked. It was full of nothing but pain.

It didn't really matter how bad life was because I wouldn't be around to suffer through it much longer.

My name was Julie. Or Sarah. Or whatever I felt like mentally calling myself that day. My father had never bothered to name me. If I had a mother I'd yet to be acquainted with her.

My father is Greyback, the leader of our pack. My hesitancy towards bloodshed frequently disappoints him and leaves me as I am now—beaten, battered, and broken.

At times like this, I sit under my favorite tree and contemplate life. How much it sucks and how much longer I shall be forced to endure it. As I get closer I notice someone is already under the tree. A man with shaggy dirty blond hair and sad amber eyes. He's new to our pack, not yet trusted.

But I really don't give a damn. So I plop down next to him. He seems surprised but offers a tentative smile. I frown in return. Smiles are not to be trusted.

"Hi" he said softly, "I'm Remus. Remus Lupin."

Remus…I like that name.

"What's your name?" he prompts.

"….Remusina."

He blinks then chuckles. His laugh is rusty like he hasn't used it for a while, but's it's laced with a warmth that surprises me. I scoot closer to him; while my instincts warn me to always be cautious and on guard, I rarely listen to them. The rest of the day was spent in a comfortable silence.

Remus spent a lot of time at my tree. By the end of the week, we were on a talking basis.

"Remus?"

"Yes Nami?"

I shook my head. "It's Chole today. Why did you join the pack?"

He frowned. "…It's..complicated.."

"Surely where you came from is better than this? I mean…If this is as good as it gets what's the point of living?"

He closed his eyes for a long time. "…There is a better way to live than this. A much better way…You can always find happiness if you look hard enough..That's the point of living through the bad; so you can find the good. And after the journey the good will be even sweeter."

Finding the good aye?... But how to look for it…?

Remus smiled sadly at the child next to him. Unlike him she wasn't made a werewolf—she was born one. Her very existence was a crime. There would be no happy ending for her regardless of if she stayed with the pack or searched for better things, but he couldn't tell her that. False hope may be deadly but surely at such a young age it was better than no hope at all…..

Two days later when Remus had fulfilled his spying duties to the Order and was allowed to leave the pack, he couldn't stop a twinge of regret from dampening his relief. He'd miss that girl. He doubted she'd survive till puberty…but maybe it was better that way. She could never be beast enough for Greyback nor human enough for everyone else.

* * *

><p>Current day.<p>

A lot has changed in the last ten years. When Remus left, I took him up on his advice and decided to look for a better life which I had up until now…

I sighed, looking at the Ministry official boredly. He jumped at the sudden noise as if he expected me to slit his throat at any second. Not that I wouldn't like to…but…. Well I'm not sure why I shouldn't, but I guess it has something to do with it being morally reprehensible.

He spoke in a shaky voice. "Th-The punishment for being a naturally born w-werewolf is slavery."

I wasn't stupid, I knew the laws. Heck, I'd even been captured and put in a training school before. But there was no need to let him off nicely.

"And what exactly am I being punished for?"

"F…For…being born."

"Technically that fault lies with my parents. After all, I didn't conceive or birth myself."

He gaped as if he couldn't believe I was mentally capable of a sensible argument.

"W-well then it's for existing!"

"Oh if it's my existence that's the problem then why don't you just off me now?"

"….."

"You know you look like a fish when your mouth's swinging open and closed, gaping like that."

"Th-That's enough out of you! …Mutt!"

Pff like I hadn't heard that one before.

The door opened. A man with long white-blond hair and a cane walked in. He smiled darkly at me.

"So you're my new pet?"

"…That's kinda rude you know. No 'hi, how are you?' or 'what's your name?'"

He turned to the man behind me.

"I take it she hasn't been trained?"

"No Mr. Malfoy sir."

"No matter. She shall learn soon."

* * *

><p>Lucius glanced at the creature before him. She was nice to look at at least. Pale skin, long wavy black hair, slight frame. He could barely distinguish a few thin scars on her face, near her neck. Her eyes were an eerie gold. Moderately full lips were drawn into a sulky pout as if being captured and sold into slavery were a simple annoyance rather than a horrific, life-shattering event. He'd have to beat some fear into her.<p>

Aside from the joy of having a new punching bag, and the ostentatious display of his wealth, he purchased her as a way to anger his….'colleagues.' An attack on the ministry had destroyed several offices causing he Lucius, despite all his greatness, to be demoted to a mere cubical station and to share the floor with both the filthy blood-traitor Arthur Weasley, and the mutt Lupin (how the werewolf had landed a job much less a job in the ministry, he'd never know).

Having the she-mutt publically made his slave would irk the two men to no end. He couldn't wait to see their faces at work tomorrow.

* * *

><p>I might be rebellious, but I'm not suicidal. I spent the night as a good girl, following the Malfoy's every instruction without complaint and escaping with only a few shoves.<p>

Mrs. Malfoy was too disgusted to touch me but demanded that I be freshly bathed and clothed in a dark green silky dress, with a matching ribbon in my hair. Apparently no lapdog of hers would be seen looking less than perfect. The dress was fine but a little shorter than I'd like and sleeveless. Which wouldn't have bothered me if my room (dingy stone closet) had heat.

Lucius came for me in the morning, attaching a collar to my neck and leading me after him like a dog. Sigh. This was gonna be a looooong day.

Arthur laughed at a joke Remus had just made. The soft-spoken werewolf could be quite funny when he wanted to be. The doors to the elevator opened and in waltzed Lucius with..

Arthur blinked, then turned to Remus, seeing if he was seeing the same thing.

Remus gasped in shock, amber eyes quickly narrowing. He'd heard rumors that the ministry had captured a rouge natural born werewolf, but he'd thought they'd just been rumors…

"What the hell.." Arthur mummered quietly.

"She's a wolf" Remus sighed just as quietly.

Arthur nodded grimly. He too had heard the rumors…

Remus's fist clenched. The world wasn't fair. It would never be fair. And there was nothing he could do about it.

I couldn't help but laugh quietly to myself at the looks on the employee's faces. Looks of fear. Fear that I would lash out or devour them. Humor fights the hurt.

A familiar scent hit my nose. Wolf. The scent of the wild. So there was another wolf near me… though this seemed even deeper than just recognizing one of my own.. Glancing around curiously, I met a pair of sad amber eyes.

Déjà vu jolted through me. I shook my head. No. It couldn't be…

Lucius stopped in front of him.

"Good morning Lupin. Weasley."

Oh. My…

Both men were ignoring him, focusing on me. Remus's brows were pulled together in concentration, his nostrils flaring slightly. Probably trying to decipher where he'd smelled me before… While ten years had left him shaggier and greyer, I must look very different.

I smiled at both men, mouthing 'hi.' Weasley's face softened and Remus gave me a sad smile. Malfoy tugged on my leash, pulling into his cubicle and pointing to the floor.

"Sit."

I stared at him for a moment. Really? He could of at least used a complete sentence…

Sighing,I did as told. Work was boring. Very boring. I stayed curled on the floor on my side in an admitably dog-like position till Malfoy left for lunch, leaving me behind.

My ears perked up, hearing two sets of footsteps approaching, and I opened my eyes. Arthur and Remus.

Arthur held out a sandwich to me. "I thought you could use some lunch."

I smiled, taking it gratefully. "Thanks."

Remus knelt in front of me, looking very serious.

"Are you okay? Do you have any injuries?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, I guess aside from being majorly pissed at the world, I'm okay. No injuries so far; I know better than to try and spark Malfoy's temper."

He nodded. "What's your name?"

I paused. "….Remusina."

He sucked in a sharp breath, eyes running over my features, lighting up with recognition. I smiled. "But I normally go by Rika now."

He shook his head. "I can't believe…"

Arthur frowned. "…You two know each other?"

I nodded. "Kinda..lts been about ten years though…"

"If you need anything," Remus began, but I cut him off.

"There's nothing you can do. But don't worry. Trust me, I'll find a way outta this…"

* * *

><p>Two months. Two very dull, very repetitive months had passed since I had been made Malfoy's captive. I hadn't given up hope of escape yet, but I was close. That is until the event I mentally refer to as 'The Vomit Inducing Aw Hell No, Not Happening Sicko, Bad Thing That Almost Killed Me But Turned Out Pretty Good So In Your Face Malfoy' happened.<p>

It all started when Malfoy came home drunk. Isn't that where all good stories start? The drunken villan attacking the small, innocent damsel? Lucius tried to take out every ounce of anger he'd built up throughout his entire life on me. He wanted to break me, make me cry and beg for mercy.

But I refused.

He was getting desperate. His intoxication rendered him to dense to use his wand on me, and his arms were getting tired. Victory-if you could even call it that-was about to be mine.

But a great prick like Malfoy couldn't have that. If he didn't assert his authority over me in some way, his ego would be damaged beyond repair. So he did the only thing his drunken mind could come up with.

He kissed me.

Insert mental vomiting.

And several years of therapy.

Which I have no money for, so back to mental vomiting.

It wasn't a kiss of desire. There was no sickening lust. It was all about power. Dominance. He wanted to spike my fear, stir a reaction from my silent frame. He got a reaction all right.

Survival instincts forgotten, I slashed him with my awesome werewolf claws(well technically they were just fingernails, but they were equally awesome and pretty darn pointy), and he stumbled away to go terrorize the house elves.

Now Mr. Icky had four long red nail marks on his face and a hangover. I thought he'd just take his anger out by beating me more(which he did), but apparently blemishing his perfectly pale complexion was worthy of capital punishment.

The bloody prick is trying to convince the ministry to put me down. What am I an animal?

…..Well not technically….

Regardless, I am Doomed. Doomed. With a capital D. Actually, with all capital letters. DOOMED. DOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEDDD.

I'm in ministry custody, awaiting my trial. My open to the public, televised trial. Apparently everyone wants a glimpse of the rabid werewolf.

: (

Today is not a good day.

* * *

><p>Palms sweaty. Heart racing. Hyperventilating.<p>

The judges are seated before me. In the very center is Fudge himself, seated next to a toad of a woman. She's smiling, but not in a nice way.

I am going to die.

There's no way around it.

I want to break.

Cry. Scream. Shout.

Beg.

Raw Fear claws at my stomach, working its way up my throat. I swallow several times to keep a hysterical whimper from escaping.

I've already decided that if I'm going out, I'm going to do so with a bang. No time to be weak. I refuse to break.

My resolution is wavering. I'm almost relieved when it's my turn to speak for myself because being still and silent is driving me crazy.

I start my defense by explaining every human law I know that focuses on self-defense. I speak under a truth serum to prove I'm not lying about my accusation. Several people around me are shooting me sympathetic glances, as are several of my judges. My heart lifts: they are on my side.

Till toad woman opens her mouth.

"But my dear," she says in an overly sugar-laced voice, "by law, you aren't a human."

Bitch. Too bad for her though, this is the moment I've been waiting for.

I raise my chin, meeting her squinty eyes.

"Animal abuse is also against wizarding laws. Animal victims of abuse are taken from their owners and relocated."

Her smile distorts, stretching thinly, then returns with an acid edge.

"It's too bad no one would be willing to take in a violent werewolf."

It's true. She's got me there.

Fudge smiles, obviously relieved with this chance to make a 'just' decision.

"Unless someone is willing to step up and take ownership of the werewolf, I'm afraid we'll be forced to put her down."

I stare into his eyes. I came here knowing I was going down, but it's still not fair.

He squirms under my gaze.

"Free of charge of course! Anyone?...Anyone?" He smiles. "No? Well then—"

"I'll take her!"

Every head in the room whips around. Remus J. Lupin is standing up, chin raised defiantly.

"I'd be happy to take charge of her."

Fudge gaps. I gap. The crowd gaps. Quite possibly the whole world gaps.

The chain encircling my neck is handed off to Remus. He guides me out as if he didn't just shock the entire wizard world. He appaparates to a house. His house I assume. He unchains my neck and smiles at me.

"Well now…Shall I show you to your room?"

It's several gapping filled minutes before I can nod yes.


	2. Red heads and a Sirius surprise

Remus's house was nice. A little on the small side but comfortable. Downstairs was a kitchen a living room and what I assume used to be a dining room till Remus crammed it with shelves of worn books and papers. Upstairs was a bathroom and two bedrooms.

After a luxurious shower (anything with hot water was luxurious after the cold hose water I used at Malfoy's) , I was seated beside Remus on his old couch, eating soup out of a can. He'd lent me a change of his clothes for the time being.

The mental image made me giggle. Oversized clothes and soup from a can. I must look like a stereotypical tv hobo.

Remus raised an eyebrow at my giggling, then sighed, stirring his soup uncomfortably.

"…Look..um..I don't plan to make you my slave or pet or anything..but you are living in my house, so I would like to lay down a few ground rules.."

I nodded.

"No problem."

He looked relieved at my easy compliance. Had he really been expecting me to put up a fight? Well I was a teenage girl, and we are prone to overreacting….

"If you want to bring someone over to the house, warn me first. If you bring home a guy…well..I would appreciate it if you didn't take him to your room…."

Oh so that's why he looked uncomfortable.

"Don't worry, I'm not that kind of girl. And even if I was, I'd make it so you didn't realize I was."

His lips twitched into a smile.

"You do realize you just discredited your first statement right."

"Yup." Munch. Mmm…These spaghettio's are pretty good.

"You don't have a curfew, but I would like for you to call me if you plan to be out past midnight." (author's note: I realize that wizards don't have phones but in my fic they do. Just pretend they're maaaagic phones lol. No bad contracts and no dropped calls .)

I nodded.

"As I said, you're not here to be my slave, but if you could pick up after yourself that would be nice."

"So basically don't do anything that's obviously rude?"

"Pretty much."

"I can live with that."

We went back to our soup. The silence was a bit uncomfortable, but I wasn't sure how to break it.

After a while the silence got too much for Lupin.

"What exactly have you been doing for the last ten years…I never thought I'd see you again."

"I ran away from the pack. Lived on the streets for a while. Lied about my age to get a job. Got a cheap apartment, a couple of good friends, and a decent life. Acquired one not so good friend who betrayed me. The Ministry found me, tried to enslave me, yadda, yadda, and now I'm stuck with some weird guy. Don't tell anyone, but I think he may be a werewolf."

He chuckled. "A werewolf huh? I hear those are pretty dangerous."

"Oh right you are sir! Why they'll plunder your village and eat all your babies!"

"Is this before or after they bite everyone in sight?"

"In between. They get bored and plunder, then hungry. Once they're full and in a better mood, they go back to biting."

"Well I'd definitely watch out for this crazy werewolf bloke you mentioned. I hate for anything to happen to a young girl like you."

"It's okay, I can take him."

"Oh? Are you sure about that?"

"Of course, after all, I'm a beast."

He snorted. "You're a beast? Is that your motto by chance?"

"Why as a matter of fact, yes. Yes it is."

He shook his head. "Its been ten years, and you haven't changed a bit."

"Oh really?"

He nodded. "You still say the weirdest stuff."

"And that's why you love me."

His eyes took on a distant look and he shook his head.

I raised an eyebrow, but he didn't seem to notice

"Hey, do you think we could go to my old apartment tomorrow and find out what happened to all my stuff?"

He nodded, snapping out of whatever daze he was in.

* * *

><p>After dealing with a very uncooperative ex-landlady who kept shooting Remus nasty looks (I think she thought he was my boyfriend…), I finally got my stuff back.<p>

Insert tribal stuff dance of joy.

Phone. Laptop. Clothes. IPod.

Finally, I was at peace with the world.

I must have accidently started dancing for real because suddently Remus was laughing and helping me twirl.

I danced my way inside the house, only stopping when I heard a throat being cleared. I paused mid pose(imagine an odd 'k' shape) and slowly turned. Sitting on the couch, the chair, and the floor was a hoard of red-heads. I smiled, recognizing one.

"Hiya Mr. Weasly."

"Hello Rika. Remus."

"Hello Arthur. I see you brought the whole gang."

Arthur nodded. "I hope you don't mind. We all saw the…erm..trial on tv(author's note: just pretend they're maaaagic tvs :) ) ,and we wanted to see how Rika was doing."

Noticing all the eyes, I slowly lowered my arms. "Oh..well..I'm good."

"We can see that," one of the I-think-they're-twins said.

"But don't stop dancing on our account," said the other I-think-they're-twins.

"Insult me all you want, but everyone with a soul knows it's physically impossible not to dance when you have an iPod in hand."

The girl frowned. "What's an iPod?"

I mock gasped. "It's only the greatest muggle invention in the history of ever! It lets you have 1,000s of songs available at your fingertips!"

"Wizards have an invention like that too" stated the one with glasses, but he was cut off by Mr. Weasly enthusiastically questioning me over the little device. By the end of the night he could work it as well as I could.

I liked the Weaslys. Mrs. Weasly treated everyone like they were one of her children, Remus and I included. Ginny was a sweetie and Ron was a little dense but nice. Percy was…well…at least he had a brain. A high functioning brain at that.

The twins were my official new best friends. They were hysterical! I belly-laughed at their pranking tales and told them a few of my own. Mrs. Weasly shot them a few mom-looks, especially when they mentioned their future joke shop plans.

"Joke-shop huh? Well you'll probably do better than I will with my singing career."

"Singing?" –Fred

"Oh do tell!"—George

"Singing…you know..like words that come out of your mouth in a musically way?"

"Well then sing something for us!"—both

By now we had the attention of the entire table. I shrugged. "Kay."

I scrolled through my iPod finding a karaoke version of a song, turned the volume up, hit play, and started wailing.

I loved singing. It felt like the core of me, everything I was, shot out from my body. It was the one thing that I knew without a doubt I was good at. I hadn't lied when I said I wanted to be a singer. The only problem was no one I knew would listen to a werewolf singer. There was probably some crazy law out there prohibiting it.

When I finished, the table broke out in applause.

"A werewolf singer?"—George

"Wicked!"—Fred

"More like wild"—George

"Boys" Mrs. Weasly said in a warning tone, but I laughed.

"Exactly. I'm a total beast."

Well that got some weird looks. Except from the twins who were now trying to make beast faces.

"It's her catch phrase," Remus said shaking his head. "I'm not sure if the irony amuses her or if she just lacks all sense of it…"

I stuck my tongue out at him. He shook his head, but I know he was mentally sticking his back at me.

Sadly, the Weaslys had to leave though the twins promised to owl me with their latest prank. I spent a few hours chilling with Remus, raiding his book collection, before bed.

* * *

><p>Day three with Remus: Operation explore and possibly find a job so I can pay rent and not mooch of him cause not to be rude but the guy looks a little strapped for cash.<p>

Wow that was a long mission title.

Anywaaaaaaaaaaay…

I really liked where Remus lived. It was all woods for a while and the walk to town was a little long, but the town itself was nice. Lots of shops and such.

Then I saw it. My dream job.

Well not exactly my dream job, but the closest I could get.

It was an open mike café. You auditioned to be a regular and from there you got paid a small salary but mostly audience tips.

I went in and talked to the owner. Luckily—for me—they were short on performers, so as long as I could carry a tune, I got the job.

When I got back home to tell Remus the good news, he wasn't there. A note was in his place, saying he went out for groceries and would be back later.

His absence seemed like the perfect time to bathe, so I hopped in the shower. About halfway through, the shower door burst open, and the curtain was ripped open by a man yelling "Reeeeeeemuuuuuusssssss!"

* * *

><p>Sirius was excited. Super excited. Seriously excited ;). After months of hiding away in that drafty old house, he was finally free! Well free as in confined to Moony's house, but that was a heck of a lot better than stuck with Kreatcher and his mother's portrait. He shifted to dog form, charging towards the house.<p>

Moony! Moonymoonymoonymoony!

No Moony.

He shifted back into human form, walking upstairs. He heard the shower and smirked, charging in. "Reeeeemuuuuusssssss!"

He ripped back the shower curtain and froze.

Girl.

Naked.

Wet.

Not Remus.

Breast.

Most definitely not Remus.

* * *

><p>I was never a super modest person, but I preferred not to be seen naked by strange men. Unfortunately, my brain was in too much of a state of shock to tell my arms to lower from my sudsy hair and cover myself.<p>

His eyes briefly trailed down then quickly snapped backup, expression frozen.

"….You're not Remus."

"No. ..No I'm not.."

Snapping out of it, he yelped 'sorry' and ran out.

I blinked. …..Ooookaaay…that was weird….He must have been one of Remus's friends..Very slowly, I continued with my shower, shaking my head. Only I would have something that random/awkward happen to me…

* * *

><p>Girl. There was a girl in Remus's house.<p>

In his shower.

Showering.

Naked.

And she had been young. Too young for Remus. Surely Remus wasn't an old man pervert? Wait, if he saw her naked then he was a pervert.

An old man pervert.

And he was three months older than Remus.

He was a three month older old man pervert.

He physically shook his head to rid himself of the idea. No, no, no, Moony was not an old man pervert. Straight-laced, rule abiding, Mr. I-won't-help-you-break-into-the-girl's-shower-because-it's-objectifying-to-women would neeever shack up with a kid. …teenager…young adult…

Naked thing in his shower with boobs that was highly unclothed and wet and should not be there to make him think nasty old man thoughts because he was not a pervert.

…..Well at least not a pedophilic one…

Maybe she was a relative? A hobo who broke into his house in desperation for a good hot shower?

…Waaiiitt…He was a criminal. A wanted criminal. Who was wanted. By people. And that girl, with the chest, and the wetness, was a people. Err, person. She was most definitely a person. Which is why Remmie always freaked out about objectifying them. Women that is. Because they were people and all.

That girl could rat him out to the Ministry and get Moons in trouble.

Insert sporadic and colorful cursing.

Okay, think, think, think! What to do, what..to..do….Aha! Idea!


	3. Explanations and Inapropriateness

I was almost done with my shower. Just a few more suds to goooo…

The door burst open yet again. The man from earlier ran in, eyes closed, brandishing a rope. He lunged blindly at me, trying to wrestle me down and I assume hog tie me.

Too bad for him, I'm a beast. And therefore, I possess awesome werewolf strength. Plus whoever this guy was, he was stick thin. He seemed like he hadn't had a decent meal in a long while.

After a moderate struggle, I had him pinned (thank goodness he had his eyes closed or this would just be freaky..well freakier) and hog tied.

Shaking my head, I toweled off and slipped clothes on.

"You can open your eyes now, I'm decent."

He did.

He had black hair, a little long, pale skin and grey eyes. Not bad looking.

"I'm assuming since you attacked me with your eyes closed, you're not a pervert."

He violently shook his head. "Nope, not me,no, I refuse to be an old man pervert."

Okay, so if he wasn't an.. 'old man pervert,' then why would he attack me in the shower with a rope…?

Unless he knew what I was. He came to see Remus, saw me in the shower and then later realizes what I was so he attacked. Bastard. He could've at least waited till I was dry and not naked.

I bent down to his level and glared, drawling my lips back in a snarl. "Thought you could sneak up on me huh? Finish what the Ministry didn't? Rid your dear buddy Remus of my vicious existence?"

Sirius was confused. What on Earth was this girl going on about? Why wasn't she screaming at the sight of Mr. Wanted Mass Murderer?

As she talked, one of her faint scars caught the light. Pale and thin…just like Moony's…abnormal golden eyes..abnormal strength..predatory stance….

"You're a werewolf!"

She stopped mid-rant. "….Yeeeaaahhh."

So that's why she was with Remus! She was a werewolf in need of Moony's superior older werewolf guidance! Finally the world made sense again. What was he thinking mentally accusing Remus of being an old man pervert?

He laughed. "Oh no, no, I didn't attack you because you're a werewolf! It'd be impossible to hate you for that when Moo—err Remus is one of my best friends!"

"…Soo you didn't attack me because I'm a werewolf?"

"Absolutely not."

"Then why the heck did you?"

Shit. He should've just went with it.

"..Ummm.. Remus is my gay lover and when I saw you I went into a jealous rage?"

I wanted to die laughing. Possible psychopath or not, he sure came up with some wicked excuses. Instead I let out a very undignified snort. "Then who tops?"

He looked at me like I was crazy. "I top of course!"

I glanced over him. "..Naah. I think Remus would top."

He let out a weird chocking-scoff noise. "Like hell he would! I'm obviously the man in the relationship!"

"Remus is a werewolf."

"So?"

"You honestly think the wolf would just sit back and be submissive?"

He pulled a sour face and muttered something about "no way I'd let some bloody poof top me."

I snickered. "So I take it that's the best excuse you've got?"

He sighed, head hanging like a sad puppy. "Uh-huh."

I scooped him off the floor.

"Where are we going?"

I took him downstairs and dumped him in the armchair. "You are going to wait right there till Remus gets home and tells me what to do with you."

I sat on the couch, pulling out my iPod.

"Is that an iPod?"

I blinked at him. How'd he know? Was he muggleborn?

"I watch a lot of muggle tv" he explained.

I nodded. "Any request?"

He smirked. "Got any classic rock?"

* * *

><p>Remus's keen ears picked up on music outside of his house. He could hear Rika singing full blast along with some..male's? A very familiar male's…<p>

He opened the door to see Sirius sitting bound on his chair, singing along at the top of his lungs to "Pour Some Sugar On Me" with Rika.

The bags slipped from his arms.

Two sets of eyes turned to him, identical smiles lighting up their faces.

"MOOOOOONYYYYYYY!"

"REEMUUUUUUUSSSS!"

It was odd. Rika always reminded him of Sirius in a distant way. The way they both said ridiculous things, the way their smiles were always alight with mischief.

The way they always ended up in ridiculous situations.

"I got a job today Remus!"

He refocused back on Rika. She had a wanted criminal tied up in his living room , and she wanted to talk about her job?

Sirius frowned at her. "A job? You're too young for a job."

"Nu-uh"

"Yu-huh."

"Nu-uh"

"Yu-huh."

"Nu-uh"

"Yu-huh."

"Nu—"

"Where did you get a job at?" Remus interrupted. He had to interrupt. This whole situation may be totally illogical, but maybe if he started with the small questions he could get the big and obvious ones answered soon…

"A local café. I sing for tips."

"Just like a hobo!"—Sirius

"No, like a beast!"

"A hobo beast!"

Remus could feel his eye twitching. They were way too much alike.

"Will someone please tell me exactly what's going on?"

"We're arguing."

Twitch. "Yes Padfoot, I can see that."

"We're also sitting and awaiting your return."

"Thank you Rika. That really clears things up. Now that I've returned, can you tell me why you have someone tied up in my house?"

"He attacked me in the shower."

"I thought she was you!"

"Not when you attacked me."

"But the first time I did."

"You didn't attack me the first time."

"That would have been rude."

"And the second time wasn't?"

"I had my eyes closed."

"True…"

Twitch. Those two….

It was nearly an hour later after separating the two that Remus learned the full story. He untied Sirius and ushered the two into the living room. Siri took the chair, he and Rika took the couch.

* * *

><p>Remus had unbound the random guy and now both were regarding me with solemn expressions. I guess I was about to get my explanation…<p>

"Rika" Remus began in that parentish voice that every teenager hates because it only means bad news. "You know the Ministry is corrupt. You've seen how they treat people."

"Like shit?"

"Yes, like that. You know that they're all about saving face and winning public opinion."

"Mmhmm."

"Well my friend here is totally innocent. He was sent to prison without receiving a fair trial."

"So you're harboring an escaped convict?"

"I'm helping an innocent man."

"And his name is?"

"Sirius Black."

Black…Sirius Black…I remembered him. He was in jail for helping with the Dark Lord kill his two best friends and directly murdering his other friend and killing a bunch of muggles in the process.

I raised an eyebrow. "That's quite a lot to be falsely accused of."

"You should understand. As a natural born werewolf you've been accused of being inferior your entire life."

"So I've been told several times." I glanced at Sirius who was watching me with anxious eyes. I trusted Remus. He'd saved my life. Twice. If not for him, I would have wasted away in Greyback's pack. If not for him, I would be rotting in a state appointed grave yard.

Sirius didn't have the eyes of a killer. Remus wasn't the type to be easily fooled. And the ministry was full of idiots.

I nodded. "Okay, I believe you."

"Really?"

I smiled at Sirius. He was like an overgrown puppy. "As long as you don't believe I'm a monster cause I'm naturally born."

He frowned. "…Isn't everyone naturally born? Unless your mom got a C-section…I guess that's a little unnatural..but I'm perfectly okay with it."

Remus rolled his eyes and launched into an explanation of how I was born a werewolf instead of made one, blah, blah Malfoy, blah, blah, court case. Boring. So I interrupted :).

"Hey Remus, would you top or bottom?"

He froze, turning slowly to me. "Pardon?"

"Well Sirius told me all about your gay relationship with him and he claimed that he topped, but I have my doubts…"

Sirius was running before I'd finished my sentence, and Remus was hot on his tail. Remus jumped, tackling him down, ironically enough just like a wolf pining its prey.

I screamed, covering my eyes. "I didn't want a demonstration!"

Remus looked up, confused. "What—"

"No public sex!"

Remus jumped off of him. "I wasn't! I was just!"

"Don't wanna hear it! Take it upstairs!"

"But—"

"UPSTAIRS!"

Sirius pouted. "Would it really be that bad shagging me Moony?"

"Yes!"

"..Did he just call you Moony?"

Remus nodded. "It's a nickname he came up with after he found out about my..'furry little problem.'

"A bloody brilliant nickname," Sirius muttered.

I burst out laughing, clutching my sides. Both men looked at me like I was crazy.

"M-haahaahaa-M-Moony! Haahahaahahahaa! Y-you're a werewolf! Haha! And Ha And your name-ha!- is MOONY!"

It was several more minutes before I could calm down, immediately followed by a hysterical laughing fit over Remus referring to his werewolfism as his 'furry little problem.'

"Haaaahaahaha! It sounds like there's a problem with your Haa!"

"Riikaaa" Remus warned.

"Your-haha-Your-hahaha!"

"Rika."

"P-haha-pe-haha!"

"Rika!"

"PENIS!"

Insert both Sirius and I falling over laughing and Remus covering his face in exasperation.

"Two of them! There's two of them!"

Sirius swung an arm around my shoulders. "I like this girl! Most girl's her age are all prissy and would never talk about a guy's—"

"Sirius!"

"Penis."

Moony groaned. "Will everyone please stop saying that word."

"What word?" I asked innocently.

"You know what word."

"No I don't."

"Yes. You. Do."

"Nope. No clue."

"Rika, I'm not having this fight with you."

"But I really wanna know what word!"

"C'mon Moony, just tell the poor kid the word."

Remus sighed. "If I say it will you drop the argument?"

"Uh-huh."

Remus shook his head, obviously in disbelief that he was actually going to say it in front of a teenage girl.

"…Penis."

"Siiirius, Remus is being inappropriate!"

"Gasp! Moony, shut your mouth! How dare you say such vulgarity in front of a young, innocent girl!"

"Says the man who attacked her in the shower."

"…..Touché."

I smiled. I hoped Sirius stayed for a while.

Arthur's note: I'd love to hear some feedback for this chapter. :)


	4. Calling old friends and first full moon

Arthur's note: I would like to thank meggie for reviewing my story. :) Remember, review are love! …Or hate depending on what you review..

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I'd claim to own Rika, but her character finds that phrasing highly offensive.

My wish was answered. Sirius would be living with us for the rest of the summer, possibly longer. Remus transfigured a second bed for his room so they could bunk together unless a better solution arose.

I offered up my room saying I'd sleep on the couch, but Sirius adamantly refused. Personally I think he was happy to room with Moony. Years alone in prison must have given him a large appetite for human companionship. Poor guy. Now I feel bad for him.

And my feeling bad for him has caused me to sporadically hug him at the breakfast table. He's pretty unfazed by it though. He just pats my head and continues eating his bacon.

Life is pretty good. Everyday Remus goes to work, I hang out with Sirius, then I go to work, I come home and hang out with both the guys, then I sleep.

Remus tries to turn down the rent money I give him, and I find new ways to sneak it into his pockets.

But today is special.

Wizards have taken muggle technology like phone and laptops and altered them. Basically, you buy a special wizard made battery and replace your muggle battery with it.

Boom. Insta-magic.

I'd finally saved up enough to replace my cell phone battery. My phone could now change shape and size at will, but more importantly, I now had unlimited call and texting. Forever. Which meant I could finally call my old friends and tell them I wasn't dead!

Remus and Sirius watched with amusement as I paced. Though they both tried to assure me it would be fine, I was still nervous. What was I supposed to say?

'Hey, sorry I dropped off the face of the planet for a while. I got sold into slavery but it's okay now cause I'm living with a couple old guys.'

"Just call already! You're making me dizzy!"

Why thank you for your sensitivity on this delicate issue Sirius.

"He's right you know."

And Remus.

Sighing, I speed dialed Kayla, my BFFWLAB. Best Female Friend Whilst Living And Beyond.

Riiiiiiiiiiiingggggggggg RRRRRRiiiiiiiiiiiiingggggggg

I couldn't do this.

Riiiiiiiiiiing. RRRRRRRiiiiiiiiiiiiiinggggg

She was going to yell at me.

Maybe I should just hang u—

"Hello?"

Shit.

"Rika!"

"…..No.."

"Rika, I have caller ID."

Double shit.

"Just where the Hell have you been young lady!"

"…"

"Damon and I have been worried sick about you!"

"….."

"Rika!"

"…."

"DAMN IT RIKA, YOU ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW OR I'LL—"

Click.

Remus blinked. "…Did you just hang up on her?"

Meek nodding.

My phone started ringing. I gasped, waving it around frantically.

Sirius shook his head. "Oh for the love of.." He grabbed the phone from me. "Hello? …..This is one of the guys Rika is living with. …..Yeah, there's two of us….. … ….. ….Mmhmm…. … ….no…. …. …. ….." He turned to me. "She wants to talk to you.

Apprehensively, I took the phone. "Hel—"

"YOU'RE LIVING WITH RANDOM MEN!"

"Nice to hear from you too…"

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON! THE LAST TIME I SAW YOU, YOU WERE WITH SIN AND—"

"Don't talk about him."

The guys both frowned at my dark tone.

She paused. "….I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Rika…What happened?"

"The bastard turned me into the Ministry. But I'm living with a couple of really nice people now. I'll tell you the whole story some other time."

"Is it okay that they're both guys?"

"Yeah. Besides, I'm pretty sure they're gay lovers anyway."

"I AM NOT BLOODY GAY!" Sirius roared.

"Uh-huh, suure not," I soothed, then whispered into the phone, "Denial."

Kayla laughed and soon we were talking about random things and laughing at stupid jokes, just like old times.

I called Damon next. There was no yelling from his end, just calm listening and I suspect, silent anger over what I'd been through.

I loved them both. Hopefully I'd get to see them again someday.

Unlike Moony and Padfoot who'd went years without seeing each other.

All alone.

All there other friends dead.

I glomped them, hugging as tight as I could. Both men just patted my back comfortingly and went about their business.

I guess they're getting used to me :).

….Or maybe it's just that Sirius has no issues with invading personal space and is used to himself as is Moony….

Hmmm….The mysteries of life….

* * *

><p>The full moon was tonight.<p>

Remus had been getting progressively weaker. He was irritable and tired, yet fidgeted, making his exhaustion worse.

I was wired. Hyper, bouncy, beyond fidgety.

While Remus looked like he was about to collapse into his oatmeal, I was talking so much and so fast, I could barely get any into my mouth.

Poor Sirius looked like he was going to get whiplash, trying to deal with the two extremes.

Remus was made a werewolf. His body wasn't meant to go through the transformation, hence his lowness.

I was born one. My body was designed to transform. Hence my ridiculous high.

It would still be painful for me, but not near as bad as it was for Remus. Poor Remus. Hug.

Pat.

Sirius double checked the underground room of Moony's house to make sure it was ready for tonight. Blankets, water, medical supplies, extra clothes, all check. Remus had already put spells on the room to insure no one could escape and handed over his wand to Sirius.

Remus was sitting on the floor, looking tired and worn, clothes already removed for the transformation. Behind him, he could hear Rika bouncing on her heels, still energized despite her nonstop moving all day. He wanted to turn and see if she was nervous, but he really didn't want to see her nude again. It was bad for his image.

Remus's shoulders began to tense and quiver. Taking this as his cue, Sirius shifted to dog form where he would be safe from the wolves' bites.

In front of him, Remus withered, contorted, and screamed. Behind him he could hear Rika's whimpers, painful, but less so than Remus's.

Then the wolf was before him in all its huge, silver glory. A smaller soot colored wolf brushed up against his side.

Moony gave him a long sniff, recognizing him as a pack mate, and gently nipped his muzzle. Moony turned to Rika, growling slightly.

Rika rolled on her back, tummy in the air, throat exposed in submission. Sirius held his breath as the wolf inspected her. Finally, Moony lightly bit the skin of her throat and everything was okay. Rika had been accepted as one of the pack.

She was on her feet in an instant, yipping happily and lunging at Moony and Padfoot. Soon a three-way play fight broke out between the three, sometimes one for all, sometimes he and Rika against Alpha Moony.

Keeping the two wolves occupied was fun, but challenging. Several times, one of them, Rika in particular, would scratch at the walls and howl, obviously wanting out, and Padfoot had to lure them back into a game. But aside from a few mild nicks and scratches from play-fighting, neither wolf tried to harm themself.

Moony tired of play and lied on the ground, huffing. Rika tried to get his attention, but he snapped grumpily at her, like an old man yelling at his kids to quiet down. Subdued, Rika curled up to him, giving her best puppy eyes, and with a lick of her snout, he forgave her.

Padfoot curled up with them, the warmth lulling him quickly to sleep.

Sore. That's how I always felt the morning after the full moon. Sometimes if I was unlucky I would injure myself, but I felt fine now. Just sore. It was a deep muscle ache, like I'd ran fifty marathons straight, then didn't stretch properly afterwards and my muscles locked up and got all stiff.

Fur was pressed against my skin. As was other skin. I cracked an eye open to see Padfoot asleep in dog form between Remus and I. One of Remus's arms was draped over both of us.

Groaning, I rolled away from the two and towards my clothes. I really didn't want to move, but clothes would make things less awkward when the guys woke up. A few moments after I finished dressing, I heard movement from the guys. A little later, Sirius stood in front of me, holding a fully clothed, still asleep Remus.

"Let me get this one to bed. I'll be back for you in a minute, kay?"

I nodded, closing my eyes. A few minutes later, I felt myself being lifted, the doggish scent of Sirius feeling my nose.

"Is 'emus 'kay?"

"Moony's fine. Just tired and sore."

" s good. ..gooood…u kay?"

"Yup. I've done this plenty of times."

"goods….ood….dd.."

I was out before he set me on the bed.

* * *

><p>Nearly a month had passed since I'd started living with Remmie and Siri, and it was like we'd always been a family. I didn't have to hide my werewolf side from them. If I smelled a strange scent, it didn't weird them out if I sniffed them, and it didn't bother them when just like a puppy, I was clingie and wanted to be cuddled.<p>

They both understood the canine instincts, and both accepted that as a nat born, mine were always popping up to the surface.

If I had a bad dream, one or both of them would come into my room and curl up with me till I—and usually they—fell asleep.

I still missed my friends, but I called them every day. I was happy with my life.

So I think it's understandable when Remus told me that we were going away for a little while I wasn't too thrilled. Apparently Remus and Sirius are part of some Order of the Phoenix group that wants to bring down the Dark Lord Voldemort, and they were needed at headquarters for a while.

Joy.

Especially for Sirius who hated the place.

Which is also his childhood home.

That he came to Remus's to escape.

Sounds fun.

But on the upside, I'd finally get to see the Weaslys again, and Sirius's godchild Harry!

Harry Potter may be the savior of the wizarding world, but the way Sirius prattled on about him was almost scary. I think I've memorized every letter Harry sent him, just because Sirius insisted on reading them out loud at various intervals throughout the day.

Poor kid. His godfather is a creeper, and he doesn't even know it. Which is why sometime during our stay, I have decided to warn the poor bloke.

Cause I'm (evil) nice :). So very, very, nice. Mwahahaha— I mean Hehe.

I'd gotten time off from work. Our bags were packed. Time to go!


	5. Grimmiehouse and Ginny! Trouble!

This place is huuuuuuuuuge. It's a mansion of a house, with dark colors and creepy artifacts, straight out of a horror movie. Sirius said it was called Grim-something-or-other. I was too distracted to remember…. I'll just call it Grimie-house.

Inside sitting in the enooormus living room fuuuullll of furniture was the Weasley gang and a few various people I didn't know.

"Well look who it is." –Fred

"Ms. Beast!"—George

I launched myself at the twins. "FRED! GEORGE!"

I squeezed them for all they were worth. They seemed a bit surprised, awkwardly patting my back. (Guys seem to do that to me a lot when I hug them…must be a man-thing.)

"Well it's nice to see you too."—Geroge

"Ms. Beast."—Fred

"But I'm afraid we can't breathe."—George

"Which, oddly enough, we very much enjoy."—Fred

I pulled away. "Sorry boys—GINNY!"

I ran and gave her a quick, hard hug. "RON!" And one to Ron. "PEOPLE I DON'T KNOW!"

I then preceded to hug a bushy-haired teen girl, and a teen boy with messy black hair and glasses.

"You'll have to excuse her, we didn't have time to take her out for a walk today," Sirius said, laughing.

That was when I noticed the looks. Lots and lots of looks. The kind of looks that say I've officially convinced the entire room that I need professional psychiatric help. Except for Sirius who was laughing. And Remus who was covering his face in a gesture of defeat.

I pouted. "Do you know how many months its been since I saw people my own age? Besides that one time the Weasleys came over? I am deprived gosh darn it, and if I feel like hugging every teen I see simply for the joy of not being stuck with two old men for the rest of my life, I'm going to do it."

"I'm not old!"—Sirius

"Well you're not young."

"I'm young at heart!"

"So?"

"And I look Bloody Freakin good!"

"That does nothing to diminish your age. Even if you had the complexion of a teen, in your heart, you'll know the truth. Deep in your moldy, old heart."

He crossed his arms, grumbling something about little prats who thought they knew it all.

"Sirius, aren't you going to stop pouting long enough to say hello to your godson?" Remus asked, eyes moving to Harry who was watching our bickering with amusement.

Sirius's eyes lit up, and he quickly spun around to Harry.

"Harry! How are you! Thirsty, hungry?"

"I'm fine…You know, all things considering…" Harry said, looking embarrassed but pleased at the sudden attention.

All things considering…hmmm…I wonder what that meant….

I turned to Harry. "Sooo, you're the famous Harry Potter I've been hearing all about. I swear, Sirius won't shut up about you."

Harry's expression had darkened then turned surprised as I spoke.

"Huh?" was his eloquent response.

The poor kid must have assumed when I mentioned his fame that I was talking about his literal fame as the 'savior of the wizarding world' and all that jazz.

"Sirius. Your creeper of a godfather. He goes on about you allll the time. All your hobbies, and what you study in school, and how you're the greatest thing since plumbing. He really likes ya kid."

Harry's cheeks tinged a faint pink with more happy-embarrassment. Sirius too looked a little red.

"Course I talk about him," he said in a gruff, 'I'm a man so it's okay if I acknowledge my feelings because my supreme manliness will be able to override the slight girliness' voice. "Harry's…you know…Harry. He's great..and all that…Very likeable bloke.."

I smilled. "Awww. Hug time!"

Both head swiveled to me. "What—"

I pushed Harry forward, into Sirius who wrapped his arms around the boy to catch him. I smiled, making more 'awwww' sounds. Sirius glared at me, muttering more obscenities under his breath, but I noticed he gave Harry a small squeeze before setting him on his feet again. Judging by Harry and Remus's smiles, they'd both noticed.

I turned my attention to the other occupants of the room.

Oh my goodness..

Two words.

Magic. Beard.

The man in front of me was obviously elderly. He had a kind face and twinkling blue eyes, but his most prominent feature was he long, flowing, softly curling beard. Each silvery strand looked infused with more magical power than a herd of unicorns.

I wanted to touch that beard. Someday when the old coot was asleep, I'd sneak into his room and touch it. Then all my problems in life would be solved…..

Mr. Magic Beard inclined his head to me. "Hello my dear. I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

I shook my head, trying to snap out of my magic-beard induced state. "I'm Rika..Just Rika."

"Just Rika?" He asked in a mysterious way.

"…. … .. …. ..You know, it never really occurred to me to make up a last name for myself, so I guess yeah, just Rika."

"You don't have a last name?" Ron asked. The random bushy-haired girl whapped him on the back of the head.

I shrugged. "Not one I'm willing to use in this lifetime."

Another man stepped forward and—

Well hello Mr. Wall.

This guy was a house of a man. Over six-foot tall, dark chocolate skin, shaved head, all muscle. He stared down at me; I strained my neck to look up into his face.

"Hello." Oh Merlin, even his voice was a house. I swear I heard an underlining 'little girl whom I can easily crush into pixie dust if she so ever displeases me' tacked on to his greeting. He reached out a hand, and I shook it. His hand completely swallowed and obliterated mine. It was like shaking hands with a steel trap.

There are very few things in life I have vowed never to do for my own safety, but pissing off Mr. Wall just soared to the top three.

"My name is Kingsley Shaklebolt. I'm an Auror for the Ministry."

"Rika…I think I saw you around once or twice."

"You did. But don't worry, I only hurt those who deserve it."

"So don't piss you off?"

"Good girl," he said, patting my head. From anyone else I didn't know, the obvious dog reference might bother me, but coming from Kingsley, the praise made my knees wobble with relief.

So I shan't die by the hands of the human house today. Good for me.

There was a third man, sulking in the corner. Dumbledore introduced him. "This is Severus Snape. He's the potion's master at Hogwarts."

I smiled and waved. He sneered in response. I slowly stopped waving.

Fine then Mr. Sour-puss, be that way.

Bushy haired girl stepped forward, extending her hand. "I'm Hermione Granger, nice to meet you."

I shook her hand. "Nice to meet you too." I noticed that she was studying me carefully, though she was trying to be inconspicuous about it. Probably curious. "If you have any questions about what I am," I said in a low voice so that only she could hear, "feel free to ask, it won't offend me."

She flushed at being caught and mouthed 'thanks.'

I turned back to Rem and Sir. "Where should I room."

"Pick anywhere you like. Just don't get lost exploring," Sirius said.

Nodding, I bolted upstairs. If I was going to be forced to stay in this dreary house, I was definitely going to pick a room I actually liked.

I spent nearly forty minutes searching before I found the perfect room. It was small compared to the other rooms in the house—but large compared to my room at Remus's—and had a fairly nice bathroom built in. The best part though was the balcony. The far end of the room had a glass door that opened to a spacious balcony. Beside the balcony was a trellis that I could easily climb up to the roof or down to the ground. Likewise, a tree was nearby that I could climb out on. Perfect.

I bounded downstairs, smiling widely. The smell of food drifted in from the kitchen, and I followed the scent to find everyone at the table.

"There's our little explorer!"—George

"We thought the house had eaten you."—Fred

"Very funny guys, but I think as a werewolf and self-proclaimed beast, I could take a house."

Kingsley walked by. Okay, so maybe I couldn't take on a freakisly huge, human house….

"Did you just call yourself a beast?" Hermione asked, sounding disturbed.

"Yup, sure did."

"But! That's so wrong! Surely you don't really believe that, do you?"

"Hermione, as flattered as I am that you're worried about my mental state, I assure you that I'm fine. Just a beast."

Hermione opened her mouth, but Remus cut her off.

"It's her catch phrase. I think she thinks it's funny."

"It's bloody wicked."—Fred

"Much cooler than your catch phrase Harry."—George

"No offense."—Both

Harry snorted. "None taken."

"You know, the 'boy who lived' is a little overplayed…I mean technically every male in this room is a boy who lived." I said in a very philosophical voice.

"What about you," Harry said in a bored voice, examining his silverware. "A werewolf who calls herself a beast. That's a little clichéd don't you think? You turn into a wolf. So what? I survived the killing curse. If anyone here is a beast, it's me."

I snorted, laughing too hard to make a witty comeback.

"All hail the beast who lived!" Fred and George chanted, mock bowing.

Finally calming down, I shook my head. "Sorry hon, but I've already claimed all trademark rights to the beast title. But if I die I'll will it to you, kay."

He reached across the table and shook my hand. "It's a deal."

Several people were chuckling at our display, including Ron who sprayed his potatoes with each chortle. Hermione glared at him, and Mrs. Weasley was trying to look disapproving at our choice of conversation, but her lip kept twitching suspiciously upwards.

"Come grab a seat and get a plate Rika," Mr. Weasley called out.

I nodded, plopping down between Remus and Fred. I paused seeing the silverware. It was, well, silver. Very high quality silver. Silver would only harm a werewolf if it came in contact with were-blood so it wasn't dangerous, but it still made me uncomfortable. Oh well, just gotta deal with it. Sides, Mrs. Weasley's food is worth it.

And indeed it was. The twins laughed at my large appetite, commenting on how ferocious and animalistic it was, while I, very maturely, stuck my tongue out in response to them. I liked how they could joke so easily about my condition. It just proved how unbothered they were by it.

Dinner wasn't all good though. I finally learned the reason Remus and Sirius had been called here: Harry had been attacked by Dementors at home and was now facing explosion for using underage magic.

Effin Ministry. Buncha Bloody prats who need to roast slowly over an open flame.

Except for Kingsley.

And Arthur.

And Remus.

And some others I'm sure…

Oh well, back to my point. …I guess I didn't really have one….

Harry was among one of the last ones to go to bed that night. He was tired, but it was just Sirius and him alone in the kitchen, and he was enjoying the bonding. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end, and he had to go to bed. Before he left though, he had one question that'd been bugging him since Sirius's arrival…..

"Hey Padfoot?"

"Yeah Pronglet?"

"Why did Rika call you a creeper?"

Sirius left, muttering something under his breath about 'showers' and 'not an old man pervert' and 'rope.'

* * *

><p>I was bonding with almost everyone pretty quickly. They had all been indoctrinated into my official-unofficial mental pack. Ginny was like my little sister. The twins remained my constant source of entertainment. Harry as Sirius's godchild, and Sirius as my in-a-weird-way-sorta-unlce-guy was like my cousin. I found myself loving them all more and more each day. Like Moons and Pads, they accepted my puppyish ways and had become accustomed to my random glompings.<p>

Except Kingsley. I feared disturbing him. But he frequently patted my head and assured me that I was a 'good girl,' so I must have been doing something right.

It was a typical breakfast, everyone lazing around, Mrs. Weasley's pancakes magically flipping themselves.

And in walked Ginny.

Instead of the usual floral scent that usually came off of her, I smelled something dark.

Deadly.

Instinct kicked in. Ginny was my pack mate, a smaller, more vulnerable pack mate. I had to protect her.

I launched myself towards her, knocking her to the ground, she screamed, eyes wide in surprise, the smell, horrid smell, coming from her neck, burrowed just under the skin, I had to get rid of it.

So I bit down. Hard. Tearing away the thing along with a good chunk of skin.

Safe. Ginny was safe. The thing was gone, and Ginny was—

Someone shouted a spell. I was launched into the air, my head cracking against the wall.

Pain. Dark. Unconsciousness.


	6. 6 concoosed

Mrs. Weasley ran to her daughter, helping her sit up. Ginny assured everyone she was okay, her voice hoarse from shock.

Seeing that Rika was no longer moving, Mr. Weasley slowly lowered his wand. Everyone stared at her body in horrified shock, trying to understand what the hell had just happened. Everyone except for Harry. He gazed, wide eyed, at the spot of blood on the floor where Rika had spit out a chunk of Ginny's skin.

Just like a beast.

Monster.

Freak.

For some reason it reminded him of when he was young, and he would act on instinct, using accidental magic. The Dursley's always punished him for it without stopping to ask why he'd done it.

He could use magic because of instinct. Could Rika have attacked Ginny because of some uncontrollable wolf instinct? ….But why…?

The skin moved.

Harry sucked in a sharp breathe, eyes glued to the now squirming piece of flesh. "Hey guys…Look."

Everyone's eyes refocused on the small lump.

"What the hell?" Sirius mummered.

Remus grabbed a towel and stepped forward, carefully picking up the lump. Hermione made a disgusted noise when he touched it. After a few minutes of inspection, Remus's eyes widened. "A Sedoworm."

Harry frowned in confusion. "A what?"

"A Sedoworm. They attack to human skin and feed off their blood while releasing a poisonous toxin; Rika must have smelled the toxin and, acting on instinct, tried to save Ginny."

Sirius cursed loudly, running to Rika and kneeling by her, checking her vitals.

"Is she okay?" Mr. Weasley asked in a shaky voice. He couldn't believe he'd just hexed a child for trying to save his daughter.

Sirius nodded. "She hit her head on the wall.. She'll probably be okay when she wakes up. Werewolves are tough after all."

"I'll flu Professor Snape and ask for a pain potion for Rika and what to do about Ginny." Remus said, while crushing the worm.

"I'll check the rest of the house for more worms and remove any I find," Kingsley said, leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Foggy. Hazy. Painful.<p>

Yet oddly warm.

I was lying on something warm, something that was rubbing small circles on my back. I liked this warm thing. But I didn't like the pounding in my head.

Voices. All speaking lowly.

"I think she's coming around."

"You've been saying that every ten minutes for the past hour Padfoot."

"But I really think she is this time!"

"Ssshhhh!"

"Sorry."

I groaned, cracking an eye open. Well hello people. They were all watching me like my sleeping was the most fascinating thing to ever behold in the history of fascinating things to behold.

My brains too shot to come up with something more creative….

"How are you feeling?"

I followed the voice upward to see Remus. I patted him. Remus above me…and beneath me…

BLOODY HELL HE MUST BE MAGIC!

…Oh wait….I'm sitting on him…

"Rika?"

Huh? Oh yeah, he was questioning me…Crap…what was the question again….uhh…um…

"…..Four?" Well that got some weird and somewhat worried looks. Apparently it wasn't a math question….

"….Diagon Alley?"

Or a geography question judging by the new looks….

"….Quidditch?"

Or sports.

Remus sighed. "Professor Snape is going to give you a potion okay. It's going to have a few bad side effects—nothing major, but you'll be a little loopy for a while."

"Kay."

Snape handed me the potion, and I managed to drink it all without gagging. Then I waited. Well this wasn't so bad. I don't see why Remus was worried about any side effects, I feel perfectly norm—

Oh…my…gosh…

My hands…..

Are…..

HAAAANDSSS.

I lifted my hand in front of my face, inspecting each digit carefully. Haaaaannnnnnnnd. Padfoot kneeled in front of me. "You okay pup?"

Padfoot. Paaaddfooooot. Foot. Hand-foot. Ha! I'm a genius!

My hysterical laughing at his innocent question seemed to disturb Sirius, so I quickly sobered. Unfortunately, the sudden mood swing seemed to disturb him more….

I gazed at the people around me, eyes landing on Arthur Weasley.

Flashback. Ginny. Trouble. Yelling. Wall.

Mr. Weasly hexed me.

It was his fault I was concoosed!

Yelling, I jumped out of Remus's arms, over the couch, landing with a dull 'thud.' After lying still for a few moments, I slowly began combat crawling away. I spied Ginny and strategically crawled to her, hiding at various checkpoints.

The others watched with varying degrees of amusement. Finally, I made it to Ginny. She looked down at me, mouth twitching. "Yes Rika?"

"Are you okay?" I asked in a very loud stage whisper.

She nodded. "Just fine. Thanks."

I smiled. "Yay—Oh my gosh, your neck looks like a hickey!" And indeed it did. The only sign that Ginny had been injured was a bright pink patch of new skin on her neck. That looked suspiciously like a hickey. Hehe.

Ginny's face turned red, hand flying to cover her neck. The Weasley boys all looked slightly disturbed at this new mental image while Sirius laughed at her expense.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mr. Weasley again. I ducked, diving under the coffee table. He sighed. "Listen Rika—"

"HE KNOWS MY LOCATION! ABORT MISSION! ABORT!" *burrows further under table*

Arthur wisely chose to ignore my outburst. "I want to apologize for earlier. When I saw Ginny..and the blood..It was just instinct to rush in and help her. I'm really sorry Rika. You were just trying to help her, and I hurt you. I'm truly sorry."

I crawled out the other side nodding. "It's kay. I kinda like being concoosed. Everything's hysteeerical."

"I got rid of the remaining pests" Kingsley announced, coming in and sitting down. I walked up to him and stared. He stared down at me. Very slowly, I crawled in his lap. He continued to stair, raising an eyebrow.

I reached out and patted his chest then let out a low whistle. "Damn that's solid!"

Kingsley let out a bark of laughter as I continued patting his chest, muttering things about him being just like a house.

Sirius looked like he was a little afraid for my life. I mentally thanked him for his concern over my well-beingness. Such a sweet puppy.

Eventually, Kingsley got tired of me patting him, and picked me up, setting me on my feet. Silver caught my eye. Magic curly silver. Cautiously, I made my way up to Dumbledore who watched me with extra twinkles. Very, very slowly I reached towards his beard as if it could chomp my hand off at any moment. Almost there…almost…

My fingertips brushed the mystical silkiness.

I pulled my hand back gasping, eyes wide.

"Oh sweet Merlin…I TOUCHED THE MAGIC BEARD! BLOODY TOUCHED IT! I'M MAGIC NOW!"

Insert poorly coordinated dance of magic.

Several people were laughing at me now. Apparently a concoosed werewolf loopy off poitions is just oodles of fun.

Except Snape. There was no laughter from Mr. Sulky-Britches. I walked up to him. He glared.

"You look like you could use a hug mister."

His glare intensified a hundred fold. I'm fairly sure it just singed my left eyebrow. The room grew deathly quiet.

I smiled, opening my arms, moving forward. "Huuug!"

"NO RIKA, DON'T! YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE IT'S BEEN!" Sirius yelled, trying to stop me, but it was too late.

My arms wrapped around the stiff figure in front of me, pulling him close. He didn't return the hug, and his face froze in an odd combination of disbelief, disgust, and something akin to terror, but I know he liked it. Who didn't like hugs? Besides Snape that is. ….. ….

…. ….. . .oh wait….opps.

Sirius scooped me up, dumping me in Moony's arms. He ran in the kitchen and came bag with a rag which he began furiously scrubbing me with it muttering "unclean" and "nasty bat germs." I squirmed, not liking the feel of the ruff fabric. Remus sighed. "Sirius, stop."

"But she's unclean!"

"Aside from the recent head injury, she's just fine. Now leave the poor girl alone."

Sirius pouted. "Fine." He gave my arm one last good scrub before plopping down on the couch beside me. Smiling—albeit a little creepily—at him, I reached out and patted his head.

He smiled back, leaning against Moony's shoulder. I squirmed so that I was half lying on both of them and closed my eyes. Suddenly sleep sounded good….Reaalll gooodd..

* * *

><p>Remus let out a sigh of relief when Rika fell asleep. As amusing as it was to see her run around spouting out even more sense than usual, he was worried she'd cause herself more damaged. After all, she was only awake for roughly ten minutes and she had dived off a couch, mentally scared the Weasley tribe, patted Kingsley, touched Dumbledore's beard (he'd never known anyone with enough balls to even think about that one…), and had hugged Snape. This child could not be trusted while under the influence of medical drugs.<p>

Plus she was cute when she slept. His inner wolf sighed happily. He was surrounded by pack. Remus wasn't as touchy-feely as Rika, but he too felt the urge to be near his loved ones. And the wolf held a special place in its heart for Rika. She was a precious cub.

A daughter.

Even his human self felt the bond. Rika was like the child society deemed him unfit to have.

She nuzzled into his chest, fisting Sirius's shirt.

Definitely cute when she slept.

Author's note: Feedback please!


	7. ringtones, almost human, trouble ahead

Consciousness. I woke up again but kept my eyes shut, still drowsy. My head felt amazing…well amazing compared to the last time I was conscious…

AND PATTED KINGESLY!

Insert Heart Attack.

AND TOUCHED THE MAGIC BEARD!

Lungs failing.

AND HUGGED SNAPE.

Congestive failure of all major organs. So tragic.

I could hear people talking…I was really starting to get used to waking up to voices… Remus was still under me, and my legs were slung across Padfoot who was drumming absently on my knees.

The talking was low but happy, and I was content to just lay back and listen. My phone, however, had other plans. It began buzzing and singing "I'm too Sexy." Damon's ringtone. I programmed it just to make him mad. Hehe.

The talking stopped, everyone looking at my pocket. I really didn't want to move to answer it…

"I'm too sexy for my shirt. Too sexy for my shir.t So sexy it hurts"

Dooon't waaant tooo annnssswwwweeeerrrr.

" And I'm too sexy for your party. Too sexy for your party."

Noooooooooooooooooooo

"I'm a model you know what I mean And I do my little turn on the catwalk. Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk."

Aw Dang it.

Without opening my eyes, I dug around for my phone, hopefully not hitting Sirius anywhere inappropriate, and answered. "Ellloo?"

"You sound like shit."

"Well thanks hon. Love you too."

"What did you get into this time?"

"Why do you always assume that I've gotten into something?"

"Because you always do."

"….True…I'm okay, really. Hit my head, got high off of potions, the usual."

"Ah. Well that's not nearly as bad as I was expecting."

"Yeah, Siri and Remmie have been keeping me out of trouble."

"They're doing a better job of it than Kayla and I ever did."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You guys tried your best, but I'm a beast. We're kinda hard to manage ya know."

"So I've learned…Rika, I don't want to upset you, but I've got some bad news."

My eyes finally opened. Bad news was never good. Mentally steeling myself to act calmly as possible, I shifted my hand to cover the ear piece of the phone. This would muffle the sound enough to ensure Remus's wolf hearing wouldn't pick up on whatever Damon said, but I would.

"And that would be?"

"Some guy was spotted sniffing around your old apartment. I think it might have been you father."

Oh shit. This was bad news; very bad news indeed. Why the hell would Greyback be looking for me now after all these years? I bit down on the inside of my cheek, vaguely tasting blood.

"You and Kayla stay away from that place. And avoid our old hangouts."

"We know Rika. Don't worry about us, worry about yourself."

I nodded even though he couldn't see me. I was glad I'd covered the phone. I didn't want people knowing who my father was, not even Remus. When he had stayed with my dad's pack years ago, I had simply told him that my father was a mean werewolf I didn't like to talk about. Greyback never publicly acknowledged me as his spawn, or treated me like his child, so Remus never learned the truth.

There was no way I was letting Remus know I was the offspring of the man who turned him into a werewolf.

I sighed. "Okay Dames. Anything else?"

"Nope."

"Kay. I'll talk to you later. Love you."

"Bye."

"No."

"No what?"

"I said I loved you."

"And I said bye."

"You can't just do that! You're supposed to say 'love you too!'"

"No."

"But Daaaammooooonnn!"

"No."

"Geeze we've been friends since we were twelve! You're my family, my pack, and you can't even say you love me?"

"Nope."

"…I will never understand the mysterious of the male sex."

"And I'll never understand why you feel the need for me to say I love you when I feel I've already proved it. My actions have already done the talking for me—there's no need for further clarification."

"…Wow….. …that was deep…"

"Yup."

"..Um..so bye?"

"Bye."

I hung up and noticed everyone staring. Again. Dang I sure am fascinating.

"George?"—Fred

"Yes dear brother?"—George

"I think we've just found our new theme song."—Fred

They hopped up, and began singing "I'm too sexy" and shacking their tooshies. I laughed, playing the music for them, glad the attention was off of me for once.

That is, until the twins grabbed me, forcing me to dance with them.

"Aw come on guys, I just recovered from a head injury!"

They pushed my arms up and down.

"Really now, this is highly inappropriate!"

And they rocked my shoulders back and forth.

"Gu-uuuuuyyyysss!"

And tried to make me hang bang.

"Aw, what the hell."

Breaking free from them, I started dancing on my own, shaking my toosh on my imaginary catwalk.

Luckily, I'd only been asleep for a couple hours, so I got to eat dinner with everyone.

I apologized to Kingsley, who laughed it off, so I assume I'm still a good girl to him, and Dumbledore who assured me it was quite all right. I tried to apologize to Snape, but every time I so much as looked in his direction, his sent me an eyebrow-singeing glare, and I can't afford to lose my eyebrows…

During my sleep a friendly woman named Tonks and a slightly creepy man named 'Mad eyed' Moody came over. Just in time to see my dance number with the twins.

Don't you just love awkward first impressions?

Tonks didn't seemed bothered by it though and happily chatted with me throughout dinner.

"So," she said just as I'd conveniently took a swig of my juice, "how long have you and this Damon fellow been dating?"

Ville, evil woman. She'd purposely waited till I had liquid in my mouth just so I would choke due to her ridiculous question. Which I did. Sirius reached over and thumped my back several times, looking amused.

Finally I managed to choke out a "Pardon?"

"Damon. That bloke you were on the phone with. You are dating right?"

"What on Earth would give you that idea?"

"Your ringtone for him involves his sexiness, you called him hon, then went on a rant about how he wouldn't say he loved you."

I shook my head. "Oh no, no, no. Damon is my friend. Albeit a very close friend, but still just a friend. Half the time I pretty much just forget that he even has a penis."

Mrs. Weasley gave me a disapproving mom look. Apparently 'penis' was not an acceptable word to say at the dinner table.

Sirius winced. "Sounds like you and Lilly Remus. She was constantly going on to you about her girl problems, and trying to talk about guys and shopping. I'm surprised your bollocks didn't just zap back up into your stomach every time she came around."

"Lilly and I had some very interesting intellectual conversations Sirius," Remus said, calmly eating his food. "And as many times as she tried to set me up on blind dates, I hardly think she forgot that I was a bloke."

"My mom tried to set you up on dates?" Harry asked, his eyes taking on that thirsty look they got whenever his parents were mentioned.

Remus nodded, smiling fondly. "Usually I could get out of them, but sometimes…Lilly was a bright girl and she meant well, but her matchmaking skills were subpar at best."

"Remember the girl with the giant mole on her lip!" Sirius chuckled.

"Melinda was a very nice girl Padfoot."

"Until she tried to snog you." Sirius puckered his lips, making kissy faces.

Remus shuddered a little. "Thank you for bringing that up Pads. Shall we talk about the time you dated a girl who was in to bondage."

"Reeemmmuuss," Sirius warned lowly, but Moony ignored him.

"And she left you tied to a desk in an abandoned classroom. For three days. Until a house elf found you."

In a reverse of the usual, it was Sirius who lunged across the table—knocking food off left and right much to Mrs. Weasely's dismay—and talked Remus. The two got into a quick dog-fight then stopped as quickly as they started, lounging on the ground laughing. Mrs. Weasley began spelling away the ruined food, muttering about how grown men should act their own age.

Most everyone else looked amused, especially Harry. Judging by his wide smile, he was obviously glad to see his godfather had gotten back his playful spirit.

Life was good.

* * *

><p>Life sucked.<p>

Today was the day the Moon entered the apogee faze, otherwise known as the day the Moon was farthest from the Earth. The day my werewolf instincts were the farthest from me.

Unlike Remus who felt most energized at this time of the month, I. Felt. Like. Shit.

Being human is probably great and all, but when you're suddenly robbed of your super wolf instincts, it's hard to cope. Balance, sight, smell, touch, taste, hearing, all reduced. Even my appearance was affected.

My normally golden eyes had shifted to a honey-brown color. It wasn't ugly, but it was kind of a shock to look in the mirror and see someone else's eyes. My skin was always pale, but now it took on an ashen, chalky tone, making my scars stand out in an odd, almost grey contrast.

Exactly how every teenage girl wants to look right?

Sighing, I went downstairs, taking the steps niiice and slooow. I would not fall. I would not fall. I would no—

"Hiya." One of the twins said, quite literally popping up out of nowhere, and startling me.

I did not get startled often. My senses usually picked up on a person's approach, even if it was only on a subconscious level. So I didn't handle being startled well. My lack of handling skills combined with my sudden decrease in balance, led me to scream, thus attracting everyone's attention, and preceded to tumble down nearly an entire flight of stairs.

I was in a room full of bloody wizards and none of them thought to whip out a wand and at the very least slow my decent? Prats.

As everyone watched me with mouths gaping open—I assume that it's very uncommon to see a beast such as myself nearly kill herself on something as mundane as stairs because of a simple hello—only Remus was nice enough to kneel by my side and help me up.

His monthly pains might be the reverse of mine, but he still understood them.

Eyes flickered to the scars on my neck and arms. They were so thin people usually didn't see them unless they caught the light just right, but now…

"Bloody hell, what happened to you?"

Thank you Ron for having the guts to ask what the many eyes were wondering.

"Well, I was born several years ago on my birthday, then I lived life for a while, ended up with a couple of crazy people in a grimmie old house—"

"Your eyes." Harry cut in. "They're really brown.." he trailed off, frowning.

"And human like?" He looked sheepish at my question. I shook my head. "It's okay, you can say it. I'm not human, and I'm cool with that. I'm not cool with how I'm treated because of it..but that's another story." And so, I launched into a short explanation about how today once a month I lost touch with my wolf side and became almost human. By the end of my story, Hermione was chuckling. Several heads, including mine, swiveled to stare at her.

"Sorry," she said blushing. "It's just..well..People try to say that werewolves are inferior, but look at you." She made a sweeping gesture to include my whole body which I tried not to interpret as offensive. "You lose you werewolf senses and become more human, and you're a wreak! It's like one of those muggle novels were the supernatural creatures are perfect and far above anything humans could ever achieve, and the humans are dazzled by them."

I cracked an amused smile. "Are you saying you dazzled by me?"

She laughed, obviously relieved she hadn't offended me. "You know what I mean."

I nodded. "Yeah, but I'm probably just so crappie right now because I'm not used to the humanish senses. I'm sure they're fine for you guys, but not a beast like me."

"Oh so we've found a challenge the beast can't tackle?" one of the twins asked.

I frowned. Without my heightened senses, they looked like exactly the same person…I sniffed one of them, not bothering to be subtle. Nope. Couldn't tell which one he was.

"Did you just ostentatiously sniff me for no apparent reason? Not that I mind, it's just that usually you only do that if I've touched something odd."

"…..Promise not to get mad," I said, eyeing both of them warily.

"Prankster's honor."—both

"…Without my beast senses I have no idea which one of you is which. I don't know how you poor mother does it! You're like…identical!"

The twins burst out laughing.

"Very astute observation there! Did you have any idea that we were identical Fred?"

"Why no I didn't George, but it sure explains why people keep mixing us up!"

"Wait a minute…Bloody hell! I'm George and you're Fred! We've gone and mixed ourselves up!"

"Are you sure?"

"Well no…I can never really tell you know. What with us being identical and all."

I mock glared at them, sitting down and pouting.

The rest of the day went like that. The twins constantly sneaking up behind me and trying to confuse me as to who was who. Me falling down a lot. The usual.

Till about half way through dinner…

"Rika," Mr. Weasley said in a tired voice, "when we take Harry to the Ministry for his trial, you're coming too…If that's alright.."

I stared at him, then glanced sideways at Remus; he didn't look surprised.

"…Why?"

"Fudge is asking after you. I suspect it has something to do with Lucious, but I'm not certain."

"You'll be staying by my side at all times," Remus said. "Don't wander off no matter what."

I nodded. I wasn't crazy about being told what to do, but I trusted that it was for my own good. Besides, mentally I kinda viewed Remus as my Alpha, so it was instinct to obey him. I didn't bother trying to refuse to go. Remus and Arthur were both constantly on the line of being fired. It was better to try and avoid any battles possible. Remus in particular was on thin ice for saving me. Fudge probably would have fired him right away, except it would have been bad for his image.

The rest of dinner was passed solemnly. No one liked to think about the possibility that Harry could be expelled for something that wasn't his fault.

I went to bed that night feeling more uneasy than I had in a long time.


	8. 8 moon, trial, instinctual heroism

A few weeks had passed since and it was once again time for a full moon. This would be my fourth one with Moony and Padfoot, but my first one at Grimmie-house. As usual, I was super-hyped. I crawled out my balcony and down to the ground, listening to my IPod and running laps for a good two hours before the sun came up. I spent a few more hours dancing until I smelled breakfast being cooked.

I crawled back up my trellis and back onto the balcony (using the front door was soooo overrated ;) ) and went downstairs. Meat! I smelled meat!

I charged towards the kitchen, jumping over the couch in my haste, and loaded a plate up with nothing but meat. Sausage, bacon, ham, yum. I glanced up to see the tribe of redheads staring at me, especially poor Ginny who was sitting on the couch I'd vaulted over.

Okay, must restrain self. Must eat food calmly and like a person. Much. …Much. …Munch…. Mun—DEVOURE!

….. ….. .. . …Well that plan failed.

"Are you alright?" Tonks asked, eyeing the way I kept fidgeting.

I nodded. "Yup. Fine just fine. Totally completely and utterly and absolutely, positively, incredibly fine. Couldn't be any finer. Fine, fine, fine, fine, fine."

Her mouth dropped open in a small 'o' shape.

"Are you high?" Fred asked suspiciously.

"Because your eyes are abnormally gold today."—George

"Even for you."—Fred

"And your pupils are dilated."—George

"And you just ate more meat than a herd of Hippogriffs."—Fred

"No, no highness, well kinda, but not druggie high, nope, no drugs, just, you know, full moon. Tonight. As in today. Later. When it's dark."

"I thought full moons made werewolves tired." Harry said, obviously thinking of Remus.

I nodded. "Yup, sure does. Normal ones. Not me. Cause you know, I'm a beast and what not." I filled a plate full of food. "Mentally alluding to Remus, I'm gonna go get him food. Poor Moony. Needs food. And love. And—" I spun around to Mrs. Weasley. "CHOCOLATE! Remus needs chocolate! Do you! Have! Chocolate! Now!"

Slowly, she nodded, summoning a chocolate bar. I grabbed it and ran upstairs with the food. Approaching Remus's room and using more restraint then I thought possible for myself, I opened his door in a quiet, slow manner.

Remus was spread haphazardly across the bed, tawny head barely visible under the covers. Next to him, curled up in dog form, was Padfoot. He cracked an eye open, tail wagging at me. I went to the bathroom, grabbing a towel, laying it in front of Padfoot, and spreading some food on it. He happily chowed down. I set the rest on Remus's bedside table, along with the bar of chocolate. Grabbing his wand, I cast a simple heating charm to keep the food warm (Having magical people as my best friends and living with magical people for the past few months had taught me some easy spells).

I wanted to stay with Remus, but my self-restraint couldn't hold out much longer, and he needed rest. I knew he'd understand. Giving Padfoot a quick ear-scratch, I shut the door as quietly as I could and zoomed back downstairs.

* * *

><p>It was amazing, Harry pondered absent-mindedly, how exhausted you could get just from watching someone else be active. Rika had never looked less human than she did now simply because no human on Earth could have that much energy. Even the twins were slumped on the floor, too exhausted from trying to keep up with Rika to even make it to the couch before they collapsed.<p>

And yet she was still bouncing.

It hadn't been all bad though. It turns out that Rika was a great dancer and had real talent as a singer. Though three hours into her living-room-concert, she'd had to opt for just dancing because her voice was going hoarse.

Perhaps the most surreal part of the whole thing was that she'd been dancing for a good five hours now and had yet to repeat a single song…. Just how much music did she have on that IPod?

Sirius came down. The two exchanged a look, and Rika went off to wherever she'd go to change.

Jealousy, Harry mused, was also amazing. He honestly liked Rika. She was nice and funny. She knew what it was like to be judged by people, and she never treated him differently because of who he was. She had to go through a horrific transformation once a month, she had no legal rights, she'd been a slave to the Malfoys.

Yet he still couldn't stop the occasional stab of jealousy when he saw her with Sirius and to a lesser note, Remus. They were his parents friends, Sirius was his godfather; he wanted a relationship with them like Rika had, but he didn't know where to start, how to bridge the gap between the infant they had known him as an and who he had become. How to bond with familiar strangers.

He'd talk to Rika about it. She wouldn't laugh at him, or just tell him to go talk to them. She'd try to help and if she couldn't think of an answer, she'd straight up tell him instead of offering vague advice. Once his Ministry trial was over, he'd talk to her first thing.

* * *

><p>The full moon at Grimmie-place went just as well as the past three moons. The next day everyone involved was tired but fine. Another week had past, and the dreaded date had finally arrived.<p>

Harry's Ministry trial.

Which I was to accompany him to.

Joy.

The poor kid was obviously trying to put on a strong face, but he looked like a nervous wreak, pushing his breakfast around his plate rather than ingesting it. I leaned over, resting a hand on his knee.

"Harry?"

He slowly looked up at me. I watched him until he was looking me fully in the eyes.

"The Ministry is shit. The people in charge are shit. But they're vain shit. They can't do anything that will harm their precious public image; expelling the boy who lived on a flimsy charge would most definitely make them look bad. They'll have to try and discredit you if they want to succeed. Be honest, be polite and remember that your words will be used against you. But also remember that people will be watching. People whose opinions are important to the Ministry. I'm not telling you to spin a sob story, but read your audience carefully, say what pleases them; in the end it's them you need to convince, not Fudge."

He nodded, looking way too serious for a teen. Smiling, I hugged him and ruffled his hair. "Good luck kid."

"You too."

Oh right…I'd almost forgotten that I too would be at the Ministry due to suspicious circumstances…

Just peachy.

Harry and I walked side by side, neither one of us sure who was garnering more stairs. Arthur was on Harry's right, hand on his shoulder, and Remus was on my left, hand on the small of my back.

Just like body guards. If the situation had been less tense, I would have made a joke about feeling like a celebrity.

As we approached the room Harry would have his trial in, a man stopped us. "No pets," he growled, looking pointedly at me. Jerk.

Remus nodded, moving away, but I stopped him. "I'll be fine, you go on with Harry."

Remus shook his head, looking pained. "I can't. I want to, but I can't risk leaving you alone, and Harry has Arthur."

It was perfectly logical but still…

"Don't worry Rika," Harry said once again looing to mature for his years. "There's nothing Remus could do to help me anyway. And if something happened to you just because you were trying to make me feel more comfortable, I'd never forgive myself."

Awwwwwww. He's like a lil soldier. All wide green eyes and toughness.

I gave him one last hug. "Knock em dead kid."

He nodded, and we parted ways.

Sitting with Remus waiting was boring. Nothing even remotely bad had even tried to happen to me. I honestly think that Malfoy just wanted me here to rub it in my face that I had no rights. Dick. No..that's an insult to male genitals everywhere. Smelly dick. There we go, much more fitting.

Then it happened because life just can't be happy to let me sit back and stay relatively unharmed for once.

A little girl had been walking hand-in-hand with a woman when the woman stopped to chat. The little girl wiggled her hand free, looking around curiously. Then she spied it. It was a muggle fire extinguisher that had been charmed to shoot fire at anyone who came within a foot of it. Mr. Weasley had been having a hard time fixing that one. The little girl started towards it.

Oh no.

And as always, my instincts kicked in. Instead of simply yelling at her to stop, I took off running. In hindsight, I guess it's good that I did because if a charging werewolf didn't stop her advance I doubt a little yelling would have.

Her hand was outstretched.

I was almost there.

Remus yelled.

The woman turned and screamed.

I saw the orange-blue of flames.

My arms surrounded the girl, body twisting so my back was to the heat. We hit the floor sideways in a heap, and I lay there stunned for a second before the pain registered.

I screamed, letting out a stream of unintelligible cusswords. Remus scooped me up, running full speed to the medical floor(Apparently people here got injured so much they'd just brought the hospital to the Ministry…).

* * *

><p>The best thing about Healers is that they rarely notice I'm a werewolf until they've already treated me. They see blood and their instincts kick in. They had me shot up with painkillers and applied a butt load of salves and bandages to my side and back before one of them had noticed my gold eyes and scars and let out a gasp.<p>

They were now in the hallway talking to Remus. I couldn't make out what he was saying, just an angry tone of voice. I knew I'd be fine. Just sore for a while. And if the Healer's denied me further treatment, I'd be sore for even longer.

My ears pricked at the sound of squeaking. I frowned, looking over to see a mouse staring up at me. What the hell?

And then instead of a mouse, there was a man.

"Finally," he said in a grating voice, mouth twisted in a horrible smile, "you're alone."

And indeed I was alone. Very alone.

And injured. With the only man I knew who was a rat both literally and metaphorically.

Peter Pettigrew.

Oh shit.


	9. 9 Pettigrew, pet Earth, Remus swears

Author's note: Thanks to all of you who've reviewed!

Peter Pettigrew drew his wand, pointing it at my face, smug smile still in place. "You'll be coming with me now, little girl."

Stall. I had to stall. If I stalled long enough maybe someone would come in and help me.

"Why? What do you want with me?"

"Oh it's not what I want; it's what your _father_ wants."

My father. Shit. I always knew in the back of my mind that my father had been involved with Voldemort, but I didn't know he had enough involvement to seek Voldie's lackeys on me.

"Buy why would he want me? I haven't seen him in nearly ten years."

"He seems to think you'll be useful." His face twisted on the last word, showing me just how _un_useful he thought I'd be. Someone wouldn't be winning any personality awards.

"But—"

"Enough talk!" He shook his wand at me threateningly. "Now get up."

One of the best things and worst things about being what I am is my incredibly high metabolism. Painkillers don't last long in my bloodstream. Even slow-digesting potions don't last forever, though they do work much better. The shots I'd been given had already worn off quite a bit. Bad news was obviously, my pain was quickly returning. Good news, so were my reflexes—and Pettigrew didn't know that.

I made a show of struggling to get out of bed, letting out several small, only partially staged whimpers. He allowed me to take my time, enjoying my pain. I was almost completely up when I lunged.

I made sure to grab his wand, hitting it away, and as we fell I screamed both in alert and in pain for Remus. We hit the ground hard, me screaming more from the contact, and Pettigrew trying to buck me off of him.

The door bust open and someone yelled 'stupify.' I was yanked upwards, my noninjured side pressed against someone, a protective arm holding me up. My vision swam black for a second, and it took several blinks and harsh breathes to will it back.

Remus was holding me against him, wand out, pointed at Pettigrew. His honey-amber eyes were pure scarlet. He growled lowly under his breath. The healers were standing frozen, seeming too afraid of Remus to step forward. Finally, one ran off to report what happened.

Remus never took his eyes off Peter. Even when Kingsley and Mad Eye took the rat away, his eyes trailed after them.

A young Healer cautiously approached us. She was a pale girl with white-blond hair and doe-like chocolate eyes. Her fear of Remus was clear in her eyes, but it didn't stop her.

"Um..I have something to help her with the pain."

Remus's gaze flickered to her. After a minute of wary contemplation, he nodded, taking me and sitting on the bed with me, letting me lean against him.

The woman held out a vial. "Potions work better right?"

I nodded. She pressed it to my lips, but I took a good sniff of it first; she seemed sweet, but I was in a paranoid enough mood right now to expect poisoning from anyone and everyone.

Smelled legit. And my side was screaming at me to just bloody drink the thing, so I complied. Instantly, the pain dulled to a tolerable throb. Drowsiness settled in. I closed my eyes, head lulling to Remus's shoulder. In a very canine-like gesture, he nuzzled his cheek against the top of my head. His inner wolf must still be close to the surface.

"I'm not allowed to give her a prescription, but if you're good at brewing potions, I can tell you which ones will help her," the Healer said quietly.

"I know someone who is. Give me the names and dosages, and he can handle it."

I heard the sound of pen on paper. An unfamiliar but gentle hand rested briefly on my hair, footsteps, then the door closed, leaving Remus and me alone.

Time passed. Possibly minutes, Possibly hours. The door cracked open.

"How is she?" I recognized Arthur's voice.

"She's going to be pretty sore for a while, but fine. There shouldn't be any scaring or lasting damage. And Harry…?"

"I got off." Harry said quietly. Great. He should be ecstatic, but he's too busy being worried about me and the whole Pettigrew thing to rejoice.

"Harry?"

"Yeah Rika?"

"C'mere. To my good side."

I heard him shuffle over, stopping beside Remus. I patted the part of Remus I wasn't occupying. "Sit."

"What?"

"Sit."

"But—"

"Now."

"I can't just sit on Remus!"

"Never argue with the wounded or female. I am both; therefore anything you say shall be rendered invalid. Now stop being a baby and get up here." To punctuate my supreme authority, I opened my eyes, weakly glaring at him.

Awkwardly, he did as I said, stiffly leaning into Remus. His cheeks were tinged with that blush I was used to associating with him and positive attention. Poor kid. Even big, tough, teenage guys need love too.

"We have this room for at least a couple hours. When we leave, we're both going to be bombarded left and right with questions over everything that's happened today. You're going to have to deal with some very awkward personal questions over the rat. So for now, rest. I know you didn't get any sleep last night. Just close your eyes and chill while you can."

Smiling tentatively, he nodded, eyes closing and loosening up a little.

Remus draped an arm over him, closing his eyes too.

Mr. Weasley smiled at us, and quietly left, muttering something about starting damage control.

Snuggling up to my pack mates, I finally drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>The questioning wasn't as bad as I had expected, but that wasn't saying much. Reporters were lined up, taking pictures and yelling. Luckily though, they were screaming so frantically that it was hard to distinguish individual phrases.<p>

Harry and I were flanked by Arthur, Tonks, Mad eye, Kingsley, Remus (who was supporting all my weight), and a couple of unfamiliar faces.

Pettigrew's trial would be in two weeks. Harry, Remus, and I would all be expected to testify. As much as that was going to suck, it did have an incredibly bright, shiny side to it—as soon as Peter was convicted, Sirius would be declared an innocent man.

Now if I could just get through the trial without my father being brought up…Which was highly unlikely…

I glanced at Remus. He'd accepted me into his pack. He treated me like I was his own. But were his feelings unconditional, or would the knowledge that Greyback's blood ran through my veins twist his feelings towards me?

* * *

><p>Everyone at Grimmie-house was an odd mix of solemnly ecstatic when we got home. People were patting Harry on the back, assuring Sirius that he would soon be a free man, and softly asking if I was okay. Moony and Padfoot wasted no time getting me into bed, away from the noise. I knew that today would be the only day I had to think up an excuse for why Peter had attacked me before the Order wanted answers, so I stayed awake thinking rather than sleeping.<p>

Remus wasted no time in getting Snape to brew my prescribed potions. Whether there were threats involved of if Snape did it to please Dumbledore, I don't know, but I like to think it's because he deep down he secretly likes me. :)

The peace didn't last though. The next day, I found myself surrounded by Order members, all watching me closely.

"Rika," Remus started cautiously, "if you're not ready to talk about it, I understand, but we really need to know why you were attacked."

Sighing, I glanced around at the members. Most looked sympathetic except for Snape who was emotionless, and Moody, whose expression said I better talk now. "…. …Well…I'm not really sure.. ..though if I'd have to guess, I'd assume it has to do with my me-being-a-natural-werewolfness."

"Were either of your parents involved with Voldermort?" Dumbledore asked, insightful as always.

I bit my lip, thinking. "…..Well..I was too young to really grasp what was going on; I left the pack when I was only six. I'm sure he was. There was always talk about werewolf superiority, and strange people visited a lot, but I was apart from that."

"You were in Greyback's pack?"

I nodded. "And as I'm sure Remus told you, I wasn't well liked. I refused to take part in what was expected of me. I'm guessing that I'm probably either wanted for observation or experimentation. It couldn't have been utterly important or they would've sent backup for the rat."

They looked satisfied by my explanation except for Dumbledore. "Would you all mind stepping out for a moment? I'd like a few moments alone with Rika." Everyone slowly filed out. When we were alone, Dumbledore smiled down at me serenely. "You don't have to tell me anything that makes you uncomfortable Rika. Just know that I can keep a secret very well."

I knew I could trust Dumbledore. He'd kept much darker secrets than mine. "…I really don't know why they want me..But I think that you should know that my father is most definitely connected to Voldemort; my father is Fenrir Greyback."

Dumbledore nodded. "Thank you for confiding in me Rika. I can understand why you want to keep this under wraps, and you have my secrecy; but just remember, there are people out there who will judge you based solely upon your own actions, and not those of your bloodline."

I nodded, feeling a bit relieved that someone besides my old friends knew.

* * *

><p>Being confined to bed was boring. I had a lot of visitors, but they were all subdued, even the twins, as if anything above a soft mummer would further injure me. Please. If getting hit by a fire-shooting-fire-extinguisher and then attacked by Mr. Rat didn't take me down, I doubt a little normal-volume talking could.<p>

Moony and Padfoot were the only ones who understood. They spent a lot of time by my side, talking at semi-normal levels and bringing me books to read.

Now as I have clearly stated, I am both a werewolf and a beast. I believe everyone has had time to both digest and comprehend these two little facts; but obviously, they haven't, or else they would realize that you do not keep a beastly werewolf on bed-rest for an extended period of time.

You just don't.

Seriously.

It had only been a week, but if I spent one more second in this mother effin bed, I was going to finish what the fire extinguisher started and take myself out.

I glanced to my left where Remus had fallen asleep. He seemed pretty out of it…

To my right was the balcony, with the nearly full moon shining brilliantly through. Cliché as it sounds, the moon was calling me. The rays seeped into my bones, filling me with sharp longing.

Glance at Remus. Wave hand in front of Remus's face. Very gently nudge Remus.

No response.

Smile. Jackpot.

Very carefully, I slipped out of bed, out the balcony doors, and down my trellis. It hurt like a semi-truck, but it was worth it.

Once I had both feet on the ground, I flopped down under the tree, stroking the grass as if the Earth was my pet. Cicadas chirped happily, nature purring in response. An owl hooted, welcoming me, and fireflies blinked erratically, scolding me for my long absence.

My musings on nature would be rather poetic if about ninety percent of it wasn't pain-killer induced.

But it didn't matter. Right now, nothing mattered. The wolf in my heart was finally back home—I could rest in peace.

* * *

><p>Remus rolled over in his sleep, groaning. He didn't want to wake up…He'd been sleeping so soundly… Reluctantly relenting, he lazily opened his eye<p>

To an empty bed.

He sat up. "Rika?"

Nothing.

He sprung to the bathroom, knocking loudly, before throwing open the door.

Nope.

Starting to panic a little, he went downstairs.

Breakfast was already over, and people were lounging lazily on the couches when Remus ran down.

"Has anyone seen Rika?"

Mrs. Weasley frowned. "No, she's supposed to be in bed."

Everyone else shook their heads, a few staring to look worried.

"Call her on the phone mate," Sirius said, trying to look calm.

Why hadn't he thought of that? Remus had never thought he'd have much use for his phone. He could never work the infernal muggle contraption anyway, wizard battery be damned. But suddenly, he couldn't be happier to have one.

Fumbling, he quickly dialed Rika's number, each ring increasing his anxiety.

* * *

><p>"<em>Take me down to the paradise city, where the grass is green and the girls are pretty"<em>

What…the..hell…?

_"Oh won't you please take me home"_

This was Remus's ring tone..I remember Sirius picked it out..

I groped around for my phone, sleepily putting it to my face, eyes opening and squinting into the bright sunlight.

"Hello?"

"Rika!"

"Hey Moons, what's up?"

"Where are you?"

"Outside."

"…..You're outside?"

"Yup. Sure am."

"…And _why_ are you outside?"

"Cause..I don't really remember…Something about fireflies cussing me out and owls purring?"

Click.

Hey, he hung up on me! Jerk. That's just plain rude.

The front door opened, and a veeerrry angry looking Remus stormed out. Faces poked out the doorway watching.

He paused before he reached me, obviously trying to calm himself and gently picked me up. Despite his care, I could tell by the stiffness of his arms that he was mad. Oh boy. Maybe sneaking down the trellis in the middle of the night wasn't such a good idea…

Remus swiftly walked past the onlookers, up to my room, and set me on the bed. He calmly shut the door behind him before all heck broke loose.

"WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING!"

Cringe. Ew. He's yelling now…

"Well, I—"

"YOU'RE BLOODY INJURED FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

Oh, I guess that must've been a rhetorical question…

"WHY? WHY ON EARTH DID YOU THINK THAT WAS OKAY?"

"…."

"WELL?"

…Well I guess I'm supposed to answer now..

"I needed to go outside."

He took a deep breath.

"Like hell you did."

I'd never seen Remus cuss so much…Damn..

"But I did."

"Wanted and needed are two different things Rika. If you were that desperate, you should have told us. We would have gotten you outside _safely._"

I fidgeted a little awkwardly. "I didn't want to bother you guys…"

"Rika, that's what we're here for, to take care of you. Besides, you did agree to call me if you were going to be out past midnight."

"I didn't realize that rule applied when I was just sleeping in the yard."

He sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. "Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you, it's just…In the span of twenty minutes, your life was in danger twice. Can you really blame me for being a tad over protective right now?"

I could feel a blush, much like Harry's happy-embarrassed one, dust my cheeks. "It's okay..just..Keep in mind that I'm not used to this whole adults caring about me thing."

He ruffled my hair. "And I'm not used to dealing with an insane teenager."

I smiled a little ruefully. "Well now that you know about my craving to be outside, would you mind indulging it a little?"

He nodded. "You can lounge outside during the day, but not alone, and you have to sleep inside. Deal?"

"Deal." I held out my hand and we shook on it. I think that qualified as our first fight, but at least we handled it peacefully…aside from a little yelling.

Author's note: More Rika/Remus bonding! Yay! Reviews are love!


	10. 10 trial and abandonment

I stretched languidly, loving how my skin was no longer painfully tight. I wasn't at a hundred percent yet, but I was pretty close.

Just in time for the trial. Goody. Plus the full moon was coming up tomorrow, so Remus would be sluggish, and I'd have trouble sitting still. Double goody.

I gave Harry's hand a squeeze as we walked into the Ministry building. I'd love to give him a pep talk, but words evaded me. He squeezed my hand back.

When we entered the court room, a familiar face caught my eye. One of the judges was the woman who had been with the child I saved. She gave me a nod, relaxing me. At least I had one judge guaranteed to take my side.

Pettigrew took the stand. He claimed to have been under the imperious curse and forced to do the Dark Lord's bidding; said bidding, he elaborated, had left him disturbed and in need of help.

Playing the insanity card aye? Coward.

Harry and Remus took the stand, both explaining how Peter had betrayed Lilly and James Potter, killed a street full of muggles, faked his own death, and pinned it all on poor Sirius. Remus offered up pensive memories of the night in the Shrieking Shack.

Once Peter's guilt had been proven without a doubt, we came to the part of the trial I was dreading—why Pettigrew had attacked me.

I could see the debate racing through his squinty eyes: whether or not to rat out his master (no pun intended) just to get vengeance on me.

Umbridge made his decision for him. "Do you know something about the creature? Something about how dangerous she is? After all, no one can blame you for wanting to..dispose of something that could harm others." Her voice took on a sickeningly sweet sympathetic time.

Long, yellow teeth spread into a slow, devious smile. If he was going down, he was taking me with him. "As a matter of fact, I do."

"Oh, do tell," Umbridge was practically purring now. Toad.

He lifted his chin importantly. "Her father is none other than Fenrir Greyback. The blood of the most dangerous werewolf alive runs through her veins."

Gasp all around. Heads spun to look at me. Beside me, I heard Remus suck in a sharp breath.

"Is this true dear?" Toad-woman asked me.

I shrugged, nonchalant. "I can only vaguely remember a time when I wasn't on my own. I don't remember ever having parents. But if I was his daughter, I doubt he would've just let me run off."

"This is not Rika's trial," said the woman whose child I'd saved. "And her parentage has nothing to do with the task at hand. I believe we have all the proof we need to judge Pettigrew, so let us judge."

The stares didn't stop but judge they did.

Pettigrew got life in Azkaban.

Sirius was officially a free man.

My world should have been great right now.

Should have been.

Except for the stiff way Remus carried himself as we hurried to escape the press.

When we got home, I quickly slipped up to my room. No one noticed, all too caught up with Sirius's celebration. I curled into bed, closing my eyes and trying to convince myself that everything was going to be okay. In no time at all this whole Greyback thing would blow over.

It would be okay.

It had to be.

* * *

><p>Sirius plopped down by his old buddy Moons.<p>

"So, you're a free man huh?" Remus said softly.

Sirius nodded. The two sat in silence for a while. Finally, Sirius broke it. "Are you okay? With Rika?"

Remus nodded. "I will be…"

"Tomorrow's the moon."

Remus closed his eyes. "…You stay here with Rika. I'll go."

"You don't want to change with her?"

"I can't. What if my wolf tries to exact revenge on Greyback by hurting her? Until I'm one hundred percent at peace with her parentage, I can't change around her."

Sirius nodded, taking a long drag of his firewhiskey.

* * *

><p>People in the house tried not to stare. They really did. No one really treated me that differently, but I could tell that in the back of their minds, all they could think about when they saw me was my father.<p>

I spent most of the day outside, running to burn energy. Towards dusk, Sirius came out and led me to the room where I'd change. Remus was nowhere in sight. My stomach clenched, feeling queasy, but I kept up my internal motto of 'everything will be okay.'

I spoke to Sirius without turning. "You should be with Remus."

"Remus is a big boy, he can handle himself."

"Remus has worse transformations than mine. He needs the distraction more than I do."

Sirius was silent, obviously indecisive.

"Go to him Pads. You've both been through a lot mentally with this whole trial thing; it's bound to have brought up some bad memories for him that his wolf will not deal with well."

Sirius sighed. "I don't want you to be alone either."

Forcing a smile on my face, I finally turned to him. "I'm not a baby Pads. I've been doing this since I was born. Do you see how many scars I bare? Not many. Not many at all. And how many does Remus bare?"

Sirius winced. Victory was in the bag.

"He needs you more, so go."

He stepped forward, giving me a quick hug, and left.

Tonight was one of the worse transformations of my life. As a human, I could block the hurt of Remus's absence, of his stiffness towards me. I could rationalize it away, or convince myself that as soon as he got used to it, everything would go back to normal.

As a wolf all I felt was raw abandonment.

Burning cold spread through me, ripping pained howls from my throat. My pack was gone. I was alone.

Alone.

Scared.

Cold.

In pain.

Angry.

But the wolf wasn't angry at Remus for his absence; it was angry at me.

Out of my control, my claws sliced my flesh, teeth ripping at whatever skin they could get to. I slung myself in to walls and doors, slamming myself to the floor.

Blood tainted all my senses, matting my fur, but it wasn't enough. The pain outside had yet to overshadow the pain inside, and I wasn't going to stop until it did.

* * *

><p>This had been one of the hardest moons Sirius had ever spent with Moony. The wolf obviously felt Remus's guilt over Rika's absence and continuously tried to abuse itself.<p>

By morning, both men were sporting some nasty bruising and cuts, but nothing too bad, though Sirius felt more exhausted than he had in a loooong time.

"You're not supposed to be here," Remus croaked.

Sirius winced at the hoarseness of his voice. "She made me come mate."

"Go. Now."

Sirius nodded. Struggling a little, he got Remus bandaged and in bed and left to check on Rika. Hopefully her change hadn't been this bad….

* * *

><p>Harry was up the second the moon was down. He'd seen Sirius leave and was worried about Rika. He snuck into the girls' room, waking up Ginny and Hermione. They both groaned, muttering groggy 'whats?'<p>

"I need you guys to check on Rika."

"What about Sir—" Hermione began, but Harry cut her off.

"Sirius and Remus weren't with her."

That got both girls moving. In no time, the three were downstairs and Hermione performed the charms to open the door. (Note: Since they're in Grim. Place, I'm going to say the trace on underage magic doesn't work here.)

Harry sat with his back against the wall as the girls went in. He wanted to help, but it'd be too awkward. He heard both girls gasp, and Hermione ran out, bolting up the stairs.

Severus Snape did not enjoy staying overnight at the Order's headquarters. He enjoyed it even less when frantic knocking woke him at the crack of dawn.

"Yes," he answered with the best sneer he could manage this early in the morning.

The bushy-haired girl had the audacity to actually grab his sleeve, and begin dragging him downstairs while babbling incoherently.

He ripped his arm back, coming to a stop. "Repeat that again Ms. Granger. Slower if you will."

"Rika's hurt! She must've hurt herself in the transformation, and you're the only person here with medical training."

"A little training hardly qualifies me as a Healer Ms. Granger." The wolf-girl was probably fine. She probably had a few nasty cuts but not enough to warrant waking him up before the bloody sun even rose. But Granger was persistent, continuing her babble, so he relented to go check on the wolf-girl.

The scent of blood hit him before he'd even entered the room. The next few minutes were chaos, him barking orders, the children scrambling to obey, trying to stop Rika's bleeding, pinpointing which injuries needed immediate attention and which could wait. In the midst of the chaos, Sirius popped in, freaked out, and promptly knelt next to Snape, casting every healing spell he could remember.

By the time they had the girl in bed, looking more mummy than person, the sun had risen. It didn't make Snape any happier to be awake, but he knew trying to sleep would be useless at this point.

Sirius left to get Remus. He knew the tawny-haired man would want to be with Rika now.

* * *

><p>Ow.<p>

You always know it's going to be a lovely day when your first coherent thought is 'ow.'

Someone was lying beside me, hand stroking my hair. On my other side, fur pressed against my arm.

I opened my eyes to Padfoot sleeping beside me. Turning my-ow-head, I saw Remus. He was sitting up, book in his lap, but his eyes weren't following the words. He looked like hell. Deep bags were under his eyes, and fresh bandages were on his arms. Bruises covered most of his exposed skin.

"Damn," I said in a shaky voice, startling him. "I hope I don't look that bad."

He smiled thinly, but it didn't meet his eyes. "I'm afraid you look a tad worse than I do."

I groaned. I'd just gotten off bed rest, I didn't want to deal with it again. At least not so soon….

"I'm sorry," Remus blurted out. "I told Sirius to stay with you..I didn't want you alone.."

"I made him go back."

"I know…"

Awkward silence.

I closed my eyes. "….You don't have to be here Remus." If he didn't want to be near me then I didn't want his pity-company.

The hand that'd been on my hair quickly drew back, running through his own hair.

My heart clenched. Stupid. I knew he didn't want to be here, so why was part of me disappointed when he left.

Only he didn't leave.

"Look Rika," he started in a tired voice, "I know you're mad at me, but—"

Wait, what?

"I'm not mad at you."

"You're not?"

I shook my head, looking away. "I get it. Obviously my wolf gets it too." I gestured to my aching body.

Remus shook his head, looking disturbed. "I don't think we're on the same page Rika. What exactly is it that you get?"

"I've got Greyback's blood in me. Ergo, you'd rather not be around me. Don't worry, I get it. I'm used to people not liking me, so you can just—"

He cut me off by hugging me which would've been nice and all except for the great amount of pain I was in.

"Ow! Dammit Remus!"

He quickly let go. "Sorry! Sorry! It's just..well..just bloody hell Rika!"

Oooooo Remus was cussing again.

"I don't care who your father is," Remus said slowly and carefully, "and anyone who doesn't like you is mentally incompetent."

I slowly turned my head back towards him. "…You..don't?" Damn. Could I have sounded anymore pitiful with that little I-need-a-hug-but-I'm-too-banged-up-for-one-so-pity-me voice?

Remus shook his head. "Absolutely not. The only reason I didn't change with you tonight was because I was afraid my wolf wouldn't take the news well. I was afraid I'd hurt you."

I laughed at the irony of the situation. "And you being away caused me to harm myself more than you would've."

"Never again. I'm never going to do anything that could possibly be misconstrued as negative around you again, unless it comes with an explanation."

"Sounds good to me."

My injuries healed up pretty quickly. Luckily, only two of them formed scars: one on my hip and one on my back.

Sirius tried to beg forgiveness from me on a regular basis even though I said there was nothing to forgive. I thanked Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and to his surprise, Snape for helping me. Everyone went back to treating me normally.

Without my secret to worry about, Remus and I were growing closer. Sirius took immense pleasure in his new found freedom. And for once, good things were around the corner.


	11. 11 Friends Reunited

For once I was right. Good things were happening. Unfortunately, the bad almost outweighed the good. The bad news: Umbridge, the toad-woman who'd been a judge at my trial, was going to be the new Ministry-appointed defense against the dark arts teacher. Gag. Good news: In retaliation for her presence, Dumbledore felt the need to increase the school's defense. Moony and Padfoot were going to be teachers at Hogwarts! Whoop, whoop, dance for joy!

Remus would be teaching history of magic and Sirius would be teaching care of magical creatures (Hagrid would be assisting him. The half-giant was sad to temporarily lose his job but understood the necessity of it).

So I was going to get to go to Hogwarts! Excitement! I was on the phone within milliseconds of the conversation, telling Kayla and Damon every detail.

* * *

><p>It's not that Damon's parents didn't love him—he was sure that they cared about him—but he wasn't used to them wanting to socialize with him. Their idea of showing affection involved credit cards and shiny objects. So when both of his parents sat him down in the living room for a talk, he knew something was wrong.<p>

On the surface, Damon's family had everything. A huge house, servants, stuff. They were purebloods, and Damon attended a private pure-blood only school (not by choice of course). The last time they'd had a family talk was when his parents saw Rika on the news and demanded to know why he'd been hanging out with an illegal creature. That'd been a fun conversation.

"Damon sweetie," his mother started, clicking her perfectly manicured nails against the table nervously, "we have some news, you're not going to like…"

"You see son," his father took over, "it's not that we hate muggle-borns or anything…But there is a war out there. Neutrality at this point is impossible, we have to take a side."

Oh Merlin, no. This couldn't be going in the direction his sinking stomach told him it was.

"We have to do what's best for this family. And we think our best option may be to join the other purebloods."

"Please tell me you did not just say that dad."

His mum sighed. "Look sweetie, the purebloods are going to win. They have the money, the power, the political connections—we can't risk going against them. We're not going to become death eaters or anything! Just…when it comes down to it, we're picking the winning side."

Damon shook his head. "No. I'm not siding with those sickos."

"Just think about this carefully son—"

He glared at his dad. "There's nothing to think about. The lines between right and wrong might sometimes blur, but some things never change. Mass genocide is one of those things." He stood and left the room. His parents let him go. They didn't say anything, but his choices were limited to two options: side with his parents or run. His parents would join you-know-who. Death eater's would swarm the house. To stay while under the Light's allegiance would be suicide. Besides, he was also worried over Rika. He didn't like the idea of her living in the same vicinity as the Toad-woman. He called Kayla, and the two began to plan.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore looked over the two letters in his hand curiously. One was from a Mr. Damon La'mar and the other from a Miss. Kayla Bates. They were almost polar opposites of each other.<p>

Damon wrote long sentences, explaining his situation as a 'blood traitor.' His argument was rational saying that not only would joining Hogwarts save his life, but that he would be a good addition to the Light's cause. He included several outstanding test scores to back up this claim.

Kayla wrote in short, sporadic sentences, making an emotional appeal. She too described the danger she was in and how she'd be a fierce fighter, promising to fight 'till death and then some.'

Both commented on Rika, saying how as proper friends, they couldn't let her face the dozens of prejudiced students at Hogwarts alone.

Dumbledore smiled, handing the letters off to the other Order members. Most shared his amused expression; never before had a magic student written to ask permission to attend Hogwarts.

"I think," Dumbledore said grandly, "We should invite the children to spend the remainder of the Summer here."

Well that got some opposition. Most members were opposed, but as Sirius pointed out, "The Dark Lord most likely already knows who every member of the Order is and probably suspects where we're meeting—he just can't get to it. Those kids can't do any damage."

Reluctantly, the others agreed.

* * *

><p>Kayla loved her mum. She really did. Her dad had left before she was old enough to walk, and it'd been just her and her mom from then on.<p>

They fought a lot. All the time in fact. It wasn't that they were too different to get along; it was actually the opposite. They were so alike that they couldn't stand each other.

Her mum wasn't there a lot. She worked late hours. Kayla fended for herself at home, doing whatever she pleased.

But there was love.

Her mum wouldn't smoke in the house because she worried it would give Kayla asthma. She wouldn't bring her dates home. There was always food in the cabinets. If she came home and Kayla was crying, she would plop down beside her, throw an arm around her shoulders and say "tell me about all the shit that happened today. Shove it out of your mouth so it doesn't pollute your heart."

That's why despite how much Kayla talked about looking forward to moving out, this was still hard to say.

"Mummy."

Ms. Bates looked at her daughter through narrowed eyes. Kayla usually only called her that when she wanted something, but the girl's expression was too solemn for that…

"Yeah?"

"There's a wizarding war going on."

Ms. Bates sat up straighter. She was a muggle, but a wizarding war sounded bad. Really bad. "Is there now?"

"Mm-hmm. They're targeting muggles. And muggle-borns."

"You mean people like us?"

"Yeah."

She cursed quietly. "What should we do?"

"You should sit here and do nothing until I figure out what you should do. I'd tell you to leave the country if I thought you had the money."

"And what are you going to do?"

"For now I'm going to go someplace safe. I'll figure out from there."

"Here's not safe?"

"Trust me, that dinky magic school I go to will be one of the first targets."

Ms. Bates took a deep breath. "When will I see you again?"

"I don't know."

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

Ms. Bates stood, pulling her daughter to her in a tight hug, before grabbing her purse. "Then come on. If this is your last night in town we're going to have some fun."

Kayla smiled, following her mum.

* * *

><p>Damon's parents didn't question him when he came downstairs with a trunk full of his possessions. His mom made a soft, hiccup-sniffle noise, and gave him a quick hug. His dad gripped him on the shoulder. They watched with dark faces as he walked out. They never attempted to stop him.<p>

* * *

><p>Kayla's mum hugged her for the fiftieth time that morning. Kayla knew she had to leave now, or she might never be able to. Her stick thin mom would fight to the death for her. If a Death-eater showed up, wanting to attack her baby, she'd go down swinging. And Kayla couldn't let that happen.<p>

One more hug. One more I love you. One be safe and one don't do anything stupid.

Then Kayla was out the door. Ms. Bates sat down and cried.

* * *

><p>Mmmmmm. Breakfast time. I sighed happily, sliding down the staircase rail. I was halfway to the kitchen when a familiar scent hit my nose. Two familiar scents. I ran to the kitchen stopping dead in my tracks.<p>

Damon.

And Kayla.

Damon and Kayla.

In the kitchen.

Sipping coffee (Damon) and demolishing pancake piles (Kayla).

Seeing me, they both stood.

"Hiya girlie." "Hey."

I screamed something high-pitched an unintelligible, throwing myself at them. They landed on the ground, me on top of them, hugging them.

Kayla made a chocking noise. "Hon I love you too, but I can't breathe."

"Don't care."

"She's not kidding" Damon grunted.

"Still don't care."

Damon awkwardly pushed himself and Kayla into standing position while I hung uselessly off of them. He grabbed his coffee and Kayla's pancakes, and dragged us over to the couch, where we fell in a heap. My friends continued eating/drinking as if I weren't suction-cupped to them.

People watched us from the kitchen a little wide-eyed but smiling. Sirius chuckled. "Aren't you gonna introduce us to your friend mate?"

"Thidlld eml dmelnn nme thkdl ss kalylalk," I said into Damon's shoulder. He patted my head.

"Mm-hmm. We sure are."

Sighing, I forced myself off of them, scooting them over and plopping in between them. "This is Damon, and this is Kayla. I have no clue why on Earth they're here, but their presence pleases me."

Kayla snorted. "Glad we could make you happy your highness."

I smacked her. "So, why exactly are you guys here."

Damon shook his head. "Long story. We'll tell you later."

"Oh, and Rika hon?"

"Yes Kayla dear?"

She pushed me off the couch, landing on top of me and beating me. "HOW THE HELL DARE YOU!"

It didn't really hurt, but I played along. "Ow, Ow! How dare I what!"

"YOU'VE BEEN LIVING WITH AN ESCAPED CONVICT AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!"

"Ow! But I couldn't! I was sworn to secrecy!"

"AND THEN YOU GET TEMPORARILY HOSPITALIZED AND ATTACKED BY A CRAZY MAN AND YOU STILL DON'T TELL ME! HOW THE HELL DO YOU THINK I FELT OPENING THE PAPER AND BAM! MY BEST FRIEND COVERED IN BANDAGES BEING MANHANDLED BY A CREEPER!"

I rolled over, pinning her. "Look, I'm sorry, okay! Crap just happens."

She pouted but calmed down. "Crap you should tell me about."

"Sorry Kay-kay. I just didn't want to worry you." I let go of her arms.

She reached up and hugged me. "I know Ri-ri, I know. And it's okay."

"Will you two stop groping on the floor?" Damon asked in a bored tone.

Smiling, I pulled myself up and hugged him too. "Next time you want a hug just say so."

"I would if I ever felt the desire for a hug. Which I don't."

I rolled my eyes, muttering about him being a sourpuss then set about introducing them to my friends (when Kayla met Siri, she practically shouted "So you're the shower pervert slash Remus's gay lover!" to which Sirius ran upstairs, muttering dark things).

By the time dinner was finished, I'd gotten over my need to cling continuously to the pair. It was beautiful outside, not quite sunset, so everyone migrated out the door, lying around. I glanced over at Damon and smirked. "Wanna play wizard versus werewolf?"

Damon returned my smirk. "Don't I always?" he pulled out his wand and began transfiguring rock and trees into obstacles to hide behind and climb over. I shot off into the mess till I was sure Damon had lost sight of me. Damon slowly followed me, wand drawn. The game began.

Damon was allowed to use two hexes on me: a stunning hex and a mild stinging hex that we used to represent the killing curse. I was allowed my natural skills and one stick that functioned as a knife.

Curses flew, I dodged, almost losing several times. An opening. I struck. Damon was on the ground. My stick-knife to his neck, his wand to mine. Just as he got the first syllable out for a stupefy, I slashed across his neck. My win. I rolled off him laughing.

Once again I was getting stares. Must everything I do be so fascinating? Mad eye in particular seemed interested—he even came over and gave Damon and me some fighting tips.

"Standard Dueling?" Damon asked.

I grimaced. "It's been a while. Can I have five minutes to practice?"

He shook his head. "You have the quicker reflexes; this will keep us even."

I walked over to Kayla. She handed me her wand with one hand, and took my hand with the other, giving it a squeeze. I'd met Kayla when I was ten. At eleven, we'd sliced our hands and pressed them together to become blood sisters (not something I recommend). Whenever Kayla wanted to comfort me, show some emotion, or hand over her wand, she'd always do this. She believed it made the wand work better for me. I don't know if that's true or not, but her wand had yet to fail me, so maybe it did.

Damon beat me hands down, but I managed to get in a few good hexes. More tips from Moody. Then time for bed. I ushered Dam and Kay into my room and fell asleep snuggled up to my best friends.


	12. 12 Vacation and Aubrey

Harry woke up, yawning and stretching just like any other day. Ron was already gone which was odd, but he didn't dwell on it. He quickly got ready for the day and headed downstairs, eager for breakfast.

The kitchen door was closed. Odd. It was never closed…. Cautiously, he pushed the door open…

"SURPRISE!"

Nearly everyone at the table had on a silly muggle party hats. The table itself was piled with presents and in the middle sat a large scarlet and gold cake that said 'happy birthday harry' in big, loopy letters.

His birthday. How could he have forgotten?

Rika suddenly sprung on him, hugging him hard then ushering him to sit and open presents. Sirius clapped him on the back, and Remus gave him a wide smile.

Things couldn't be better.

* * *

><p>Harry was adorable opening his presents, all smiles and happy thank-yous. I was glad that in the midst of everything bad that happened in life, he could still find happiness.<p>

"I have one more surprise," Sirius said, looking mischievous.

"Yeah Pads?"

Poor kid. Harry was trying to act cool, but his voice was obviously laced with excitement.

"We're going on vacation!"

….What?

"What?" Nice to see Harry agrees with me.

"What?" And everyone else in the room. Thanks for the backup everyone.

After a lot of debating, Sirius had his way and on vacation we went! I wasn't exactly sure where we were going. Some small tourist town that had yet to be touched by the current war. I hadn't gotten to explore the town yet, but the hotel was niiiiiiice. I flopped into bed, snuggling under the covers and looking forward to tomorrow's town-exploration.

* * *

><p>Warm. Niiiice and warm. That's what I woke up to. At first I thought maybe I'd fallen asleep with RemusPads/one of my friends, but it wasn't a scent I recognized. Granted it was a very nice scent: spicy and a little sweet…mmmm…

I opened my eyes. Lying beneath my torso was a boy. His hair was thick black with a few brown-red strands mixed in. Long lashes rested against bronzed cheeks before fluttering open to reveal forest green eyes. He blinked sleepily up at me, looking confused. He reached up and brushed his fingertips over my cheek, making sure he wasn't imagining me. "What the hell did I do last night?" he muttered.

Boy.

In my bed.

Not good.

"Who the hell are you and why are you here?"

He shook his head. "I'm here because this is my hotel room. Why are _you_ here?...And my name's Aubrey."

"Sorry Aubrey, but this is my room…I'm Rika by the way."

He nodded. "I know. I recognize you from the news. Let me see your room key."

I grabbed mine, and we compared keys. Both said floor B, room 114.

"Damn hotel must've accidentally booked us the same room…" he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Look, it's like four in the morning. Can I just chill here and straighten this out in the morning? I've gotta be up late tonight."

I really didn't want to get out of bed either… Besides, he seemed like a nice guy. Very few people could wake up with a random werewolf in their bed and not freak out. I nodded, plopping back down and facing away from him. I felt him lye back down beside me, and soon his breathing slowed and evened. Within minutes, I'd fallen back asleep too.

* * *

><p>Sirius banged on Remus's door. Within minutes, the werewolf answered, looking grumpy. "Must you be so loud, so early?"<p>

"Yup!"

He shook his head, not managing to suppress a smile. "Shall we go wake up Rika?"

Sirius nodded energetically, taking off with Remus close behind.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

Well that was always a lovely way to wake up. I opened my eyes just in time to see Sirius forcibly rip Aubrey from the bed and shove him into a wall.

Aubrey held up his hands. "Easy man, it's not what you think."

"IT DAMN RIGHT BETTER NOT BE WHAT I THINK!"

Remus glared at the boy, then turned to me darkly. "Rika," he said in a deathly clam yet acid filled voice, "why the hell was there a boy in your bed."

"I can explain—"

"You'd better."

And so I explained the whole room mix up and how we'd decided to wait till morning to deal with it.

Sirius groaned. "Bloody hell Rika, don't you know anything about men? You never let one in your bed. Ever. That's how babies are made."

"….Siri…I'm pretty sure I know how babies are made, and I believe it takes a tad more than that…"

"You'd be surprised," he mummered.

Remus shook his head. "Rika, I trust you not to misbehave, but please at least try to consider what you do before you do it."

"Well so-rry, but at four in the morning, it's hard to consider much of anything."

"Um, professor," Aubrey said a little nervously to Lupin, "can I go now?"

Remus began to nod but paused. "How did you know I was a professor?"

"You probably don't recognize me, but I'm a Hogwarts student. Aubrey Calls. I've had a bit of a growth spurt since you last taught."

Remus cracked a smile. "Ah, I remember you now. Very good student. And yes, you certainly have grown quite a bit."

Sirius took a threatening step towards him. "Remus and I are both professors this year, so you better watch it. Got that?"

He nodded, glanced back at me and waved, then quickly went out the door.

Siri continued muttering dark things about bloody prats who needed their bollocks removed while Remi kept reassuring him that nothing happened and Aubrey was a good kid.

* * *

><p>Most everyone burst out laughing when I told them what was wrong with Sirius. Apparently my life just keeps getting more and more amusing to everyone but me.<p>

Remus did a glamor on my eyes that turned them a deep chocolate color and I worse a scarf to cover my scars, so no one would pin me as a wolf. Shopping and touristing was a blast! It was getting late, so Ginny, Kayla, Damon, Hermione, and I slipped into a small café for a coffee and coco break.

The café was nice. It was a lot like the one I'd worked at with live singing. The music sat happily in the background, it's sudden absence as performers changed barely noticeable.

Then beauty pierced my heart. Pure, sweet beauty.

I gasped, stopping my conversation mid-sentence to see who was singing. It was him. Aubrey. Eyes almost closed, barely visible through long lashes, looking at absolute peace. Just him and his guitar. Amazing.

Ginny and Hermione both tried to recapture my attention, but I was in another world. The other two were used to my music obsession and ignored me.

He did a few more original songs, then began taking audience requests. I glanced for the list of songs he knew, then smirked, sashaying to the stage. His eyes lit up in recognition. "Well hello there."

"Hiya."

"You got a request for me?"

"Two actually."

"Go on."

I pointed out a song that was typically done as a duet (note: in my head I see her pointing to "need you" by lady antebellum but pick whatever.) "I want you to sing this one."

"And your second request mi'lady?"

"I want to sing it with you."

His eyes scanned me, sizing me up. "I don't knooow…"

A few people from the audience cheered me on. The guy working the counter—who I presume was the manager—laughed. "So long as I don't have to pay you kid, you can sing all you want."

He turned to me, feigning reluctance. "If you think you can handle it…"

"Oh, I can handle it alright."

"Just do your best not to upstage me, kay." He winked at me.

I climbed on stage, smirking. He strummed the first few chords. It sounded different on just the guitar, but it was similar enough. I took a deep breath, letting my song fill all of me. I caught Aubrey raise his eyebrows, a smile tugging up the corners of his mouth. Then he was singing to.

Voices mingling, twirling around each other, complementing but never overpowering.

That was the moment that I knew Aubrey and I were going to be good friends.

When we finished, we smiled at each other, completely on the same wave length. No words were needed. I walked off the stage in a happy high, not noticing the cheers around me or feeling the café-ers patting me on the back.

Kayla rolled her eyes, grabbing me by the arm and forcibly dragging me out. "C'mon girlie. Geeze, you look like you went to war against a succubus and lost."

I laughed. "Of course. Music is the greatest succubus of them all; you can never win against her."

"Or her minions," Damon muttered, glancing back at Aubrey as we left.

* * *

><p>Time skip.<p>

* * *

><p>Summer had been great. Despite my Hogwarts excitement, I was sad to see it leave. That is until I set foot in the castle. The freakin huuuuuuuuuuuuuuge, crazy awesome castle!<p>

Sirius, Remus and I had a minnie apartment like place inside. There was no kitchen though because the house elves would bring any food we desired.

Speaking of food…..Tonight was the opening feast, and I might just literally eat myself into a coma. I was seated at the staff table between Remus and Sirius. All of the staff had accepted my presence with warmth except for Snape (who secretly loves me) and Umbridge (but toads don't count as people). Several students were staring at Sirius and me, but the stares died down during the Sorting ceremony and the special sorting of the two new exchange students Kayla and Dame.

Damon got sorted into Ravenclaw—no surprise—and Kayla got Gryffindor—also not a surprise. Glancing at the students, I noticed Aubrey sitting at the Slytherin table. I'd heard rumors about the Slytherins, but I didn't like to judge. I gave him a big smile which he returned. Sirius followed my gaze and scowled. He was still upset about the whole bed thing…

Dumbledore began his speech. All was well.

_"Hem. Hem."_

Everyone stopped and stared at the toad-woman who had dared to interrupt the wielder of the magic beard. Not _only_ did she have the _audacity_ to interrupt his magical words of wisdom, she then proceeded ot give her own highly unmagical speech. Toad. She made a comment about removing the schools unwanted rift raft, and her gaze wandered to me. Ugly toad.

My phone buzzed. I inconspicuously checked it, keeping it hidden in my lap. It was a pic message from Kayla. On it was a pic of Umbridge and a pic of a toad. The caption said "More identical than the bloody Weasley twins!"

Oh..My..Gosh..

It really wasn't that funny, but for some reason it struck me as hysterical. I dropped my head down on the table, shoulders shaking with silent laughter. Sirius glanced over at me, saw the txt and let out a bark of laughter which he quickly tried to disguise as a cough when Umbridge glared at him.

The students had taken their eyes of Toad-woman and were now staring at Sirius and me. Great. Class hasn't even started yet, and Kayla's already managed to ruin my—and Sirius's—reputation. Thank you Kayla.

It wasn't until Umbridge had finished her speech and the food appeared that I was finally able to control myself (though I still let out the occasional giggle).

_Bbbzzzzzz._

I checked my phone. It was a text from Damon asking what Kayla did. I forwarded him the pic, watching for his reaction. He laughed and showed it to the person next to him. One by one, every teenager who had a cell phone began sending the pic to others or showing it to those who didn't have a phone. The staff watched mystified as more cell phones lit up and giggles spread from table to table.

Finally, it hit the Weasley twins who began exclaiming loudly things like: "Bloody hell, it's true!" and "I never thought I'd see a pair of twins more identical than us!"

Remus sighed, looking down at me in amusement. "What did you do?"

"Technically it's Kayla's fault…Hey, why'd you assume it was my doing!"

"One: because it always is. Two: You're little melt down earlier tipped me off."

I smiled widely. "But I only spread the truth."

"Just eat Rika."

I nodded, digging in.


	13. 13 Umbridge Detention

Author's note: IMPORTANT! In the first chapter I made it seem like everyone was aware of Remus's status as a werewolf. I'm now changing it to where no one besides the Order knows.

I was sitting in the swivel-chair behind Remus's desk as the students filed in. At the back of the classroom was a small couch that I planned to occupy often. Several students shot me wide-eyed stares so I tried to look as disarming as possible.

Remus began his before class speech, promising to try to make the class the least boring he could. Then he turned the floor over to me. I rose from the chair, calming walking in front of the class.

Pure-blood glares. Confused muggle-borns. Some in between. Some curious. None friendly.

"Good morning. My name is Rika. For those of you who have heard the rumors, yes, I am a naturally born werewolf. I am not violent; I will not harm any of you. The only times I have tried to fight someone have been in self-defense. Yes, Remus technically is my owner, but I am not his slave, or his servant. I'm more like a roommate really. When I lived with him, I paid rent and helped out with a few house chores. For the most part, I'm as human as all of you. I have intelligence and feelings and what-not. I am stronger than most of you and have higher senses. It sounds cool, but they don't really do much. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me. As long as a question is asked out of curiosity, not malice, I most likely won't take offence. Have fun in Remus's class—well, have as much fun as you can in a history class…"

One girl raised her hand.

Wow, I wasn't expecting a question so fast. "Yes?"

"Why aren't you in school with us?"

Her peers looked at her like she was crazy. Poor dear must've been a muggle-born. "By law, I have less legal rights than most animals; I'm not allowed to practice magic."

"But…why?"

"That my dear is a question I've never been able to find a satisfying answer to. But I think I should step back now and let Remus teach, since, you know, that is his job and all."

She nodded, and I flopped back into Moony's swivel chair, listening to my iPod as he lectured.

* * *

><p>I spent the entire first week chillin in Remus's room while he taught (and sometimes outside with Siri depending on what animal he was showing), so people could get used to my presence. Now though, I just flittered in and out as I pleased. I spent a lot of my day in the library, roaming the grounds, or taking advantage of the Room of Requirement (Harry had shown it to me on the first day. A room that becomes whatever you want it to? How kick ass is that!). A lot of my time was spent writing songs, but none were good enough to ever perform yet.<p>

I was lying in the grass under a shade tree listening to Sirius lecture on about fizzerbees or something. The kids split up to groom them. Someone flopped down next to me. Harry smell came off of him, so I presumed it was Harry. I opened my eyes and sure enough, the boy who lived was continuing to live whilst beside me. I regarded the fizzerbee in his lap with amusement. Instead of fur, its coat was made of bubbles that would fix and ooze if the groomer popped one. Harry scrubbed his gently and carefully, seeming deep in thought.

"Hey Rika?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise not to laugh?"

"No guarantees mate, but I promise not to make fun of you even if I do laugh."

"…. …..I want to spend more time with Padfoot and Moony."

I nodded, sitting up. "That's only natural Harr. I'm sure they'd love to spend more time with you too."

Silent nodding.

"…You're not really sure how to spend more time with them are you?"

He shook his head.

"Don't worry kid, just leave it to me. …Is it okay if I'm there while you spend time with them?"

He nodded fiercely. "Of course! Moony's practically adopted you; you can't not be there. ….besides, when things get awkward you always know what to say."

I reached out and ruffled his hair affectionately. "That's cause unlike all of you dunderheads, I actually manage to keep in mind how much we all love each other."

He shook my hand off, muttering about girls and their mushy feelings, but he was smiling.

* * *

><p>Remus was grading papers on the couch of our minnie-apartment, and Sirius was lying upside down, feet in the air, beside him, moaning about how bored he was. A typical day.<p>

"Heeeeeeey guuuuuys?"

"Yes Rika," Remi asked without looking up from his papers.

"You guys love me right?"

They made the grunting assurances most males tended to make.

"And you love Harry right!"

Remus let out a quiet "quite," and Sirius gave a gruff "of course!"

Pfffff. Men. (Note: No offence to men! I know some that'll admit their love!)

"Well then how about once a week we all get together and have a family dinner here? Just the four of us."

Remus smiled, and Sirius jumped right-side up. "That's a great idea! I'll go ask Harry!" And away he ran.

* * *

><p>Harry was trudging back from Quidditch practice when Sirius ran up to him, yelling loudly.<p>

"Yeah Siri?"

Sirius paused, smile dimming a little. He looked away. "..Um well.. Moons and Ri and I..Mostly Moons mind you, you know how bloody sentimental he is…Well..If you would like to maybe come eat a..er..family dinner with us once a week in our quarters."

Harry smiled. Rika had wasted no time in coming through for him. "Sounds great. Fridays good for you?"

Sirius nodded, clapping him on the shoulder. "Sounds great."

* * *

><p>Dinner was going great, but I could tell there was something on both Remus's and Sirius's minds. Finally, Sirius blurted it out. "So I heard you got detention from Umbridge."<p>

I raised my eyebrows. "Detention in the first week? Not bad Potter."

He rolled his eyes. "I got detention for lying about the truth. She keeps going on rants about how Voldemort isn't really back."

"And you feel the need to correct her? Even though you know it's pointless?" Moons asked.

Harry fidgeted a little, nodding.

"She's not hurting you is she kiddo?" Sirius asked worried. "What exactly are you doing in detention with her?"

"Just writing lines."

"And that's all?"

He nodded. Pads and Moons looked as unsure as I felt, but they both relented, accepting Harry's answer for now. I reached out and squeezed his shoulder. "I know it's hard to deal with someone like her, but you've got to try. Anyone with a brain can tell she's a liar, so fighting her isn't going to prove anything."

He nodded, but I could tell that he would have many more detentions before the semester was over.

Unfortunately, I was all to right. First thing Monday morning, Harry had landed himself yet another detention. I was sitting in the shadows of the hallway, waiting for him to come out. It was way past curfew—no teacher should be allowed to keep him this late….

Finally, he came out, rubbing his hand and grimacing… I slipped out of the shadows from behind him and caught him by the wrist, pulling his hand to my face.

Bile rose in my throat. He quickly tried to yank his hand back, but it was too late. I'd already seen the words slashed into his skin.

_I must not tell lies._

"That Bitch—"

"It's fine Rika."

"Like hell it's fine! She can't just—"

"She can. It's not a big deal."

"Oh, just wait till Siriu—"

"No! You can't tell Sirius Rika! You can't tell anyone!"

I frowned. "But Harry—"

"No buts! Think about it! What can they possibly do? All that will happen is they'll have more things to worry about."

…..Damn…In a way, he was right… No one could get Umbridge fired. She could probably slaughter a village of adorable babies and still not get fired. And if any of our friends found out, they'd be furious. Hell, Sirius would probably get himself chunked back in Azkaban for murdering the Toad-woman.

This was against my better judgment…I closed my eyes, groaning. I was gonna regret this… "..Fine. I want you to tell them, but I'll keep silent."

He smiled at me. "Thanks Rika."

"Don't you dare think me when I'm acting against my better judgment Harry James Potter!"

He winced. "…You mad at me?"

"Nooo…just..stop being all tough okay! You don't have to handle everything on your own."

He leaned forward and gave me a small hug. "I know."

Harry was a smart kid. He really was. But I didn't trust him to be able to hold his tongue around Umbridge. And I sure as hell didn't trust Umbridge not to traumatize him.

I really didn't want to do this but…..It was for Harry…. ….. .

Students stared at me. They'd gotten used to seeing me around the castle but never in Umbridge's room.

"What are you doing?" Harry hissed at me.

I smiled innocently. "Oh nothing, nothing at all…"

Umbridge gave me a cold look when she entered, but didn't object to my presence. As usual, she started in on Harry, and my plan began.

Every time she said something that caused Harry to open his mouth, I would draw the attention to myself. Luckily, Umbridge seemed to thrive on insulting me and didn't notice that by the end of the period, she had yet to give Harry a detention.

Harry was not happy with me. The next week was filled with a silent sort of argument between us. No one really understood what was going on, so no one tried to intervene. Eventually though, Harry came to grudgingly accept my presence and began trying to keep his mouth shut more so I would stop covering for him. Honestly I thought my plan was going fairly well until two things happened:

My first detention with Umbridge

And two certain people finding out about my brilliant plan…

I'm not really sure why Umbridge gave me detention..I mean I wasn't any more disruptive than normal..Oh well. I'd deal.

Umbridge gave me a quill and told me to write a single word on the parchment before me: Beast. It seemed simple enough, but I had a bad feeling about this… The second the quill touched the paper, pain pierced the skin of my hand.

Ah. So that's how it worked… Well if I was going to be forced to tattoo myself, I was at least going to make it look good…

The slower I cut, the more it hurt, but I was determined to make it look good. The skin on my hand screamed in protest, but I turned a deaf ear to it.

A few drops of sweat rolled down my face from the effort of keeping quiet. After what felt like hours—and probably was—Umbridge interrupted my progress with a _hem, hem._ "You may step forward and present your hand.

Not able to keep the smirk off my face, I did. Her expression was priceless. My hand had 'Beast' written in loopy letters, a swirly line underneath it and a cute skull at the top right side slightly behind the letters. Not bad if I do say so myself.

Her face slowly began turning a red purple, her mouth snapping shut before she exploded. "YOU STUPID MUTT! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? DO YOU NOT FEEL BLOODY PAIN? IS THIS ALL A GAME TO YOU?"

I widened my eyes innocently. "But ma'am, I just did what you said."

_Slap._

Oh. My. Gosh. Bitch did _not_ just slap me.

My inner self was absolutely outraged. My wolf screamed at me to beat her down. It'd be easy. I could overpower her in a heartbeat…

No. I couldn't do it. Attacking her would just get me in trouble with the Ministry. I got off lucky with the whole Malfoy thing. There was no way I'd ever get that lucky again.. Taking a deep breath, I calmed myself. I would not attack the Toad-woman. She wasn't worth it.

Umbridge eyed me warily, obviously afraid I'd retaliate. After several long, silent seconds, she shooed me out. I left, grumbling under my breath.

"What's up with you?" a familiar voice called out. I smiled, turning to Aubrey.

"Nothin much. Had detention with the Toad-woman."

He frowned, glancing from my hand to my check which must still be red. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small tube. He took my injured hand, squeezed some liquid on it, and began gently rubbing it in.

I sighed, closing my eyes at the instant relief. "What is that?"

"Essence of murlap. It's one of those things I always try to keep on hand. It won't heal you, but it helps with the pain."

"Mmmm…hmmm…sure does.."

He laughed softly. "That almost sounded like you were purring."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Please, it'd take a lot more than a little murlap to make me purr. …And wolfs don't purr. We happily buzz."

He scoffed, shaking his head but smiling. He reached up and ran his fingers over my check a few times, letting the excess murlap sooth the lingering sting of Umbridge's slap.

I smiled. "Thanks."

"No prob. But if I were you, I'd hide that hand unless you want your guardians to go ballistic."

Crap. Didn't think about that… I was in short sleeves though…

Sensing my dilemma, he shrugged off his robe and handed it to me. I blinked at it. "Go on," he ushered. "I have at least ten more back in my dorm."

I gave him a swift hug, pulling it on—the sleeves were more than long enough to cover my hands. "Thanks Bre! You're a life saver!"

He snorted. "Don't call me Bre, that's a girl's name."

I shrugged, sticking my tongue out again and skipping off in a surprisingly good mood considering I'd just come from detention.

I opened the door to my quarters to a very angry looking Remus and Sirius.

"We need to have a talk young lady," Remi said lowly.

Ot-oh. This would _not_ be good…..

Author's note: If you like to laugh, you simply must go youtube 'a very potter musical' right now! Tis hiiillllaaarrriiiiiooouusss! As usual, reviews and Pm's are welcome!


	14. 14 Studbucket McManlypants,elves love me

Author's note: Sorry this chp is a little short. Thanks to everyone who pm'd/reviewed! :D

I gulped, taking in the murderous looks on both men's faces.

"So," started Sirius, "when did you plan on telling us that you've been spending an insane amount of time in Umbridge's classroom."

"And," continued Remus, "That you were assigned detention with her."

"..Um…Well…You see….I….." Man it was hard to talk under death glares.

"Why?" asked Remi. "Why on Earth did you think that was a good idea?"

He seems to ask me questions like that a lot….

"I did it for Harry."

"Harry? What's he got to do with it? Is he okay? Is the toad-bitch hurting him?" Poor Siri sounded pretty panicked over the idea of Harry in trouble.

I sighed, choosing my words carefully. "I don't trust her alone with him. Harry's a smart kid, but he doesn't have the self-control to hold his tongue around her. When I'm there though, I can focus the attention on myself instead of him."

"Rika," Remus shook his head. "You're just a kid. You shouldn't be worrying about protecting Harry, that's our job."

"But when it comes to Umbridge, there's nothing you can do."

Both men winced.

"That doesn't mean you should get hurt!" Pads growled in frustration. "You're just as young as Harry! I don't want him in trouble, but it's not right for you to take his troubles onto your shoulders!"

"You don't get it! Harry has twice the amount of crap to deal with than I have! Dark wizards are constantly trying to kill him, his family is shit, he's always got people watching him or restricting him, the Daily Prophet constantly mocks him, and the poor kid won't complain about anything because he doesn't want to bother anyone! He doesn't need to deal with Umbridge on top of all that shit! What's the worst she can do to me? Tell me I'm a beast, a monster? Big deal! At the end of the day, I come home to a family. I don't have the fate of the whole effin world resting on my shoulders. So if I wanna spare Harry from having to deal with just one of the many piles of crap he has to deal with on a daily basis, then I will, and you'll just have to deal with it!"

Both men watched me wide-eyed as I panted. Note to self: never try to say a whole rant with only one gulp of air.

Suddenly, Sirius's face broke into a small smile. "You come home to a family?"

Leave it to Siri to pick that out. My cheeks heated a little. "..Well, yeah.. I love you guys."

Siri ran forward and hugged me. "Awww, can we stop being mad at her now Rems? She's just so cute! And she was just trying to help Harry."

Remus's lips twitched upward. "We're not going to be able to stop you, are we?"

I smiled back. "Probably not."

"Just tell us if she hurts you okay."

Hmmm… Well hurt is a relative term… "Okay."

Sirius suddenly pulled away, glare returning. "Are you wearing a guy's robe?"

Oh boy.

"Yes Pads, I am."

"Why?" he growled lowly.

"Because I was cold so he lent them to me."

"And who is 'he' exactly?"

"Aubrey."

"Aubrey! That little punk!"

"Calm down Sirius," Remus soothed.

"Like hell I'll calm down! Rika do you know anything about boys? First he gives you a jacket—"

"Technically it's a robe…"

He ignored me. "And then he weasels his way into bed with you!"

"And technically, he's already been in bed with me…"

Siri threw his hands up, making an odd scream-growl noise.

"You're not helping Rika," Remus said, but he looked amused.

I turned to him. "You don't have a problem with it?"

"It's just a robe. Aubrey is a nice guy, I trust he would give a robe to a cold girl without an ulterior motive."

I laughed. "Well I'm going to slip off to bed before Sirius remembers how to use words instead of…whatever the hell that noise would be classified as, and starts lecturing me again. Night."

"Night."

"RRRAWWWRKNLKSNLRRRRRRR!"

* * *

><p>In the morning, I hid my hand easily by slipping on a pair of fingerless gloves. I always wore muggle clothes so the gloves didn't stand out with my usual attire. As soon as I entered the Great Hall for breakfast, I was ambushed by Harry. He glanced at my gloves and winced. "Blood quill?"<p>

I smirked, pulling back my glove. "Nope, just a new tattoo."

He laughed, eyes lighting up with mischief. "Wicked! I wish I could've seen her face when she saw that!"

"Just like a toad who lost its lunch." I slipped my glove back in place and sat down with all my Gryffindor buds—plus Damon—for breakfast. After they were mostly finished, I plopped down by Aubrey. "Hola."

"Hey."

"I'd give you your robe back now but I doubt you wanna carry it around all day."

"You'd be correct in that assumption."

"So after school?"

"I'm skipping lunch to go library-ing. You could drop it off then."

"Sounds good."

"So, is there any reason why Professor Black is glaring at me?"

I glanced up at the staff table. Sure enough, Siri was glaring directly at Aubrey. I laughed. "He thinks you're trying to get me in bed."

Aubrey nudged me playfully. "But haven't I already gotten you in bed?"

"That's what I said! ..Then he started making some weird growly noise, so I just ignored him.."

He laughed, shaking his head. "You wanna really mess with him?"

"Sure. But it's your grade at stake."

Still chuckling, he slung a friendly arm over my shoulders. I could practically feel Sirius's glare intensify a hundred fold. I groaned. "I'm going to get another incoherent lecture tonight."

"And I'm going to fail Care of Magical Creatures."

I patted his head. "Awww, poor Bre-Bre."

He whapped the back of my head lightly. "I thought we already discussed the girly nickname issue."

"But I like it! It's cute!"

"I'm a man. We strive not to be 'cute.'"

"Would you rather me call you Mr. Stud-bucket McManlypants."

"Yes in fact, that would be highly preferable."

I laughed, standing up. "You got it Stud-bucket. See ya later."

"See ya."

* * *

><p>Library time. I threw Aubrey's robe over my shoulder, whistling as I went. Aubrey was in a big squishy chair, surrounded by Defense Against the Dark Arts books. I sat on the chair's arm. "Doing some extra studying?"<p>

"Umbridge can't teach a thing and I, for one, would like to actually learn something."

I nodded, patting his head sympathetically. "I'd look at _A D.A Power Display_ by Zinnie Edwards. Its got some cool spells and simple instructions."

He smiled sideways at me. "Oh, what's this? Learning some magic illegally are we?"

"There's no law against reading."

He nodded. "I respect that. Even if it's a skill you may never be able to use, it's always better to be prepared for things."

"Plus I like stickin it to the man."

He laughed softly, shaking his head. "Well maybe we should have a study session together sometime."

"I'd like that….But you know what I'd like more?"

"Do tell."

"A singing session."

He nodded, eyes lighting up. "Definitely. I think that time we sang together during the Summer was the best duet I've ever sang."

"Positively the best. Can you play any instruments?"

"Guitar, violin, piano, drums, and sax."

I whistled. "Damn. I can do piano, a little guitar and basic drums."

"My parents were rich so I got all the music lessons I wanted."

"I learned from my friends."

"Good friends."

"The best."

He glanced at the library clock and sighed. "Gotta go. I don't want a detention with Umbridge for being late."

I shuddered. "Oh no you most certainly do not."

* * *

><p>I was chillin in the Gryffindor common room with everyone when Kayla started complaining melodramatically about being hungry.<p>

"Oh, we feel your pain sister." –Fred

"But luckily, we know the perfect cure!" –George

"Anyone up for a kitchen raid?" –Both

Kitchen raid? Sounded interesting.

The Hogwarts's kitchen was huuuuge. The house elves welcomed us happily, asking if there was anything they could do for their young masters. One elf in particular, Dobby, was very excited to see 'young master Harry and his friends.'

I bent down to his level smiling. "Awww, you're adorable!"

He blinked his large eyes at me. "You mean Dobby ma'am? Adorable?"

I nodded enthusiastically. "I don't want to be rude, but you are just so cute! Can I hug you?"

"Young Mistress wishes to hug Dobby?"

"Uh-huh!"

The elf hesitantly reached his arms out, and I scooped him up. "Oh my gosh you are just the cutest thing ever! And you don't have to call me Mistress or ma'am. Rika is just fine."

The other elves were staring in shock. Apparently they'd never seen one of their own get a hug before. Soon I was surrounded by the little guys, all of them wanting hugs too. Smiling, I gave each one a hug, telling them how cute they were while they squealed delightedly. Afterwards, they pilled us up with an insane amount of food, even by elf standards. It was officially decided that if anyone ever wanted anything from the house elves, they would send me to get it done.

After a few more hours with the Gryffies—and Damon. Poor Damon. So alone.— and I went back to my quarters and dropped a massive amount of food into Moon's and Pad's laps.

"What the heck is all of this?"—Pads

"Let's just say the house elves reeeaallly like me."

Remus shook his head amused, opening a bar of chocolate and taking a large bite. "I always liked the house elves here. They could tell I was a werewolf, but they didn't care because I had wizard blood in me."

Sirius laughed. "Remus's side of our dorm was the only part they'd clean. They were afraid to touch James's and my side because of all the random explosives."

I shook my head. "Poor things. You probably traumatized em."

"Life's no fun if you don't get a teensy bit traumatized in the process."

I flopped down in between them, squishing a large amount of food in the process, and slung an arm around both their shoulders. "To true. To true."

Author's note: Please help! I'm struggling with writers block! If you have any good ideas for a chapter, or things that you would like to see happen, please leave them in a review or PM them to me! I already know how the story will end, but I need some stuff for the middle!3


	15. 15 Feelings begin, Rune, bribing Snape

Note: Thank you for all the lovely reviews! 3

It wasn't long before I took Aubrey up on his study session offer. The guy knew a lot of cool spells, and he had no qualms about handing me his wand so I could learn new ones.

After an hour or so, we both plopped down on the floor of my room, exhausted.

"Hey, I've got something for you," Aubrey said reaching for his book bag.

I sat up, watching, as he pulled out a rather old looking book and handed it to me. _Basics of Occlumency and Legilimency._ I knew a little about both subjects. Basically they involved using magic to shield the mind, control one's emotions, and read the minds of others. "You think I should be a psychic werewolf?"

He snorted. "Hardly. But you don't need a wand to learn either of these."

My ears perked up. "Really?" I took the book from him, flipping through it.

He nodded. "And better yet, there's no law that forbids you from learning it. It's probably something no one ever thought about making a law over."

I grinned evilly. I could have fun with this.

There was a knock on my door. "Come in!"

Sirius poked his head in, big smile at his face. Said smile froze and twisted into a look of horror. "….MOOOOONEEEYYY! RIKA HAS A BOY IN HER ROOM!"

Remus came running, throwing the door open, eyes murderous, and stopped. "….. ….Um Pads..It looks like they're just studying."

"BUT STUDYING LEADS TO TALKING AND TALKING LEADS TO LAUGHING AND LAUGHING LEADS TO TOUCHING AND TOUCHING LEADS TO BABIES!"

I leaned over and poked Aubrey's shoulder. "Touch."

Sirius ran forward and grabbed me, holding me in the air. "MOONY, SHE'S TOUCHING HIM!"

Aubrey raised an eyebrow, giving me a 'is he serious' look. I mouthed back 'Sirius is always serious,' and he chuckled.

Sirius glared at him. "You better watch it punk! I will—"

"Sirius," Remus quickly cut in, "you can't threaten the students."

He slowly put me down. "Bu-but—"

"No buts." He turned to me. "Next time you have a guy in your room, could you keep your door open Rika? It might make Siri feel a bit better." And himself, he mentally added.

I nodded. "No problem. I'll do whatever it takes to keep Padfoot from getting fired for bodily harming an innocent student."

Sirius grumbled. Remus nodded, smiling. "It's about dinner. You guys ready to head to the Great Hall?"

I looked back at Aubrey who nodded, and I nodded too. Grabbing his hand, I pulled him off the floor and took off sprinting towards the great hall.

* * *

><p>Aubrey found himself thinking a lot about Rika.<p>

He remembered the day they met. Soft warmth against him suddenly moved, stirring him. His eyes had opened to a pretty face, with golden eyes. He hadn't believed she was real at first. With those eyes, she looked like something from a dream. But as his fingers ran across her cheek, he felt the proof of her existence.

He remembered singing with her. Her voice had melded with his effortlessly, beautifully. He was almost sad when the song had ended.

Aubrey wasn't someone with many friends. He didn't fit in with the other Slytherins and his Slytherin status made it hard for him to make friends in other houses.

But Rika didn't seem to mind talking to him.

She came and sat by him every day at breakfast. She waved at him in the halls and would sit by him in Care of Magical Creatures. When she found out that he had a muggle cell phone—he enjoyed the muggle internet and bought the phone for web surfing purposes—she began texting him frequently.

He couldn't remember ever having texted someone before… He wondered if everyone texted all the faces Rika did.

0.o / 'o'/ 8?D ?:D T_T (;-) \0o0/ )=/\ o

He wasn't sure he liked how often his thoughts trailed off to Rika-land. He could feel a spark of attraction growing, and he'd try to quail it…

…But then Rika would smile at him, and he'd wonder why he even bothered when it was a losing battle.

Or even worse she'd do what she was doing now; grab his hand carelessly and pull him along, never seeming to notice how nicely their fingers curled together.

Then the warmth was gone. She released his hand as easily as she'd grabbed it, never feeling the loss of warmth, and skipped off to her place at the staff table. He stared after her for a moment. Remus looked his direction, an odd expression on his face. Aubrey met his eyes briefly, expression giving nothing away, then turned away and sat down.

* * *

><p>The book Aubrey found for me captured my interest from page one. It was a bit dry, but the content itself was great. In two weeks I'd finished the entire book (I know that's not really that fast, but it was a text book. No one but Hermione can read those fast) and had checked out a few more.<p>

Before I'd started the second book though, it became clear that I wouldn't get very far in my studies without a teacher… I was in a school full of teachers—one of them was bound to know Occlumency. Time to see Dumbledore!

Dumble's office was password protected. Since I didn't know the password, I just began naming off random things to the gargoyles.

"Magic beard. … Lemon Drops. …Hopscotch… Chocolate Frogs.. Down with the bloody toad woman!... ..Power to the elves… ..Pumpkin Pumpernickel."

The door opened. Well what do you know….

I edged towards Dumble's office. "Duuuuummmbledore. Duuuuuuuuuuuumbledore. Duuuuuuuummm— Oh, hiya Dumbledore."

He looked up from his desk, eyes twinkling. "Hello Rika. May I ask how long it took you to guess the pass word?"

"Ummm… About eight tries?"

"Impressive. So, to what may I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"Do any of the teachers here know Occlumency?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I want to learn."

His eyes bore into mine. I remembered from my reading that Legilimency works best with eye-to-eye contact. Holy crap, Dumbledore Legilimency me! Well let him look. I have nothing to hide about my intentions to learn. After a moment, he gave me a nod. "Professor Snape is a gifted at Occlumency. I suggest you focus exclusively on that before you try Legilimency; it is very dangerous to venture into another's mind while your own is left wide open."

I mentally groaned. Snape? Really? He was the least likely teacher next to Umbridge who'd help me. Ggrrroooooaaaannnnnn.

Dumbledore smiled. "Good luck my dear."

"Sigh. Thanks…"

It only took me a few minutes to formulate an idea for getting Snape to teach me.

Bribery.

I'd find some rare potions ingredient and use that to convince Snape to teach me. And to get ingredients I'd need to go to the Forbidden Forest. Which meant I needed the help of….HAGRID!

I walked to Hagrid's hut and after chocking down some overly-sweet tea and rock-hard cakes, I asked him if I could accompany him into the forest so I could do some studying on herbology. I felt a little bad for deceiving him because he was so enthusiastic about giving a guided tour, so I mentally prepared to be on my best behavior.

That night I studied up on rare forest-growing potion's ingredients, and borrowed Kayla's wand just in case something went wrong.

Hagrid was actually a good tour guide. He pointed out interesting plants and animals we passed by. "Now 'Ika, you're oona like this. I picked thi' day specially for ya."

I smiled. "Well whatever it is, bring it on."

He pushed back some stubborn tree branches that opened to a clearing. Peaking around him, I gasped. In the clearing was a wolf pack. These weren't normal wolves though—magic had been breed into them. They were larger and stronger than normal wolves. And coolest of all, they were telepathic. Though there were rumors that their telepathy was a lie because they hardly ever communicated with humans. Hagrid had always had a gift with magical creatures though, and the young pups of the group ran up to him eagerly.

"Ello lil critters," he said, ruffling their fur affectionately. He turned to the largest wolf and dipped his head down. The wolf copied the motion. "Ello Rune. I'm ere to see if any a ya need anything." Rune gave a shake of his head before fixing his gold eyes on me. I instinctively dropped my knees and rolled over, exposing my stomach and neck in submission. 'Rise child' I heard an ancient male voice echo in my head.

I stood and sat beside him. 'Hello,' I thought back.

'You smell of the wild and the moon. Even more so than most of your kind were-creature.'

I explained to him my situation. He seemed particularly interested in my pack so I told him all about my friends. I also explained to him why I'd come out with Hagrid today.

'Knowledge is powerful young one. I respect your wish to gain more so I shall help you. Do you have an empty vial?'

I nodded, pulling one out of my pocket. He closed his eyes and a silver tear slid from under lashes. Carefully, I pressed the vial to his cheek, catching the liquid. 'Thank you. I am in your debt.'

'You are a child of the moon. You are my sister-in-heart. There are no debts between family.'

I nuzzled against his soft fur in thanks.

As we headed back, Hagrid shot me a wise smile. "So, ya enjoy erself?"

I nodded enthusiastically. "Can I go with you next time you come and check on them?"

He nodded. "Pr'fessor Blacks planning on aving em in class soon."

"Sweet! You know, I'm really impressed with you Hagrid. You must be a really great guy for so many creatures to respect you."

He made a pleased grunting noise, what little of his face not covered with hair turning bright red. I smiled. Hagrid was a big sweetie underneath it all.

* * *

><p>Bribery time.<p>

I knocked nervously on the door to Snape's classroom.

"Enter."

Ick. He did _not_ sound happy….

I opened the door and gave him a little wave. He scowled at me. "And to what do I owe this pleasant surprise?"

I'll pretend I didn't hear the sarcasm in that…

"I've got a proposition for you."

He raised an eyebrow, looking bored. "Do tell."

I pulled out the vial with the wolf's tear and set it on his desk. He picked it up, examining it. His eyes barely widened, before his expression smoothed over. "And where prey tale did you get this?"

"Directly from the source."

He frowned at my evasive answer. "I suppose a beast would have an easy time acquiring this from another beast."

I shrugged. "So, you interested?"

"And what would you want in return?"

"Occlumency lessons."

"No."

I snatched the vial out of his hand. "Then I guess you won't be needing this."

* * *

><p>Snape glared at the girl in front of him, but she just smiled in response. Insolent brat.<p>

Though he did respect her bribery tactics. It was smart of her to present his award straight off so he'd be tempted before he had a chance to deny her. It was almost Slytherin of her.

And he really wanted that vial.

"Why exactly would you want Occlumency lessons?"

"The world has denied me most forms of magic; I want to take advantage of what little I have."

So it was a matter of pride. He could also relate with that.

"Occlumency is not for the weak of mind."

"Then it's a good thing I'm not weak of the mind."

"It takes years to master."

"I've got time. And if I don't then what meager skills I learn will help me not to panic when I'm facing down the barrel of a gun loaded with a single silver bullet, restrained by chains at a Ministry compound. ..At least, that's how I assume my eventual death will go."

It was always disturbing to watch someone describe a highly probable scenario of their death without batting an eye. She was right though. As someone who faced constant prejudice, emotional control would be a valued asset.

"You have yet to convince me that training you is worth my time."

"Besides the fact that I know you're dying to get you hand on these wolf tears, and the fact that it would give you an opportunity to practice Legilimency on a werewolf opponent, I'll spend an hour every night after practice scrubbing out caldrons."

She drove a good deal. Give him something he wanted. Give him a reason why it was beneficial to him too. Add in something extra.

No doubt she had found out about his skill through Albus. Damn meddling man. Dumbledore would never leave him alone if he denied the wolf-girl…

He held out his hand. A smirk spread over her face, and she dropped the vial into his palm.

"Come at eight o'clock sharp every Tuesday. Don't be late."

She nodded, smiling and quickly leaving before he could change his mind. He closed his eyes, leaning back in his chair. What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

><p>SNAPE SAID YES!<p>

I was so happy that I began spontaneously dancing in the hallway.

"I see you still have less brain cells than those muggle idiots."

I stopped mid twirl, groaning and turning to face the prat in front of me. "What do you want Draco?"  
>Personally, I felt sorry for the kid. His dad was an ass who didn't treat his family much better than his enemies. The kid probably just acted out in a misguided attempt to gain his father's approval.<p>

"Can't I just stop for a friendly chat? Or are you not intelligent enough to have a conversation? Aye mudblood?" (Author's note: I know the term usually refers to muggleborns but I thought it could work for weres too.)

I glared at him. All because I felt sorry for the kid didn't mean I'd give him free range to insult me.

"I was smart enough to outwit you daddy dearest."

He glared back, whipping out a wand. "Don't you speak of my father!"

"Why? Why defend him? As far as I can see, he's never done anything for you."

"Shut-up! I don't expect trash like you to understand!"

I softened my gaze, locking eyes with him. "I understand the difference between right and wrong. And I understand enough to know that even you deserve a better dad than that scum."

"Densaugeo!"

I dogged his hex, cursing under my breath. I definitely shouldn't have pissed him off.

_Hem, hem._

Both Draco and I froze. Oh no. Please tell me the Toad-woman was not behind me.

"Well now, what is going on here?"

I reluctantly turned around and faced Umbridge.

"She started it!" yelled Draco.

"I'm sure she did. It looks like someone needs another detention so she can learn how to properly respect her superiors."

Bitch. Evil, smelly bitch. How I loathed her….

"My office. Now."

Draco smirked. I sighed, following her. As I passed by Draco, I elbowed him. Hard. He'd definitely have a bruise tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow.<p>

Apparently slicing your skin open hurts more when you're cutting barley-healed skin. Perfect. It's a good thing I had my gloves on me to hide it…

_Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz._

Text from Kayla. 'Come to Griffy immediately!'

I did as told and in minutes, I was in the Gryffindor common room. Damon scooted over on the couch to make room for me.

"We heard you had Um-bitch detention. Hermione's got some Essence of Murlap for you," Kayla said from the floor. Hermione handed it over, and I gratefully began rubbing it in.

"So, what's up?"

Harry leaned forward, face serious, but eyes gleaming. "How would you like to do some serious D.A studying? Behind Umbridge's back?"

"Go on."

And so I was indoctrinated into the DA—Dumbledore's Army.

Author's note: For those of you who don't remember the DA, it's an illegal club the students form to learn spells and dueling, taught by Harry. The next chapter should focus a little more on character development, but the one after that should have some action! So, looks like Aubrey has a crush on Rika. Will it grow to love? Will he get over her? Will she return his feelings? Or will it ruin their friendship? So many questions!


	16. 16 DA, Snape talks, Aubrey comforts

Harry had told me to invite anyone I wanted to the DA meeting tonight, and I had the perfect person in mind…

I bounced on my heels, waiting semi-patiently for Charms class to end. Finally, students begin filing out—giving me odd glances—and I caught sight of Aubrey. "Studbucket!"

"Rika."

"Hiya."

"You were waiting for me?"

"Yup."

"Did you want something?"

"Duh. Why else would I have waited for you?"

He shook his head. "You want to go somewhere?"

I nodded, grabbing his arm and dragging him up to my room. I turned and faced him, smiling widely.

"…Are you going to kill me? Cause that smile is pretty creepy.."

"Nope, not today. You wanna learn some cool spells from a person who's gone up against real dark wizards?"

"Definitely. Details please?"

I told him all about Harry's DA. He seemed a bit skeptical but agreed to try. We hung out for a couple hours before I dragged him off to the Room of Requirement for lessons.

* * *

><p>"Hiya Harry!"<p>

He smiled at me in greeting. Several of the kids looked nervous. One pointed at me. "What's she doing here."

"Rika's here to learn. Ya got a problem with that?" Kayla asked in an I-eat-nails-for-breakfast-and-torture-babies-for-fun voice.

The kid paled and quickly shook his head. Another kid turned their attention to Aubrey. "But what about him? He's a Slytherin!"

"If Rika trust him, I trust him," Harry said sternly.

Awwwww. Little Harry's sticking up for my buddy. I'll have to hug him later, little cutie.

We broke off into groups. Harry helped the younger kids and Damon went with the older kids who were ready for some actual dueling practice. We introduced them to our wizard versus werewolf game so while they dueled, I was a constant threat, ready to attack anyone and everyone. At first the kids underestimated my threat level, but soon I had to dodge hexes on a regular basis.

Aubrey in particular was hard on me. He never did anything dangerous, but if he spotted me out of the corner of his eye, whether I was targeting him or not, he had no qualms about stupifying me.

When all the students filed out, I flopped down on the ground. The golden trio, Damon, Kayla, Aubrey, and I were the only ones left.

"So," said Damon, "Now that the students are gone, you guys ready for some real dueling?"

I groaned. I was going to be sore tomorrow…

* * *

><p>Remus blinked, standing in Rika's doorway. Rika, Damon, and Kayla were all sound asleep on her bed. None of them had bothered to change clothes or even get under the sheets.<p>

He didn't really like Damon staying the night, but Kayla was there, so he was fairly sure nothing would happen… Besides, those kids were way too dead to the world at the moment for him to worry about it. And they did look cute… Like a trio of wolf cubs, all curled up together, sweet and innocent.

He pulled the door to and went to distract Sirius so he wouldn't see Damon and wake the children by ranting.

* * *

><p>I wasn't really sure why Damon and Kayla where in bed with me when I woke up… I was super tired so they walked me home..then I collapsed on my bed…And I guess they were tired too cause they collapsed..Then morning.<p>

I shook Damon awake. He groaned, opening his eyes. "Yes Rika?"

"Unless you want to be discovered by Siri, I suggest you leave."

He groaned, sitting up. "Yeah, I'd rather not die. See ya."

"See ya Dames."

A few hours later, I'd forcibly dragged Kayla out of bed, and to the Great Hall for breakfast. She waved at Aubrey. "Hey, you! Come have breakfast with everyone! We're tired of you stealing Rika!"

He complied, sliding in between Damon and me. Some of the Gryffindors around us were a little cold to him, but most quickly warmed up to him.

The Weasley twins in particular were quick to include him in their jokes (which can sometimes be a bad thing, but Aubrey had no problem dealing with them. Any jokes at his expense were met with cunning comebacks that had Ron snorting milk and Kayla giving excessive high fives).

"Too good to hang out with the rest of us? Or have you finally learned your place blood traitor?"

The cheerful mood died. Collectively sighing, we turned to see Malfoy watching Aubrey smugly. Aubrey raised an eyebrow. "Whom have I betrayed? Murderers? Monsters?"

Malfoy's face turned ashen. "You've betrayed family! Blood!"

"But not myself. Not my beliefs. You can call me whatever you like Malfoy because the real traitor here is you."

Damn. Why hadn't I thought of that comeback?

"He's right." Damon said softly, not looking up from his eggs. "It doesn't matter if it's your family or not. If you support someone who glorifies in bloodshed, you forfeit any claims to humanity you have."

Damon…

I reached across Aubrey's lap and took Damon's hand. I knew Kayla had taken his other. He gave my hand two quick squeezes, his sign that he was okay.

Aubrey nodded. "Exactly."

Draco's mouth opened and closed several time, obviously searching for answer. I was struck again by a feeling of pity for the kid. After all, if I hadn't escaped Greyback's rule, I may have grown up just like him—forced to do Voldemort's bidding because that's all I knew.

"Is there a problem Mr. Malfoy?"

I followed the voice to see Snape standing behind Draco. Malfoy paused, shook his head 'no,' and stormed off.

I glanced at Aubrey. Just what kind of home life did he have if he was considered a blood traitor?

* * *

><p>Life had fallen into a regular routine for me. I spent time with my friends, personal time with just Damon and Kayla, personal time with just Aubrey, family time with Siri, Remi and sometimes Harry, DA meetings, Occlumency lessons, and the occasional Umbridge detention strewn in.<p>

Occlumency lessons weren't bad. It was awkward to have Snape constantly penetrating my memories, but he had yet to dig up any super bad ones, so I dealt with it. My progress was slow, but at least I was progressing.

Cleaning caldrons wasn't bad either. Snape graded papers, and I held a one-way conversation with him or sang. He never told me to shut-up, so I'd ramble on about anything.

"You know, sometimes I wonder if I had the chance of turning out like Malfoy."

No response.

"It's the whole nature vs. nurture thing and all that psychological stuff. Like would being raised by Greyback instead of shunned by him make me a worse person? Caught between the urge to do right, and the urge to be accepted? What do you think?"

"…. …Sometimes even the strongest of people fail to overcome their past influences. The desire to belong is nearly impossible to overcome, especially for children. Ultimately though, it is the individual's responsibility to do what is right. I feel that young Draco has yet to cross the line and become the enemy, but he is dangerously close."

Wow. Snape had never answered me before. "Where do you draw the line?"

"Hurting innocents of your own free will."

I nodded, frowning in thought.

"…Rika."

I looked up.

"Trying to learn the reasons behind people's actions is a wise choice. It shows maturity on your part; however, don't let what you learn cloud your judgment in battle. If someone has crossed the line, it is your duty to defend yourself from them at all cost."

Snape had never complemented me before. He must be worried over Draco. It probably relieved him to know that others were at least considering the possibility that Draco wasn't evil. "And if they do cross that line? Do they cross out all hopes of forgiveness?" I thought of Damon's words. "Do they lose all humanity?"

He was silent for so long, I thought he wouldn't answer. "…Humanity can never be lost, only buried. It will always be there, but it can be buried so deep that it might as well be gone."

"And forgiveness?"

His jaw clenched, eyes darkening. "Some things cannot be forgiven."

Snape didn't speak to me for the rest of the night, but his words echoed after me. Just what had Snape seen that was so beyond forgiveness?

I thought of Greyback. All the people he'd hurt. Lives he'd ruined.

Like Remus's life.

I stopped dead in my trek back to my quarters. Greyback made Remus a werewolf. If Remus hadn't been a werewolf, I never would have met him. I benefited from possibly the most traumatic event in Remus's childhood. I benefitted from every scar he'd slashed into his own skin. Every minute he spent in fear, every person who glared at him, every time he broke down and cried

Made my life better.

I may quite possibly just vomit.

I am a sick, sick, _sick_ excuse for a person.

Remus suffered. He bloody _suffered._

But there was a large part of me that would rather Remus suffer than have never met him. To so blatantly shove my happiness before his own…

I'd never felt like more of a monster in my life.

Some things can't be forgiven.

Wishing innocents would suffer for your own self gain

Can't be forgiven.

* * *

><p>Aubrey was getting used to seeing Rika in the hallway at night (usually coming back from an Umbridge detention). Normally, she was tired, or angry, but tonight, she was… … … paralyzed?<p>

She was just.. standing there, staring into space, looking horrified.

"Umm Rika?"

"…."

"Rika."

"…."

He took her shoulder and shook it, but she remained motionless. Now he was getting worried. What could scare the girl so bad? He took her firmly by the shoulders. "Rika, what happened."

She finally looked up at him, eyes swimming with some unreadable emotion. "..Nothing."

"Bullshit. You tell me, and you tell me now."

Her gaze dropped to the ground. "…Have you ever thought something bad? Like really bad? And you're disgusted at yourself for thinking that way, but you can't stop?"

He frowned, eyes roaming her form, trying to gleam some hidden answers. "…..Yeah. I come from a pureblood line. When I was little, I used to believe all the crap they fed me. I haven't thought that way for years, but it still sickens me that I did."

He hoped she took his response well. He didn't want her thinking he was some kind of racist. But to his surprise, she shook her head. "But that's not your fault! I mean you were little, of course you believed what your parents said! The fact that you changed your mind shows what a good person you are." She looked up at him, eyes concerned. "Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?"

He shook his head, rolling his eyes. "No, we're here to talk about you. Now what thoughts could you possibly be having that are so bad?"

He almost winced as her head sank down and her shoulders slumped again.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well you're going to."

When she remained silent, he grabbed her arm and pulled her into the Room of Requirement. "We're staying here until you talk.

* * *

><p>Dragging the truth out from Rika was like trying to train a basilisk to shake hands. It took a combination of clever questions, lucky guesses, threats, blackmail, and bribery, but she finally told him everything.<p>

He almost wished she hadn't.

Contrary to what she seemed to expect, he wasn't disgusted with her. Of course she wanted to be with Remus. Anyone could tell he was practically her adopted father. Regardless though, how could you tell someone that it was okay that they were benefiting form someone else's misfortune. Why couldn't it have been some normal teenage insecurity? Leave it to Rika to have an emotional issue beyond his power to fix.

But he had to try.

"Rika..You shouldn't look at like that. Do you think Remus wants you to hate him? The way I see it, Greyback owes the guy a hell of a lot. The universe owes him a lot. I think you moving in with him is a little bit of due compensation."

She snorted bitterly. "Yeah, getting stuck with some teenage girl. Whoot."

His gaze hardened. He didn't like to hear her talk about herself in that tone, as if she was a burden. He tilted her chin up, staring fiercely into her eyes. "You're not just some teenager."

* * *

><p>Aubrey's hand was warm. I hadn't realized how cold I felt till then. "Then what am I?"<p>

The muscles in his jaw twitched. It was a habit he had when there was something he was debating on saying. The tension in his shoulder's eased a little; whatever he'd wanted to say, he'd decided against it.

Huh. When did I become so attuned to Aubrey's body language?

He gave me a dry smile. "Of course you're not a normal teenager—you're a beast."

I smacked his shoulder. "Dang it Aubrey! You're supposed to say something inspirational to make me feel better!" My lips twitched into a smile though.

His eyes softened. "And you're one of the few people I completely trust."

Trust. Trust was one of the greatest gift's you could give a person. To give someone trust was to willingly give someone power over you. Possibly the only pain worse than a love unrequited was a trust betrayed.

I pulled him to me, gently hugging him. "Thank you. …I.. I don't know if I fully trust you yet Aubrey. Not with all of my heart. But I want to. ..I really do.."

"You've been hurt before, haven't you?" he mummered softly into my shoulder.

I nodded. "…It was a friend who turned me into the Ministry."

His grip tightened around me. Being with Aubrey was comforting. The slow movements of his chest as he breathed, the warmth from his embrace, musky yet sweet scent…

Mmmmmm. I really liked his cologne..

Then bless the boy and his supreme genius, he started singing. I closed my eyes, sighing in peace as the sound washed over me, lulling me to complete calmness. When I'd picked up on the chorus, I began softly singing with him till I faded out of consciousness.

* * *

><p>Sirius was pacing. Rika was late. Very late. She was never out this late.<p>

Moony was sitting on the couch, fidgeting constantly, hands fisted, knuckles white. His head jerked towards the door at any small (or imagined) sound. There was a soft knock on the door. Moony was there in a flash, before Sirius had taken more than two steps.

He wrenched open the door, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw Rika in Aubrey's arms. Relief was completely replaced with concern. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah. We were talking, and she fell asleep."

Sirius was too happy to see his baby girl back to complain about Aubrey touching said girl.

Moony led Aubrey to sit on the couch. He gently took Rika, sitting and cradling her against his chest. "What on Earth were you two talking about so late?"

Aubrey ran a hand through his hair, looking uncomfortable. "..Professor Lupin.. Professor Black… You guys love Rika right?"

Sirius's jaw dropped. "Of course!" he hissed. "Why would you even need to ask that?"

Remus's eyes widened. "Please tell me Rika knows. Surely she must know."

"Have you ever told her?"

The men exchanged looks. Had they ever told Rika? They'd muttered it in gruff off-hand ways when she brought it up, but did that count? And that had always been in response to Rika wanting something or joking with them.

Aubrey stood, frowning at their silence. "Well maybe you should tell her."

The men watched speechless as the teen left. They looked down at Rika.

"..Moons…I think we've been bad parents."

"I think so too," Remus said, brow creasing in worry. He glanced up at Sirius worried. "She is happy here right? I mean maybe we haven't been as loving as we should, but we haven't been mean, have we? Or neglectful?"

Sirius shook his head. "She looked fine to me. I mean ever since that one bad full moon, you two have been all happy-family-lovie. And I've been the dashing uncle. …But she is a teenager Moons. A teenage girl at that.. You remember how some of those birds would get back in our school days right? All worked up over something obvious?"

Remus nodded. "I suppose so.. But Rika never blows little things out of proportion. Everything she frets over is actually a reasonable concern.. We must have done something.."

"Maybe she just needs more time? I mean you're not exactly ready to yell from the top of the Astronomy tower that Rika is your unofficial daughter."

Remus blushed. "Pads.."

"And I'm not ready to declare her my official niece. Relationships take time Moony. We can't expect her to be all 'Moony and Padfoot are the best unofficial parents ever and they love me to pieces!' when we can't yet say 'Rika loves us with all her hearts and is the best baby girl we could ever have!'"

Remus snorted, still blushing a little. "Is it that obvious that I look at her like my cub?"

"I'm afraid it is mate. But it's sweet really. The grisly old wolf adopting the spirited young pup—instant classic."

Remus closed his eyes. "….I can't help it.. I mean.. I'm a wolf.. Having cubs is kind of one of our main goals in life…"

"And the Ministry takes it away from you." Sirius said bitterly.

A few months ago, Remus would have actually agreed with the Ministry. He didn't like being told by law that he wasn't good enough to have kids, but he silently agreed. How could he spread the curse he'd suffered under so? How could he condemn an innocent child to a life full of pain and prejudice? Besides… there were times when Remus was convinced he was a monster. He was a beast masquerading in human skin. It was sickening. Disgusting.

But he couldn't transfer his self-loathing towards Rika. There was no monster in her. He saw the wolf and the wild but never the beast. Her presence was a healing balm on his life. All the signs of the wolf he saw in himself as repulsive, he found endearing in her. It became harder to think of himself as a freak—to think so would be to implicate Rika as well.

He hugged the girl in his lap tighter to his chest. Things were still early. It would be a while before he was ready to admit to himself have much he cared for Rika. Before he was ready to hope that she could think of him as a father figure.

He felt a furry mass wiggle its way into his lap with Rika. Sirius in dog form. He shifted, making himself more comfortable, not bothered with spending a night on the couch.

Author's note: So, what do you guys think? For those of you who aren't big on character introspection, sorry. I'll try to make the next chp have a little more action.


	17. 17 Bad parents, incurring Snape

When I woke up, I became instantly aware of three things: I was sitting up, I was sandwiched in between Remi and Siri (head on Siri's shoulder), and the two were having chocolate-chunk pancakes for breakfast (Remus's favorite). For a few minutes, I sat in sleepy peace before yesterday flashed before my eyes. Despite Aubrey's attempt to comfort me, guilt instantly flooded my senses. I groaned, alerting my fellow couch-mates to my consciousness.

Sticky pancake-bits were shoved against my lips. I obligingly opened my mouth, chewing and swallowing before I opened my eyes. Siri must have done it—Remi would never part with his precious chocolate-chunk pancakes (his were extra-chocolaty. They had so much chocolate that the entire pancake surface was dark brown).

I licked the sticky off of my lips. "Morning guys."

Sirius hugged me tightly. "Morning Rika. How are you? Good? Did you sleep well? Hungry?"

…Eh? Despite my guilt, I'd decided to go about my day normally as possible..but Sirius was making that very hard with his weirdness.

I opened my mouth to answer.

"More pancake?" More sticky substance was shoved into my open mouth.

Chew. Chew. Swallow. "Pads, what's wr—"

He shoved more pancake in my mouth. -_-

I stared at him, not even bothering to chew/swallow. He smiled at me innocently and after a few minutes of slightly creepy staring tried to shove more food in my mouth. I pushed him away, finally swallowing. "Geeze, if you're going to force-feed—"

More pancake. Swallow. "Me, at least let me—"

More. Swallow. "Finish what's already—"

More. "OH COME ON!"

"Rika, it's not very polite to talk with your mouth full. …Do you not like the pancake? Is it not good enough?"

"Pads, it's—"

"Do you want some of mine?" Remus asked.

I froze, gasping and slowly turning to face him. He smiled, holding a forkful of overly-chocolate pancake towards me.

….Remus _never_ shared his chocolate pancakes. He just _didn't._ It was just one of those unspoken rules of life like 'you must breathe so you won't fall over dead' or 'if you slit your arm open red stuff comes out.'

"R-Remus..I.." Remus was sharing his treasure with me. _Me._ The horrible child who forsook his happiness for her own. I stood up, brushing past them, "I-I've gotta go!" and running to my room.

(Author's note: I know Rika's being overdramatic, but she's emotionally stressed. Guilt makes ppl do crazy things. …Plus, it's funny ;) )

* * *

><p>Remus and Sirius stared after her, eyes wide.<p>

"…Remi..Did we do something wrong?"

"..Maybe cramming food down her throat isn't the best way to show her we care Pads…"

"But I love food! If I woke up to someone shoving food down my throat, I'd love them forever!"

"Even if it was Snape?"

Sirius shuddered a little. "Well no…. But if he gave me food I might dislike him less… Maybe she's counting calories? Girls do that, right?"

"Doesn't need to: Werewolf metabolism."

"Damn. I bet over half the female population would kill for that."

"Probably. But even if she didn't, I highly doubt she'd get fat. Have you seen the way she's constantly bouncing around or dancing? Not to mention she runs laps every day, and I've caught her doing push-ups in her room before."

"…Hey! Idea! Let's have an impromptu family dinner!"

Remus nodded. "That might work!"

* * *

><p>I entered the living room showered and dressed. Padfoot hoped up and bounded to me. "Hey Rika! Let's have an impromptu family dinner tonight!"<p>

"…Is it really impromptu if you gave me over ten hours warning?"

His smile faded. "Is that a no?"

"No, I'll go. Should I tell Harry?"

"Harry? Oh, sure!"

I nodded, heading towards the door.

"Rika!" Remus called out.

"Yeah Rems?"

"..Um.." He fidgeted. "Have a really good day."

"…Kaaaay. You too buddy…"

Padfoot leapt for another hug, more pancakes in hand. I slipped through the door, shutting it in his face.

What the heck was that all about?

* * *

><p>Sirius pouted, staring angrily at the door that had dared to hurt his beautiful face. Remus was frowning in thought. "Do you think it was a little weird that she automatically invited Harry?"<p>

"No. Why would it be weird? He's at all our family dinners."

"But kids usually like to spend one-on-one time with their guardians. Typically they'll fight over attention rather than recommending it to another one.."

"Isn't that just siblings?"

"Well, they're kind of like siblings.."

"Cousin-siblings."

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that; it's a rather disturbing thought."

Suddenly Sirius shot up from the floor, eyes frantic. "HARRY!"

Remus straightened worriedly. "What about Harry!"

"Think about it! We have one-on-one time with Rika allll the time! I mean we do _live_ together! But what about Harry! When's the last time we saw him alone!"

Remus's eyes widened. "You're right."

Sirius dropped to his knees, clutching his hair and wailing "WE'RE BAD PARENTS!"

Remus hoped up and paced, thinking, as Sirius continued to lament.

"HORRIBLE! DISPICALBLE!"

Pace, pace

"GOOD-FOR NOTHING!"

Pace, pace, pace

"RANCID, FAILURES, DETESTABLE, FOUL!

Pace, pace, pace, pace, pace

"UNFIT SONS OF A—"

"Hogsmead!"

Sirius paused. "Hogsmead? What about Hogsmead?"

"Don't you see Pads? The Hogsmead trip coming up this weekend! You go with Harry, I go with Rika! Both kids get what they need!"

Sirius jumped up, hugging Remus. "Moons you're brilliant! Maybe we aren't' so bad at this whole parenting troubled teens thing after all!"

* * *

><p>I spent all day sulking in the deep recesses of the library. After my two thousandth gusty sigh, the librarian thrust a note into my hand and told me to make myself useful and deliver it.<p>

Ironically, she sent me to an even more appropriate place for sulking—Snape's classroom. It wasn't time for Snape to have classes, so I knocked on the door.

No answer.

Knock, knock. "Snape?" Kncok. "Snaaa-aaaape?"

Zilch.

Cautiously, I opened the door. Empty. Shrugging, I decided that I'd set the note on his desk where he was sure to see it. Just as I set down the note, I noticed the door to his ingredients cupboard stood ajar, and the light was on. Maybe he was in there.

Innocently oblivious that I was incurring the wrath of my own personal doom, I pulled the door open.

Fun fact: The pantry door actually opens both ways, in and out. Snape had leaned a few caldrons against the door. When the door was opened outwards, the caldrons slid harmlessly across the floor; when the door was opened inwards, they came crashing down, bouncing off of each other and the walls and straight into the shelves holding potions ingredients.

Little vials of ingredients don't appreciate being hit by large caldrons.

_CRASH! SMASH! BOOM! POP! EERRRRRRR! KERPLOWW! BANG!_

I could only stare in open-mouthed horror as vial after vial met its premature demise. Poor vials.

Finally, the crashes stopped. A thick cloud of sickly brown-green vapor hung over the floor. I managed to take several shaky steps backwards to avoid breathing it in.

My back collided with a chest. The chest was moving rapidly, the person's breathing coming in quick, angry burst.

Slowly, dread coiling in my stomach, I turned and faced him.

Severus Snape.

Most feared teacher at Hogwarts.

Former Deatheater.

Lord of the Dungeons.

Pissed. As. Hell.

His eyes were bulging, skin shockingly white, visibly trembling in anger, teeth grinding together.

Oh shit.

We stared at each other for a long time—or maybe it just felt that way—not sure what to do, how to react. He closed his eyes, taking several deep breaths. He raised his wand and muttered a spell (I assume he cleared out the hazardous fog, but I was not taking my eyes off of him to find out).

A little reluctantly, he pocketed his wand. He may want to use it on me, but he would at least have the restraint not to. He did have fist however… Fist which I was carefully monitoring.

Finally, he spoke, never unclenching his teeth, each word hard and over-punctuated. "You. Will. Scrub. My. Floor. Every. Day. You. Will. Do. Whatever. The. Hell. I. Ask. Of. You. Every. Day. So help me if you don't—I will beat you Black. And. Blue."

All I could do was wordlessly gap and nod.

"Now. Out."

Without a second though, I turned and fled.

* * *

><p>It was several hours before Snape had calmed down enough to think over what had happened rationally. His threat to beat the girl had been and empty one. He may believe in firm discipline, but he abhorred all forms of child abuse (though if the girl had been a legal aged male, he might have slugged himher). But he would still make her pay for what she had done. Why had she even been messing with his potions supplies in the first place? No doubt to gather ingredients for some abhorred scheme of Potter's.

He would enjoy having the Marauder's lap-dog at his mercy. It was almost poetic really. Those fools had made his school days a living hell; now he'd have the closest thing to family they had scrubbing his floors.

He smiled bitterly. Vengeance was sweet.

(Author's note: I would like to defend my characterization of Snape by saying that he will be a little bit of a git for a while—though I would be too if someone destroyed my stuff—but he'll loosen up eventually. Stuff takes time.)

* * *

><p>Aubrey should really be used to it by now. Seriously. By now the words 'Rika' and 'strange occurrences' should have a fat equals sign wedged between them. And yet here he was, honestly surprised by yet another Rika-centric strange occurrence.<p>

"… …Rika…Not that I'm not happy to see you…But why are you in my bed?"

Said girl was curled up amidst his covers, looking pouty and pitiful, lower lip sticking out. "Cause I wanted to talk to you."

"And my bed would be the best place for this talk?"

"I didn't want to look for you. And you had to come here eventually…"

"How did you even get in here?"

"Not important."

"You shouldn't be here Rika. Slytherin's are the most likely people to attack you."

"Also not important."

"What if my roommates had come and seen you?"

"Didn't happen so not important."

He closed his eyes, rubbing his temples. Why exactly had this stubborn girl sparked his interest again? He glanced at her, taking in her childish pout, crossed arms. Immaturity at its highest. But her eyes…

The beautiful orbs were dark and conflicted. Behind her pouty mask lay serious concerns.

His eyes softened. That was why. Because she simultaneously wore her emotions on her sleeves, yet kept them locked in her heart. She showed just enough of herself to get you hooked, then made you dig for the rest.

He pulled out his wand, flicking a few locking spells at the door, then pulled back the covers and scooted in bed with her. "So what's wrong?"

She nuzzled up to him, resting her head on his shoulders. Strands of midnight hair tickled his cheek. It was nice.

The situation she'd managed to land herself in, however, was not.

* * *

><p>After I told Aubrey about the potion's incident, he was silent for a while, thinking over his response.<p>

"…Snape won't really beat you."

"I'm not worried about that."

"He will make you scrub those floors though."

"Also not worried about that. I did break his stuff, I deserve some form of punishment."

"Then it's the Occlumency lessons you're worried about?"

I nodded, burrowing my face deeper into his shoulder. "I was really starting to make progress… I liked being able to learn with an actual teacher…"

He rubbed soothing circles on my shoulders. "I know. Snape is a reasonable guy though. Give him time to calm down, be a good girl and do what he tells you for a while, then broach the subject. You may be surprised."

I sighed, muscles relaxing. Aubrey always made it so hard to stay upset. "Okay. I'll try."

"And Rika?"

"Mm-hmm?"

"Never come in the Slytherin quarters again unless it's an emergency, and never wander into a guy's bed."

I pouted, rolling my eyes. "I'm not naive Aubrey. I wouldn't just get in bed with some random guy. But you're my friend—you're different."

* * *

><p>Aubrey mentally groaned. Yes. Exactly what you want to hear from the girl you may-or-may-not be developing a slight crush on. 'I think of you as such a friend that the normal rules of conduct between the sexes does not apply to you. ' Oh well. It was better this way.<p>

Rika was new and interesting. She was the first girl he'd ever gotten close to, and she was constantly hugging him. It was natural that his hormones had decided to go into overdrive around her. In no time at all, it'd pass. "I just don't want to have to clean up the mess of broken bones you'd leave behind when you attack some poor idiot who thought you in his bed was an invitation."

She looked up at him from her spot on his shoulder, smiling softly. "Thanks Aubrey."

His heart gave a loud _thump._ "No problem."

It would pass.

* * *

><p>I sighed, content to lie in peaceful silence. Aubrey was playing lazily with my hair, twirling the loose curls. Twas nice. I peeked up at him. His eyes were closed, expression calm, smiling slightly.<p>

He really was nice to look at. Up close his hair had more reddish strands in it. Nice smooth skin… A lone freckle barely visible near his jaw..

Lips a few shades darker than his skin…

Wait, what?

I swallowed hard. Friends lips were not something I should be thinking about. They just weren't. At least not as intently as I was thinking about his… I shook my head, clearing my thoughts.

Feeling me move, he opened his eyes, raising an eyebrow in question. I closed my eyes in response, not ready to meet his gaze.

"You're not going to fall asleep on me are you?"

"No, it's too early for sleep. …What time is it anyway?"

"Six-thirty."

I shot up. "Oh crap!"

"What?" he said, sitting up to.

"I'm supposed to be at family dinner, and I never told Harry!" I jumped up, running to the door. Aubrey undid the locking spells and I ran out, full speed. A few Slytherins stared at me wide-eyed but were too surprised to do anything before I was out of the room.

I ran to the Great Hall, spotting Harry and Friends. They'd obviously just sat down, and Harry was piling his plate with food. Good. I wasn't too late.

Never stopping, I ran to the table, scooped Harry up, and ran out the doors, not paying attention to the dozens of eyes following us.

"Rika!" Harry squeaked from my arms, "what's going on?"

"Dinner! We're late for family dinner that I never told you about!" I suddenly stopped. "..You do want to go to an impromptu family dinner, don't you?" He nodded, still a little bewildered, and I resumed running.

* * *

><p>Sirius pouted, glancing at the clock for the umpteenth time. "Do you think they're coming?"<p>

"I'm sure they'll be here soon Pads," Remus soothed, though he was a little unsure.

"Maybe they don't want to come…"

"It's more likely they forgot.." He saw the horrified look on Sirius's face. "Which I'm sure they didn't!" he quickly stated.

Silence.

Bam!

The door burst open and Rika ran in carrying Harry whom she deposited in the seat between them. She then sat across from Harry in the other seat between them. "Sorry! Sorry! My bad! I lost track of time and forgot to ask Harry!"

"She swooped down and grabbed me out of the Great Hall" Harry muttered. Sirius let out a bark of laughter, imagining the faces of the students and staff.

Remus smiled when a familiar scent caught his nose: the scent of Aubrey. It wasn't unusual for Rika to smell of Aubrey—she did hang out with him a lot—but this was excessive. Even if she'd been right beside him all day, she still shouldn't smell this strongly of him. The scent was everywhere, literally coming off of her from head to toe. His fist clenched and his eyes flashed scarlet as he thought about exactly what must have happened. "Rika," he growled out, "can I speak to you in private for a moment?"

* * *

><p>All smiles dropped at the look in Remus's eyes. Oh boy. He must've heard about the Snape thing… "Um sure."<p>

He stalked to my room, pulling me with him. The second he closed the door, he turned to me. "What the bloody hell were you doing with Aubrey!"

Well that was not what I was expecting. "Excuse me?"

"Aubrey! Before I rip his throat out and ground you for life, I want to know what all happened!"

My jaw dropped. "Rip Aubrey's…? Grounded…? For what!"

"Don't play dumb Rika! You're practically dripping with his scent!"

"So—…Oh. Oh!" I smacked his chest. "Remus! Just what kind of girl do you think I am?"

"You tell me."

"Well I most certainly did not have sex with him if that's what you're insinuating!"

He winced as if the mere thought of it caused him physical pain. "No..well… It was more along the lines of I thought you'd…You know…Made out with him…"

"….You would have grounded me for making out with a guy?"

"Yes!...No…Maybe..I..I'm really not sure what I would have done… You didn't right?"

I shook my head. "Aubrey is my friend. I wanted to talk to him so I went up to his room and waiting for him. The scent is probably so strong because I was on his bed which reeks of him. And I was there for a while…It took the boy forever to come up."

Remus rubbed his temples. "Rika, at a later time we are going to discuss everything wrong with what you did, but let's focus on the important facts. You did nothing with Aubrey?"

I could tell he wanted to believe me but wasn't sure if he should. Honestly my excuse did kind of suck…and I was a teenager so I could see how he was skeptical. I sighed. "Look, Remus.. I can't ever have a boyfriend. It's against the law for me to.._be_ with a human. And I'm not the kind of girl who would do stuff with no strings attached."

Remus fidgeted, looking highly uncomfortable. "You usually don't have issues with breaking unfair laws."

"But this is different. If I were in a relationship with someone, it would have to be a constant secret. They could never go on a date with me, never marry me, I could never have their kids. No one could know about it. They'd look like a perpetually single person with no interest in dating. And if someone found out, we'd be separated, and he'd get in trouble. I couldn't make someone I loved sacrifice that much for a relationship with me. I may be a trouble-magnet, but guys are the one thing you'll never have to worry about with me."

Remus ran a hand through his hair. "Rika, I'm sorry..I shouldn't have accused you like that..I know you better."

I shook my head. "Don't worry about it Rems. You're just doing your job." I opened my arms, and we hugged.

"Ready to finally eat?"

I nodded. We opened the door and Sirius and Harry came toppling in. The two hopped up, brushing themselves off.

"Err, we were just passing through.." Sirius said.

I shook my head. "Shut-up and eat Pads."

They ran to the table, stuffing their faces in glee. I shook my head. "Boys."

Beside me Remus laughed quietly and mummered "Family."


	18. Working for Snape, friend confrontation

Note: Apologies! I'm sorry this chapter is really boring, but it's necessary for the next few chapters. I tried to make it interesting as possible though. I swear I'll make it up to you guys with some life-or-death action scenes soon!

_Scrub, scrub, scrub._

It's really amazing how much havoc three hours of scrubbing can wreak on your back.

_Scrubbidy, scrub, scrub._

Snape had summoned me to his classroom today, handed me a bucket of soapy water and a scrub brush and told me to get to work. Unlike the previous times I'd spent with Snape, I was subdued into silence—anger was practically rolling off the guy in waves. But I'd finally scrubbed the entire floor. I stood up, grimacing as my back popped and cracked. "I'm done with the floor."

He looked up from the papers he was grading, surveying the floor with a critical eye. "So you have. Now you may start on the caldrons."

I bit back a groan. Really Snape? Really? That'd take me at least another hour and a half! Okay just remember Rika, you did destroy his valuable possessions… And he didn't beat you or tell Moony on you… Sighing, I plopped down by the caldrons and commenced cleaning.

Two bloody hours of cleaning.

Finally, the last caldron was done. I stood again, shaking out my wrist. It'd be a miracle if I didn't get carpal tunnel at this rate. Okay, five hours of work is a lot, but I did destroy his stuff..lots of stuff…expensive stuff.. I'll just deal. "I finished the caldrons."

"Good. Now start on the walls."

I gave him a long, evil look, but didn't complain. . Besides, it was the first night. Soon he'd get over it, and it would all be okay.

* * *

><p>Snape couldn't believe it when the girl picked up her brush and began scrubbing the walls. Where was the defiance? He'd seen Rika stand up to authority countless times; she didn't put up with rules she didn't like. She lived with the Marauders for crying out loud!<p>

….Though she hadn't always lived with them.. Maybe without her supposed 'pack' around, she didn't feel the need for defiance..

He'd planned tonight as a test: he wanted to see how long she'd follow his demands. He'd thought she'd quit after the first hour… And yet here she was on hour five..

He scowled, not sure how to feel about her easy compliance. "You're dismissed."

She glanced up. "Pardon?"

"I've finished my grading, and I don't feel like waiting up for you to finish scrubbing. Report back tomorrow." He waved his wand and vanished her cleaning supplies. She nodded and quickly ran off before he could change his mind.

* * *

><p>The rest of my time with Snape wasn't that bad. I'd been right to assume he had just been tougher the first night. After the first week, I was back to aimlessly talking and singing while I worked.<p>

Personally, I think he liked my singing. I swear I caught his foot tapping once or twice. He surprised me one night by breaking his silence. "What song are you singing?"

"It's one I wrote."

"It's very….poetic." His mouth twisted a little, seemingly unwilling to complement me.

I nodded. "I take a lot of inspiration from lyrical poetry. The way the words are so beautiful that you can't help but sing them as you read…That's what I want my music to be like."

Nothing else was said that night, but I felt that was his way of saying that he was no longer angry at me.

The next night, I came up to him. "Snape?"

He didn't answer, but I knew I had his attention.

"I'd like to formally apologize to you."

He looked up, eyebrow raised in an incredulous expression.

"I should never have opened the door to your potions storage. I was looking for you to deliver a note, and when I saw the light on with the door ajar, I thought maybe you were in there. I'm sorry for destroying your stuff."

He watched me for a very long time. In the silence I began chopping the roots he'd set out for me to work on. "…I take it you're still wanting to continue Occlumency lessons?"

I nodded.

"So have you simply been so well-behaved to soften me up?"

"Well obviously I wouldn't be mean to someone I wanted something from, but I really do feel bad about breaking your stuff. Besides, I really don't know how to accurately measure what a good punishment is..So I've just been assuming that yours is fair."

"Those Marauder fools you live with don't see fit to enforce punishments, do they?"

"They've never had a reason to punish me."

"Somehow I highly doubt that."

"I may get into trouble a lot, but I'm not actually a bad kid…. Well…maybe.. Probably not…" Thoughts of my guilt over Remus entered my head. "Okay, so I'm not that great, but I don't _act_ bad…"

I glanced up to see him watching me with an almost curious expression. "Are you insinuating that you may not act badly but you are, in fact, bad?"

"You tell me. You've seen in my mind."

"Mundane memories hardly serve to judge a person's soul by."

I fidgeted. This was not going in the direction I'd wanted it to go…. "Do you like Aubrey?"

"Excuse me?"

"Aubrey. Aubrey Calls? He's one of you snakes."

He nodded slowly. "Aubrey is an intelligent student who knows how to stay out of trouble. Why?"

"He's my friend."

"And you're telling me this because?"

I shrugged. "I thought you'd like to know. Most Gryffindors hate Slytherins. I know I'm not a Gryffie, but I might as well be since most of my packmates are." He made a sour face when I said 'packmates,' but I ignored him. "So I just wanted you to know that I don't. All my Gryffie friends like Aubrey too."

He shook his head and went back to his usual silence. I guess my ramblings were too annoying to follow.

* * *

><p>Snape was reluctant to admit it, but he was actually looking forward to his next Occlumency lesson with Rika. She'd let slip that beneath her friendly surface, there was something dark. As a spy, learning new information was his life; he definitely wanted to know what Rika had been referring to.<p>

Maybe it would be a secret so bad that he could convince Dumbledore to kick her out of the school. He'd love to see the Marauder-mutts' faces if that happened.

A small part of him did feel a little guilty about what he was about to do. As a teacher, he knew it was his responsibility not to betray a student's trust. During lessons he purposely targeted parts of Rika's mind that held trivial facts so as not to embarrass the girl, but this time…

Information was vital. If Rika was hiding something, he needed to know what it was.

She stood before him, wearing the same look of determination she always wore. Without preamble, he dove in. Her mental shields were improving, but they were no match for him.

Flashes of Darkness.

A little girl yelling at the infamous Greyback, tears of anger slipping down her cheeks, gold eyes wild. The man silencing her with a hard blow.

Two girls running full speed down a dark alley way (he assumed the other child was a younger Kayla), an angry man chasing them.

Rika sitting on a couch, eyes closed, looking peaceful, talking and laughing with a man. The man was wearing a hat pulled low over his face, shadowing it. Snape couldn't see him clearly but could tell he was young. The man handed her something to drink. Her eyes opened, honey-chocolate—it must have been her almost-human time of the month—and she took the cup.

He felt a quick flutter of strong emotions from Rika, but before he could identify them, he was thrown from her mind.

He frowned, watching the girl in front of him pant, face drawn in a glare. That last memory had seemed perfectly innocent. Rika having a cup of tea with a friend. Why would she be agitated over that?

Frowning, he went through the memory again. It was fairly recent; Rika had been fifteen or sixteen. The man had looked to be in his early twenties, not fully grown yet. His eyes narrowed. Maybe he'd seen more than two friends casually talking? Perhaps that was an old boyfriend? If Rika was sixteen and he was twenty, that was a four year difference…If she was fifteen and he was twenty-three that was eight years… If that was the case, the girl most likely wouldn't want anyone to know about the relationship.

Sometimes the best way to get information was to taunt people. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Have a taste for older men now, do we?"

Icy gold orbs met his onyx ones in an impressive glare. "Don't make me sick. I wouldn't touch that bastard with a thousand foot pole."

"Really? You seemed very cozy sitting beside him on a small couch."

"I was young and stupid," she spat out, then grimaced. "Before you interpret that the wrong way, I mean in general, not as in getting into a bad romantic relationship."

"How so?"

"You saw what time of the month it was. I never should have allowed myself to be alone with someone unarmed when I was that vulnerable. And no, what happened isn't what you think happened."

That was slightly relieving. Usually a vulnerable girl alone with an older man led to a road he didn't want to think about. He ran through the memory one more time. It was odd the man had taken the time to make her tea without drinking any himself… Rika had pushed Snape out of her mind the second before she had drank it.. "The tea was drugged?"

She stared at him for a moment before sighing. "Look, he turned me into the Ministry okay. Happy now?"

"Far from it."

"Can we just move on?"

He nodded. He wasn't going to stop until he found out what she was hiding.

Running through a forest.

The wolf. Angry. Confined. Slashing at its own skin.

Black tied to a chair, the two singing loudly.

Aubrey. The two were talking. He managed to catch a bit before Rika repelled him again.

"I'm a monster. The worst thing to ever happen to Rems, and I'm happy because of it. Pathetic."

* * *

><p>I winced, meeting Snape's troubled gaze apprehensively. Before he opened his mouth, I held up a hand. "I don't want to talk about it."<p>

He regarded me silently for a moment then nodded, continuing.

* * *

><p>Snape had been given a lot to think about. He wanted to know more about why Rika would call herself a monster, but he wouldn't pry anymore. Whatever the reason was, he felt it was a personal problem, not something that could harm the Order.<p>

He didn't like to admit it, but it worried him a little. The girl was admittedly hard not to like. And with his adamant feelings against child abuse, it was hard to see a child so insecure with the relationship between herself and her guardian. He'd keep an eye on the Marauder-mutts. They may be immature and unfit to raise a child, but he wouldn't let them shirk off their responsibilities at Rika's expense.

* * *

><p>Needless to say, lessons with Snape combined with servitude to Snape, combined with Um-bitch detentions, combined with my guilty conscience, had left me depressed. And that was something my two bff's refused to ignore.<p>

I was innocently walking around the castle when I was very rudely grabbed from behind, a hand slapped over my mouth and pulled into a broom closet. Of course my initial reaction was to chomp down on the hand, eliciting a familiar 'Mother-fkng Ow! Rika' and very familiar laughter. The arms released me, and I turned to see Damon nursing his poor hand while Kayla laughed hysterically at him.

"…Ummm…guys? Not that I'm not happy to see you and all…But why the hell did you drag me into a closet?"

"We needed to talk to you" Kayla said.

"..And you couldn't just, I don't know, approach me like a normal person and talk to me?"

Kayla shook her head, smiling just a liiitle too widely for comfort. "This way was more dramatic."

I glanced at Damon's bleeding hand.

His eyes narrowed. "Rika..Don't you even.."

Ignoring him, I grabbed his hand. Werewolf metabolism speeds the healing process. The enzymes found in werewolf saliva could also speed up healing. And since werewolves hardly ever get sick—and I knew for a fact Dame carried no STDs…wait..can weres even get STDs..?—there was no danger for me in what I proceeded to do. Which was to give Damon's hand a sloppy, wet, lick. (For those of you wondering why I hadn't done this to Harry before, his injury was cause by a magical object so my measly spittle couldn't help).

He grimaced. "Thanks."

"No problem."

Kayla leaned against the wall. "So, what's up pup?"

I pouted. "Now is not the time to rhyme."

She giggled, then sobered. "Spill it."

Damon leaned against the door, blocking my escape.

I sighed, plopping down on a conveniently overturned bucket. "You guys are gonna think it's stupid."

"Probably. But that's what bffs do; share only the stupidest of their concerns." Kayla said with a wink.

"I've already talked about it with someone. It didn't help."

"That someone isn't us so it doesn't count," Damon said, crossing his arms.

Knowing there was no way around it, I told them everything that had been happening to me lately and all my guilt over Remus.

Kayla wrapped her arms around me from the side, slipping the hand we'd become 'blood-sister's' with into my corresponding hand. Damon knelt down in front of me. "…I think you need to tell this to Remus."

"No."

"Rika—"

"No."

"Just here me out."

"Fine. But the answer isn't going to change."

"The full moon is coming up. How do you think your wolf is going to act around Remus's wolf if your head's all screwed up?"

"Better than it'll act if Remus rejects me." I shivered, thinking of the last time I'd doubted Remus liking me…

Damon grabbed my chin, staring into my eyes. "I know what you're thinking. It was different then, you were alone. Kayla and I are here now. We are your pack. We will always be your pack. Your wolf knows that we are out there, waiting."

"It knew that last time too."

"You were separated from us last time. You didn't know when you'd see us again. Your wolf was already suffering."

I ran a hand over my face. "Look guys, this isn't exactly something I can just go up and tell him. 'Oh hi Remus! Guess what! The most traumatic even of you childhood is one of the best things that ever happened to me! Isn't that great?'"

"I know you Rika," Damon said sternly. "You will keep dwelling over this until you blow it even more out of proportion than you already have. I don't want to psycho-analyze you, but I think you're just afraid of having a family."

I stood up, pulling away from him. "_Excuse me?_"

He stood up, not backing down. "You heard me. You've had friends before. You know how to deal with them. But family is different. Letting someone have power over you—that's something you're not used to. And the only experience you've had with a father has been that shit-hole Greyback. You're scared about letting Remus too close so you're going to keep coming up with reasons why he wouldn't want you."

"That's stupid."

"No, it's normal. Especially for someone who was recently betrayed."

I winced. "I've had no problems making friends Dame. I'm over Sin's betrayal."

"Sin treated you like a little sister Rika. He wasn't a friend, he was family."

"He wasn't with me long enough to be family."

"It didn't matter. From the second he met you, he gave you something you needed. He acted like a paternal figure, something you truly wanted, so it was easy for him to get close to you."

Kayla nodded. "And now it's screwing with your relationship with Professor Lupin."

"So you're saying I'm emotionally damaged?" I said with a weak chuckle.

Kayla wrapped her arms around me. "No more than the rest of us hon. What Damon means is you got hurt, and now you have to deal with it. It sucks balls, but you're not alone."

Damon rested a hand on my shoulder. "You're never alone. And every time you manage to psych yourself out with a new reason why Lupin won't like you, we'll be here to forcibly talk some sense into you and make you confront it."

"Don't you think he'll get tired of constantly having to reassure me?"

Kayla shook her head. "How many times do you think his friends had to reassure him that they still liked him once they found out he was a werewolf?"

I hugged her back. "…You guys are amazing."

"We know," Kayla mummered.

Damon squeezed my shoulder. "Sorry about being so harsh Rik."

"S'okay. I know it's just cause you love me."

"Always." He nodded.

When I got home that night, Remus beckoned me to him. His face was set casually, but his eyes were bright with excitement. "There's a Hogsmead trip this weekend. I understand if you want to go with your friends, but if you want I thought maybe we could go together."

Awwwwww! Father-daughter tiim—cough, cough—uhh, I mean Remus-Rika time!

I bit my lip, thinking over what Damon had said about needing to tell Remus. I nodded. "Sounds good."

He smiled. "Great! Have you eaten yet? Pads is already in the Hall."

I shook my head and followed him to dinner. I'd spend the weekend having fun with him and not worrying about anything. Then, for better or worse, I'd confront him.

Author's note: So next time we'll have some Rika-Remus heart-to-heart! If all goes as planned, Rune will be making another appearance. :)


	19. 19 Hogsmead, talk, spiders

On the way to Sirius's Care of Mag. Creatures class, I ran into Harry. He told me happily that he and Sirius were going to spend the Hogsmead weekend together. I clapped him on the back. "Remie and I are spending it together too. Those two have been jumping at the bit for more 'bonding time.' I think they may be reading some cheesy parenting self-help books or something."

"Well whatever it is, I like it."

"Same here kid."

When we got in sight of Sirius, I gasped. "Rune!"

The impressively large wolf nodded his head to me. I bowed my head lowly, speaking to him with my thoughts. 'Greetings Rune.'

'Greetings young one.'

I ran the rest of the way to him, plopping down at his side. Harry slowly approached, keeping his distance. Rune looked at him. 'Your kin?'

I nodded. 'Harry is one of the cubs I try to take care of.'

Rune snorted. 'You're still a cub yourself; barely older than him.'

'Harry is special. He needs people to care for him and love him.'

'He is special indeed. I sense strong magic coming from him.' He nodded his head towards Harry.

I smiled at Harry. "Rune is a wise creature. It would be smart to show submission and respect to him."

Harry frowned, looking unsure and bowed lowly, like he had in third year for Hagrid's hippogriff.

'He's not accustomed to our ways' Rune noted with amusement.

I giggled. 'Not really. But he respects them non-the-less.'

Class started. Sirius proceeded to explain how Rune may look like a 'pretty pet,' but he was dangerously smart and strong. We shouldn't try to approach him without respect and caution.

Boooooooooriiiiiing. I nudged Rune playfully. He huffed at me. I nudged him again. 'Cuuuub,' he drawled in a warning voice, but his eyes gleamed in amusement. I smirked. Nudge.

Rune lunged at me, knocking me to the ground. Struggling, I flipped him over. Soon we were engaged in a full out puppy brawl.

Sirius heard the noise behind him, turned and sighed. Leave it to Rika to engage in a minnie-war with the thing he was trying to convince his students not to touch. "The exception to everything I'm saying is, of course, Rika who has a better understanding of how to interact with wolves than anyone. And who is a reckless dunderhead that likes to both upstage and undermine her poor Uncle Pads."

Several students gawked at his casual reference to himself as my uncle. In truth, I was caught off-guard too (which Rune took advantage of by slamming me to the ground). This was the first time Siri had referred to himself as my relation. I chose not to comment on it though, just basking in the feeling of being loved.

Eventually, Rune and I tired. He stretched out on the ground, pulling me to his side. 'Rest cub.'

I reached out and ruffled his fur. 'Whatever you say old timer.'

He huffed, nipping my shoulder for my cheekiness. 'I'm still young enough to rip your neck open.'

Lovely isn't he?

'Tell me cub, did your bribe work? Were you able to undergo lessons?'

I told him about how my lessons had been going and how I'd accidentally destroyed Snape's potion ingredients.

He looked thoughtful. 'You must rectify this. Debts are a dangerous thing to owe others. If you are willing to do the work, I will help you repay him.'

'Really? How?'

'New ingredients. You will have to acquire them yourself, but I shall guide you to them. Come to the Forbidden Forrest four days from now during the first rays of light; there I shall meet and help you.'

I nuzzled him. 'Thank you so much! Is there anything I can do for you?'

'As I've said before, there are no debts between family. I respect your quest to learn and make a life for yourself. Your strength reflects well upon our kind.'

* * *

><p>Harry dropped by for breakfast early the next day, excitement shining through his eyes. Today was the much-awaited Hogsmead trip. Sirius was twice as excited as Harry, bouncing in his seat like a hyper two year old on crack. I swear the guy was <em>giggling…<em>It was slightly disturbing…_Really_ slightly disturbing….

Remus shook his head, setting the plates of food the house elves had brought on the table. "Dig in!"

He tried several times to reprimand Sirius on eating too fast, but his eyes shown with just as much excitement as Harry's. Personally, I was half-dreading today just because I'd have to talk about my..*shudders* _feelings_ with him later, but I was really looking forward to spending some time with Remmie. I stuffed a large chunk of sausage in my mouth, deciding to push aside my negative feelings. Today was going to be fun, and I wasn't going to anything, not even me, get me down.

The four of us walked to Hogmead together. I gave Harry and Sirius a hug goodbye (Remus ruffled Harry's hair and told him to look after Sirius) then the four of us split into two groups.

Remus smiled at me. "Anywhere in particular you want to go?"

"Everywhere!"

I don't know if I'd ever talked so much in my life—I'm sure Remus felt the same way. The two of us had been talking nearly non-stop, exchanging stories and random observations.

Remus now knew: When I was little I thought bacon cheeseburgers were a fine culinary delicacy. The first time I'd ever heard music had been from a homeless man singing on a street corner. It'd touched me so much that I'd approached him, crying and begged him to teach me how to sing. I preferred frequent naps throughout the day to sleeping for hours straight. I had a weakness for Broadway tear-jerkers.

I now knew: Remus couldn't remember a time in his life when he didn't have a chocolate addiction. Teal was his favorite color, but he hated admitting it because it sounded girly. As a teenager, he'd developed an embarrassing addiction to romance novels. He'd once spent agonizing hours teaching James Romantic poetry to read to Lilly. Halfway into James's recitation, he'd forgotten the words, and blurted out 'Oh Bugger!' Remus never forgave him for all the wasted effort.

Remus tugged my arm. "Here, I've got somewhere fun for us to have lunch."

The second we were inside, I smiled—it was an open-mike café. I linked arms with him as we walked to the table. "You know me so well."

He chuckled. "I'd have to be pretty oblivious not to notice your obsession with all things musical."

We placed our orders and talked for a while, but my gaze kept wandering longingly to the stage. Remus laughed at me. "You can go sing if you want to."

"Really? I don't want to abandon you…"

"Sing. I'll be fine; in fact, I actually enjoy your singing."

Wasting no time, I bounded to the stage. The man who worked the music smiled at me. "What's your pick?"

I scanned the song list and picked one. He waved his wand lazily and the music started. Then I claimed the stage. For the next ten minutes till our food arrived, I was one with the art of music.

I plopped down in my seat, eagerly grabbing my food. Remus shook his head. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You get on stage and you just transform. You perform amazingly, put all your heart and soul in it and then walk away like it was nothing."

I shrugged, chewing thoughtfully. "…It's just natural for me..It's what I'm good at.. Honestly if I weren't a werewolf, it would probably be my life's ambition to be a professional singer."

"You'd be good at it," he said a little wistfully.

"Maybe. But it's okay; I'm happy where I am."

"Are you?" he asked quietly.

I reached across the table and gave his hand a squeeze. "Mm-hm. How could I not be happy surrounded by such an awesome family?"

He smiled warmly, squeezing my hand back. "I feel the same way."

* * *

><p>Remus and I walked back to the castle, arms loaded with Honeydukes chocolates. "How much longer do you think it'll be before Siri and Harry head back?" I asked.<p>

"Knowing Sirius, probably a few more hours."

We went inside and dumped our goodies on the table. "That's good…Cause I um..Can I talk to you.."

"Of course," Remus said sitting on the couch. He patted the spot next to him.

I sat, staring at my lap and twisting my hands nervously. After a few minutes, of silence, I think he started to get worried.

"What is it Rika," he asked in a low voice, full of concern. "Is everything okay?"

I took a deep breath. "….Yes..No…Kinda…How should I put this? ..I um..Well..I seem to be having some..emotional difficulties.." I glanced up at him.

I thought it might reassure him that nothing was physically wrong with me, but he didn't look any less worried. On the contrary, he seemed even more distressed. He rested a hand on my knee gently. "Are you unhappy Rika? It's okay if you are, you can talk to me about it."

I took yet another calming breath. "Look..so..I've been talking to Damon and Kayla who thought that it would be a brilliant idea to psycho-analyze me, and we've all come to the lovely conclusion that I am emotionally damaged."

Well that sentence sure earned me an interesting look. "…Go on," he urged softly.

"…And we've decided that I have family issues and that I may possibly be subconsciously coming up with reasons why you'll kick me out because of said emotional damage."

"Rika," Remus murmured, but I raised my hand, cutting him off.

"The problem with all this lovely reasoning is," I said quietly as I could while still being heard, "I think my reason for you not liking me is perfectly legit."

Remus tilted my chin up, but I stubbornly refused to meet his gaze. "And what would that reason be? Though I have to warn you, nothing you say will make me want to get rid of you."

"….I…I.." I forcibly turned my head away from him. "…I'm so selfish..You…-gulp- I.."

"Just blurt it out," he said soothingly. "If you think about it, it'll be harder to say."

"I'm happy you're a werewolf!"

I was met by an agonizing moment of silence. My stomach clenched so violently that I thought I may seriously be sick. Then he spoke in a confused tone. "…And?"

"It's horrible! I love you Remus! You're so nice and you take care of me, and try to make me happy, and I can't even want what's best for you! It's fcking disgusting! I'm happy because of something you hate! How can I think like that?"

"…Then you must think I'm pretty disgusting too because I'm glad you're a werewolf too."

I looked up at him, confused. "You are?"

"Of course. Don't get me wrong, I'd like you even if you weren't one, but it's nice to have someone who understands me. …And if you weren't a werewolf, I never would have met you."

I shook my head. "But it's different for you!"

"How exactly is it different?"

"Because I'm the child of Greyback! I know you said it didn't bother you, but I mean hell! The guys a sick, evil bastard yet I'm happy that he brutally attacked you! I'm just as bad as he is!"

He grabbed my shoulders, roughly spinning me around to face him. "Is that what this is about Rika? You're afraid you'll be like him?"

I shrugged uncomfortably. He pulled me into his arms. "You are _nothing_ like him. You are one of the most kind, compassionate, loving people I have ever met. You're looking at things the wrong way Rika. You can't view the world through the past. We're not a family because bad things happened to both of us Rika; we're a family because something _good_ happened to us."

I could feel my bottom lip trembling. Oh no, I was _not_ going to cry. I would not do something so needy and girly. I. Would. _NOT._

Unfortunately, my eyes had a mind of their own and fat tears began to roll down my cheeks. "How can you say it's good? You got stuck with a teenage girl with a multitude of emotional problems who lands herself into trouble every other day."

His grip around me tightened. "Because I want a family. I've always wanted a family. I never thought I could have one until now…" He pulled back so I could see his smiling face. "You're not the only one with emotional issues Rika. When you told me you needed to talk, I was sure you were going to say you weren't happy here with me. With Sirius. …At least you have the excuse of being a teenage girl when you get emotional. I'm a grown man, and I still need assurances." He ran a thumb over my cheek, wiping away a tear. "This isn't going to be easy for either of us Rika, but I think it's worth it."

I gave him a watery smile. "Somehow I doubt this will be the last time I have a minnie-emotional breakdown over something stupid I've blown out of proportion."

He leaned forward and kissed my forehead before pulling me back in his arms, resting his head against the top of mine. "As I've said before, I'm a grown man and you're a teenage girl—emotional outbursts are what I expect from you."

I shoved him playfully, relaxing into his embrace. "You can emotionally outburst to me too. I won't think you're wimpy or anything."

"Good because I have a feeling that I'll have a couple before this is all over with."

"..All over with?" I asked quietly, not liking the wording.

"This awkwardness where we can't accurately place our relationship… I'm ready for the security to finally sink in."

I smiled, comforted. "Me too. But I guess it wouldn't be a meaningful bond if we didn't have to work for it."

"I think we've gotten closer though. Care to celebrate with some chocolate cub?" I nodded eagerly, and Moony broke off two large slabs from a Honeyduke's bar, pulling me into his lap and shifting me into a more comfortable position. He waved his wand and the TV (which I nicked from the Room of Requirement) popped on with a movie. Neither of us paid much attention to it, content just to laze around, eating chocolate.

* * *

><p>Today had been one of the best days of Harry's life. Not only had he gotten to spend the whole day with Sirius, but he could tell the older man actually <em>enjoyed<em> his company. He'd always secretly worried that if he spent too much time with Sirius, the man would realize how unlike James he was and wouldn't want anything to do with him anymore. But he—and more importantly Sirius—had a blast! He'd made Sirius snort butterbeer out his noise multiple times and the two had stocked up on joke-shop supplies.

He couldn't wait to see how Rika and Remus's day went. He could picture her bouncing excitedly (he probably would be too though he wouldn't admit it) as they exchanged stories. When he opened the door to Sirius's quarters, he was most certainly _not_ expecting to see Moony sitting on the couch, holding a sleeping Rika whose cheeks were streaked with the still visible stained remnants of tears. Remus was stroking her hair, an intense expression on his face.

"Oh Merlin Moony, what happened," Sirius whispered urgently, speed-walking to his friend and kneeling down to Rika's level.

Remus smiled tiredly. "Something good. We had a heart-to-heart of sorts."

Harry came forward slowly, still watching Rika in concern. "So she's okay?"

Remus nodded. "I think things will be better than before…" He suddenly looked up at Harry. "You know you can talk to me if you want to cub. I'll be here to listen to anything."

Sirius whipped around, jumping back up to Harry's level. "Me too! I mean, I want to be here for you pup! You'll tell me if anything's bothering you, right?"

Harry felt his cheeks flush. Deep down, he was overjoyed with the attention. It made his heart swell to see the two people he desperately wanted to like him showing him such concern. He also felt guilty though. He knew Sirius and Remus would want to know about his Umbridge detentions, but he couldn't bring himself to tell them. So he simply nodded, smiled, and mumbled an embarrassed "Of course I will."

Sirius slung an arm around his shoulders. "Come on kiddo, let's get you to bed."

He nodded and allowed Sirius to escort him back to his common room.

Remus gently picked Rika up and carried her to her bedroom. He tucked her into bed and waved his wand over her, changing her clothes and washing the tearstains from her face. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Goodnight cub. Sleep well."

* * *

><p>Remus didn't treat me any differently after my little emotional-ness. He may have been a little warmer, but that's only because I personally was acting warmer towards him. I don't know if Sirius knew what happened, but he was all smiles none-the-less.<p>

I had to deal with I-told-you-sos from Kayla and Damon. Aubrey just smiled at me when I told him and told me not to wait so long to talk it out from now on.

The rest of the weekend passed by quickly, and soon it was time for me to meet with Rune. The wolf did exactly as he said he would: he instructed me on where to find an ingredient and gave me tips on how to procure it, but it was up to me to retrieve it. The work was hard, but not dangerously so (it was mostly climbing and digging). The shallow cuts and bruises I was left with didn't really concern me, but little did I know that combined with the mild injuries I got from DA meetings, they would plant seeds of worry in one snarky potion master's mind….

Done for the day, I hid the ingredients in the Room of Requirement—I'd give them to Snape when I felt I'd gathered enough to cover the complete damages I'd caused.

* * *

><p>Snape loathed t admit it, but he was worried about the wolf girl. It had all started with the lesson where he saw her confiding into Aubrey. He had been able to push those worries out of his head for the time being, but they came flying back when he spotted a nasty bruise on Rika's upper arm.<p>

Occlumency was tiring work that often left pupils sweating, so Rika always stripped down to a shorts and tank top before lessons (truthfully, the first time he saw her randomly start peeling off clothes, he was too horrified to stop her. Had he unknowingly accepted some kind of sexual bribe from the girl? Impossible! Luckily for his sanity though, she was only shedding an outer layer of clothes). When she stood before him, the bruise on her arm was a little worrying, but he was able to brush it off.

Next lesson, she had another larger bruise on her leg and a few shallow cuts. That's when he really began watching her, suspicious. The bruises and cuts kept popping up in various locations, each new mark increasing his worry. Who was hurting her?

He thought back to the memory he'd seen. The girl had called herself a monster because of something to do with Lupin…. Physical abuse was often coupled with verbal abuse…and victims were often known to blame themselves….

He didn't want to believe it, but the facts were hard to ignore... He'd keep an eye on Lupin and Black too. Rika might be too Gryffindorish for his taste, but she didn't deserve to live under abuse.

* * *

><p>Yet another day in the Forbidden Forest collecting goodies. Rune had sent me pretty deep into the woods, off the trail when I noticed a bunch of spiders all following each other. I frowned. Weird…since when did spiders travel in herds?<p>

Curious, I followed them a little ways.

BIGGEST MISTAKE EVER.

NO ONE, I REPEAT, _NO ONE ,_ SHOULD EVER, _EVER_ FOLLOW HERDS OF SPIDERS!

FOR THE LOVE OF WHATEVER THE HELL YOU LOVE, DON'T DO IT!

I heard a 'crunch' behind me, and before I had the chance to turn around, I was scooped up and dangled in the air by something big and hairy. I struggled to face the thing that was swiftly carrying me off. When I finally managed to catch a glimpse of it, I nearly screamed.

I was being carried by a giant-ass spider.

Oh. Shit.

I fought valiantly, but I was no match for the giant arachnid. It carried me to what I assume was its spider-den which was (somebody kill me now) filled with even _bigger_ spiders. The spider holding me released its grip, and I fell to the floor with a hard 'thud.' The largest spider of them all settled itself in front of me. The splatters of grey on its body and the milky whiteness of its numerous blind eyes did nothing to lessen the intimidating enormity of the creature. My heart was beating frantically in my chest, threatening to rip its way out and abandon me.

The ancient spider spoke. Normally I may have found this a little odd, but I was too busy being terrified to notice. 'Why have you come here child? I have not seen one of your kind besides Hagrid since the red-haired and scarred youths came here three years past.'

Red head…. Scarred youth…

I gulped, trying to force my nerves down. "D-did the scarred youth have glasses? And wild black hair?"

'Yes. You know of him?'

I nodded. "Yeah, he's my friend, as is Hagrid."

I hoped maybe my connections would help me out but alas, it wasn't so. The ancient spider merely stated 'Then he should have warned you that I would not deny my children fresh meat.'

Ooooohhh no. I shook my head. "No, no, you're children don't want to eat me Mr…"

'You may call me Aragog.'

"Mr. Aragog! You see, I'm a werewolf; we're very nasty."

'On the contrary, I think you'll make an excellent meal.'

Dozens upon dozens of towering spiders began scuttling out from the darkness, closing in on me. I spun around, searching desperately for an escape, but it was too late, they were all around me, closing in, fangs barred, harry legs brushing against my skin, heart in my throat, beating so loud it almost drowned out the horrible sound of the leaves crushing beneath hundreds of spider feet.

Up ahead I spied a low hanging vine; low but not low enough…. Without stopping to think, I did one of the stupidest, most dangerous things I've ever done, but it probably saved my life.

I pinpointed the smallest spider near me and jumped on it. It screeched in alarm, kicking up its legs, but before it could knock me off, I was air born, then on the back of a bigger spider, then, with one last jump, I had my hands wrapped around the vine, and I was swinging through the air.

The spiders roared angrily, wasting no time in scuttling after me. I jumped from the vine, propelling myself forward as far as I could. I hit the ground in a hard roll and didn't pause to gather my bearings before I was up and running.

_Sccrreeeecccchhhh!_

Oh shit, they were gaining on me! I whipped my head around. One was right behind me—and I mean _right_ behind me! It lunged forward, fangs ripping at my shirt sleeve, a mere hair away from slicing my skin. I let out an albeit girly scream, dodging just in time, trying to pick up pace. More swipes, more dodging.

I was going to die. _Die._ There was no way I could keep up this pace, and the creatures were gaining on me every second. !

Water. I looked to my right and saw a huge, treacherous looking stream. No lying, I felt like I was looking at a river from Hell.

River from Hell or giant man eating spiders?

Another set of fangs came forward, slicing off a small strand of hair just shy of my ear.

River from Hell it is then.

I veered right, putting everything I had into these last few feet, and jumped, landing with a monstrous splash. Instantly, the current forced me under, washing me away. I struggled upward, barley managing to get my head above water long enough to take a breath before I was back under. I stubbornly kept fighting; if I was going to die, it would not be by drowning in the middle of some forest.

My hand came in contact with solid Earth and I clung to it for all I was worth, pulling myself bit by bit out of the icy waters. I flopped on the ground, coughing up water and trying to breathe. I lied there, eyes closed, just breathing. Now that the adrenalin from the chase was wearing off, my muscles were screaming in protest from how far I'd pushed them, and I was highly aware of the various bruises and cuts littering my skin. Plus I was cold. Very cold.

I groaned, pushing myself up and looking around at the unfamiliar terrain. Well shit. I was lost. I looked towards the sky—I could follow the sun's path back towards school—and reluctantly got a move on.

I'm not a paranoid person, but as I walked I could of sworn I heard…giggling..and voices…

_Heeee!Heeheee! Look, Look! Tis a little human child!_

_ Oh no, that be no human child! That be a beast in human guise!_

_ Hee heeee heee!_

I quickened my pace. The voices were getting louder, and I was almost positive that I was _not_ imagining them…. I froze when I suddenly felt warm breath on the back of my neck. "Well, well, what do we have here? Where do you come from little beast-child? Surely not from the human castle."

I slowly turned. Standing behind me was a man (at least I think it was a man…whatever it was, it was male..). His skin was a multitude of greens, ranging from happy and light to deep olive, melding together in beautiful streaks. Lime green eyes with bronze flecks rested above sharp, high cheekbones. His pointed ears were pierced with tiny rings of bark, and his long black-green hair was tied in a low ponytail with a thorny vine. He wore a toga-esque outfit with only one sleeve in a dark bronze. He was by far one of the most beautiful and most bizarre creatures I had ever seen.

He smiled widely at my silence, revealing sharp teeth. "It's not polite to ignore a question."

I mentally shook myself. "I do come from the castle. That's where I'm heading too now."

"Surely you're not planning on going straight? I assure you, you won't survive the night if you do."

"Well I'm kind of lost, so yes.."

"Then I shall escort you back! It has been ages since I've seen the castle!"

I bit my lip, unsure if I should trust this wild man. He shook his head, sensing my thoughts. "Do not worry beast-child, I am a friend not a foe. In fact, I have already helped you; do you not think it odd that you are so calm after such a close brush with death? I have temporarily calmed your mind so that you may travel clearly. But if I must, I will further prove myself to you." He snapped his fingers and my soaking person was suddenly dry.

I was still leery of him and didn't like the fact that he was controlling my emotions, but he seemed friendly enough…. I nodded. "Thank you. My name is Rika by the way."

He took off in a brisk walk. "I am an ancient member of the Fae. Humans often refer to my race as a 'Puck,' or mischievous faery. You may refer to me as this as well. Now come beast child, night approaches."

I guess he's not big on names… Achingly, I followed him, wishing we were going at a slower pace. After what seemed like hours, the tree-line finally cleared and the castle was in sight. I glanced over at Puck nervously; how the hell were my friends/family going to react to me showing up in the middle of the night, covered in bruises with a faery at my side?

Author's note: Check out the short story 'Confrontation' I posted; I'd really like some feedback on it. Sorry it took so long guys! I still have a lot of testing going on during the next two weeks so updates may be a little delayed. Btw in case you're wondering why faery is spelled funny, it's because I wanted to use an older spelling of the word. :) pm and review! 3


	20. 20 Argument

Author's note: I'm so sorry this is late guys! I was struggling with finals and being sick :( . All your reviews made me feel better though!

Puck draped an arm around my shoulders as we entered the castle. His arm felt odd…It was like it was made of nothing but bone and a hard, thin layer of muscle. He gave me a wide grin. "I smell food beast-child. Shall we crash the evening feast?"

I nodded numbly, guiding him to the doors of the Great Hall. I paused, trying to collect myself, but Puck pushed the doors open, forcing me to walk with him. Heads whipped around, eyes popped open, mouths dropped. Apparently Puck and I were quite the sight to see.

Puck abandoned his spot by me and jumped nimbly on the staff table. "Hello good sir," he said to Dumbledore. "You are the headmaster I presume?"

"Indeed I am. What brings you here faery?"

"I met your beast-child in the woods, watched her bounce upon spiders and triumph the river of death. A very amusing show if I do say so myself."

Various people jumped up, running towards me: Harry, the twins, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Siri, Remmie, Aubrey, Dame, Kayla, and a few curious faces. Remus took my arm, gently running his hand over the bruises there. "Rika, what happened?"

I blinked slowly. "…Well…stuff.."

Sirius looked like if he hadn't been so worried about me, he would have snorted. "Well duh! What _kind_ of stuff?"

Blink.

Dumbledore chuckled and turned to Puck. "I'm assuming that based off Rika's slow responses, you're controlling her emotions?"

Puck nodded. "Couldn't have her freaking out because of a silly near-death experience when I wanted to talk to her now could I?"

"NEAR DEATH EXPERIENCE!" Sirius roared, causing many younger students to flinch. Remus's grip on my arm tightened his eyes beginning to take a scarlet tint.

"Perhaps you should relinquish your control over her?" Dumbledore suggested to Puck. Puck picked up a pastry from the table and sat down on the surface, somehow managing to wind his body around the various dishes. He snapped his fingers lazily.

_Woosh._

Spiders, huge, legs, fangs, water, chocking, cold, can't breathe, spiders, scarred youth, rocks, Aragog, red hair, running, pain.

Everything slammed back into me, spiking my adrenaline. I gasped, ripping my arm from Remus's grasp. "HOLY SHIT! SHITSHITSHTISHITFKINGSHIT!"

Any gazes that had strayed to Puck were now back on me. The first years eyes were as wide as they could possibly stretch, obviously not accustomed to hearing so much profanity in the Great Hall of all places. Remus probably would've reprimanded me if I wasn't covered in bruises and practically hyperventilating. He grabbed my shoulders. "Rika, calm. Down. Now what happened?"

"Spiders! Aragog! Harry!" I spun out of his grasp, grabbing Harry and Ron by their shirt collars with trembling hands. Both of their faces had gone white.

"D-Did you say Ar-Aragog?" Ron whimpered.

I nodded, eyes narrowed. "You two will talk to me later. But how…"

Harry understood my half asked question of how they had escaped. "Flying car. You?"

"Jumped into a river." I released the boys and took several deep breaths. The adrenaline was wearing off and coherent thought was returning.

"Riiiikkaaa,"a deadly voice growled behind me.

Gulping, I slowly turned to face one very angry looking werewolf. His eyes were near complete scarlet. "If you don't tell me what happened to you _right now—_"

I cut him off, really not wanting to talk about it in the middle of dinner. "Oh look at the time! Gotta go! You know, freshen up and what not? Won't do to be seen looking like…Well I don't know how I look, but considering the stares I'm getting, it must be pretty bad. Tally ho!" Before he could react, I sprinted out of the Hall. Ow. Not a good idea when you've got sore muscles.

I managed to get a fair distance away before Remus caught me. Another friendly note: it's also not a good idea to run away from a pissed off, over protective alpha wolf. Remus spun me around, gripping me by my shoulders and pushing me hard against the wall. It wasn't rough enough to hurt, but it was none too gentle either. His wolf was close to the surface. He took several deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. "Look Rika, I need you to tell me what happened to you. I don't want to scare you, but if Moony doesn't figure out what exactly happened to his cub _immediately_, he may just go on a rampage."

I heard footsteps. Looking to the side, I saw an angry Sirius dragging Harry forcibly by his forearm. "I don't know what's going on Moons, but whatever Rika got into, Harry's gotten into too."

* * *

><p>Snape had spent the majority of his day down in the dungeons brewing supplies for Madam Pomfrey. He'd just finished in time to grab dinner before the Great Hall emptied. He was walking through the halls when a noise from around the corner caught his attention. His spy instincts kicked into gear. He peeked around the corner, careful not to let himself be seen, and his eyes widened in shock.<p>

Rika was being held against a wall by Lupin, the man glaring down at her. She looked like she'd lost a wrestling match against a hippogriff—cuts and bruises covered her skin. Beside them was Black holding Potter aggressively by the arm. Potter's school robes had slipped from his shoulder, revealing a nasty bruise.

This blatant abuse was something Snape could not ignore. Especially when it looked like not one but two children were suffering. His insides twisted with hate. How dare those two marauder-mutts harm undeserving children (Potter the brat may deserve a good spanking but not this).

He whipped out his wand and cast a quick repellent spell. Black and Lupin both flew away from the children, hitting the opposite wall. Snape came out, wand raised. "Just what do you two mutts think you're doing?" he snarled.

Black scrambled to his feet. "Us? What are _we_doing? Bloody hell man, what are _you _doing?"

"Snape?"came a voice from behind him.

He glanced back—still keeping the mutts in sight—to see Rika edging forward. "Stay where you are."

Black and Lupin both went for their wands, but Snape disarmed them. In a flash Potter had his wand out. "What are you doing!"

"Stay back boy, I'm helping you."

Rika moved in front of him, standing between him and the idiots. "Wow, wow, wow. I don't know what's going on here, but there has obviously been some huuuuge misunderstanding!"

"Misunderstanding my ass! The git bloody hexed me!"—Sirius

"I wasn't the one who took out my aggression on a child," Snape snarled.

Lupin shook his head. "What are you talking about?"

"And you" Snape shook his head. "Disgusting."

Rika gently tugged his arm. "Um would this have anything to do with Remus cornering me combined with my less-than-par appearance? Because there's a perfectly good explanation for that…"

I sighed, seeing Snape's disbelieving look. "Harry dear, put down your wand."

"Why should I?"

"Because he's misguidedly trying to help us."

"Misguidedly?"Snape asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. Now drop your wand and stop threatening my guardians."

Slowly Snape lowered his wand. Sirius and Remus both stood, watching Snape apprehensively. I turned to Snape. "Okay, talk."

He glared at the other two men. "I've seen the bruises on you Rika. Not just today but for the last few weeks. And now Potter is sporting a nasty bruise as well."

Sirius turned his attention to Harry and saw his shoulder. "Ouch mate. Where'd you get that?"

Harry fidgeted. "Quidditch."

Sirius nodded his sympathies. Remus frowned, watching me. "She has had a lot of bruises lately…But she's a kid Severus—a reckless kid. They tend to get into trouble…"

Snape took a step forward. "Curious though isn't it? I never noticed them before Rika got in trouble with me…And I've noticed a bruise on Mr. Potter just when he's gotten a new detention.."

"You're in trouble with Snape?" Sirius asked.

I sighed. "…Kinda.."

Remus's eyes narrowed. "You're not honestly accusing me of harming my own cubs are you?"

"Can you give me a better explanation of why these two are always injured?"

"It's my fault Professor!" a voice called. I whipped my head around and saw Hermione running towards us followed by Ron.

Snape sneered at them. "Somehow I highly doubt that Miss Granger."

Hermione bit her lip. She obviously wanted to tell about the DA meetings, but I knew she'd enchanted the sign-up sheet to hex anyone who blabbed. I sighed. "Okay, everyone follow me, and let's all sit down and talk."

Without waiting for a reply, I spun around and walked towards my quarters; luckily everyone followed. Once the door was closed I turned to face an anxious looking Golden Trio and three confused adults. I sighed, trying to think of a way to word this so that I wouldn't get hit by Hermione's hex. "Okay first thing's first. I'm in trouble with Snape because I accidently destroyed some of his potion ingredients. I will explain in full detail to you two," I said to Remmie and Siri, "later. Now the reason why I've had so many bruises lately and why Harry has a bruise is because I have been teaching the Golden trio how to fight. Hermione brought up being worried about defending herself so I said I'd help."

Disbelieving stairs all around.

Sirius was opening and closing his mouth, working furiously to try and get some sound out. Lupin took a deep breath. "What exactly do you think you'll be defending yourself from?"

I looked at him like he was stupid. "Uh Deatheaters. I thought that was obvious."

"LIKE BLODODY HELL YOU'LL BE FIGHTING DEATH EATERS!" Well I guess Sirius found his voice….

I sighed."Defending ourselves, not fighting."

"And what makes you think you need to prepare so thoroughly that you're injuring each other in the process?" Remus said in an eerily calm voice.

Now I was starting to get ticked. Today had already been stressful enough, and my nerves couldn't take much more. "Uh I don't know, maybe the fact that the bloody prats keep trying to kill us! I mean come on! Harry's faced Volds how many times? Pettigrew de Rat almost kidnapped me, and I don't know about those two," I jabbed my thumb at Ron and Hermione "But I'm sure they've gotten themselves in some scrapes to. I mean Damn!"

Mouths dropped open. "Did you just call the Dark Lord _Volds?_" Snape said in a strangled voice.

I shrugged.

Sirius, who was looking extremely pale, focused on Harry. "What does she mean 'how many times?' it's only been twice right? When you..you were a baby..and the graveyard.."

Lupin was also looking at Harry wide-eyed. Harry shrugged uncomfortably. Remus closed his eyes, taking a huge breath. "We. Will. Talk. About. This. Later." He turned to me. "You don't need to learn to defend yourselves at the risk of your safety. If you were concerned you should have come to me—"

"NO. Remus I love you, but you would have sheltered us. These kids need real exposure to fighting. Trust me, we are being safe; a few bruises do not mean what we're doing is dangerous."

"But it's unnecessary! You're not going to be fighting! Me and Sirius and Dumbledore and the Order, we'll keep you safe!"

"Stop living in a fantasy Remus! You can try as hard as you want to protect us, but it's time to face the facts. Look at us! Two Mudbloods, a bloodtraitor and the bloody boy who lived!" the men all winced—especially Snape—at my use of the word Mudblood, but I was beyond caring. "Each of us has a giant target stretching over our entire bodies! We _need_to be prepared!"

Remus narrowed his eyes, looking like he was about to start screaming, but his expression twisted and soon he was laughing. Every person turned to him in shock. He smiled tiredly at me, reaching out and pulling me into a loose hug."How do you do it? When you know you're right you won't relent for anything until I'm forced into admitting you're right."

I shrugged a little bewildered by his sudden mood swing. "Well I am a beast…"

He pulled back, holding me at arm's length. "We will talk about Snape, Harry,and fighting later. Right now I want everybody out so I can talk to Rika about her current injuries." Everyone began filing out. Remus rolled his eyes. "Not you Padfoot."

Sirius ran back in smiling and turned to me. "Spill it pup!"

Grrrooooooaaaannnn."Okay, but you might wanna sit down…"

* * *

><p>One explanation later, I was in Remus's arms, being rocked as Sirius clung to my side, burying in his face in my hair. Both men seemed to need to reassure themselves that I was in fact alive and well. Remus gave a long sigh. "Is there anything else we should know about?"<p>

"…I may also be taking Occlumency lessons from Snape…"

"You _what—_" Sirius started, but Remus slapped a hand over his mouth.

"I wish you had told me sooner, but I don't have a problem with it. You may continue your lessons during your grounding. You may also continue scrubbing caldrons for him."

I wasn't too happy to be grounded, but I wasn't surprised. "How long?"

"For the next two weeks you will follow me to class and spend the rest of your time here. No friends over, no TV, no iPod."

I pulled away from him, looking up into his face in horror. "No iPod!"

"No iPod," he said sternly.

Sirius winced. "Don't you think you're being a little harsh mate?"

"And how are you going to react when Harry risk his life out of curiosity?"

Sirius looked away grumbling. "Speaking of Harry, we need to get that kid in here so he can tell us about his first few years here…"

Remus rubbed his face. "You know where the calming draughts are."

Sirius nodded looking grim. "I'll go fetch the little bugger."

He walked solemnly from the room. Remus bit his lip. "..Are you alright with this? With me punishing you?"

I nodded."Well I don't exactly like it, and I think you're going a little overboard with the whole banning me from my iPod thing, but I get that I probably deserve a grounding…Besides…you are kinda my foster parent so I guess you have the right to dole out punishments when appropriate.."

Remus smiled, ruffling my hair. Sirius came back with Harry in tow. He grabbed several calming draughts and sat on the couch, pulling Harry in-between him and Remus."Okay kiddo, get to talking."

I gave Harry a reassuring smile. He bit his lip and launched into what I assume was a highly censored version of his first four years at Hogwarts. Thank goodness he edited it because by the time he'd gotten through his second year, Sirius was on his fourth calming draught, Remus on his second, and even I'd had to down one. Full details just may have killed us.

When Harry was finally done, he was in an awkward three-way hug between all of us. Remus was pale, and Sirius was shaking slightly. Personally I had to take deep breaths to keep myself from hyperventilating.

The little cub I watched over had been through so much…had come so close to death…I gave him a weak chuckle. "I think you may just have had more near-death experiences than I have hon."

He half-smiled at me, glad I was trying to relieve some of the tension. Sirius pouted, hugging him tighter. "You're staying here tonight. There's no way I'm letting you out of my sight for at least another ten hours."

Harry grumbled under his breath, but I could tell he was secretly pleased with the attention. Moony tugged on my sleeve. "I'm going to run you a bath laced with potions for those bruises. Grab yourself some dinner okay."

I nodded, going to the kitchen table. I placed my palm flat against the surface, concentrating. I want a sandwich. A nice chicken sandwich with ranch and bacon and lettuce…. A hearty sandwich quickly appeared, and I scarfed it down. Remus came back in nodding towards the bathroom.

I went in, staring a little apprehensively at the oddly purple-tinted water, but I plopped down in it anyway. Instant relief. I sighed, closing my eyes. Yaaaaaaaay. Niiiiiiiice.

* * *

><p>Harry glanced between Remus and Sirius. Remus had his head in his hands, looking stressed, and Sirius was muttering darkly under his breath. Harry fidgeted."…Moony?..Are you mad at Rika for getting into trouble?"<p>

Remus shook his head. "No.. I'm just still recovering from the heart attacks you both gave me."

To his right he heard Sirius's ranting speed up. He caught occasional words like'bloody death eaters,' 'bloody giant dogs,' 'bloody journals of death,' and so on. Harry bit his lip, deciding to focus on Moony for now. He held Remus's opinion of him very high, but not quite as high as Sirius's opinion. "…Are you mad at me? For always getting in to trouble?"

Remus looked up at him, frowning. "Of course not cub. I just wish you didn't have to deal with all of that."

Harry looked down at his lap. "But your eyes are red," he mummered quietly. "So you must be mad."

Remus placed a soothing hand on his shoulder. "Moony is very protective over his cubs. I'm angry at all of the people who have tried to harm you. I do have to admit that I'd prefer it if you didn't do dangerous things—"

"But danger finds me!"

"—Like standing up to three-headed dogs by yourself, and if you do something like that again I'm more than sure Padfoot will ground you for the rest of your life, but even if I'm angry at you then, I'll get over it."

Harry smiled at him, feeling reassured.

"Like hell he's doing something like that again!" Sirius snarled, head shooting up to glare at Moony for even suggesting the idea of his little baby being in danger again.

Harry misinterpreted the glare though, thinking it was aimed at him. He locked his eyes on his shoes, shoulders hunching. "Sorry," he muttered.

Sirius looked down at him confused. Remus shot him a Remus-look that meant he'd done something stupid. He cocked his head, shrugging. Moony rolled his eyes, and motioned to Harry. A little unsurely, Sirius slung an arm around Harry's shoulders. "You don't have to apologize pup, all that stuff happened before you had me to look after you."

Harry nodded, but his posture didn't approve. Sirius looked up at Remus panicked. Remus motioned for him to keep going. Sirius bit his lip. He didn't know what the kid needed, so he tried to copy Moony's earlier words. They'd made the kid happy. "And even if you do get in trouble again, I won't be mad at you! I mean, well, maybe for a little bit, but I'll get over it."

Harry glanced up at him shyly through his fringe. "Really?"

"Of course!"

Remus discreetly got up and went to his room, deciding to give the two some privacy.

"…So..You're not going to start thinking I'm too much trouble?" Harry asked softly.

"Merlin no! Is that what you're worried about Pronglet? That I'll wake up one day and decide I don't want a Godchild anymore?"

Harry shrugged. "Not necessarily… I think you like being a Godfather..just.."

"Maybe not to you?" Sirius finished for him quietly.

At Harry's nod, Sirius scooped the teen into his arms. "No, no, no kiddo. I don't know what the hell those muggles did to you to make you think so lowly of yourself, but there's no way I could ever not want you!"

"You barley know me. You could change your mind."

Sirius took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "…Fifteen years ago I got a call in the middle of the night. Lilly was in labor. I rushed to the hospital. James was pacing, nearly in tears, so worried. Then when he went back in the room, _I_ was the one pacing… Then we went in..And Lilly..she was so tired but so happy. And she put this little bundle in my arms and kissed my cheek..and there you were. All pink and wrinkly and _so little_, with these _eyes_… You were looking up at me like you knew..like you knew I'd always take care of you..so trusting..And then James.."he had to pause and take a gulp of air. "James he smiled at me and said 'so Pads, how's it feel to hold your Godson?' I couldn't believe..they'd actually made me your Godfather..I looked down at you..And you were just _so little_ and _so fragile_ and for one moment I was completely terrified. What the hell were they thinking trusting me with you? But then you smiled..And it was okay because I knew I'd do _anything_for you, and I wouldn't fail.." Sirius was quiet for a moment, hands clenching."…But I did," he said in a hard voice. "I got myself locked up in bloody Askaban and missed all of your life. Some Godfather I am."

Harry looked up at the grim-faced man beside him. He'd never heard anything about his birth before… Had Sirius really been that worried about being his Godfather? But he was a brilliant Godfather!

For the first time Harry realized that maybe he wasn't the only one worried about the state of their relationship.

"Hey,"he said softly, making Sirius look at him. "For what it's worth, I think you're a bloody brilliant Godfather."

Sirius smiled, reaching out and ruffling his hair. "And I think you're a bloody brilliant Godson. Now no more of this depressing talk tonight. Let's watch some trashy TV before Mamma- Moony makes us go to bed."

Harry laughed and nodded, feeling happy and loved.

* * *

><p>Bang. Bang. Bang.<p>

I groaned, rolling over and shivering. Cold..why was I so cold..?

"Rika!"a voice yelled. "Did you bloody fall asleep in there?"

Don't. Want. To. Move…

Bang."Come on Rika! Please don't make me go in there and get you! I really don't want to be an old man pervert!"

Sighing I opened my eyes. Why am I in the bathroom?...Oh..I must've fallen asleep in the bathtub… Well that explained why I was cold. I don't know how long I'd been in here, but the water had sadly lost its warmth. "I'm up!" I yelled so the voice at the door—Sirius I'm assuming by the word-choice—so they wouldn't have to get me.

I climbed out and wrapped myself up in an over-sized fluffy towel. When I opened the door, Sirius was watching me bemusedly. "Have a nice bath? We can move your bed in there if you wish."

I stuck my tongue out at him, sashaying back to my room (well as much sashaying as you can do whilst cold and wrapped in a giant towel…). A drying spell hit my back, and I smiled, silently thanking Siri.

"Hey Rika!" he called out.

I turned to him in question.

"..You..well..You know I care about you right?"

I frowned nodding. "Yeah, why?"

He ran a hand through his hair. "Nothing..just..emotional talk with Harry..and thought you should know and…" he abruptly walked away, muttering something about'turning into a bloody woman.'

…Well…that was interesting…

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning, long before the sun was up, yet Sirius was wide awake. He sat at the kitchen table listlessly, holding his cup of coffee in a death grip. Remus came in the room and sat by him. "Couldn't sleep?"<p>

Sirius nodded. The two sat in silence for a long while until Sirius finally broke it. "We'll protect them right?"

Remus closed his eyes, seeing the faces of his precious cubs. Somewhere deep inside him, he knew they couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to admit that though. To do so would be to lose one of the last threads of hope he clung to during this dark war. So he nodded. "We'll fight like hell for our cubs Pads."

Sirius nodded, closing his eyes as well. "Like hell," he echoed softly.


	21. 21 Slytherins and Falling

Author's note: Sorry this chapter if this chapter isn't up to the usual par, but I'm feeling rather uninspired… Hopefully I can do better next time. 3

Being grounded was boring. I normally didn't mind hanging out on the couch in Remus's classroom as he taught, but that was when I had something to amuse me, or I felt like sleeping. Just sitting there while he yammered on about stupid wars was toooorture. When lunch came I gave him my best puppy-dog eyes. "Can I go sit with my friends? Pretty please?"

He shook his head, smiling at me. "Go ahead."

I scampered off before he got the chance to change his mind—or at least I tried to…it's kind of hard to scamper with stiff muscles… I made myself comfortable next to Harry. Damon and Aubrey both left their tables and joined the Gryffindor table. Aubrey sighed from next to me. "So care to explain exactly what the hell happened yesterday?"

I gave them a censored version. Most of them looked a little pale, but Kayla just shook her head. "Seriously Rika? Seriously?"

I shrugged. "It's not my fault weird crap happens to me."

"Actually it kind of was your fault this time," Damon pointed out unhelpfully.

I stuck my tongue out at him, shoving food in my mouth. Ginny looked at me anxiously. "So are you okay now?"

"Yup. My backs killing me but that'll wear off soon."

Aubrey grabbed me by the shoulders and began gently repositioning me so that I was facing away from him. I blinked. "Um what are you doing?"

"You'll see."

His hands slid down from my shoulders and… _Oooooohhh. Niiiiiiiiiiice._

"You have magic fingers," I mummered, leaning into the backrub.

He chuckled under his breath. "Well I am a wizard."

I muttered something incoherent, melting under his touch.

Fred and George leaned across the table, holding forkfuls of food up to my mouth.

"Here you go princess."—George

"Since you look like you could use some help."—Fred

"Wouldn't want you to sprain something trying to lift a fork."—George

I grumbled a bit but ate the food, secretly pleased I no longer had to move.

* * *

><p>Sirius dropped his forkful of ham, staring at the Gryffindor table, jaw dropped. "..Mo..Moony..He's touching our baby."<p>

Remus glanced towards the table where Aubrey was rubbing Rika's back. He shook his head. "It's just a backrub Pads. She's probably sore from yesterday."

"But Mooooneeeyy! He's touching our baby with his filthy hands! And do you have any idea how many of my sexual escapades started with 'just a backrub?'"

"No, nor do I want to know. But Rika isn't one of those cheap dates you always had, and even if she was, they're in the middle of the Great Hall"

Sirius grumbled, glaring daggers at Aubrey.

"However," Remus said in a calm voice, "if he even _thinks_ of trying anything inappropriate, I will cheerfully tear him limb from bloody limb."

Sirius looked up at Remus with starry eyes. "You do care!"

Remus rolled his eyes. "Of course I care you dolt. She's my baby too."

The chorus of awwws that sounded from the female teachers—minus Umbridge of course—reminded Remus that they were not alone. He blushed, clearing his throat and resuming eating.

Sirius snickered then scowled when Remus elbowed him. He began eating again muttering derogatory things about Remus under his breath and glaring at Aubrey.

* * *

><p>Today had been a long, boring day, so I was really looking forward to caldron cleaning with Sanpe tonight just so I could actually do something. Snape was seated as usual, grading papers. He gestured to what I should clean, never looking up.<p>

I hesitated, then walked up to him. "Snape?"

"Yes?"

"Um..Well..I just wanted to say thank you for looking out for Harry and me. It really means a lot to me that you stood up for us." I leaned forward and gave him a quick, slightly awkward hug. "So thanks." I quickly backed off and turned to the caldrons, leaving a very stunned looking Professor behind me.

After a few moments I heard a 'you're welcome' and the sound of papers shuffling resumed. I smiled, humming while I worked. "Just so you know, they did punish me."

"I have still yet to learn what exactly you were punished for."

"Went off trail in the Forbidden Forrest, ran into some giant spiders, jumped in a river."

"And how exactly did they deem fit to punish you?"

"Grounded for two weeks, no iPod."

"Hmp. I hardly call that a suitable punishment for so recklessly endangering yourself."

"Trust me, grounding a werewolf is a grave punishment indeed. And denying me my daily music fix is simply cruel."

"I'm sure you'll manage to survive."

"Probably. At least I still get to hang out here."

"You are not here to hang out, you are here to work." After a minute of silence, he spoke again. "..You actually enjoy scrubbing caldrons?"

"No, not particularly, but I like talking to you. You say some pretty interesting stuff."

He muttered something incoherent which I chose to interpret as 'and I like talking to you to Rika. You're awesomeness never fails to warm my icy heart.' Yup. That's totally what he said.

* * *

><p>So bored want to shoot myself just so I don't have to endure another moment of this boredom.<p>

* * *

><p>I will be a good child from now on just so I will never be faced with another music-less grounding again.<p>

* * *

><p>Have resorted to stacking marshmallows on face to pass time. Hermione's bloody cat attacked face. No clue how the thing got into my room. Remus is now reprimanding my use of colorful language while Sirius laughs his ass off at the cat scratches on my face.<p>

Bloody orange ball of demon fluff.

* * *

><p>Occlumency lessons went well though I think I gave Snape a heart attack. Apparently he wanted the full story of what had happened because without preamble, he dove into my mind, searching for my spidery memories. When he pulled back, his sallow skin was even paler than normal. I watched him carefully, half expecting a lecture of some sort, but he merely continued on as if nothing happened.<p>

I know he was shaken though because it was easier than usual to push him form my mind.

* * *

><p>It was my least favorite day of the month: the day the moon was furthest from the Earth. Usually I spent this day crashed on the sofa in Remie's classroom, sleeping soundly, but without my iPod to lull me to sleep at night I was even more tired than usual so I opted to spend the day in bed. Remus had told me that despite the rules of my grounding, it'd be okay for me to lounge around here for the day. He ducked down, placing a kiss to my hair and promising to come check on me during lunch. Sirius had swooped in to ruffle my hair before following Remus out the door. I smiled at their retreating forms, feeling happy and loved. I was able to sink back to sleep easily even without my lovely iPod.<p>

_Thump. Whispers. Footsteps._

I groaned, rolling over and burying my face into my pillow. Moons and Pads couldn't be back for lunch already could they?

Without warning, a hand ensnared itself in my hair, painfully heaving me into sitting position by my locks. I let out a cry of startled pain, eyes shooting open just in time to see the two Slytherin boys who weren't holding my hair point their wands at me.

I gulped, trying to calm myself and focus on escape. I knew a bit of wandless magic, but did I know enough to fend off three armed wizards whilst in a weakened state? Carefully I began concentrating my magic. I needed to buy time… "Who are you? How did you get in here?"

"Oh you don't need to worry about who we are," the one holding me laughed. "And as far as how we got here…well the wards around your quarters were only the basic ones; very easy to break into."

"What you should be worrying about," said one to my left, "is what we're going to do to you, filthy mudblood."

Almost ready… "And what pray tell would that be?"

He smiled darkly. "I don't think you want to know."

"It's always better to be prepared." So close.. I could feel the power running through my veins..

He leaned close to my face. "We're gonna break every bone in your pathetic little body, Crucio the fck out of you, and laugh as you burn."

"When you say burn are you referring to the curse pain or literally setting me on fire?"

"Both."

Well that's pleasant… There! Now was the moment to strike! I yelled the repelling curse Snape had used on my guardians earlier in the week. The boys flew in three opposite directions from me, screaming in surprise and slamming into walls. I took off running, fumbling with the front door, but never stopping. I was in the hall when I heard footsteps pounding after me.

Ohcrapohcrapohcrap

I pushed myself harder, willing my legs to move faster, praying the boys wouldn't catch up or worse, remember that they were wizards.

"Crucio!" one of them yelled from way to close behind me. Dammit! They remembered! I veered right, dodging the unforgivable, but lost balance in the process. The world seemed to slow down around me, and I watched in horror as my body glided over the nearby railing for the staircase and began to plummet to the floor below. Why, oh why did I have to live near a stairway? I closed my eyes, trying to curl in a ball and cover my head.

How could I die in such a lame way? I mean honestly! Images of my friends and family flashed before my eyes. Had I ever told them how much I loved them all? Told the Weasleys I thought freckles were adorable, told the Golden Trio they made the cutest little group of friends ever…told Kayla and Dames how much they meant to me… let Aubrey know he was the coolest Slytherin I'd ever met..told Sirius he was the best uncle-ish guy ever…

Told Remus he was like a dad to me?

No.

And now I never would all because of a fcking staircase.

I heard a male's voice scream my name and suddenly I was enveloped in warmth. My eyes snapped open, coming face to face with Aubrey. His arms were wrapped securely around my body, cradling me to him. He staggered a little from the sudden impact but almost instantaneously had his wand out and aimed a stupify at the Slytherins. He looked at his wand for a moment, startled, as if he'd stunned them on instinct rather than conscious thought, then his gaze locked on mine, wide and panic-laced. Hmm…This close up his green eyes had tones of blue in them…

He ripped his gaze away, turning on the spot and walking. He flicked his wand over his shoulder and the immobile Slytherins floated after us. I didn't ask where we going. I ducked my head into his neck and simply breathed in his comforting scent, trying to relax into his warmth.

I finally looked up when we came to a stop. Dumbldore's office. I should have guessed.

"Password?" a gargoyle croaked.

"Tell Professor Dumbledore that a student has been hurt." Aubrey demanded.

The gargoyle disappeared, presumably to deliver said message. I vaguely thought of reminding Aubrey that I wasn't a student but decided it was rather unimportant..

The door slid open and we went inside. Dumbldore was standing in front of his desk. He watched the procession carefully: Aubrey holding me magic-ing stunned Slytherins to trail behind. We must be quite the sight… Aubrey sat down in one of the plushy chairs, leaning back and never relinquishing his grip on me. "Are you hurt Rika?"

I shook my head.

"Good."

"Would you care to inform me of what is going on?" Dumbledore asked pleasantly.

I sighed, plopping my head down on Aubrey's shoulder. His hand began rubbing nice circles on my back. "Well.." I began, "these boys snuck into my room while I was asleep, threatened me, held me at wandpoint, then chased me down a hallway, tried to crucio me, and led to me falling over the stair-railing where Aubrey caught me and brought us here."

"They were in your room?" Aubrey hissed, grip tightening on me.

"Yeah.."

"And they tried to crucio you?"

"…Yeah.."

"Headmaster, please remove these spurii from my sight before I harm them."

Dumbledore nodded. He stood, going to the fireplace. "I shall flu them to Professor Snape and see how he feels they should be dealt with."

When he was gone, I turned to Aubrey. "…Spurii?"

"It means bastards in Latin."

"…You know Latin?"

"I know a lot of things."

"Oh…well then.."

It was odd being so close to Aubrey…I mean yeah I was close to him—and all my friends—a lot, but it felt…different.. Maybe it was because he was looking at me with such an intense expression in his eyes and holding me so tightly… I wanted to break his gaze, _needed_ to break his gaze but couldn't…It was almost hypnotic..

He moved a hand from my back, cupping my face. "You could have died."

"Yeah," I breathed out, still caught in that gaze.

He moved a strand of hair from my face, letting his fingers slowly run across my skin. "You scared me," he mummered."

"Did I?" I said back quietly, paying more attention to the hand that was once again cupping my face than to his words.

"Yeah.."

* * *

><p>Aubrey wasn't lying. It really had scared him to see Rika tumbling down, coming so close to ending her life with a band to the head. If he hadn't happened to walk by... No. He didn't want to even think about it. Thank God he had picked that moment to need to use the restroom.<p>

He frowned looking down at Rika. She looked so fragile.. Probably still shaken from what had happened.. It was odd to see her with brown eyes..They weren't an ugly shade by any means, but he preferred her normal gold shade; it was just so _Rika._ Unique, vibrant, beautiful..

She stared up at him, trusting him with her safety despite how violent he felt right now, how close he was to charging after Dumbleore and hexing the spuriis into oblivion.. Abruptly he decided it didn't matter what color her eyes were. They were _her_ eyes and therefore they were beautiful.

Damn. If that wasn't bloody sappy then he didn't know what was. He had officially moved out of the crush faze and into the head-over-heels faze…This was not good… But… she was warm against him.. and was she leaning towards him? Or was he leaning towards her…Oh Merlin.. Before anything could happen (would anything have happened? And was the halting of what may have (but would it have?) happened a good thing or a bad thing?), the door burst open and in charged an angry werewolf.

* * *

><p>I was suddenly ripped from Aubrey's arms and crushed into another frame. I blinked a little disoriented as whoever held me muttered frantically 'thank Merlin you're okay!'<p>

I blinked, pulling back a little. "Remus?"

He nodded, looking at me worriedly. Over his shoulder I could see Sirius bouncing on the balls of his feet obviously wanting to latch on to me too.

"Um not to be rude, but why are you guys here?"

"Professor Dumbledore came and told us everything that happened." Remus said, releasing me to check over my person for injuries. Once he was satisfied that I was okay, he handed me off to Sirius so he could check me as well and turned to Aubrey. "Thank you so much for helping her."

Sirius nodded, passing me back to Moony. "I'll still slaughter you if I ever find you in her bed again, but you have my thanks."

Aubrey nodded. "You're welcome…do you think you could get me excused from classes for today? I know I'm not really hurt but.."

Sirius held up a hand. "Gotcha. Shaken nerves. Consider yourself excused."

Aubrey stood a little awkwardly. He looked over at me. "..Bye Rika."

Absurdly enough I didn't want him to leave… "Bye Studbucket."

He snorted at the nickname, shaking his head and walking out. I sighed, leaning back into Remus's arms. "Moony I'm tired."

"I know hon, let's…" he trailed off, breath freezing in his throat. Silently, he lifted my hand. Since I had been so rudely forced out of bed, I never put my gloves on so my Umbridge scar was showing. I mentally groaned, watching as Remus softly ran his thumb over it in horror. Sirius came up behind him and made a chocking noise.

"What the hell is that?"

I flopped my head down on Remie's shoulder. "Make Harry explain."

"Harry knows? Why dose Harry know but not us?"

I closed my eyes, not answering. Remus cursed quietly under his breath and picked me up, carrying me back to our quarters and setting me on the sofa. Sirius came in a few minutes later with Harry in tow. Harry looked at me in question. Poor kid. Probably couldn't understand Sirius's mad ranting. Wordlessly I held up my hand, showing him the visible scar.

He gulped. "I guess you want an explanation then…"

"Do you have one too?" Sirius worriedly grabbed his hands, growling when he saw the scarred words.

I must not tell lies.

"Explain," both men growled.

I flopped my head back. "Harry be a dear and explain. I'm still trying to come to grips with almost dying again."

"What?" Harry yelled, looking between all of us. "What happened? What does she mean?"

I waved him off. "No worries, no worries, I probably wouldn't have _actually_ died… Now do sister-cousin-Rika a favor and cover for me whilst I space out…"

Remus was watching me mildly disturbed. "…Did you hit your head?"

I declined answering. He opened his mouth, then closed his eyes, muttering something about tackling one problem at a time, and turned to Harry. "Please explain what this is all about."

I didn't pay much attention to Harry's explanation or the multiple obscenities and growls coming from my guardians. I was to busy thinking about Aubrey… What the hell had happened? One minute we're talking..and then I just stop thinking straight..and his eyes..and leaning.. Surely we hadn't been about to kiss. I mean really now! Why the hell would I kiss Aubrey? I had just been trying to see his eyes better..yeah..that was all…

Oh who am I kidding, no it wasn't!

"That bloody bitch!" Sirius yelled, hexing random spots on the wall.

I _wanted_ him to kiss me!

Remus gently grabbed Harry's arm. "Why didn't you tell us? You know we would have helped you, right?"

Oh hell. No. Nonononononono.

Harry hung his head. "I didn't want you guys to start a fight with her..That's what she wanted.."

I didn't want boys to kiss me. I _couldn't_. I could not fall in love. Nope, not for me.

Sirius ceased his hexing. "Of course we would have picked a fight! You're our pup, it's our job to take care of you!"

"I'm not a kid, I can deal with it.

…But what if I was?

Remus turned to me. "Why didn't you tell us Rika?"

"No."

"..No what?" Remus asked.

I shook my head. "No heart-to-hearts. Can't process now."

They all stared at me. "Rika," Remus tried, but I cut him off.

"No! Do you have any clue how many heart-to-hearts we've had lately? My entire life is becoming one giant heart-to-heart!"

"Bloody hell what's wrong with her?" Sirius whispered—very loudly might I add—to Remus. Remus blinked, a little taken aback. "Rika, calm down—"

"No! You don't understand, I can't!"

I can't like Aubrey! I've sworn never to get involved with a guy, for both our sakes…

Remus reached into his pocket, pulled out my iPod, and shoved it in my hands. I blinked down at it wide-eyed. He took a deep breath. "I am going to go speak with Dumbledore. You follow Sirius to class and listen to that, and try to overcome whatever emotional breakdown you're having. We will talk later when your sensible. Harry go back to class. You can come talk with us when Rika recovers."

"I…iPod…outside.." I mummered in wonder, hugging the device to my heart. Sirius gently put a hand on my back, guiding me out.

"Come on now Rika.. I don't know what the hell you're going on about, but just listen to Mamma-Moony…"

* * *

><p>Apparently Mamma-Moony knew what he was talking about. After lounging in the grass for a while (yay grass, yay sun, yay air!) and listening to some calming tunes (double yay), I felt a lot more mentally stable. I had surmised that it was perfectly okay for me to have a crush on Aubrey. I was a teenager for goodness sakes, what was I thinking planning to never have a crush? I simply would not act on said crush and everything would be okay.<p>

…..Now I'm kind of embarrassed that it took me so long to come to this conclusion.. At least it postponed the talking… I wasn't lying when I said that my whole life was turning into one big heart-to-heart. How many of those things have I had recently? That many h-t-hs couldn't be healthy…

Sirius kept shooting me weird looks all day, but kept his distance… Emotionally distraught teenage girls probably weren't his thing. Classes were over though, and I felt pretty confident that I could handle the upcoming Umbitch talk relatively well… That didn't mean I actually wanted to though.

Author's note: I got the term spurii from google translator so fill free to correct me if it's wrong. If you don't remember why Rika thinks it's an issue for her to like a guy then leave a comment or pm an I'll remind you why. A good day to all!


	22. 22 Umbridge talk

Aubrey was not happy. His thoughts were a chaotic swirl of images: Rika falling, smirking Slytherins, her face close to his… He groaned, burying his face in his hands.

"Hey."

He looked up to see one of his roommates standing awkwardly in the doorway. "That werewolf chick you're friends with…I'm sorry about what almost happened today."

"Thanks."

"..And..um..you might not want to go down to the Common Room for a while…"

Aubrey's fist clenched. "What are they saying?"

"You're better off not knowing.."

Aubrey's temper was already strained, but he stormed down to the Common Room anyway. His roommate was right; he was better off not knowing.

They were laughing. Joking about how things would have been different if _they_ had been the ones to catch the mudblood wolf. He grit his teeth, hot anger searing through him. He was about to walk away when one comment pushed him over the edge.

"Filthy thing looks like a real girl," one of the seventh year boys said. "Wonder what else she can do like a real girl." He made a crude hand gesture and the others laughed.

"Animal like her'd probably love it. Bet for a couple dog biscuits she'd do whatever you wanted."

More laughter. Rage shot through Aubrey, propelling him forward. "Enough," he hissed, silencing them, wand drawn. In a flash eight more wands were pointing back at his face.

"What's it to you bloodtraitor," an ugly pinch-faced girl sneered.

"Rika is my friend. That may be a foreign concept to you lot, but it means something to me."

"Awww. Are we hurting your feelings? Talking bout your little mudblood friends?"

Abruptly one of the Slytherins from DA who had been calmly reading came and stood by Aubrey's side, drawling his wand as well. "She's not a mudblood. Don't tell me you believe all that pureblood fanatic crap."

"Siding with Mr. Honorary Gryffindor are you," Draco Malfoy stepped forward, sneering. "Do you want to switch houses to? Go play footsie with the lions?"

The other two DA Slytherins joined Aubrey, shooting Malfoy dirty looks. Draco stepped forward till he was staring up in Aubrey's face. "Don't know what you see in that mutt-girl anyway. Bloody useless servant. When my father owned her—"

_Crack._

All occupants in the room watched in shock as Aubrey decked Malfoy hard enough to knock him to the floor. The blond boy stared up at the brunette in shock, gingerly cupping his bruised jaw.

"Listen up," Aubrey hissed dangerously, "I don't want to hear another word about Rika. And if I ever catch any of you trying to harm her, I will hex every drop of your precious pure blood into sludge. Show the word who the real mudbloods are won't it?"

Without another word, he stalked back to his room. The others were still too surprised to even hex him as he walked away.

* * *

><p>Remus set a tray with warm soup and juice down on my lap. "Eat," he said soothingly, smiling at me. When I'd come back to the quarters I'd expected Remus to instantly start lecturing me, but he'd just steered me to my room and told me to rest. That had been hours ago and still no talk…<p>

I took a few bites of soup, but Remus didn't leave. Perhaps we were talking now? It seemed we were because after I'd taken a few more bites, Remus spoke. "So how are you feeling?"

"Pretty good considering…I'm not freaking out anymore if that's what you mean. Sorry about that by the way."

He shook his head. "It's alright. I know you're not feeling well today anyway, and this probably just made things worse."

No need to mention to Moony that I was freaking out over a guy. I nodded. "Yeah, lots of stress and whatnot."

"We are going to be talking about this Umbridge situation, but I've talked to Sirius and we've both agreed to put it off till tomorrow when you're feeling better."

"Thanks" I said gratefully. No doubt the Umbridge talk would involve lots of yelling and even though I was feeling a lot better, I just wasn't up to it today. I already felt vulnerable without my wolf senses (and after the whole almost dying again thing) and no doubt facing down two angry Marauders tonight would've made me feel even more vulnerable. I ate a few more spoonfulls of soup. "Everything will be cool, right? I mean once we've duked it out, settled who's right and wrong and doled out punishments?"

He nodded, ruffling my hair. "Of course it will be."

"But you're still pissed at me, right?"

"Very."

I tilted the soup to my face, drinking the last of the broth. "Ahhhhh… …. ….Hey Remmie, you'd make a good parent ya'know."

Remus made a chocking noise, startled. "Pardon!"

"You're mad at me but you're still looking out for me. That's what a good parent would do for their kid..so..yeah…"

Remus reached out and squeezed my shoulder. "Thank you. You make a good kid."

I smiled. "Thanks."

He took the tray from my lap. "You look tired. Why don't you get some more sleep."

"I've been sleeping all day," I grumbled, but lied back down anyway.

Remus pulled the covers over me, tucking me in, and said a quiet goodnight.

* * *

><p>Sirius looked up from the TV when Remus walked in with a dopey smile on his face. The dog animangus groaned. "Bloody hell she's gone and softened you up, hasn't she!"<p>

"I don't know what you're talking about," Remus said with a touch of indignance.

"Like bullocks you don't. This is why I wanted to yell at them now! I knew if I let you go talk to her before the yelling commenced she'd say something that'd get you all sappy and emotional, and you'd be too soft to yell tomorrow!"

"I am not soft! I assure you I will be completely prepared to discuss with both Harry and Rika the trouble they are in."

Sirius snorted and muttered a 'yeah right' under his breath. The two men glared at each other tensely. "….Sooo.." Sirius drawled casually, "what exactly did she say to you?"

Another wide, sappy smile spread across the werewolf's face. "She said I'd make a good parent."

"DAMMIT RIKA! MY MANLY RAGE CAN'T COMPETE WITH THAT!"

The door to Rika's room opened and she poked her head out, looking dead sleepy. "Whassit? Comfeets rage?"

Sirius sighed. "Nothing. Just you using your manipulative ways to soften up old Moons to the point I can't talk sense into him anymore and get yourself out of trouble."

"Mz'kay," Rika yawned loudly, shutting her door and presumably going back to her eternal slumber.

Sirius heaved a long-suffering sigh, running a hand through his hair. "…Evil manipulating adorable child. Saying overly-sentimental things, corrupting Moony, having overly-cute sleep mutterings… 'comfeets rage!' For Merlin's sake! Bet she planned the whole thing little sneak…"

Remus chuckled, sitting down next to his friend. "If you think that's bad just wait till tomorrow when you have to watch Harry during class."

"Bloody godson, having to be all cute and wonderful all the time. You just know he's going to look at you with those eyes all big and sad. Same bloody look James used to give us, make us feel like crap even when we didn't do anything. Cept his works better cause he's got green eyes."

"And how exactly do green eyes boost his sad look?"

"Cause Jamie's eyes could never quite loose his ever-present aura of mischief. Harry's are all innocent and you just want to hug the little wanker…"

Remus shook his head, knowing that they would both be in for a rough day tomorrow.

"…Sooo…Good parent huh?"

Remus smiled. "Yeah."

Sirius gave him a hearty pat on the back.

* * *

><p>Sirius Black had, unfortunately, not been wrong about his loveable godson. All through his lesson he could feel those eyes on him, but when he chanced a glance in that direction, the eyes were immediately focused on the trees or grass.<p>

Sirius sighed, feeling his resolve waver. He just wanted to scoop his little baby up and tell him how much he loved him and promise him ice cream and cookies and just forget about the bad talkies later…

He couldn't. Even if he wanted to, every time he felt his resolve start to waver, he remembered the marks on Harry's hand, and his blood started to boil.

Adorable eyes or not, Harry Potter was in for a load of bad talkies that night.

* * *

><p>Word had already gotten around the school about my attack by the Slytherins. The Gryffindor table was absolutely livid. If the students responsible hadn't been expelled, they probably would have quit school anyway.<p>

"If only I could've gotten one good whack in with my beater's bat…"—George

"No, no, wouldn't want to abuse the Quidditch equipment with their blood..but speaking off blood, perhaps they'd like a free sample of nose-bleed nuggets? Along with some of our more dark experimentals…Boil bites, insta-rashes, pussy popcorn?"—Fred

"Or I could always just shove a red hot poker up their arses." Kayla supplied helpfully.

"All the above!" the twins chorused, high fiving Kayla.

Aubrey didn't come and sit with me today, and I was feeling a little to on edge to join him at the Slytherin table, but he did catch my eye across the room and give me a worried look which I returned with a smile. I noticed that he was sitting with some of the Slytherin kids who attended DA. Good for him! Making friends all on his own! Sucha a big boy now.

…A big boy I almost kissed…

No, no, I'm cool with that now. It's allll settled, just a spur of teenage hormones and what not. Yup. Good.

….Oh look, he's laughing with them..the way his eyes crinkle when he laughs is really cute…sexy even— DAMMIT RIKA!

Oh crap, I've appeared to have screamed that last bit out loud because people are staring at me..

"Rika," Damon asked slowly, "is there something you want to tell us."

I answered by plopping my face down on the table, blushing, and muttering something about coping. Apparently I hadn't come to full terms with this whole crush thing yet..

Kayla shook her head. "She does that a lot. She'll start over-thinking then just blurts stuff out..and she wonders why people thing she's crazy."

Without looking, I flipped her the bird.

"Miss Rika!" I heard McGonagall exclaim from much too close by "that is hardly appropriate behavior!"

I grimaced, lifting my head to see her staring sternly down at me and apologized, lazily elbowing my snickering friends. "Sorry Professor."

"See to it that it doesn't happen again," she said sternly, walking off.

I sighed, plopping my head over on George's shoulder. He jumped, a little startled, but quickly relaxed, patting my head and remarking on what a good puppy I was.

"If I wasn't in between mental breakdowns, I'd bite you."

"OOooo feisty puppy!"

"Oh yeah, that reminds me…HEY GINNY, RON!" I yelled down the Gryffindor table. The two redheads—along with every Gryff. In between and then some—looked at me in question. I lifted my head from George's shoulder. "I THOUGHT YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT I DID SOME SERIOUS LIFE THINKING AND HAVE DECIDED THAT IT IS IMPERITIVE THAT I TELL YOU THAT I THINK YOUR FAMILY'S WHOLE RED-HAIR-FRECKLES-THING IS ADORABLE! KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK AND PLEASE PASS THE MESSAGE ON TO YOUR PARENTS AND FELLOW WEALSEYS I HAVE YET TO MEET! THANK YOU."

Every Weasley present flushed a tomatoe red, but Ginny managed to holler back a 'will do.'

"OH YEAH AND THE BLUSHING IS CUTE TOO GUYS! MAKE SURE YOU INCLUDE THAT GIN!"

Kayla and Harry were both laughing (most people who didn't appear disturbed were) and I smiled. This was the first time I'd seen Harry look cheerful all day..hopefully the talk didn't ruin things..

* * *

><p>(Author's note: This is the first time I've don't 3rd person with more than a couple characters at once in a long time, so let me know if I pulled it off okay.)<p>

Dinner was tense for all parties involved. Sirius and Remus had enough time for their tempers to start boiling again, and Harry and Rika's nerves were stretched thin from waiting all day. The two teachers were the first to leave the Great Hall and without much stalling the two teens followed. When all four were finally in the living room, Harry and Rika forced to sit while Remus and Sirius stood, arms crossed, glaring down at them, they watched each other in a thick silence.

"So," Sirius started in an overly-casual voice, "I'll give you one more chance to explain yourselves. Let's start with Rika shall we."

Rika fidgeted nervously. "Well you see…I found out about what Umbridge had done to Harry, and I wanted to tell you guys..but I guess I figured there was nothing you could really do about it anyway so I started going to class with Harry so I could distract Umbridge..which worked..so then I got detention…"

"So you think it's okay for you to be hurt but not Harry?" Sirius asked.

I shook my head. "Well not exactly…"

"I didn't ask her to take my place! I'd rather she didn't." Harry shot a glare at me.

"Then you should have come and told us," Remus said sternly. "We would have found a way to stop this bloody mess."

"No you wouldn't have!" Harry yelled, frustrated. "That's the whole reason we didn't tell you! You can't beat Umbridge. Besides, that's just what she wanted! For us to come crying to you like we couldn't handle it."

"You shouldn't have to handle it!" Sirius growled. "And I would have thought by now you valued our relationship enough to tell me when you were in trouble. Obviously I was wrong."

"Sirius…" Harry trailed off, immediately feeling guilty.

Seeing Harry's guilt alerted Rika's protective side. "You know that's not true! Back when you were our age you probably wouldn't have gone to an adult either. You would have tried to figure it out on your own or with your friends!"

"If it'd been me my friends would have told for me. We wouldn't have been stupid enough to keep something like that to ourselves!"

"Bullshit!" Harry yelled, backing Rika up. "You guys would've played some pranks on the teacher and called it good."

Admitably that statement was probably true, which flared Sirius's temper even more. Remus put a hand on his back, worried. The famous Black temper was not a good thing. If Sirius didn't calm down right now, he'd say something he'd later regret.

Sirius shrugged his hand off, hot temper at full throttle. "You're wrong. Your father would have told someone, and he would not speak to his guardian in such a way. I guess you're less like James then I thought."

Harry sucked in a breath, feeling his stomach sink. So it was true. Sirius was only taking care of him because he wanted his old friend back. A friend he could never be.

Remus winced. This was not going well at all. He opened his mouth to step in, but Rika beat him to it. She jumped up, marching up to Sirius, standing so close they were almost chest to chest. "What the hell is wrong with you? You can't talk to him like that!"

Sirius narrowed his eyes at her. "I'd watch who you're talking to little girl."

"Or what? You'll yell at me? Go ahead! There's not a name in existence I haven't been called!"

"Oh you'd be surprised—"

Remus pulled Rika back. "Enough you two! Rika go to your room!" He needed to get Sirius and Harry to talk right now, or he feared the teen may never trust his godfather again.

Rika ripped her arm from him. "You can't tell me what to do!"

Remus raised an eyebrow, surprised and annoyed by her blatant defiance. "Oh really? Because I was under the impression that I was in charge here. Now go to your room."

"What makes you think you're in charge here? Because you're an adult? I hit legal age in less than a year, age doesn't impress me."

Remus took a deep calming breath. He couldn't afford to lose his temper too. "No, not because I'm an adult because I'm your guardian."

"Since when? I don't recall this title ever being given to you."

"Since I signed those bloody Ministry papers saying I owned you!" The second the words were out of his mouth, he knew they were the wrong thing to say.

Golden eyes flashed dangerously and Rika growled lowly. "I am owned by _no one._" She grabbed Harry's hand, pulling him up from the couch, and left, slamming the door behind her.

The two men stood in silence for a minute before Sirius cursed, kicking the floor. "Dammit Moony if we aren't the shittiest guardians alive then I don't know who is."

* * *

><p>By the time I'd stopped moving Harry and I were deep in the Forbidden Forrest (but on a pre-approved by Rune trail. I had learned my lesson about venturing off-trail). I let go of his hand, plopping down and leaning my back against a tree, feeling my temper slowly subside. Harry sat down heavily next to me. "…..What are we going to do?"<p>

I sighed, closing my eyes for a moment to think. "…Well I'm going to stay out here for a while, sulk about everything they did wrong..then probably go talk with Kayla and Damon who will tell me everything_ I_ did wrong…then go talk to Sirius….then Remus.."

"So you're just going to forgive them?"

"No, I'm not 'just going to forgive them.' I'm going to have to go through inner emotional shit and decide what to do from there. I just happen to already know how it's going to turn out. Don't act like you don't."

Harry sighed. "Yeah, I know…I just..well it's true isn't it? I'm probably not very much like my dad.."

"C'mere kiddo." I said, opening my arms.

He scooted beside me, letting me drape him in a one-armed hug. He slung an arm around my shoulders, returning it. "Do you really think Sirius meant that?"

He shrugged.

I sighed loudly. "I can guarantee you he did not. Before I met you when I lived with Sirius he talked about you all the time. Never once did he mention your father in relation to you. He was proud that you were his godson, and he made sure that I knew it."

"Then why would he say it?"

"The same reason you say crap when you're mad. The same reason I told Remus he wasn't my guardian even though once I stop being pissed at him I'll want him to be my guardian."

He snorted. "You're being too logical."

"Blame Damon. Every time I'd try to sulk he'd rationalize the situation. I guess it just became a habit..Buuut Damon is not here and I won't be speaking to him for a few hours, so I will continue to sulk even as I rationalize."

He shook his head at me.

I smiled tiredly. "So before we go let our buds talk sense into us, let's bitch about them.

And so the bitching commenced.

Author's note: Feedback would be much appreciated!3 all my readers! I would like to thank Jovie Black whose comment about hoping Aubrey kicked ass led to the entire first scene, and thegoodgirldoll who suggested having some Sirius/Rika fighting.


	23. Guidelines between a guardian and ward

Author's note: Oh my goodness! I just realized that the scene dividers I use in Microsoft don't transfer over here! I always finish my editing (what little I actually do) before I upload so I've never noticed it before! Sorry guys! I'll try to fix it! Oh and I have a one-shot posted about Remus being a teacher if any of you are interested in it.

"…And Sirius spends like an hour on his hair _every day._ I mean come on man! It's _hair!_ And that's _after_ whatever the heck he spends the other fifty minutes doing!" I yelled, throwing my hands up in exasperation. Harry and I had been bad-mouthing our guardians for the last fifteen minutes and weren't going to be stopping anytime soon.

"He spends an hour and fifty minutes getting ready every day?"

"Nope, two hours. He spends the last nine eating, then the extra minute to run outside."

Harry shook his head, laughing. "Are you serious?"

"No, he's Sirius."

Harry whacked me for the bad pun. "If you were Sirius your hair would look nicer."

"As if you're one to talk. My hair's curly-wavy-ish so the chaos makes it look pretty thank you very much."

"Yeah right. And my hair is the prime example of tame."

"I'd rather you have real, unruly hair than whatever the heck kind of products make up the bulk of Padfoot's."

"Maybe that's why he sets stuff on fire whenever he tries to cook. All those chemicals combined with heat cause explosions."

"Yes! That's _exactly_ why! And that's why Moony is obsessed with chocolate! The fumes from Sirius's hair mess with his hormones and give him cravings!"

Harry snorted. "You know that's how we met? I'd passed out and when I came to he shoved chocolate in my hand, told me to eat, and stomped off."

I laughed, shaking my head. "That's waaaay better than how I met Sirius. The guy freakin attacked me while I was in the shower with a rope!"

"He _what?_"

I explained the situation to Harry, who laughed hysterically. "Only you Rika. That could only happen to you."

"What I want to know is back when they lived in the dorms together, was attacking Remus in the shower a regular thing for Sirius? Like he'd lie in wait—"

"Singing some theme song to himself."

"Singing some theme song to himself, theeeeen….Pounce!" I jumped on Harry, tackling him down.

He pushed me off. "Bet Remus screamed loud enough to send all the guys running to his aid."

"…That is something I would _not_ want to walk in on."

"Hey, is the papa-wolf look Moony ever gives you a real werewolf thing, or a him thing?"

"Papa-wolf look?"

"You know, when he gives that stare like 'I am the grand alpha supreme! You shall obey!'"

"Hmmm…Weeelll..Moony does seem to think he's the alpha of us all…but Remus probably just let it go to his head, so yes and no."

"You do that to ya'know."

"Do not!"

"Yes you do. But it's more of a 'I'll cut you with my invisible fangs' look."

"Oooh. Yeah, I'm the queen of that look."

"Let me guess: because you're a beast?"

"Damn straight! Heck, I'm queen of the beasts! Nice to see you're finally learning."

He chuckled, batting away my hand as I tried to ruffle his hair.

"….."

"…"

"….Padfoot always smells like dog," I grumbled.

"He never thinks enough. And Remus thinks too much."

"…They'd kill any boy I tried to date." Not that I was going to date, but still…

"Would they really?"

"Remus flipped out on me one day just because I _smelled_ like a guy."

"Dang. That's kind of insane."

"Yup."

"….I'm kind of scared to think of what they'd do if I got a girlfriend…"

"Probably just embarrass you. A lot."

"Exactly."

"…..…"

"….."

"….."

"….Its' getting dark," he mumbled.

"Yeah…"

"…We've got to go back, don't we?"

"…Yeah.."

He sighed, "I'm going to talk to Ron and Hermione.." He stood, helping me to my feet. We walked back, stopping by the kitchens for some food, then went our separate ways.

That night I asked one of the house elves to please deliver a note to Remus from me and crashed in Kayla's bed for the night.

* * *

><p>Remus sighed, looking down at the note in his hand.<p>

_I am fine, but I'm not coming home for the night. We can talk tomorrow after dinner. –Rika_

It worried him that she was too angry to even come home for the night, but if she was willing to at least let him know she was okay then maybe there was hope that they could work things out.

But still….maybe he just wasn't cut out for this whole parent thing.. What had he been thinking, trying to raise a teen. Rika was right, she'd never said she'd wanted that kind of relationship with him. He was just a guy that she got stuck living with, who she happened to get along with. He'd been the one to jump to that conclusion.

Sirius wasn't faring any better. Why had Lilly and James chosen him to be a godfather? They should have known he couldn't do it. _He_ should have known he couldn't do it. Now Harry probably hated him

"I'm sorry Prongs," he whispered into the darkness of his room. "I screwed up. I'll make it better though. I won't let you and Lilly and Harry down again."

* * *

><p>As soon as classes were over, Damon and Kayla had forced me into another broom closet. I sighed. "Must all of our discussions take place in closets?"<p>

"Yes," the answered in sync (which was kind of creepy).

I sat down on an over-turned bucket and told them everything that had happened, then turned to Damon. "Psychoanalysis time?"

He shrugged. "I don't think there's really much to analyze. You got in a fight, lost your temper, and said some things you shouldn't just like them. That's not odd behavior for a teenager. Except you need to learn how to control your temper and not be so stubborn. Most parents would ground you for back-talking."

"You know my mom would," Kayla grumbled.

I smiled, thinking of Kayla's mom. "Yeah she would..Remus probably will too..So what I did was normal?"

"Normal, yes. Well-behaved, no. You shouldn't do it again," Damon said.

"But we can see why you would," Kayla said in my defense. "Especially after the comment Sirius made about Harry and Remus made about you. I probably would have reacted worse than you."

I sighed. "Well at least you guys aren't telling me that it's all my fault and that I have more emotional issues."

Damon messed up my hair. "Hey, I have to have good news sometimes."

"This counts as good news?"

"For you."

I snorted.

"Very ladylike."

"Thank you."

"How's Harry?" Kayla cut in.

"Hurt. But I think he'll be okay. He's been spending a lot of time with Sirius lately, so I think he knows Sirius cares about him even if he has a hard time admitting it to himself sometimes."

Kayla nodded. "Poor kid. I think I need to team up with the twins and think up a good prank for old Padfoot."

I nodded eagerly. "Count me in! Halloween's coming up soon, we can do it then!"

"It should be on Lupin too." Damon said, smirking evilly.

I looked over at Damon, smiling wickedly. "Hmmm…..I think I have an idea…."

* * *

><p>Tonks was worried about Remus. He'd come straight to an Order meeting after classes were over, and she could immediately tell that something was wrong. The man's face was etched into a permanent frown, his shoulders slumped, and bags under his eyes. As soon as the meeting was over, she cornered him, alone, in the hallway. "Didn't sleep well?"<p>

"No, not particularly."

"Any reason why?"

"Oh, you know…"

"No, I don't know."

"It's nothing."

"If it were nothing you wouldn't look like crap." She winced a little at her own bluntness. "Sorry."

He sighed. "It's okay..it's just..I had a fight with Rika..I'd probably be fighting with Harry too if I'd gotten a word in to him past Sirius's yelling…"

"Ick. That bad, huh?"

He nodded.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really.."

"It'd make you feel better," she said in a sing-song voice.

He gave a tired smile. "If you really think so.."

She nodded encouragingly.

His smile faded. "I said something I shouldn't have. She challenged my authority as her guardian, and I brought up the Ministry papers that say I own her…"

"I can imagine how she reacted to that."

He ran a hand through his hair. "I just don't know what to do..I thought she wanted me to be her guardian but now I'm not sure..and apparently I'm pants at it anyway."

"Please, one bad fight does not make you pants at being a guardian! You're just not used to it.. I mean think about it. Traditional parents have a good three or so years where when they say something they shouldn't have, the kid will forget about it, or can just be bribed back with chocolate!"

Remus shook his head, but a small smile was back on his lips. "That's horrible Tonks."

"But it's true! Anyway, Rika was probably just rebelling because she's insecure. I mean if you guys have never really talked about this situation then what's she supposed to think about it?"

"I guess that's true…The other day before all of this happened she told me I'd make a good parent."

"Well if that's not a sign she wants you as a guardian then I don't know what is!"

"But how do I make this right?"

Tonks frowned, hair flashing to deep purple as she thought. "….Back when I was in Hogwarts, first year, I became best friends with Charlie Weasley. We wrote out an official document explaining all the rules of our friendship and vowing never to break them. It was silly and didn't actually mean anything, but it solidified our friendship. I know it sounds juvenile but maybe that's what you and Rika need."

Remus opened his mouth to gently decline the idea, but paused, thinking. "…That might just be odd enough to work. If Rika and I can't say everything we need to, maybe we can settle it this way."

Tonks nodded, hair drifting back to bubblegum pink. "You should try!" She bounced excitedly, stumbling and losing balance.

Remus caught her easily, laughing slightly. He gave her a quick hug before setting her back on her feet. "Thanks Tonks. This really did help."

"Anytime," she beamed. Her hair stayed neon pink long after Remus had left.

* * *

><p>Harry and I decided that we would talk with each other's guardian first, so I knocked on the door to Sirius's office.<p>

"Come in," he called, sounding mopey.

I opened the door slowly. "Hey Pads."

He looked up, surprised. "Oh, Rika! ..Um..Hi."

I closed the door behind me, biting my lip. "Um..so..well..I just wanted to say sorry for yelling at you… I still disagree on the whole Umbridge thing, but I shouldn't have lost my temper."

"Me too pup. I'm the adult, I should have been able to keep my cool. I kind of instigated the yelling anyway..so are we okay?"

"If you think we are."

"Not quite.." He stood, opening his arms. Smiling, I walked up to him, hugging him. "Now we're okay."

"Hey Siri?"

"Yeah?"

"…When those Slytherins attacked me," his grip tightened around me, "I thought of all the things I hadn't said to the people I loved—"

Sirius groaned. "Please don't talk like this. It sounds way too ominous."

I ignored him. "and..well..I just thought you should know that even when you piss me off, you're still the best random uncle-type guy I know."

He ducked down, planting a kiss on my forehead. "And you are the best niece-type girl I know."

I smiled. "Thanks Pads..Harry should be in here after dinner."

Sirius sighed, letting his arms drop. "Somehow I don't think he's going to forgive me as easily as you did."

"Oh it wasn't easy. I spent a lot of time talking about how ridiculous your hair is."

"Hey! My hair is beautiful!"

"Mm-hmm. Suuuuure."

"Lil brat."

"Otiose dog."

"…What?"

"Get a dictionary!"

"But that's what I have Moony for!"

"Well tough luck."

"…Where did you learn that word anyway?"

"Damon."

"Ah."

* * *

><p>Remus was in a slightly better mood when Harry knocked on his door. Harry on the other hand, was nervous. He began to apologize, but Remus beat him to it. "Harry before you begin, I'm not happy about this Umbridge situation, but I'm sorry if I said anything to upset you last night."<p>

"It's okay. I mean I'm sorry too if I said anything I shouldn't have said… You didn't really say anything to offend me…"

"Like I could get a word in to you past Sirius's big mouth."

Harry laughed softly.

"Harry..You know Sirius loves you, right? And so do I. Very much so."

Harry nodded, blushing a little. "You too Remus..and I know Rika cares about you too."

"I sure hope so cub. I sure hope so."

* * *

><p>Harry and Rika gave a nod to each other as they passed in the hallway. The people they had talked with first had been the easy ones; Sirius hadn't said much to offend Rika, and Remus hadn't said much to offend Harry. The challenging talks were the ones coming up.<p>

Harry knocked on Sirius's door with trepidation. He'd yet to lower his hand when Sirius answered, ushering him in. "Harry, do you remember what I said about your birth?"

Harry nodded.

"And you know I love you right? More than anything."

Harry looked down, finding his sneakers very interesting. "…I know you do..but..are you ever disappointed that I'm not more like my dad? It's okay if you are, I understand."

"Harry James Potter you listen to me this instant! If you ever say those words to me again I will cast a soap-bubble hex to clean out your mouth because that is the dirtiest lie I've ever heard."

"But you said—"

"I said shit because I was pissed and that's what I do when I'm pissed." Sirius reached out, clasping Harry's shoulder. "Sorry for being such a ruddy godfather. I can't promise you I'll be able to keep my temper in check, but I'm sure as hell going to try."

Harry nodded, feeling slightly better.

"Look at me Harry."

Reluctantly, the teen looked up. Sirius met his gaze dead on. "When I look at you, do I see James? Of course I do. Just as I see Lilly and bits of your grandparents. The thing I like the most though is seeing _you._ My godson. And I don't care if it takes me a lifetime, I will make you learn this."

Harry laughed quietly. "Geeze, I get it, I get it. No need to be so dramatic."

"Sorry mate, but we both know you're a bit thick at times." He ignored Harry's indignant protest. "Well now, I've apologized like a good boy, so where's my apology?"

"I'm sorry I talked back to you. Am I still in trouble?"

"Oh, you bet. I'll let the talking back slide this time since I'm just as guilty as you are."

Harry nodded. Sirius fidgeted a little, looking uncomfortable. "So you forgive me right? I mean I get if you're still upset cause I was a right berk, but—"

Harry stepped forward, hugging Sirius. "Shut-up Padfoot." It meant the world to him that not only did Sirius care enough to apologize, he cared that Harry forgave him. Sirius shut up, returning the hug with vigor. It was amazing how one minute he could be scared to death of talking to Harry, then the talk itself could come so naturally and everything would be okay. Maybe he wasn't a total failure at this whole godfather thing after all.

* * *

><p>I stood outside of Remus's office for a while before I finally forced myself to knock. There was nothing to be nervous about. We both lost our tempers, we would apologize, and everything would be okay. Remus had promised me everything would be okay, and he was no liar.<p>

He opened the door, motioning for me to sit down. When we were both seated, he offered me tea and biscuits which I declined. He was being oddly formal which made me more nervous. I kept my mouth shut though; I know it was childish, but I wanted him to be the one to apologize first.

He ran a hand through his hair tugging at it slightly. He seemed to do that a lot when he was stressed. "You probably should leave you hair alone," I said casually, "or you might go bald." (Author's note: Idk if any of you remember but when Tonks was pregnant, Remus actually ripped out chunks of his hair in worry).

He dropped his hand, grimacing. "Sirius would never let me here the end of it if I went bald."

"Too true."

His hand drifted back to his scalp, but he quickly lowered it with a deep sigh. Poor guy must be really nervous about this. A small, vindictive part of me felt good seeing him suffer for upsetting me, but it was quickly squelched by guilt. Stupid pesky conscience.

Remus pulled out a sheet of paper, setting it before me. "I think there's something we need to settle before we talk any further."

His voice was way too nervous for this to be a good thing. I picked up the paper, stomach clenched, but as I read, I relaxed.

_Guidelines dictating Miss Rika and Mr. Lupin's relationship as Guardian and Ward_

_Mr. Lupin shall respect Miss Rika's opinions and allow her to adequately explain herself before any punishments are given. Miss Rika also has the right to discuss punishments; however, it is up to Mr. Lupin whether or not to actually change/lift said punishments._

_As Mr. Lupin's charge, Miss Rika will not lie to him. Mr. Lupin shall try to return the favor, though he may withhold information on subjects that do not concern Miss Rika (such as Order meetings. It's Mr. Dumbledore's choice on how much she knows)._

_Miss Rika will not be punished for any crimes committed before the signing of this document(Umbridge incident excluded) and may talk to Mr. Lupin about them any time she wishes._

_Punishments may be deemed for crimes such as (but not limited to): lying, back talking (not innocent teasing or debating but blatant disrespect), intentionally putting herself or others in harm's way, sneaking out, and the normal laws of society (no stealing, shanking, murdering, etc.). If she has any questions on acceptable behavior, she should question Mr. Lupin before acting on said behavior._

_Mr. Lupin vows to care for Rika. He will see to it that both her physical and mental state are well; i.e. she is both healthy and happy._

_By signing this document both parties agree that guardianship of Miss Rika will be given to Mr. Lupin. He will become for all intents and purposes, a parental figure to her._

_-Remus Lupin_

I stared at the document, rereading it several times.

"It was Tonks's idea," Remus said self-consciously. "She thought it would make our relationship more official..and well..I thought it was a good idea, but you don't have to sign it. As you said, you never indicated that I should be your guardian, so if you don't want this then that's perfectly alright—"

"Can I just add one thing?" I asked, cutting him off.

"Of course."

Taking a quill off of his desk, I added:

_Miss Rika vows to respect Mr. Lupin and to always remember that she is lucky to have him for a father-figure._

Then I signed my name next to his. He took the paper, reading the last sentence and his face broke out in a huge smile, melting the years from his form. Greying hair aside, the man almost looked twenty again when he pulled me in for a huge hug.

"I'm sorry for bringing up the Ministry papers," he said.

"And I'm sorry for over-reacting."

Remus shook his head. "I know I'm never going to try and lecture you and Harry together again. You're both too protective of your friends."

"Well I'm a beast…not sure what his excuse is.."

Remus rolled his eyes. "I should have added 'Miss Rika will stop excessively referring to herself as a beast' to that list."

"Too late! Tis already signed!"

"Oh and Rika? You can add another week to your grounding."

I groaned, but nodded. "Can I at least have my iPod back for the last week?"

"No."

* * *

><p>Harry got a week's grounding from Padfoot too—I wanted to point out that his grounding was a lot better than mine since his friends actually lived in his room with him but didn't out of love for the lucky little bugger—and our guardians were talking daily with Dumbledore, trying to see what could be done about Umbridge. I was forbidden from visiting the Toad's classroom so Harry had to be extra careful around her. We had both been ordered to go straight to another Professor if during a detention with any teacher the teacher tried to do something harmful to us mentally or physically.<p>

During lunches Kayla, Damon, the twins and I plotted our prank. We decided to do something a little unorthodox. It wasn't a prank per say, but it would still cause our guardians a good amount of embarrassment. Prank planning aside, life was fairly quiet at the moment.

"RIKA!" Sirius yelled, charging into the Great Hall. "REMUS JUST TOLD ME WHAT OTIOSE MEANS!"

Perhaps quiet was the wrong word….

I jumped up from the tables, laughing as Pads chased me around the room, only stopping when McGonagall threatened to give him a detention no matter how bloody old he was.

I laughed at his embarrassment, taking a seat at the Ravenclaw table next to Dame and his friends and stealing his food. It may not be quiet and being grounded sucked (and Damon's food was sadly slightly cold), but I loved life right now.

Author's note: Otiose means: useless, lazy, impractical, worthless. A special thank you to Bibliophilist who gave me the idea to show Rika and Harry complaining. I would've liked to have done more with that, but I couldn't think of any good insults that weren't way below the belt lol. Pms and reviews=writer fuel! 3


	24. Movies, play, news

Author's note: I apologize if the prank thing sucks. I think it sounded funnier in my head... Thank you to every one who reviewed!

* * *

><p>Remus and Sirius stood outside of Umbridge's classroom, smirking. "You ready?" Sirius asked.<p>

"Always." Remus nodded, unlocking the door. "No one messes with our kids."

Sirius cackled. "Time for a little mischief."

* * *

><p>When Umbridge walked into her office, a brown ooze that could only be described as sludge hit her straight in the face. She shrieked, wiping it away, only to shriek louder at the state of her room. Every inch of pink had been charmed a garish shade of puke-green with orange polka-dots, every string of lace was now a living minnie-snake, and her precious kitten plates now held zombified cats that let out low 'muuurrrs' and hacked frequently. From somewhere in the shadows, she could swear she heard a whispered 'mischief managed.'<p>

* * *

><p>The next two weeks passed with agonizing slowness, but finally my punishment was over. The second I woke up this morning—at promptly 5 am—I jumped on a sleeping Remus, demanded my iPod back, and zoomed outside. Roughly seven hours later and I was still happily lounging in the grass.<p>

The Umbridge detention situation had been solved. Remus (gotta love 'em) solved the problem. Snape was lying to Umbridge saying that Harry had detention with him every day. These fake detentions all occurred at roughly midnight because 'Potter had whined about missing Quidditch practice.' This way Harry wouldn't have to disappear from sight for hours every day. If Umbridge ever thought to check up on these detentions, Snape would just floo to Harry's dorm and swoop him down to the dungeons.

The knowledge that Harry was being both punished and sleep deprived kept Umbridge sated so as long as Harry kept his temper in check around her, no more Umby-detentions!

Tomorrow I'd start collecting potion ingredients with Rune for Snape again (Remus agreed to allow me into the Forest so long as I stayed on Rune-approved trails).

Now the only major obstacle in my life—okay that's probably an exaggeration but whatever—was executed the Prank. Umbridge had started imposing restrictions on after-school activities which was not good news for the Prank. We (George, Fred, Kayla, Damon, myself, and other people the twins have recruited) had to find a way around it, and I knew the perfect way; we needed a Slytherin on our side.

I found Aubrey sitting up in the owlry, book in hand. "Hiya Studbucket."

"Rika. Enjoying your freedom?"

"You bet'cha. Wanna help me out with something?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Just a prank of sorts…Really not even a prank…Just..a little show.."

"That's not an explanation Rika."

Smiling, I sat down next to him and explained all of the details of our plan.

"So you need me to get you clearance with the Toad-woman?"

"Yup. Sure do. Though I would've asked you to join anyway cause you're awesome."

"I don't knoooww…"

"Plleeeaaassseeee," I begged, pouting and fluttering my eyelashes overdramatically.

He shook his head, smiling. "Fine. Just stop with the eyelash thing. It's kind of creepy."

I laughed. "No problem Studs."

* * *

><p>Kayla, Damon, and I were lounging on the floor, backs against the couch, muggle junk food all around us. Sirius walked in to our quarters and frowned. "…Moony what are they doing?"<p>

Remus , who was sitting on the couch behind us, shrugged. "They just barged in and plopped down with some DVD player thing."

"We're having a mega-muggle-movie-marathon!" Kayla yelled, high-fiving me.

"Mega-muggle-movie-marathon? Can I watch?"

I nodded and Sirius jumped over us, next to Moony. "So, what're we watching?"

"Johnny Depp." Kayla sighed. "Lots and lots of Johnny Depp."

"Sweeny Todd, Alice in Wonderland, Pirates of the Caribbean, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory…" I named off, laughing as Padfoot's eyes lit up on the word 'pirates,' and Moony's lit up on the word 'chocolate.'

By the end of the night, Sirius was convinced that he was Johnny Depp and should abandon his job to be a pirate, Remus was looking up spells to re-create Wonka's chocolate waterfall, and Kayla was convinced that Snape was the evil judge in Sweeny Todd. The later assumption led to a fight between Sirius and Kayla over whether or not Snape could sing, then Sirius realized that in the movie Snape ruined his life (since apparently being Mr. Depp means living out all his roles), and he had to be physically restrained by Remus to keep him from charging Snape's office. Sirius then ordered Moony to 'walk the plank because Johnny rules all!' and pushed Remus off the couch. Remus tackled Sirius, tipping the couch over backwards and breaking it, which led to various house elves popping up and lecturing the two on breaking things while cooing over me because I couldn't help but hug the little guys. Kayla and Damon left at about two in the morning, the former vowing to have another movie night next week, and the later muttering under his breath 'never again, never again, never again.' All in all, it was a very successful night.

"…You know," I said to the guys, sitting on the floor where the couch used to be. "That chant they used in Alice and Wonderland, 'down with the bloody big head,' would work well for Umbridge..Down with the bloody pink toad!"

The two men glared at each other, apparently still to miffed about the couch incident to share a mutual laugh at my amazing wit. Pricks.

(Author's note: The guy who plays the evil judge also plays the character of Snape in hp movies. Also, I've always thought Johnny Depp would make a great Sirius Black :) )

* * *

><p>Harry looked up from his plate at the weekly family dinner. "…Hey guys?..How come you don't have a couch anymore?"<p>

No one answered. Though Rika might have if she could stop laughing.

* * *

><p>It was breakfast, Halloween day, and everyone was happily eating and drinking, when Dumbledore stood up, clearing his majestic throat. All eyes turned to him. "In the spirit of the season, a few of our students have decided to put on a play. Let us give them are semi-undivided attention!"<p>

The Golden-trio looked at each other nervously. Any 'play' Umbridge approved of could not be good. The staff shared similar looks of concern. A stage rose in the middle of the room, pushing the house tables back.

Lee Jordan stood before the stage. "We all know that Halloween has long been revered as the season of lovers." (The students exchanged odd looks) "So to celebrate this most romantic of holidays, we bring you-a tale of love! Of a passion that has glowed throughout the ages!"

The lights went out and flashed back on. Onstage was Damon, sitting behind a desk, dressed as Professor Lupin. He wore a pair of robes 'borrowed' from Remus, a tawny wig, and spelled honey eyes. Rika was leaning over the desk, dressed as Sirius. Her hair was straightened and pulled back at the nape of her neck, eyes spelled grey, and adorned in a flamboyant pair of scarlet robes obviously 'borrowed' from Padfoot. Her face was spelled to look stubbly in the same way Sirius considered 'roguish' and 'manly.'

The real Sirius and Remus shared grim looks, feeling highly uneasy about this.

Rika/Sirius leaned over the desk, smiling sappily at Damon/Remus. "Have I ever told you my little Moon-pie, how very beautiful and shaggilicious your eyes are?"

Damon/Remus ignored him, flipping through papers. "Only about every day."

"But it's true! They are the most remarkably shaggilicious thing on Earth! Well, besides that tight arse of yours of course..and my entire being, but this is about you, not me!"

(Several students were openly gawking by now. Sirius had gone white, and Remus was choking on air).

Damon/Remus rolled his eyes but put down his papers, looking lovingly at Rika/Sirius. "Tell me again why I'm in love with you?"

"Because baby you get allllll of this, alllllll day," Rika/ Sirius gestured to her/his body, doing an odd pelvic wiggle.

("Oh Merlin please tell me I've never done that before EVER," Sirius groaned).

Damon/Remus chuckled and pulled Rika/Sirius down by her/his collar, over the desk. "Come here you mutt."

"OOooo yes Professor Moony."

The two began overdramatically pretending to make out, much to the sadistic delight of every person in the room aside from two certain professors who appeared on the verge of vomiting.

Suddenly Kayla came on stage wearing purple robes, glasses, and an obviously fake, mile-long white beard—Dumbledore. On her/his arm, giggling was Fred, wearing a tight bun-wig, glasses, and girly dress-robes, stuffed with pillows—McGonagall.

(Dumbledore chuckled good-naturedly while Minerva flushed with anger. The students roared with laughter at Fred's pillow-bosoms).

The two professors stumbled upon Rika/Sirius and Damon/Remus making out and gasped.

"Black! Lupin!" Fred/McGonagall squealed in a ridiculously high voice, "just what do you think you're doing!"

The two lovers leapt apart, Rika/Sirius yelling 'oh shit!' and Damon/Remus hastily trying to rebutton his robes.

"M-Minerva! Dumbledore!" Damon/Remus stuttered. "Well you see!..We were just ..uh..well Sirius dear was helping me with some grading and.."

"Waaiiit a minute," Rika/Sirius demanded, putting her/his hands on her/his hips in a feminine gesture that made the real Sirius groan, "just what are you and Dumbles doing? Ay Minnie?"

Kayla/Dumbledore wrapped her/his arm around Fred/McGonagall's waist. "Let's just say you two aren't the only young lovers afoot. Come my Minnie-cakes, let's find our _own_ private corner.." he/she finished with a wink.

Fred/McGonagall giggled unnaturally, flushing. "Oh Dumble-daisy you silly-nanny!"

"Goodbye my boys! Be safe, use protection! Kayla/Dumbledore called, leading Fred/McGonagall away (to several students' cat-calling).

Rika/Sirius and Damon/Remus stood in open-mouthed shock for a few moments.

"..Well," Damon/Remus said slowly, "that was rather disturbing."

"…Still wanna shag?"

"Don't I always?"

The two began fake-making out again, leaning back against the desk.

George walked onstage, wearing a black dress—which looked horrible with his unshaved legs by the way—a messy, wavy black wig, and spelled gold eyes, as Rika. Behind him came Aubrey, dressed in billowing black robes, spelled black eyes, and a thin black wig as Snape.

(Sirius was sad to admit that at this point he was too traumatized to even laugh at Snape's horrified expression. Snape sent a glare at the students onstage; they best know not to make a fool of him).

George/Rika skipped across stage, singing in a voice just as high and awful as his twin's. "La, la, la, de, doo, de doo, le—AAAAAHHHH!" He/She screamed at the site of Rika/Sirius and Damon/Remus, and ran back to Aubrey/Snape, crying. "Snaa-aaape! They're doing it again!"

Aubrey/Snape patted his/her head. "Filthy mutts. Unable to control their urges for the sake of a poor, innocent child. Come Rika. We shall work on potions, and I will show you how to behave like a proper adult."

George/Rika took his hand, following him teary-eyed. "Can we work on the Memory Suppressant Draught?"

"Of course."

"Yaaaaay!"

The lights went out. "And they all lived happily ever after! Except Rika. No amount of Memory Suppressant Draught was able fully restore her childhood innocence. The end," Lee called out to the applauding crowd.

The lights came on and all of the actors bowed. The students stood on tables applauding, the Golden Trio applauding loudest of all. Umbridge got up and left the room, giving the Marauders a contemptuous look as she went.

Snape leaned back in his chair, smirking at the Marauder-mutts. "I don't know why you two look so shocked. Everyone has known you were a couple since your Hogwarts's days."

"We are not!" Sirius sputtered.

Snape raised a dark eyebrow. "Really? So you're saying that for your, what was it, sixteenth birthday, Mr. Black did not give you a lap dance?"

"IT WAS A BLOODY JOKE!"

Remus closed his eyes, banging his head on the table. Just when he thought he'd escaped all those rumors….

* * *

><p>The play's damage outlasted the play itself. All day students gossiped about their professors, and girls couldn't glace at Remus and Sirius without giggling; even McGonagall was suffering through whispers and stares (an added bonus).<p>

To make matters worse, all of the actors remained in costume and in character. Rika/Sirius and Damon/Remus were flittering over the top (in a highly sickening fashion), Fred/McGonagall and Kayla/Dumbledore kept disappearing into dark corners, and George/Rika kept clinging to Aubrey/Snape and acting traumatized.

The poor Marauders—and Minerva—didn't know what they'd done to deserve this treatment, but none were happy. McGonagall gave out five times as many detentions as usual, and took more points. Roughly before dinner time, Remus slammed Sirius down, yelling how somehow, someway, this was all his bloody fault.

The resulting visit to Madam Pompfrey ended with a long-winded and embarrassing lecture about how men should act their age regardless of their orientations.

* * *

><p>I was resting on the couch, still in costume, when Siri and Moons came in. I smiled widely at their less-than-happy faces. "Well hello boys. Why the long faces?"<p>

Sirius glared. "How am I supposed to maintain my playboy image if you make people think I'm with Moons!"

"Well you could be a responsible adult and drop the playboy image. I'm sure you could find a woman who's willing to share you with Moony-pie."

The two glares aimed at me were so filled with loathing that I was forced into giggles. There was a knock on the door. Grumbeling, Padfoot opened it. Aubrey stood in the doorway, still in costume, carrying a robe over his shoulder.

I hoped up. "Snivellous! Ye slimey scur! What business do you have with the most noblest of Padfoots?"

"I can assure you," Aubrey said with a sneer, "I have no business with you, insufferable mutt. I am merely here to return Lupin's robes." He held the robes out disdainfully to Remus, who took them bemusedly.

"Why thank you Snape."

"You are most unwelcome."

I snorted, pulling my hair out of my ponytail and wiping the stubble from my face. "Hey Studs, de-character and chill for a while."

Nodding, Aubrey pulled off his wig.

Sirius raised an eyebrow, glaring slightly. "Studs?"

"Apparently it's my nickname," Aubrey answered coolly.

I nodded. "It's short for Studbucket McManlypants. Apparently 'Bre' was too girly for him, so I had to give him something more masculine."

"I think Bre suits him just fine," Sirius muttered darkly.

Rolling my eyes, I pulled Aubrey down on the couch beside myself. Sirius leaned against a nearby wall, glaring daggers at Bre.

Hmmm…Today Aubrey's hair was a light red-brown and his eyes were bluer than I'd ever seen them…Is his pigment bi-polar or something? "Wasn't your hair black when I met you? I mean I've heard of people's eyes changing colors but not hair…"

"My grandmother was a metamorphagus. I guess enough of her blood trickled down to me to make my hair cycle between red-brown and almost black. My eyes go between shades of green and blue. I can't really control it."

"I think it's cool. Any girl that liked you would never get bored with your looks."

He smiled. "Yeah but I can never pick shirts that match my eye color."

I laughed, reaching out and messing up his hair. "Awwww, poor baby."

Sirius coughed loudly, apparently not liking that I'd _touched _Aubrey.I smiled at his grouchiness and started softly humming the tune to one of my favorite songs. Almost immediately, Aubrey began humming with me. It wasn't long before humming led to singing. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sirius's posture relax, and Remus slip into the room to listen. One song tapered off into another; by the time Aubrey left, I'd lost track of how many songs we'd sang together.

I loved singing with Aubrey…with a voice like that and his constantly changing yet never diminishing good-looks, he would make some lucky girl a good boyfriend… Why did I feel like whomever that girl was, I'd hate her?

* * *

><p>I was eating with Dame and the Ravenclaws when two arms slipped around my shoulders, sandwiching me in-between my favorite twins.<p>

"Rika!"—George

"Just the beastie we were looking for!"—Fred

I took a large bite of sandwich. "What'cha want?"

"Well our good buddy Lee Jordan's b-day is coming up…"—Fred

"So we thought we'd throw him a mega-party."—George

"And we want you to be the entertainment!"—Fred

"Define entertainment, boys."

"Why singing of course!"—both

I shrugged. "Kay."

Helpful hint: never agree to any request from Fred and George, no matter how innocent it may seem. There will always be a consequence somehow, someway.

* * *

><p>(Author's note: I have no sense of fashion style what so ever. If the outfits described suck then just pretend they're awesome).<p>

Kayla and I were digging through my closet, searching for a good outfit for me. Kayla looked great. Her white-blond hair was cut boy-short, but the way her bangs came down to a point in the middle of her forehead gave her round face a feminine heart-shape. Her light blue eyes were framed with heavily-massacred eyelashes. She wore a simple pink dress over a pair of dark brown leggings. A brown layered necklace and dangly earrings tied it all together.

Kayla was a short girl, not fat but far from stick think. Her personality made up for her lack of height, and her drastic curves kept anyone from noticing her jeans size.

"So," Kayla said, applying a coat of lip-gloss, "what look are you going for?"

"I don't know…Kinda badass, but not too badass.." I slipped on a pair of black denim skinny jeans, a red tank top, and a pair of clunky black boots. I glanced down at my Umbridge-scar. "Hmm…to fingerless glove or not to fingerless glove?"

"Glove it. You're already going to steal all of Lee's attention with your awesome singing and extreme werewolf sexiness. The last thing you need to do is add an interesting yet tragic conversational starter to the mix."

Nodding, I slipped on a black pair of fingerless gloves, then spread out my arms. "Sooo, good?"

She tapped her chin, looking over me carefully. "Hmmm…too much red and black…" She dug through my closet, throwing clothes every which-away, then emerged triumphantly with a sparkly gold belt. "A-ha!"

"….A sparkly belt? Really Kayla?"

"Trust me hon, nothing is more badass than sparkles."

Shrugging, I slipped it on. Kayla clapped. "Perfect!"

I glanced at my mirror. "…Wow…it oddly works.."

Smirking, Kayla slapped down some smoky eye shadow in front of me. "Make-up tiiiiime!"

Remus and Sirius were both sitting on the couch when Kayla and I walked out.

Remus raised an eyebrow. "And where are you going all dressed up?"

"And is that a sparkly gold belt?" Sirius asked.

Remus whapped Sirius.

"That depends," I said slowly. "Am I talking to a couple of teachers or a couple of Marauders?"

"Marauders at your service," Srius said bowing. Remus gave a nod.

"We're going to Lee Jordan's birthday party."

"As a Marauder I'll keep my inner-professor from finding out, but my guardian side would appreciate it if you asked permission first," Remus said.

"Please may I go? Pleeeeeeaaaaaassseeee?"

Kayla echoed my 'please.'

Remus chuckled. "Alright, have fun and be safe."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Sirius called out.

Remus sighed. "Pads that leaves so much room for illegal activity that it's not even funny."

"Hehe. I do aim to traumatize Moons."

I grabbed Kayla's arm pulling her to the door. "And on that note, we'll be leaving."

* * *

><p>The Gryffindor common room was already overflowing with people when we got there. "Rika! Kayla!" the twins called, working their way over to us, Lee Jordan close behind.<p>

"Hey guys!" he called cheerfully. "Thanks for agreeing to sing at my party Rika! I've never heard you, but the twins say you're amazing!"

"Yup. Get ready to dance your birthday-boy-booty off."

Kayla groaned, covering her face. "Really Rika? That was just lame. Like so lame that I'm almost ashamed to call you my friend."

"Tch. Please. I can say whatever lame thing I want to cause—"

"I know, I know, cause you're a beast."

"…Actually, I was going to say because I'm wearing a sparkly gold belt.."

"….Touché."

"Anyway, where do you want me to sing at?"

The twins gestured to…a table? Granted it was a very large table. It had been transfigured a couple of inches higher than normal and was now the length of a large couch and three times as wide. I shrugged. "I can work with that. You got enough room to background dance for me Kays?"

Kayla nodded. "I can make it work."

Lee looked at the twins wide-eyed. "Blimey! You got me a table dancer too!"

I snorted at Kayla's look of indignance. "Um, I think you should reconsider your wording there," she said, putting her hands on her hips.

Lee flushed and the twins cracked up. "Sorry, sorry, I meant dancer!..I mean _normal_ dancer!" He groaned. "You know what I mean."

Kayla laughed. "Easy birthday boy, I know. No offence taken."

George cast a voice-amplifier spell on both of us. "Listen up!" he called as I took my place on the table. "Our singer is finally here!"

The crowd cheered, focusing in on me. I smirked, feeling the stage adrenaline settling in. "Well ladies and gentleman, I believe it's time I introduced you to the amazing world of muggle music."

* * *

><p>I was playing a game of exploding snap with Sirius while Remus graded papers when the fireplace roared to life and a piece of parchment shot through. Remus picked it up, frowning. "It's from Molly. She says we need to watch the news immediately.<p>

Sirius and I paused our game to go sit on the couch while Remus turned on the V-trex. A V-trex is basically a wizard tv, activated by tapping the wall and saying 'on.' It cast life-sized pictures clearer than any hi-depth muggle tv.

Remus sat beside me as a witch with frizzy red hair appeared on the wall.

"…the true story behind what really happens on a Hogwarts weekend. Complete with a wild party and singing werewolf. Watch what really happens when your children are away."

The scene cut to images of the party from yesterday. Kayla and I were dancing on the table, while I sang. I smiled at the scene. Kayla had always been a better dancer than me. The thing I love about the arts is that to truly be great, you have to have passion. When I danced, it was for the love of music. I just couldn't stay still when my favorite song was on. When Kayla danced, it was for the pure love of dancing, and it showed.

Sirius whistled. "Dang. Between your singing and Kayla's moves you guys make a deadly tag-team."

"I know we're awesome, but is this really newsworthy?"

"It is when you're a werewolf," Remus growled.

Sure enough, when the scene cut back to the reporter, she was interviewing people. "So, how do you feel seeing a werewolf so close to the future wizards and witches of Brittan?"

"Disgusted," the woman spat. "How dare she get up there and act like one of us with her devil music!"

Interesting. I had no clue that Katy Perry was devil music.

I smiled when I felt both men wrap an arm around me. There may be ignorant bitches out there, but I'd always have my family.

The next person she interviewed was marginally better. "Well I don't care what she is," the squatty man laughed. "She can sing! Maybe I'll book her for my birthday."

"So there you have it," the reported smirked. "You'll have to decide for yourselves. Hogwarts's resident werewolf: innocent singing sensation, or corruptive monster? This is Clair Skeeter signing off."

I blinked slowly, trying to sort my thoughts. "…Well that was..different."

"Bloody bitch," Sirius hissed.

"S'alright," I sighed. "I'm used to it."

Remus pulled me into his arms hugging me. "I'm sorry hon."

"Really it's not a big deal. She really didn't even say anything that bad..And I got to be on tv, looking awesome with my sparkly belt and all."

Remus smiled and kissed the top of my head. "It was a pretty awesome belt."

Sirius nodded, ruffling my hair. "Besides, it's not like you haven't been on the news before. Now people just know what an awesome singer you are. No big deal."

No big deal. The ominous words that are almost never true.


	25. flower, dinner, bad news

Sirius sighed, leaning back in his chair. He hated Order meetings. So boring. At least this one was finally over. "So Moons, ya ready to go home?"

"I'll catch up with you."

Sirius's frown of confusion slid into a devilish smirk when he noticed the werewolf's eyes were trained on a certain magenta-haired lady. "Alright Remus you devil, I'll go." He gave an over-exaggerated wink and sauntered off.

Remus sighed, ignoring his friend's comment, and approached Tonks. "Can I talk to you alone?"

Tonks nodded, happily skipping in to the hall where they could get some privacy. Remus followed, not noticing the 'knowing' looks Molly and Arthur gave him.

"So, what's up?" Tonks asked brightly.

Remus cracked a wide smile. "I just wanted to tell you that you are absolutely brilliant. Your contract idea worked perfectly. Rika and I are getting along better than ever."

She patted his shoulder. "Congrats! I knew you'd be a good guardian!"

"Let me pay you back."

"Oh no, there's no need!"

He shook his head. "Trust me, there is. I'm not saying Rika and I won't still fight, but I really think this helped us. So is there anything I can help you with?"

Darn. Did he have to give her such a charming smile. What she really wanted to say was 'You can bloody kiss me,' but she managed to keep her decorum. "Weeeelllll," she said slyly. "You could take me out to dinner."

Remus blinked, taken aback. "W-What? Tonks, I couldn't—"

"Relax, I mean as friends!" For now anyway.

"But—"

"Ever since Auror training I haven't gotten to do anything fun! Trust me, I will take any excuse to get out of the house. I don't care if we go out for peanut butter sandwiches so long as it's _out._"

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Alright, alright. Is Saturday good for you?"

"Seven o'clock?"

"I'll see you then."

She sashayed out of the room, making sure to work her hips. Only Nymphadora Tonks was so awesome that knocking over an umbrella stand on her way out could not diminish her saucy exit.

* * *

><p>"Back again I see, little beast child!"<p>

I glanced up from where I was digging up roots for my potion ingredient collection and saw Puck sitting lazily in a tree branch. I gave the faery a wary smile. "Sure am. Takes more than a couple of spiders to scare me off."

He jumped, landing nimbly on the ground. "So I see. But tell me, why are you digging through the dirt? Is the soil at the castle not good enough?"

"I need potion ingredients."

His eyes gleamed mischievously. "If it's ingredients you're after, I can show you the finest selection the forest has to offer."

No way was I trusting that smile. "Thanks Puck, but I kind of promised my guardian that I wouldn't wander off-trail…"

"It's technically not off-trail if we go by the sky," he said, waggling his golden brows.

As bad as I was tempted to go, even I wasn't stupid enough to trust a random guy (faery. Whatever.) that I barely knew. "No thanks. I'm perfectly good on the trail-oriented ground."

Remus should be pleased. I was being responsible, not caving into peer pressure. Ten points to Rika.

….Then Puck had to go and ruin everything by sweeping me into his arms and shooting straight up into the air. I screamed, throwing my arms around his neck. Over his shoulder, I could spot two thin, iridescent, gold wings. Bloody hell, when did those get there! "Puck," I tried to say in a calm, non-freaked out type of voice, "you're not going to let me down are you?"

"I will when we reach our destination. But never fear little beast! You are in capable arms!" His grip tightened around me for a fraction of a second, but it was enough to let me know that, should he have the mind to, those arms could probably crush me. Strangely enough, I wasn't feeling comforted.

When we finally landed, it was at the bottom of a massy, rocky looking hill. Maybe mini-mountain would be a more accurate term. The faery set me none too gently on my feet. "Venture to the top of the hill; there you shall find a flower of red most fair, worth ten times its weight in gold for its treasure most rare."

…..Did he seriously just rhyme at me? Oh crap. Nothing good ever comes from rhyming ventures. "Um, couldn't you have just flown me up there?"

"I was under the impression that you preferred the ground. Besides, where would be the fun in that?"

"So just climb to the top and pick a red flower?"

"Pluck the flower from its gentle vines keeping, careful not to wake the sleeping."

"…Puck, what the fck are you talking about?"

"Once the flower is in your hand, so shall death be at your command."

"Seriously. You're kind of scaring me. How exactly will I command death?"

"Extract the gold from its womb of red to brew the draught of the fractured dead."

"….Are you done rhyming now?"

"For the moment."

"So what happens if I refuse your little rhyming quest thing?"

"Then I refuse to guide you home. Good luck finding your own way back."

I glanced around at the unfamiliar surroundings, swearing under my breath. There was no way I'd find the trail back to the castle. At least not in one piece anyway… The hill didn't look too bad..A little rocky, but my fingerless gloves would help cushion my hands. I sighed in defeat. "Alright, I'm going."

The climb was difficult but not overly so. I was definitely glad that I tried to stay in shape. The tips of my fingers were starting to protest, but it was nothing I couldn't handle. When I got to the top, I immediately spotted the flower. Just as Puck said, it was resting in a nest of vines. I didn't see anything sleeping though..Maybe the vines were sleeping? Or maybe Puck was just screwing with me. Yeah, that seemed pretty likely.

Cautiously, I made my way towards the flower. It was roughly the size of my head and strongly resembled a closed tulip. It came free of the vines easily enough, but for a flower, it weighed a ton. I frowned, thinking about how to climb down with it. I'd been hoping for something I could tuck in my bra or a pocket, but there was no way it'd fit..

The ground beneath my feet shifted, nearly knocking me off balance. My eyes widened. Surely this wasn't some kind of earthquake? The ground shifted again violently, this time accompanied by a loud roar. From the thick mass of leaves on the ground, an ugly, squished head rose up. It was dull grey in color with orange eyes, slits for nostrils and distinctly reptilian features..and was attached to the now rising hill I was on.

Oh bloody hell, I was on the back of an effing giant tortoise. I took off running in the opposite direction of the head, hoping to scale down its back before it caught sight of me. Its long neck craned towards me, and it swooped down, like a dog chasing a flea, and tried to snap at me with its beakish mouth, obliterating a nearby bolder. Never, in my life, had I been more glad of a creature's bad-aim.

It roared again, valiantly continuing to snap at me, each strike making my heart lurch higher in my throat to the point where I wouldn't be surprised to see it literally leap from my mouth.

Just as I was at the edge of its back, it lurched up on its hind legs, making my world tilt vertically. I screamed, falling, flower tucked roughly under my arm, desperately grabbing at the air.

Ironically, it was the creature himself who saved me from death. A grey lump caught my vision, and I clung to it, scrambling on top of it, pausing for all of a second to catch my breath before I realized with a sinking horror that I was on its _tail._

Ohnononononononononono! The sudden relief from not dying slashed by the realized that 'oh shit I'm still going to die' shot a dizzy sickness through my stomach, but before I could succumb to any weakness, those squinty orange eyes were trained on me again, and I had to act.

I jumped, curling myself in a ball so that I hit the ground rolling. The creature screeched as its jaws clamped around its tail instead of my flesh, and I hauled myself to my feet, running as fast as I could.

Its stomps echoed behind me, only diminished by the roar of its never-ending cry, the sound seeming to pierce straight into my heart, steeling my lungs.

Not good. I needed to think! Think! Escape! Had to get away, had to get away, had to bloody _breath_! _DAMN IT BREATH!_

A hole. In the ground. Normally it wasn't smart to dive into random human sized holes, but I was beyond caring if the hole was deadly so long as I escaped my current death threat. I made a wild dive for it, tumbling into blackness. I closed my eyes, listening as the creature's roars grew dimmer, till the only sound left was my racing heartbeat. I put a hand to my chest, forcing myself to take deep, chocking breaths.

The fear, stress, anxiety, tiredness from the climb, pain from my falls, the sudden change from full-fledged running to absolute stillness, and fading adrenaline, all swirled through me, twisting my stomach. I am in no way ashamed to admit that I promptly leaned to the side and threw up.

In my sixteen years of life, I may have emotionally gotten used to dealing with more than my fair share of near-fatal incidents, but there are some things a body just has issues dealing with.

As I sit back, slowly calming myself, I heard a low, drawn out hiss. Stiffening, I opened my eyes and came face to fangs with a Giant. Freakin. Snake.

Aw hell.

Apparently I'd hoped through a human sized hole right into the home of a human-sized snake. And I'm talking big-burly-Kingsley-man sized, not average-height-teenage- girl sized. The snake hissed again, and I racked my weary brain for a quick solution.

Harry! Of course!

The boy talked in his sleep so much that even I'd heard it, and he was known to let slip a few parsalmouth phrases..

Having no clue what I was saying, or even if I was saying it right, I tried to mimic the odd hissing sounds I'd heard from Harry.

The snaked paused, backing away and giving me a curious hiss.

Crap. It was looking at me like it expected a response… I nodded. It hissed again. I kept nodding to its hissing. It started to look a bit agitated so I repeated the phrase from earlier. Just when I started to think it had lost patience with me, a pair of green hands grabbed me under my arms and hoisted me upwards.

Puck deposited me on the ground, smiling. "Very good little beast child. I see you've managed to keep the flower safe."

More than anything, I wanted to scream at the bloody faery till I was blue in the face. How dare he try to get me killed! Unfortunately, it's never smart to yell at your ride home, so I held my tongue, instead murmuring a feeble 'will you take me home now?'

The green man scooped me up in his arms, being, thankfully, mindful of my newly-acquired bruises. "Oh look," he said after several minutes of flying, "there's your little wolf friend."

He landed on the ground, in front of Rune who was talking to a centaur.

'Rika!' Rune ran to me as Puck set me on the ground. The wolf nuzzled my shoulder anxiously. 'I saw the faery take you. I was just asking Firenze here to help find you. Are you harmed?'

I shook my head. "I'll be okay..is it really that bad that a faery took me?" I mean, _I_ knew it was bad, but how did he?

"It is almost always bad when faeries interfere with humans," the centaur, who I assumed was Firenze, said in a wise voice.

I glanced back to see Puck's reaction, but he was already gone. Bastard. Left before I got a chance to yell at him. "I'm not a human; I'm a werewolf."

"You are human enough."

Funny, I'd never been told that before. Firenze's eyes widened. "Child, what is under your arm?"

"….Honestly I have no clue. Some giant flower from a huuuuuge tortoise's back?"

Rune growled low in his throat. 'Fool! Sending a mere cub after such a treasure!"

Firenze dipped down to one knee to look me in the eye. "Moon child," he said very seriously, "it is of utmost importance that you bring this flower to Dumbledore intact. I am no man's horse, but I cannot allow you to linger in this forest longer than necessary whilst carrying the flower. Climb on my back, and I shall take you to the castle."

My eyes widened, barley believing what I'd just heard. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Mars is too bright to dawdle. I am sure, being what you are, you will understand that no creature is mans' property and shall not interpret this gesture the wrong way."

"No sir. Of course not."

"Give me the flower. You will not be able to hold it while you ride."

At Rune's nod, I handed it over and carefully climbed on Firenze's back, wrapping my arms tightly around his chest.

He snorted. "It feels like you are trying to hug me rather than ride me."

I shrugged. "Then think of it as that. I'm a cuddly person, I like giving hugs."

With a shake of his head, he took off at an impressive speed, Rune running alongside us. When we were in seeing distance of the castle, Firenze came to a stop and kneeled so I could stumble off his back. Rune nudged against my side, letting me grasp his fur for balance.

'Are you sure you are unharmed child?'

Now that the adrenaline had completely filtered out, I wasn't so sure. I think I may have pulled a muscle in my leg and fractured one of my arms. 'I'm fine enough to walk to the castle.'

Firenze handed over the flower. "Bring that straight to Dumbledore child. May the stars turn in your favor." He galloped away, disappearing into the deep brush within seconds.

Rune guided me to the left. 'You're guardian is having class. He can get you to the castle and keep the flower safe.'

I nodded, following after him, mentally apologizing for any of his fur I pulled out.

We were still several feet away when Sirius spotted us. He yelled something to his class, then took off running towards me. A few curious students edged forward a bit but none tried to approach me.

"Rika!" Sirius yelled, gently grabbing my arms to help stabilize me. "What happened to you!"

"Dumbledore now. Talk later."

"Can you walk?"

"Assistance would be appreciated."

He carefully picked me up, walking towards the castle. Rune followed closely behind us. Luckily class was in session, so we didn't pass by any students.

"Butterscotch poppies," Sirius said at the Headmaster's door, and the gargoyles sprang aside.

Dumbledore looked up as we entered, the obvious words 'what's wrong,' dying immediately on his lips when he saw the flower. He stood, rushing to us. "Where did you get that?" he asked in a serious voice.

I thrust it out to him. "Rune and Firenze said to give it to you. All yours."

"Why are you focusing on a bloody flower when Rika's hurt!"

I sighed. "Look, I know you both want answers to different questions, so how about we compromise. You take me to Madam Pomfrey—don't worry Sirius, I'm fine—and while she patches me up, I'll explain there."

Dumbledore nodded. "I'll contact Professor Lupin and Professor Snape."

Sirius didn't bother to ask why Snape (though I assumed it was because of the flower). He turned and walked me as fast as he dared to Pompfrey's. Rune didn't follow; he probably stayed behind to talk with Dumbles.

Sirius eased me onto a starchy-white hospital bed, and Pmopfrey began running her wand over me, muttering under her breath. Remus burst through the door, dropping down to my side. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I'll explain when Dumbledore and Snape get here."

Remus turned to the Matron. "Is she alright?"

"Multiple bruises, arm fracture, sprained wrist, and a pulled muscle in her leg. It almost looks like she fell off a broomstick."

I sat up, leaning against the wall. "I might as well have fallen off a broom."

She made a tutting noise. "I'll get you some potions, dear."

She bustled around for a bit, then came back with two very nasty-looking potions. Sadly, they tasted even worse than they looked.

A few minutes later, Dumbledore came in, Snape in tow. Snape's eyes were wild, boring in to mine. I had nothing to hide, but I still couldn't help but drop my eyes from his probing gaze. Dumbledore, at least, appeared calm. "Hello Rika. Everything alright?"

"Nothing I can't fix," Madam Pompfrey said, handing me a glass of water. "She can go back to her quarters so long as she promises to take things easy."

"Excellent! Would you mind excusing us? I wish to speak to Rika about how she acquired these injuries."

Pompfrey nodded and left. The second she was out the door, Snape made his way to my bed in two long strides, eyes burning. "How did you get the flower? What on Earth were you thinking?"

"Flower?" Remus asked confused.

I groaned. "Okay, everyone be quiet while I explain. I was in the Forest, staying on trail and behaving myself, when Puck kidnapped me. He brought me to a giant mountain and said if I didn't get the flower from the top of it that he wouldn't take me home. I didn't _want_ to, but I knew I couldn't find my way back, so I agreed. The mountain turned out to be a turtle, I escaped it by jumping into a hole, Puck saved me from a snake, then dropped me off with Rune and Firenze, who took me back here. The end." I finished, panting slightly; I should not have attempted that in one giant breath… I glanced at Remus. "…So I'm not in trouble, right? I mean I didn't do it on purpose."

He shook his head. "You were on top of a giant turtle? How big? How did you get down?"

"Um…pretty big…it kinda dumped me off…"

"Like falling off a broom," Sirius mumbled, echoed Pompfrey's earlier analysis.

"Rika," Dumbledore said in a grave voice, "do you know what this flower does?"

I thought back to Puck's earlier words, trying to repeat them. "..Um…take the gold from the red…something…draught of the fractured dead?"

Remus and Sirius were exchanging confused looks, Snape's lips thinned, gaze hardening, and Dumbledore nodded. "I think it would be for the best," he said quietly, if you kept the flower's discovery to yourself." His gaze swept over the Marauders, including them as well. "And I advise you not to try and discover more about this draught; I dare say you wouldn't find any information anyway."

Frowning, I gave a small nod. Don't get me wrong, I was going to go looking for information the first chance I got, but there was no way I was telling Dumbledore that. I glanced up at Snape. He didn't look mad at me exactly…more like just mad in general…

He and Dumbledore walked out, leaving me alone with my guardians. Remus slipped onto the bed next to me and slipped his hand over mine. "You just can't get a break, can you?"

"Nope." I smiled. "But it makes life interesting."

"Bedrest. You're going to be on bedrest for a while. Let's get you cleaned up and get some food in you."

"Potion-laced bath?"

"Of course."

He carefully picked me up and took me back to our quarters. The way he fussed over me may be a bit excessive—at least to me—but it was nice to have an adult watching over me.

* * *

><p>"Hey Harry," I asked from my place on the couch.<p>

"Yeah?"

"What does slhiissslff lssiiisss mean?"

Ron's mouth dropped open. "Did you just speak in parsalmouth!"

"Yeah..I heared the phrase from Harry. So what does it mean?"

His lips twitched. "I believe you were trying to say slhisssliff lsssiiisss, which means 'come to me,' but slhiissslff lssiiisss means 'bloody yaks.'

"….Sweet! I know how to curse in parsalmouth!..No wonder that snake got annoyed with me.."

"What?" Harry asked.

"….Nothing…"

* * *

><p>Rika sighed for the umpteenth time. "Just go Remus. You don't want to keep Tonks waiting."<p>

Remus fidgeted. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"I've been off of bed rest for three days, Sirius _lives_ with me, Damon and Kayla are here, Damon is practically a healer, and speaking of which, there is a fully trained healer downstairs. I think I'll live."

"Besides Professor," Kayla said smirking, "you wouldn't want to keep your date waiting."

"It's not a date. Tonks and I are just having dinner."

Sirius coughed. "Denial."

Remus sighed heavily, shaking his head. "Fine, fine, I'm going." He turned to Damon. "I'm leaving you in charge. Good luck."

"Yes sir, Damon said with a mock salute.

Shaking his head, Remus stepped through the floo.

* * *

><p>Tonks laughed, throwing her head back, hair flashing. Remus laughed too. He couldn't help but join her. The food may not be fancy (muggle meatlovers pizza and muggle soda. Tonks seemed to share her cousin's interest in muggle things) and the background may be filled with obnoxiously loud kids, but all Remus could see was Tonks.<p>

He told himself that it was just because she was a girl. He only hung out with men (teenage and elder women aside) so he just wasn't used to being around a young woman. That's why his throat was dry and his palms were sweaty. Exactly why.

"Excuse me sir," a teenage boy in a black apron said, "but the restaurant is closing.."

Startled, Remus looked around. Besides the employees, they were the only ones left. Where had all the screaming children gone? He looked down at his watch. Ten o'clock. Had it really been three hours.

Tonks shook her head. "You know what they say about time."

Remus stood, placing a few bills on the table. "Shall I walk you home?"

"Yes please."

The two walked in a comfortable silence, both highly aware of how close their hands were to touching. Once they were out of sight, Remus took her arm and together they appaparated away.

"I had fun," Tonks said, hesitating in fornt of her door."

"So did I."

"Night Remus." She ducked down and placed a kiss on his check, disappearing behind the door before he could react. He touched his fingers to the spot, gulping against the fluttery feeling in his throat.

It was just a friendly thing. Girls did stuff like that all the time.

…..All the time… Yeah…

* * *

><p>When Remus got home, Sirius was the only one in the living room. Remus smiled, expecting some good-natured teasing about being out late, but the look Sirius gave him whipped the smile right off his face. "What is it?" he whispered.<p>

"Rika."

Remus felt his insides freeze in fear. "What?" he asked in a frightened voice, not able to finish the question.

Sirius shook his head. "..She's not hurt..just.." He took a deep breath, and handed him a newspaper. "Arthur got me a copy of the daily prophet early."

Remus closed his eyes, not wanting to look. "Just tell me. I can't read that filth. What the hell else dose the Ministry want to deny that girl?"

"Her voice."

Honey eyes popped open in horror. He snatched the paper up, not caring how offensive it was to his eyes. He shook his head in disbelief, his horror fading, but transforming into a sick lump weighing at the bottom of his stomach.

How would he explain to Rika that the Ministry was going to take away the thing she loved most simply because they could?

Author's note: Okay, so my attention-whore side is coming out. Could I possibly get...10 reviews! Am I asking too much? Maybe. Can I get 10? Probably not. But it's good to dream big. Anyway, if I can get 10 I'll give ya'll an early update! so review!


	26. Going out with a bang

Author's note: I'm so happy I made my review goal! Thank you everyone! Love you guys! :D

* * *

><p>I slipped into the kitchen, smiling at my guardians. "Morning."<p>

Neither man answered. Instead they exchanged grim looks. I frowned, pulling out a chair and sitting down. "What's up?"

Remus let out a long sigh. "I don't know how to explain it to you Rika…I think it's best if you read for yourself."

He handed me a copy of the daily prophet. Its edges were rumpled as if it had been repeatedly gripped too hard, but the headline sprung from the page.

_** Is a monster's bark worse than its bite?**_

_Concerned Ministry officials, parents, and citizens are beginning to question whether creatures classified as animals should be allowed to converse as humans. _

_ "It's disgusting," reported the chair of creature offences Andrew Skaves. "Their ability to speak is just another way for them to masquerade as humans."_

_ As of now, no law is underway to restrict the speaking ability of magical creatures—this would include, but is not limited to, illegal werewolves, unregistered vampires, centaurs, and giants—but an act is underway to restrict the singing abilities of such creatures._

_ "Nothing can better fool a person into thinking a creature has the same intelligence as a human as the creature's ability to create art," Ministry official Dolorous Umbridge said. "It fools people into thinking these creatures have the same intelligence and emotional capacity as a normal human. As of now, we don't' have any spells to stop creatures from painting or acting or any of that rubbish, but we do have them to stop singing which needs to be done immediately before more people are fooled. Just look at what happened after the illegal werewolf of Hogwarts was seen singing on the news; support for pro-werewolf legislation began to rise. After we tackle this singing monstrosity, we shall hopefully find a way to deny them any other forms of art and take back the language that is rightfully ours."_

_ Three days from today, the Ministry will be meeting to decide whether or not they should deny creatures the right to sing. _

_ Is this a silly pureblood conspiracy to punish the already downtrodden, or a brilliant effort to stop horrible monsters from convincing future generations of their innocence? As a concerned parent, this writer would personally be thrilled if her child was never exposed to another singing beast again; creatures need to learn their place._

My hands trembled, clutching the paper in a death grip. I forced myself to set it down. "I'm going for a walk."

"Rika," Remus called, but I was already out the door, running as hard as I could towards the forest.

* * *

><p>I screamed in rage, lashing out at nearby trees, splitting my knuckles open within seconds. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fcking fair. Umbridge was behind this. I knew she was. She just couldn't take watching someone like me having an actual good life.<p>

Control. Everything was always about control. You take away all of a person's freedoms, degrade them to mere chattel. And if they manage to rise above it, you strike at the heart.

The bitch was determined to break me in any way possible. I fell to the ground, taking several deep, gasping breaths, trying not to cry.

Singing was the one thing I always had. It didn't matter what shit the world threw at me, I could always lose myself in my music, cleanse the bile from my blood with a song from the heart.

A cold, heavy feeling settled through my body.

Never again.

I'd never sing again.

It was stupid. Childish. There was a war going on for bloody sakes. I'd survived Greyback, betrayal, effin Malfoy! But the thought of another note never passing my lips made me feel a sense of defeat so strong, I didn't know if I could get back up.

* * *

><p>Everyone was already in the Great Hall for lunch when I came in. By the sudden outbreak of whispers, I could tell they'd all read the article. I sat down next to Kayla who wrapped an arm around me. Damon came and sat on my other side, and Aubrey came and sat on the opposite side of the table, adjacent to me.<p>

George, who was sitting across from me, pressed the toes of his shoes against mine under the table. I tried to give a smile to all the worried faces looking at me, but it came off as more of a grimace.

"Is there anything we can do for you," Ginny asked softly.

I shook my head, leaning against Kayla. "I just…I don't know how to fight this…Everything else, I could use logic, or sheer stubbornness…but there's no logic behind this decision..it's based off pure spite..I can't argue with spite..and how am I supposed to keep up my stubborn streak if.."

"If you have nothing to keep up your morale?" Aubrey quietly finished for me.

I met his eyes. He got it; I could tell he got it. Aubrey could probably understand better than anyone what it meant to me to lose my music.

Damon pulled out his wand and healed the cuts on my hands, then piled up a plate of food in front of me. "Eat."

"We're perfectly willing to feed you if you don't wish to move," Fred offered.

I managed a small smile, shoving a forkful into my mouth. Harry leaned over the table. "I have something for you. Hold out your hand."

I did, and he handed me a small button. "Look towards the staff table and press it."

Giving him a weird look, I did. The food that Umbitch was eating suddenly exploded, shooting all over her face. With a croaking screech, she jumped backwards, tipping over her chair and falling unceremoniously to the ground, stubby cankles kicking in the air.

I gasped, almost chocking in laughter, as the Great Hall erupted in giggles. "H-How!" I stuttered out.

Harry smiled a little smugly. From the looks on Ron and Hermione's faces, they'd helped out too. "Let's just say the House elves were very egger to help us."

A sad, but genuine smile spread across my face. "You three are bloody brilliant."

* * *

><p>Day two. One more day till the decision over my voice was made. I spent all my time outside, only coming in for meals.<p>

It was time for my Occlumency lessons with Snape. I considered ditching, but I didn't want to make the man wait for nothing. Honestly, I should have just cancelled. It was clear within a few minutes that I wasn't going to make any progress that night. I wasn't able to focus my thoughts, or provide any kind of resistance against Snape.

After the fifth unsuccessful attempt, Snape finally spoke. "You should go home. We won't accomplish anything tonight."

I sighed, leaning against the nearby wall. "You're probably right."

"You should talk with the mutts."

"Pardon?"

"The mutts. Your guardians. I overheard them speaking with Minerva, saying you haven't spoken to them about what's happening. You should."

I shrugged a little self-consciously. "There's no point..I mean as soon as the ruling is over with I'm going to be an emotional mess regardless of how well they comfort me now. Why make them deal with the same breakdown twice?"

He frowned, watching me for a moment, seeming to debate on something. "…If you wish, you may speak to me now."

I thought about it. Snape may be harsh, but whatever advice he gave me would be truthful.

"…I'm not trying to paint myself as a tragic character or something, but I've had a lot of bad crap happen to me. I mean even this new shit isn't really that bad..They could have completely taken away my ability to speak…so do you think it's childish that I feel so bad about not being able to sing anymore?"

"How bad do you feel?"

"Like bad enough to just give up," I whispered softly.

"Give up what?"

"This whole 'it doesn't matter what happens, I'll still kick ass' persona…"

"….One of the things that defines the human race—and other mentally and emotionally intelligent beings—is our ability to create beauty, art, out of nothing. Many philosophers have said that the closest we come to expressing what it truly means to be human, or have humanity, is through art: theatre, paintings, sculptures, music, literature. I believe trying to take this from you is taking away one of the things that truly separates you and other magical creatures from common animals. Since you personally are very attuned with this particular art, I can understand why it affects you so deeply."

I nodded fervently, not even noticing that Snape had just spoken an insane amount. "Exactly! It's like they're taking away a part of me! I mean when I sing, it doesn't matter about the shit that's happened, it doesn't matter if I'm a bloody werewolf, all that matters is the moment. And I can't fight this! I mean the decision is solely based on the Toad-woman trying to make my life hell! There's no logic! Like when I got in trouble with the Ministry for hitting Malfoy, it may have been stupid logic, but at least it was logic! I could argue with that! It didn't matter that I thought I was going to lose, I could still go out with a bang! But I can't fight this! And when I lose, I won't even have the comfort of music to help me deal with it all!"

I panted, slightly out of breath from my burst of emotion, blinking back angry tears, while Snape stared at me with an incredulous expression on his face. "You thought you were going to lose that case, and yet you still provided that brilliant defense? Here I thought you were a pure Slytherin that day, but your motives were entirely Gryffindor." He scoffed. "Going out with a bang."

My eyes widened. "Bloody hell, that's it!"

He jumped, startled. "What's it?"

"Don't you get it? I'm a Slytherin-Gryffindor. That's why my life is so insane all the time! If I were a Ravenclaw, I'd be smart enough to talk myself out of this; if I were a Huffelpuff, I'd confide in my friends, and together we would be smart enough to talk me out of this. A Slytherin wouldn't do it, and a Gryffindor wouldn't have the right plan. I've just got to go out with a bang like a true Gryffindor but in a Slytherin way!"

He gave me a look that said my little speech thing had made absolutely no sense. "And what exactly are you going to do?"

"No clue. I'll figure it out later."

"Why do I have the feeling that I've inspired you to do something very bad?"

"Because you probably have. Thanks for the talk Snape."

"I think perhaps we should not talk again."

I laughed, calling back as I walked out the door. "Hey if you think whatever plan I come up with is bad, just think of what it would have been if I'd talked it over with the Marauders!"

Snape silently thought that maybe they should talk again in the future…

* * *

><p>"Moony! Padfoot!" I yelled, running into the living room.<p>

They both jumped. "Yes Rika?" Remus asked carefully.

"I want to go to the meeting the Ministry has about singing."

Remus sighed. "Rika, I don't think you should see this…"

"But I want to."

"Remus is right, pup. You really shouldn't," Sirius said.

"Don't care. Still want to go."

Remus gave a small nod. "Alright, but you're not going alone. If Sirius or I can't get off of work to go with you, I'll get an Order member to."

"It'll probably be an Order member," Sirius growled. "Once she finds out why we want a day off, I bet Umbridge will overrule Dumbledore and force us to work."

I nodded. "Kay, I can live with babysitters. Don't get Kingsley though."

"Why?" Remus asked.

"Easy," Sirius answered—oddly enough, correctly—for me. "Kingsley is big enough to physically restrain her if she tries to do something stupid."

"Damn you Padfoot," I growled.

"You're not going to try something stupid, are you?" Remus asked in a warning tone.

"Honestly, I don't know what I'm going to do yet. Something Gryfflinie."

"….Do what now?" Siri asked.

"Gryffinlinie. I was also thinking of Slytherdor, but that sounds weird."

"Are you trying to combine the words 'Gryffindor' and 'Slytherin'" Remus asked, a little wide-eyed.

I nodded. "I'm going to go sulk more now." I walked back into my room, shutting the door.

Sirius and Remus exchanged long looks. "….I never thought I'd say this," Sirius whispered, "but whatever she's doing, I hope it's more Slytherin than anything."

Remus nodded, eyes dark with worry.

* * *

><p>Tomorrow was the day. I had to face the council meeting. I'd been staring at my dinner for the past half hour, not eating, when Aubrey sighed, grabbing my arm and hauling me out of my seat. "That's it, you're coming with me." I didn't argue, just letting him drag me away.<p>

He took me to the Room of Requirement. Inside was empty except for a beautiful piano with a simple bench. He sat down, pulling me next to him and began playing. "Sing. While you still have the chance."

Aubrey got it; Aubrey got me. Closing my eyes, I did. I sang as hard and as loud as I could, putting so much emotion into it, I felt like my heart could burst. The tears I'd held in for two days started pouring down my cheeks, and when my voice wavered, Aubrey joined in with me, his voice helping to support mine.

I don't know how long we stayed in there, but I sang till my throat was raw. Aubrey walked me to the door of my quarters, giving me a tight hug goodbye, and leaving without a word. Remus watched me as I walked back to my room, his eyes willing me to stop and talk with him, but I was emotioned-out.

* * *

><p>As predicted, Remus and Sirius were forced to work on the day of the meeting. I was escorted there by Mr. Weasley, Tonks, and of course, Kingsley. The place wasn't too crowded; most people didn't consider something as trivial as this worth coming to see.<p>

The council was split roughly in half. The rich purebloods and people like Umbridge were all for it (several even tried to extend their argument to speaking n general and had to be reminded that that wasn't what they were here to discuss. 'But we will be in the near future,' Umbridge said in her sickeningly sweet croak). There was a group that probably didn't mentally support it but went along with whatever the purebloods said. Then there was my personal favorite, the group that thought the new law was bloody stupid and a waste of time. Unfortunately, many of them seemed to be swaying towards the pureblood side simply because they didn't think such an issue was worth a long argument.

"Before the decision is made," called out the council head, "is there anyone who would like to speak for or against the passing of this bill?"

Quickly, I jumped up before one of my escorts could stop me.

"What are you doing!" Mr. Weasley hissed, but I ignored him.

Time to put on my sweet innocent face. "May I please speak?"

The few people present perked up. After all, it was common knowledge that this bill was thought of because of my appearance on the news.

The head nodded. He was in the middle group, only agreeing with the purebloods for power and money. "Come to the front and say what you wish."

I walked slowly to the front, steeling myself for whatever responses my words would bring. When I was directly in front of them, I came to a stop. "Well," I said in my most polite voice, "I do not want to be rude, but may I ask how many of you have heard a magical creature sing before?"

None raised their hands.

I gave a small smile. "If you were to see one perform before you passed this bill, then wouldn't you be able to make a more accurate decision?"

"What are you going on about girl?" one of them sneered.

"Let me sing for you. Then you may judge for yourselves how dangerous it is."

"We don't have time for games. I'm afraid this decision must be made now." Said a woman who did not, in fact, sound very afraid.

I nodded. "Of course, I realize how important your time is. But think of it this way: it I were to perform, it might be the last time a magical creature ever sang. Don't you think people would pay money to see that?" Mentally, I smirked, seeing their eyes light up on the word 'money.' "All of the proceeds could go to the Ministry. Curious people get a little bit of entertainment, you look good for doing your best to make an informed decision, even for a small bill like this, and the Ministry gets a little extra money to devote to more important things."

I knew I had them now. A few purebloods still looked iffy, but at least two thirds of them were nodding.

"And where would we have this performance," Umbridge glared.

"At Hogwarts, of course!" a pleasant voice came from behind me. I turned to see Dumbledore stride in. "Sorry I'm late. Someone seems to have temporarily shut off the floo network to the school."

Umbitch squirmed in her seat.

"Hogwarts is certainly big enough to accommodate a large crowd, and Miss Rika would be required to follow all of its rules, so her performance would include nothing offensive." Dumbledore smiled, placing a comforting hand on my back.

The head of the council nodded. "Alright. We will contact you and make further plans for this performance. As of now, meeting adjourned."

Dumbledore gently guided me back to my escorts.

"Bloody hell Rika, that was brilliant," Tonks mummered.

Kingsley chuckled. "Remus and Sirius weren't kidding about you having some Gryffindor-Slytherin tactic planned. I don't know whether to be more impressed with that manipulative speech, or by the fact that you had the balls to give it."

I gave them a weak smile. "Thanks."

"Rika.." Mr. Weasley said in a strained voice. "I don't want you getting your hopes up, thinking this is going to change their minds…."

I shook my head. "This isn't about changing minds; this is about going out with a bang."

Author's note: Sorry this chp was short, but I needed it to set up the next chptr where Rika gets to be all badass (in my mild-mannered opinion anyway). Thanks for all the love! Feedback on any of my stories is still appreciated!


	27. concert

(Author's note: Okay, so there may be a bill passed called SOPHA that will blacklist any websites that don't meet specific copyright criteria. If this happens, I may no longer have access to this site. If so then you can e-mail me at , scarletnight72 yahoo. com (just take out the spaces) and I will tell you how this story ends. Hopefully this won't happen, but if it does, I don't want to leave any of you hanging. 3 the readers!)

* * *

><p>When I got back to Hogwarts, Kayla and Damon were waiting for me on the couch. Kayla stood and pulled me down between them, wrapping an arm around me. "Hey hon."<p>

"Aren't you two supposed to be in class?"

"We skipped," Damon said simply. "We got the elves to make you a double bacon cheeseburger."

I took the offered food, biting down and trying to concentrate on the heavenly taste verses the swirl of emotions in my head.

"You wanna watch some cartoons?" He asked (juvenile or not, I always watched cartoons when I was sad). "Phineas and Ferb is on."

I shook my head. "Too inspirational. What else ya got?"

"SpongeBob or Adventure Time with Finn and Jake."

"Which Sponge is it?"

"The one where he slacks off on his essay."

"Adventure Time."

That was how Remus found me two hours later—I'd progressed to the ice-cream faze by then, still watching cartoons.

Remus made no comment on Kayla or Damon's absences from class; neither did Sirius when he finally came in. Both men watched me for a while. Remus cleared his throat. "Tonks told me about what you did today."

I globbed a large spoonful of creamy goodness into my mouth in response. Forgive me if I was feeling a bit too angsty to talk.

"As did Arthur and Kingsley."

Swallow. Insert glob.

"They all seemed very proud of you."

Nother glob.

"But not as proud of you as I am."

I slowly lowered my spoon, looking up at him. He wore a sad smile, but his eyes did in fact look proud. Sirius was nodding by his side. To heck with my angst. I shoved the ice-cream into Kayla's arms, and jumped up, launching myself at the older werewolf. He caught me easily, holding me tight in his arms.

"So you're not mad that I'm drawing all this attention to myself?" I murmured into his chest.

He shook his head, pulling me closer. "Your plan wasn't dangerous, and was well-executed. All you're asking to do is show the world how amazing you are; how can I fault you for that? I'm very proud Rika. You're proving that no matter what laws the Ministry passes, they can never control your heart."

Blinking back the water in my eyes, I nodded, and glanced up at Sirius. He nodded, looking oddly solemn. "Remus is right Rika. If you don't let them change who you are, you're still the winner."

Sirius…was that how he felt growing up in a Pureblood house where he was despised? Is that how he turned out so well—because he knew his heart was always his own.

Not letting go of Remus, I opened up one of my arms to him. He came up and pulled me into half a hug.

I'd never had an adult show their pride in me before. It comforted me more than any other words could.

* * *

><p>Everyone was buzzing at breakfast the next morning. My little chat with the Ministry had made the front page of the Prophet. Kids I'd never spoken to before were coming up to me and wishing me good luck on my concert (and if I could get them in for free). The twins kindly offered to do a firework-light show for my performance, but I politely declined. This whole thing was about (not to sound egotistical) proving how awesome I was; I didn't need a fancy light show when I had my voice.<p>

Kayla was already talking choreography. I was under strict orders to give her a demo of the music I was playing asap so she could work out some good moves for me.

"Are you singing more of that 'devil music?'" Ginny asked, quoting the news reports description of me singing Katy Perry.

I snorted. "Please. Hot and Cold is hardly devil music. Really, it's probably one of the tamest songs she's written."

"You also sang 'I kissed a girl.'" Ginny pointed out.

"But that song's just funny!"

Hermione gave me a weird look. "You think a song about a person experimenting with their sexuality is funny?"

"Well when you say it like that, no…But no, I won't be singing more devil music. If this is my last time to sing, it's going to be all original. That reminds me…Hermione? Can I borrow some parchment and a quill?"

She handed them over, and I wrote a quick note saying 'meet me in the Room of Requirement. Same room as last time.' "Hey Mr. Owl?" I asked to the one that had delivered the paper. "Can you give this to Aubrey over there?"

The owl's gaze followed my finger, and if huffed indignantly, giving me a 'seriously kid?' type look. "Pleeeaaaassseee?" I begged, dangling a sausage link bribe in front of it.

Huffing, it snagged the sausage from my fingers—giving me a nasty peck in the process—and took off to the Slytherin table, delivering my note. Aubrey met my eyes across the room and nodded, feeding the pissy owl more sausages. Because obviously a flight across the room was suuuuch an inconvenience for a creature that was born and bred for the sole purpose of delivering messages. The owl looked up and ruffled its feathers, sharply turning its head away from me with another huff. Bloody drama queen.

* * *

><p>Aubrey sat down in one of the bean-bag chairs the Room of Requirement had so generously provided us. "So, what do you need?"<p>

I opened my laptop. "First I have to show you quite possibly the most epic program wizards decided to magic into computers."

A beam of light, much like a holograph, shot out from my laptop, hovering infront of us, taking the shape of a music staff. "This is a voice converter. You sing any notes, select an instrument, and it'll convert your voice to that instrument." I sang a note in demonstration and selected 'piano.' When I hit the playback button, instead of my voice, a piano note sounded.

"Wicked," Aubrey smiled, peering closer at the screen.

I nodded. "I've got most of my lyrics worked out, but I could use some help with the music. Besides, you can reach lower notes than I can. So will you help me?"

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Time had been flying by. I was totally immersed in my music, almost to the point of obsession. I hadn't really had time for anything else—I even canceled my lessons with Snape (Snape, bless him, had also told me I could take a break on repaying my potions debt for him. No more caldron scrubbing till this was all over).<p>

I was starting to get restless though. The full moon was coming up, and my inner wolf was very aware of all the stress I was feeling. It was well past midnight, but I just couldn't stay in bed any longer. I got out of bed, planning to walk around for a while, but paused, seeing Remus sitting on the couch. He looked up at me, smiling tiredly and patted the seat next to him.

"Hot coco?" he asked as I sat next to him.

I nodded. He rapped with his wand and another cup appeared. Gotta love the house elves. I drank slowly, concentrating on the warmth that filled me more than the actual taste. Remus wrapped an arm around my shoulders, and I leaned into his side, letting my head rest on his shoulder.

"Do you know that I was the first one to give you chocolate?" Remus mummered.

I smiled, nodding slightly. "I remember a lot from when you visited Greyback's pack. How long where you there exactly?"

"About ten months." Wow. So he'd been in my childhood for almost a year. "Do you really remember a lot from then?" he asked softly. "You were so young…no more than five or six…"

"I know..But..you were a really important part of my life..I mean if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have found the strength to run away from Greyback..and whenever I was struggling, I always thought about you.. Even though we didn't see each other for so long, it was kind of like you were always guiding me, you know…"

The arm around me tightened its grip. "..I thought about you a lot too..You knew how to leave quite an impression..I always regretted not being able to take you away from there.."

I shook my head, thought inside I felt a warm fuzziness at his words. "You wouldn't have been able to keep me hidden from everyone. Besides, you were too young to deal with a kid."

"Barely twenty," he murmured. "…Even so..I'm glad my words were able to help you. And that we've met again."

I nodded. "This probably sounds weird, but I think one of the reasons we get along so well is because I remember you from when I was little. It made it easier for me to trust you."

It really had. Rationally, I probably shouldn't have trusted Remus so fast—I mean a person can change a lot in ten years—but it was hard not to trust him when every time I saw his face I remembered the kind young man who had been the first to show me any kindness.

He leaned his head against mine. "I love you, cub."

Despite all of my restlessness and anxiety about what was coming up, at that moment, I couldn't be happier. It was the first time Remus had flat out said the words 'I love you,' to me and nothing could ruin it. "I love you too Remus. You really do make a good dad."

"And you make a great daughter."

I was loved. I had a family. I would be okay. No matter what the Ministry through at me, I would be okay.

* * *

><p>"Oi you berks! What are you doing sleeping on the couch!"<p>

I jumped, waking with a start and tumbling onto the floor. Remus stretched, yawning widely, and Sirius stood above me, grinning ear to ear and obviously pleased with himself for startling me. I closed my eyes, groaning. "Go awaaaaay Pads. 'S to eeaarrlllyyy."

"Actually it's really not. In fact if you don't get a move on Moony, you'll be late for class."

Remus sighed, getting up and stepping over me to go get ready. I kept still, eyes still closed, until Sirius eventually hulled me up and sat me on the couch. "Come on Ri, wakey wakey pumpkin juice and bacey time."

"It's too early for rhhyyyymes."

"Just eat the food Rika. The elves will be disappointed if we let it go to waste."

Sighing, I opened my eyes. "…Hey Pads."

"Yup?" he asked, tapping the table and summoning our breakfast.

"Remus told me about you."

"…Whatever he told you, I swear it wasn't as bad as he made it seem. You know Moony, always the drama queen."

"No, I mean when I was little."

He sat next to me, handing me a plate. "You mean when he was spying for the Order?"

I nodded. "We talked last night, and it made me remember. He used to tell me that I reminded him of you."

Sirius laughed. "A compliment if I've ever heard one. I suspect he told us about you too, but indirectly. I remember after Harry was born, he asked Lily a lot of questions about small children, what they liked to do, what ages they learned certain things…looking back, that probably had to do with you."

I shoved his shoulder playfully, laughing with him. "I swear we are the sappiest family ever."

"You got that right pup. But at least you don't spend half your time wondering if your bits are gonna fall off."

Remus walked back in, buttoning the last buttons on his shirt. "Must you talk about your bits so early in the morning Sir? And in front of Rika?"

"She has to learn about the world somehow Moons."

"And your discussing your bits will teach her about the world how exactly?"

"My bits are everything; they are the sun and the moon and all that is wonderful and magical in the world. They make the rivers flow and cause the generous breezes that rustle the skirts of women, allowing some lucky youth to get a glorious sneak peek."

"Well," I drawled around a mouthful of bacon, "that was disturbing."

"Indeed it was," Remus frowned. "…Rika, maybe you shouldn't sit next to Uncle Pads anymore…"

"Oi!"

* * *

><p>Today was the big day. In just eight short hours I'd sing my last songs. Kayla was at my side, walking aimlessly through the corridors with me when we were approached by a girl from Ravenclaw. "Um hi. I know you don't know me, but I wanted to wish you good luck."<p>

I smiled at the girl. "Thank you. Will you be watching tonight?"

"Uh-huh! What are you going to wear? Sorry, I know that's kind of a random question, but I'm really into fashion."

I waved it off. "No problem. I want to look good but not overly dressy or anything. I'm going to wear my favorite pair of jeans and a halter top."

"Her magic halter top," Kayla said with a wink. "One of those rare outfits that when you put it on, it knows exactly how to hug you."

I jokingly shoved Kayla, while the girl nodded with a dreamy look on her face. "Nothing is better than the perfect shirt…Anything special about the jeans?"

I shook my head. "They're just super easy to move with. Tight enough to move with me but not constraining. I'm sure Kayla will make me wear some kind of accessories."

"That I will."

The girl laughed. "Well, I better go. Good luck tonight!"

I waved as she walked off. "It's amazing how many people wanna talk to you when you're going to be on tv."

Kayla nodded. "It's a shame that none of them realize just how socially awkward you are."

"I am not socially awkward!"

"The first summer that I met you and we were at my house, my air conditioning broke so you stripped off all your clothes."

"I was like eleven! And I kept my underwear on! Besides, you stripped off yours first!"

She snorted. "And when my mom saw us, she gave us each five bucks and told us to go out and buy the cheapest bikinis we could find so next time we decided to go around practically naked, we could at least pretend to have some shreds of modesty."

I laughed, shaking my head at the memory. "I swear those swimsuits were more revealing than the underwear."

"Well maybe if you'd actually used all five dollars instead of using half your money to buy a cheeseburger, you could have found something with more material."

"Says the girl who bought arm floaties to go with her suit."

"It put me in a summery type mood."

We stared at each other a moment then burst out laughing. It wasn't that funny of a memory, but for some reason we couldn't stop. I slung an arm around Kayla's shoulders and we leaned against the wall, laughing so hard our eyes watered. People walking by stopped to stare at us, but we didn't care. I heard a familiar sigh, and then Damon was beside us, wrapping an arm around me and leading us somewhere that we could 'have our bloody mental breakdown in private.'

I was struck again by the same warm feeling I'd gotten from talking with Remus; no matter what happened I would always have someone who loved me. I could handle anything.

(Author's note: I know I'm using American currency, sorry.)

* * *

><p>"Close your eyes."<p>

I did as Kayla instructed, letting her sweep some eye shadow on me.

"Kay. All done. Now look at yourself."

I turned to the mirror, smiling at Kayla's and my handiwork. My curls flowed smoothly, much tamer than usual. My faded black jeans fit perfectly, going well with the dark purple, beaded halter top I wore. As usual, I wore a pair of fingerless gloves. Overall, I looked fairly good.

Kayla gave my shoulders a squeeze. "I better go now girl. I'll be in the front, next all your peeps, kay."

I nodded, giving her a quick hug goodbye. I did some soft vocal warm-ups, waiting for someone to come and get me. Fifteen minutes later and there was a knock on the door to my dressing room. Kingsley popped his head in. "Ready?"

I nodded, letting him lead me to the stage entrance. He slipped through a side entrance to sit by the judges, and I walked out into the bright lights, center stage.

The stage had been set up in the Great Hall. It was spacious with a curtain at the very back. Behind the curtain was a large backstage area with a small room sectioned off for my changing room. The Hall itself was filled to the brim with people, all talking noisily or cheering. The familiar stage-adrenaline was beginning to set in. All I had to do was wait for the judges to give the all clear, the music would start, and—

_Hem, hem._

Oh no. Why was the Toad-woman standing?

"Before we begging," she said in an overly sweet voice that could only mean trouble, "I'm afraid that I have to point out that the werewolf girl has not followed all of the rules that she promised to follow."

The audience grew hushed. "Exactly what rule is she breaking?" one of the judges asked in a bored voice.

That's what I wanted to know.

"Well, the Hogwarts's rules clearly state that halter-top style shirts are not permitted."

McGonagall stood from her place in the back. "I don't believe I've ever heard of this rule."

A slow, positively nasty smile spread over Umbridge's thin lips, stretching them unnaturally. "It was just added this morning."

The little Ravenclaw girl who'd wanted to know what I was wearing tonight. That _bitch!_ She just wanted to know so she could set me up! People in the audience began booing. I had to take several deep breaths to keep clam. No way in hell that toad was taking this away from me. "May I see the dress regulations?" I spat out between my teeth.

"Certainly." With a wave of her wand, a long, old piece of parchment floated into my outstretched hand.

Sirius stood up in the audience. "Just let her go backstage and change! Hell, this is a room full of bloody wizards! We can wave our wands and make her shirt grow sleeves!"

"I'm afraid that the terms of this agreement state that once the werewolf steps onto the stage, she will not be permitted to leave it, or have any magical assistance, till she is finished; thought I dare say it doesn't matter since she is already finished."

After reading through the regulations several times, I tossed the paper into the audience, and lifted my chin proudly, giving Umbridge the biggest smile I could muster. "Oh, don't worry," I said in my sweetest voice, "there's really no problem here at all."

Hyper aware of the hundreds of eyes focused in on me, the cameras, the live-streaming to wizard v-trex tvs, I turned my back to the audience, and tugged my shirt off over my head. I turned and threw it into the front roll where one of my friends could catch it. "See? There's nothing in the rules against wearing swimsuit tops."

The Hall exploded in to cheers (and cat whistles). I never liked strapless bras, and I didn't like for my straps to show when I wore a halter style, so I always substituted a plum colored bikini top that tied around my neck for a bra whenever I wore halter tops. I kept my face relaxed, sweet (if not a little smug), but inside I was practically hyperventilating.

I wasn't the most conservative person. I generally lived by the 'moderate bikini principle:' if an outfit covered more skin than a moderately non-skimpy bikini, then I was fine with wearing it. But the top I was wearing now was a little two low cut for my taste, especially when so many eyes were on me. Likewise, my favorite jeans suddenly felt like they rested just a little too low on my hips…

Normally I didn't think about how attractive I was, but it was hard not to when I was feeling so exposed. I didn't have huge breast (though I think I filled out my A-cup pretty nicely thank you very much), nor was I wildly curvatious (I wasn't exactly curve_less_…and my hips were kind of big…did that count for something, or was that bad..?). At least I didn't have many scars on my torso: just a thin one on my side, and a deeper one that ran down my hip bone and disappeared beneath the fabric of my trousers.

I avoided looking at my guardians. Something told me that they would not be happy with the amount of skin I had on display… Oh well. Like I said, I was _not_ letting Umbitch take this away from me. The twisted look on her face just reaffirmed my mind that pissing her off was worth what ever discomfort I felt. Besides, it was just a bikini top. It wasn't like I was _naked_ or anything.

"Well," I said to the judges, "if all else is in order, shall I get started?"

* * *

><p>Lost. I was completely and utterly lost in the music, pouring in to my veins, beating in time with my heart. It was one of those moments where it didn't matter if I hit every note or nailed every rhythm (which amazingly enough, I did! Whoot!). All that mattered was the sheer sound of my voice, the silky words slipping past my lips, the enchanting music echoing around me, and even the way my body moved with the beat was beautiful. There was no room for insecurities or worries in my heart right now—only beauty and some unidentifiable, raw emotion.<p>

Then it was over. People were shouting, cheering my name in a chaos filled frenzy. The faces of the judges were unreadable. They stood, ready to leave the room and discuss my fate. I don't know why they even bothered when we all knew my voice was doomed. "Wait!" I called.

They paused, turning to me. The audience quieted. "I want to ask you a favor."

"And what favor would that be?" one of them sneered.

"If I can never sing again," I took a deep, calming breath, "then I want to sing a duet with someone first."

"I don't see any harm in it," said a blond judge. "Personally, I'd like to hear another song."

I shot her a grateful look as the others nodded. When they gave me a sign to go ahead, I turned to the front roll. "Aubrey?"

He climbed up on the stage with me to the cheer of every Hogwarts's student present. "You sure bout this?" he asked.

I nodded and called out to the man playing my music, telling him to select track twenty-two.

I looked into Aubrey's eyes as the first chords played. His eyes—light green today—softened at the sound.

It was the first song we sang together.

Just as before, our voices intertwined flawlessly, complementing each other at every angle. My last song. The last thing I'd ever sing. He carried my voice as it began to waver, my pain audible in every note.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the judges having a quiet discussion, sealing my fate even as I sang. When the final chords faded into silence, I grabbed Aubrey's hand, squeezing it and willing myself to stay strong. He squeezed back, eyes holding my gaze intently.

The head judge stood. "We have come to a decision!" I didn't take my eyes off of Aubrey's. "We have decided," the judge continued, "not to pass the act."

It took my brain a few seconds to process what those words ment through the roar of the crowd erupting into cheers.

My voice. My music. I could keep it.

I COULD KEEP IT!

I screamed, throwing my arms around Aubrey and burying my face in his shoulder, laughing and crying all at once. He scooped me in his arms and carried me backstage, taking me to my dressing room and sitting down, holding me tightly. "You did it," he mummered softly.

Deep relief washed over me, cleansing all the negative emotions I'd been feeling lately from being; I wasn't even pissed at the Ravenclaw girl anymore. I lifted my head, smiling up at him. He reached out and gently wiped the tears from my cheek. "Happy tears or stress release?"

"Both," I laughed.

His hand was warm on the small of my back. It felt nice… I jumped off of him. "Holy shit I'm naked!"

He laughed, shaking his head. "You're not naked Rika."

"Shit, I stripped on tv. Remus is gonna kill me."

Still laughing at me, Aubrey stood, took off his cloak and draped it over my shoulders. I flopped down in the chair he vacated, pulling it over my head.

"Rika!"

A hoard of people burst into the room, yanking me out of the chair and passing me around for hugs and congratulatory pats on the back. By the time I was sitting again, I felt like an abused beach ball at a volley ball tournament.

Damon handed me a water bottle (which I was extremely thankful for since I'd sung my throat raw), and Kayla began fixing my mascara smudges. Remus reached out and rested a hand on my shoulder, practically beaming. "I'm so proud of you. But if you ever take off your shirt in public again, you're grounded."

"Got it. No more stripping for the beast."

Sirius took my hands, tugging me upward again. "C'mon you. PARTY AT OUT PLACE!"

Laughing for the sheer joy of being happy, I followed my pack to our make-shift party; music, sweets, cheeseburgers and glorious Johnny Depp movies.

I don't know how the hell I convinced those judges, but I'd be forever in debt to whatever cosmic intervention had allowed me to keep singing.

* * *

><p><strong>~Two weeks ago~<strong>

Mrs. Calls looked down at her son Aubrey from across the table. She didn't know why her son requested a sudden meeting with her—he'd barely spoken to her since going to Hogwarts—and she wasn't sure if she wanted to know. Unless he decided to completely change his attitude, nothing he could say would be pleasant.

"So mother," Aubrey said pleasantly, elegantly cutting his food, "tell me again our position on the war."

Mrs. Calls raised a slim eyebrow, taking note that he had said 'our,' not 'your.' "As I've said before, we didn't agree with he-who-must-be-named or the light. The purebloods are by far superior, but we need the filthy muggels and mudbloods to deal with the lowly jobs unbefitting of our class. If the Dark lord had killed them all, who would work for us?"

"But what if we are forced to choose a side?"

"Then we will choose whatever side has the greatest shot at victory."

Aubrey silently grit his teeth. It sickened him that this woman was his mother. He swallowed his pride though, continuing in a clam voice. "I've been thinking mother…We've always been closer to the Dark lord's side… If the time comes, the light side might not take us."

Her eyes narrowed. "We could always buy are way in."

"I have a better idea. A way that we could get in good with the side of the light without looking bad in the eyes of the death eaters."

"Go on."

"That wolf girl. The one the Ministry is trying to stop from singing. I was thinking..If we bribe the judges to let her keep the voice, we could make sure only select people would know. The light side eats up things like that. They think if you waste extensive energy to help weak people find a little happiness, then you must be a good person."

His mother nodded, sipping her wine haughtily. "Foolish Gryffindor reasoning. Though it could work." She frowned, looking over her son. If nothing else, she had raised an intelligent Slytherin; he knew how to spin an argument in his favor. There was no way he was suggesting this just for the family's benefit… "Alright. I can probably sway at least a third of the judges to see your way. But before I do anything, I would like you to arrange a meeting between Harry Potter and me."

Aubrey raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I'd just like to speak with the savior of the wizarding world. Is that so odd?"

"Fine. I'll arrange it, but it'll have to be at Hogwarts."

"Fine."

Aubrey took a deep breath, eating a large bite of potatoes so he wouldn't have to talk any longer. One third of the judges would be set against Rika. One third would be swayed her way. All she really had to do was convince a few people that she deserved the right to sing and everything would be okay.

* * *

><p>Harry was walking back to the Gryffindor dorm after Quidditch practice, when someone called his name. Turning, he saw it was Aubrey. "Hey."<p>

"Hey Harry. Would you mind talking with me a bit?"

"Sure, what about?"

"I've found a way to maybe keep Rika from losing her voice, but I need your help."

Dinner with Mrs. Calls hadn't been as bad as Harry had anticipated. She was a disgusting pureblood fanatic, but at least she didn't want to kill all of his friends. It had been highly uncomfortable, almost like being interrogated. She'd asked question after question, mostly about his feelings on laws and regulations that he never knew existed. Most he'd answered vaguely, some he hadn't answered at all. it had been an hour of his life wasted, and left him with a bloody pounding headache, but it had been for Rika.

He'd agreed with Aubrey that it would be best not to tell her. If they gave her false hope and she still lost, it would be even more devastating for her. Plus she'd personally shoulder the blame for every other magical creature that was affected by the law, thinking that it was her fault for not convincing everyone.

Her concert was in roughly two weeks. Both boys prayed that their effort had been enough to turn the odds in Rika's favor. Hopefully, hopefully, she would win.

(Author's note: Sorry if this was bad. I know I said Rika would be a badass, but I also expected this to be finished days ago. And sorry if the ending was weird, but if I put in that section before the concert, it would be obvious that Rika would win. I would also just like to say that Rika's comment about it not mattering if she didn't hit every note or rhythm as long as she sang beautifully is in a way correct. Playing technically correct is extremely important, but a lot of musicians think they are amazing because they perform music that is technically correct. For a long time I was one of them. I didn't change until I had an absolutely amazing flute teacher who told me "No one will notice if you miss a note or rhythm if they're too entranced by the sheer beauty of your sound; the technical work is important, but all because you can accurately play a challenging piece of music does not mean you are a great musician." Sorry for the rant. I guess I just hope that my readers who are musicians are smarter than I was in that area. 3 you guys!)


	28. confiscate

It was hours after the concert. Everyone had finally wandered back to their respective dorms, and Rika was passed out in her room. Remus sat down hard on the couch, rubbing his tiered eyes. "She likes him doesn't she?"

Sirius sighed, already knowing who the 'he' in question was. Aubrey. "I don't know Moons..maybe it was just the song?"

"We both know it wasn't the song."

Sirius did not like Aubrey. He did not like that punk one little bit. Who cares if he was smart, generally well-behaved, stood up for his beliefs, wasn't a pureblood fanatic, and occasionally told decent jokes? The prat was after his honorary niece and nothing could justify that. But Remus didn't need to hear about how deplorable Aubrey was at the moment. "The kid's not so bad.."

"I know."

"….So..um..You're not going to let her date, are you?" he cringed, really hoping the answer was 'no.'

Remus sighed. "I don't have to worry about that. She's already said she's not going to date anybody."

And army of cheerleaders went off in Sirius's head. "Brilliant! But wait…then why are you all mopey?"

"I want her to be happy Pads. I mean I don't _want_ her to date a guy, but if she wants to and can't…."

"She'll be unhappy," Sirius finished quietly.

The two men sat up for a while, pondering what was worse: there precious girl dating a guy, or their precious girl never being _able_ to date a guy.

Oh the dilemmas of parent/uncle-hood.

* * *

><p>"Hey Hermione?" Harry asked the day after the concert.<p>

"Yes?"

"Well…you're a girl right?" He blushed at Hermione's incredulous look. "Err, sorry that didn't come out right…"

"You want a girl's point of view?"

He nodded. "Um, do you think that..maybe Rika likes Aubrey?"

Hermione tapped her quill to her chin. "Hmmm….Maybe. it definitely looked like it when they were onstage together. Would it bother you if they liked each other?"

Harry shrugged. "I guess not..I mean Aubrey's a nice guys..but..it's Rika."

Hermione smiled, thinking Harry's sibling-esque relationship with Rika was sweet. "Don't worry Harry. If they ever wanted to date, the poor bloke would have to face down Professor Lupin and Professor Black first."

Harry nodded, feeling marginally more cheerful.

* * *

><p>Watching yourself dance around half naked on TV isn't as fun as it sounds. Moons, Pads, Kay, and Dames were all pilled around the couch with popcorn and butterbeer watching my performance.<p>

I groaned, burying my face in my kneecaps. "I'm naked!"

Kayla shook her head. "You are not naked. A little promiscuous maybe, but not naked."

I sighed, wincing as I looked at the screen again. "I'm sure no one was paying attention to my cleavage…"

"Most people were probably distracted by your hips. Your scar really draws attention to the pelvic region."

"Thanks Damon. That makes me feel better."

"Well I think you're pretty Rika," Kayla said in an oddly defiant voice. "So what if your hips are a little disproportionate to your boobs? It makes you look curvier!"

"…You guys really suck at compliments."

Sirius groaned, looking like he was in pain. "Really Rika? Did you have to dance like _that?_"

"Kayla's the one who did that part of my choreography. Blame her."

"Hey! My moves looked waaaaay less sexual when you were wearing a shirt!"

"Don't most things look less sexual with a shirt on?" Damon asked in a philosophical voice.

"Maybe in the future," Remus grunted out in a tight voice, "Rika will remember to stay dressed in public."

"Hey! It's not like I wanted to strip!"

"Didn't stop you," Sirius glared.

I threw my hands up in the air. "Well what was I supposed to do! I mean dang! This was a manner of honor and pride!"

"Don't most women consider it a manner of honor and pride _not_ to take their clothes off to get what they want?"

"You're not helping Damon," I groaned.

Kayla snickered. "You're a bad role model."

"I'm a friggin werewolf! Who models themselves after an illegal species! Besides, it was a bloody swimsuit top! You can go to any beach on any given day and find people dressed more revealing than that."

"Not in the winter."

"Once again, thank you Damon."

I had to admit though, it was kind of funny to watch my guardians huff and pout like little kids. While both men assured me several times how proud they were of me, they didn't bother to hide their distaste over the shirtless issue—Sirius had even bought me a new purple bikini top that covered marginally more skin (the thing almost went up to my neck). I still couldn't help but marvel at the fact that I was actually allowed to continue singing. There was no way my talent alone had swayed those judges, but I wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth as they say.

I hadn't seen Umbridge since I performed two days ago; she rarely left her room outside of class. I'd decided not to mess with the little Ravenclaw girl that set me up with the whole outfit thing, but judging by the slimly green shade of her hair, I'd say Kayla teamed up with the twins to get some revenge on my behalf.

"OOo! Here's my favorite part!" Kayla squealed at the TV as Aubrey joined me on the stage. I looked away from the screen, focusing on the wall. For some reason the thought of watching us sing together made my stomach squirm. I knew I'd put a lot of emotion into that song, and I was kind of afraid exactly which emotions were perceivable to everyone else…

Little did I know, nearly all of my friends had already discussed my little duet…

* * *

><p>"Rika!" Remus called, knocking on the door to my room. "Aubrey is here for you!"<p>

Weird. Aubrey didn't usually come over unannounced. I guess it was a good thing Kayla and Damon had just left because he probably wanted to talk about something importanish.

I opened my door and waved Aubrey in. He sat on the edge of my bed. "Still getting daily congrats from people?"

"You know it," I said, sitting next to him. "So, what's up?"

He sighed, running a hand through his hair, jaw muscle tightening. Not good. Whatever he had come to tell me, he didn't actually want to say. "Look," he began, "you're probably going to be mad when I tell you this, and I would have told you before I did it, but I thought it would put more pressure on you, and I didn't want to risk giving you false hope or anything, and I know it's kind of late to tell you now, I mean it's been a couple of days, but I know you'd want to know, so I'm going to tell you."

"….That was a really long sentence."

He gave me a dry look. "Yes Rika. Thank you for pointing that out."

"Just sayin. Most people insert some periods in their paragraphs."

"Do you want to know or not?"

"Sorry. No need to be moody."

He shook his head. "No, I'm sorry… I guess anticipating your wrath put me in a bad mood."

"As it should. Now what'd ya do?"

He grimaced. "You know how the judges were pretty much split into thirds: against you, bribed to be against you, and for or undecided?"

"Yeeaaaahhh."

"Well..I kind of convinced my mother that we should bribe the bribed…You know, even the odds so you were only dealing with the ones whose opinions could actually be swayed.."

"..How the heck did you manage that?"

"I'm a Slytherin; we're good at manipulating people."

"Oh…well then…"

He fidgeted awkwardly. "So how much trouble am I in?"

Honestly, I wasn't sure… He was right, he really should have come and talked to me _before_ he did that.. But I could see his point.. If I had known there was a chance I could keep my voice but ended up losing it, I would have blamed myself instead of the Ministry (though I would have been pissed at them too). As far as the actual bribe went, I didn't feel bad about that. The Ministry didn't play fair so why should we? Granted there were some lines I wouldn't be willing to cross. If this had been an actual competition instead of a 'let's give the werewolf one brief moment of happiness before we crush her dreams' then I definitely would have been against bribery.

I bit my lip, thinking. "Weeeelll.. I'm not happy you waited this long to tell me…but at least you told me..And given the situation, I'm not mad about the bribe, but if you ever did that in an actual competition or something without dire consequences, I'd kick your ass."

"Duly noted. Trust me, if this had been anything else I wouldn't have done it."

"So you just bribed enough to cancel out the prejudiced people? So I had a fifty-fifty chance of not winning?"

He shrugged. "I guess…Though to be honest, in this particular instance, I would have bribed them all if I could."

"I repeat: any other instance besides this one and I'd be furious over the bribe. Right now I'm just annoyed you didn't tell me. Since you did help me keep my singing voice, I'll give you a choice: I can ignore you for a good two or three days till I'm not mad that you kept this from me, or you can answer a question for me, and I'll go ahead and fully forgive you."

"What's the question?"

"Tell me about your past."

He looked at me for a moment then nodded. "Most of my family did not support he who must not be named, but if the war had continued any further, they probably would have. Even now they're waiting for one side to gain a superior edge before choosing a side. They taught me that anyone who wasn't a pureblood was inferior. I used to believe what they said. They were my parents, why would they lie? My father passed away the year before I was supposed to come to Hogwarts. My mother was so distraught that she allowed me to do whatever I wanted, including wander around the towns surrounding our house; that was how I learned about muggles. The more I learned, the more I began to struggle with my beliefs. When I came to Hogwarts and couldn't tell the purebloods from the muggle-borns, I knew that my family had been wrong."

"Did it ever weird you out that I was a werewolf?" I asked softly. "I mean you're taught so many negative things about most magical creatures, I wouldn't be surprised if you had a bad impression of what I am before you got to know me."

He shook his head. "Once you begin questioning your family, questioning society comes next. If the people I trusted most were wrong, why should I expect strangers to be right? It was actually Professor Snape who helped me. Once I knew muggle-borns were my equals, I began to wonder about what else was. I told him I was doing some research and wanted to know if he knew any good books on magical creatures. He pointed out what was probably the only un-biased set in the library. Even then I was still a little unsure, so I basically decided just to quit judging things I knew nothing about. Not as easy as it sounds but doable for the most part. Plus," he added with a slight smile, "at, what was it, four in the morning, it's kind of hard to judge anything except how badly you want to sleep."

I laughed, remembering the first time we met. "Okay, okay, you're forgiven. But next time consult me before doing stuff on my behalf."

He nodded, looking relieved. "So I'm allowed to talk with you tomorrow?"

"Yup."

He gave me a smile that made my eyes reluctant to leave his soft looking lips. I was really getting ready for this whole crush thing to pass. It's hard to have a conversation with someone while trying not to think about how cute they are.

Remus rapped lightly on the wall outside my room before popping his head through the open doorway. "It's almost curfew. You two should wrap it up."

I nodded. "Bye Studs. See ya later."

He said his goodbyes and left. I glanced at Remus and frowned, noticing he was giving me a calculating look. "….What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing."

…Parents were weird.

* * *

><p>"And just where are you leading me?" Snape asked in a bored voice.<p>

"You'll see," I grinned mischievously.

He huffed, but allowed me to lead him to the Room of Requirement. "Kay, close your eyes." He stared at me. "…Okay then, don't close your eyes, just spoil the dramatic effect."

I pulled him in the room behind me, spinning eagerly to see his face. He actually looked shocked: wide-eyed, mouth open, and everything. I don't think I'd ever been so proud of myself.

"That's..that's.."

"Potion ingredients!"

I'd finally done it; Professor Snape now had a full new stock of ingredients.

He shook his head. "I guess you won't be scrubbing caldrons for me any longer."

"Nope. But I'll still drop by and amuse you. After all, we all know how you delight in my presence."

"Oh, joy," he said sarcastically, but his eyes were soft. Yup. Snape totally loved me.

* * *

><p>Full moons at Hogwarts weren't all that different from full moons anywhere else. I spent the day outside or in the Room of Requirement where I could expend energy away from the students. Most of them had gotten used to me, but the day of the full moon they seemed to remember exactly what I was. A half hour before dusk, Sirius, Remus, and I went down to the Shrieking Shack (the Wolfsbane potion Remus took made him safe to be around, but for some reason the potion didn't work near as well on me, so I was still dangerous. Otherwise we just would've chilled in our quarters).<p>

Since Remus was mentally control, he teamed up with Padfoot to keep me out of trouble. We still played, but the worst injuries any of us got were minor scratches and bruising. Normally the next day was spent lounging around in bed, catching up on sleep, but when we got to our quarters (Sirius's arms around both Remus and me, supporting our weight), Harry was standing outside the door, looking almost ghostly in the pale dawn light.

The words 'what's wrong' were barely out of Sirius's mouth when he said one sentence I never thought I'd hear:

"Dumbledore is gone."

* * *

><p>Several cups of coffee and long explanations later, I was still numb with shock. Umbridge had found out about the D.A., and Dumbledore had fled to protect Harry.<p>

Sirius and Remus didn't lecture us for lying to them about the D.A. The Toad-bitches rein had begun; that was punishment enough.

Life at Hogwarts was steadily going downhill. Without DA to keep their spirits up, the students were more mopey than ever. I especially felt bad for the ones not involved in Quidditch; the poor dears didn't have any clubs left to participate in. Because of this, the upcoming Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match was experiencing more hype than any match before. When the big day came, the stands were crammed packed, and the betting had yet to cease.

I really wasn't a big Quidditch fan, but I liked seeing everyone so happy. Even quiet Remus would start yelling at a Quidditch match. Everything was going well until the singing began.

"WEASLEY WAS BORN IN A BIN, HE ALWAYS LETS THE QUAFFLE IN. WEASLEY WILL MAKE SURE WE WIN."

I groaned, shaking my head. Stupid bloody fun-killing berks, trying to ruin everything. The least they could do was actually sing in tune for Merlin's sake. When the match ended—Gryffie victory! Whoot! In yo face crappy Slytha-singers!—I squirmed my way through the crowd down to the players. Sirius and Remus had been behind me, but must have gotten caught in the swarm of people.

Immediately I could tell something was wrong. Harry and the twins were glaring at Malfoy in a way that said he was about to snap.

"Leave it!" said Angelina at once, taking Fred by the arm. "Leave it, Fred, let him yell, he's just sore he lost, the jumped-up little -"

I took a place on Fred's other side, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"- but you like the Weasleys, don't you, Potter?" said Malfoy, sneering. "Spend holidays there and everything, don't you? Can't see how you stand the stink, but I suppose when you've been dragged up by Muggles, even the Weasleys' hovel smells okay -"

I growled quietly. Disgusting little weasel. I left Fred to the rest of the Quidditch team and helped Harry hold George back. "It's not worth it," I murmured. "He doesn't even know how to smell, he's got his nose shoved so far up his father's arse."

"Or perhaps," said Malfoy, leering as he backed away, "you can remember what your mother's house stank like, Potter, and Weasleys pigsty reminds you of it. Is that why you spend time with your mutt of a godfather, that filthy Lupin, and the bloody werewolf? All that dog stink remind you of your filthy mudblood mother—"

My grip on George slacked. That little— Before I could blink, George and Harry launched themselves at Malfoy. Madam Hooch began blowing her whistle, yelling. I ran forward and hulled the two off the weasel (which is much easier said than done. Thank goodness I had were-strength). "Dammit guys! Do you _want_ Bloody-Toad detention?"

Giving up on Malfoy, they both spun on their heels and stomped away. "Rika!" I turned to see Sirius and Remus running towards me. "What happened!" Remus yelled.

"Malfoy was being a prat, insulting the Weasleys and Harry, so they got in a fight. You should probably go talk to him Siri."

Sirius nodded, looking worried and took off towards the changing rooms. Remus rested a hand on my shoulder, giving me a sad smile and leading me back towards the castel.

Why couldn't Harry had just enjoyed today? It just wasn't fair. And speaking of unfair… Umbridge was quickly approaching us. "Mr. Lupin," she said calmly, "I'm afraid I have to confiscate your pet."

We both stared at her in confusion for a few moments before cold reality struck.

Oh shit. _I _was legally a pet…

Remus's arms shot around me, pulling me back hard against his chest. "What do you mean?" His voice was calm, but I could hear the underlying panic.

She smiled sweetly. Oh how I _hated_ that smile.. "As headmistress, I cannot allow violent animals in my school. Draco tells me that she attacked him, and I myself saw her involved in the fight."

No way! "I pulled the guys fighting off of him! I was breaking up the fight!"

It was useless though. It didn't matter if I'd been in a different universe than the fight, I'd still be blamed for it.

"What do you want with her?" Remus hissed out.

"Simply to discipline her. You may have her back when I feel she is properly trained."

Chills swept up my spine at her words. I didn't want to even think about her training methods.

"Allow me the duty headmistress," a low voice cut in. "It is hardly befitting for you to be training a lowly animal."

Turning my head to the side, I saw Snape and relaxed. Whatever he'd do wouldn't be so bad. Umbridge nodded. "Why thank you Severus."

She agreed. Remus's arms relaxed around me. He may not like this, but he must know that this would be the best option. Regardless, we now had a role to play; Umbridge couldn't know that Snape was my homeboy (despite the seriousness of this situation, it was very hard not to crack up at that last thought).

"No! I won't go with that slimy bat!"

"Please," Remus whispered in a desperate voice that I thing he was only half faking. "I'll take full responsibility for her."

"I don't have all day Mr. Lupin. Have her in Severus's custody by supper tonight.

"And don't be late," Snape smirked, walking off with Umbitch.

Remus's head dropped to my shoulder. "What do you want to do? Arthur and Molly would be willing to take you in in a heartbeat. I suppose you could live alone at my house if you'd prefer.."

I shook my head. "I like Snape. I'll be fine living with him, no worries."

Remus didn't look so convinced.


	29. Breaking point

Author's note: I'm sorry this chp is late guys! I swear I had to literally force myself to write every little word; it did NOT want to come out. Thank you for all the reviews and support!

* * *

><p>"HELL NO!"<p>

"Sirius!"

"SHIT MOONY, SHE CAN'T LIVE WITH THAT SLIMEY GIT! SHE JUST BLOODY _CAN'T!"_

_ CRASH._

"DAMN IT SIRIUS! DO YOU THINK I'M HAPPY ABOUT THIS EITHER!"

I closed my eyes, leaning against my closed door. Sirius and Remus had been arguing for the past several minutes, their voices easily carrying over to my room.

"WELL IT SURE AS HELL DOESN'T LOOK LIKE YOU'RE FIGHTING TO STOP IT!"

"SHE DOESN'T WANT TO LEAVE! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO, FORCE HER TO GO LIVE WITH THE WEASLEYS?"

"YES!"

"RIKA IS TOO PROUD FOR THAT!"

At least Remus understood that for the moment this wasn't something I was willing to run away from.

"BUT WHAT IF SHE GETS HURT!"

"Snape won't hurt her. She'll probably be safer with him than she'd be with us."

Remus may have stopped yelling, but the pain in his voice tore at my heart.

"And if the Toad-bitch tries to hurt her!. _Again_ might I add!"

"Then regardless of her pride, I will send her somewhere safe."

Logically I knew that was the right thing to do…hopefully if it came to that, I'd be able to take the ego-blow.

"What is she doing to our kids Remus?" Sirius asked in a weary voice. "She keeps taking things away from them. Harry's not even allowed to fly a broom anymore..Rika doesn't get to sleep in her bed every night..Why can't we protect them? Do we really fail that much at being guardians? The only reason I haven't slaughtered that woman is because Dumbledore promised that he'd have her gone..but now.."

Poor guys…

"We're not failures Pads. We're stuck in a situation with only two options: silently grit our teeth and be there for our kids, or launch into action and be ripped away from them. It's only a matter of time before Umbridge fires us both; we need to hold on until then."

"And then we can kill her?"

"Absolutely."

After a few minutes of silence, I poked my head out of my room, pretending I hadn't heard their yelling. "I'm all packed."

Remus took my bag from me and both men placed a hand on my back, escorting me out of our home and down into the dungeons. We could have easily flooed there, but we all wanted these last few moments.

Snape let us in after the first knock. Remus pulled me into his arms, giving me a fierce hug. "Be good. Try to stay out of trouble. Call me."

"You don't know how to work you're phone," I joked quietly from his shoulder.

"I'll learn."

He released me and Sirius's arms engulfed me. "Give old Snapey hell, kay."

"Kay."

With one last long, lingering glance, they were gone. Snape cleared his throat, getting my attention. "You may temporarily take over my room. I'll show you the way."

"Where will you sleep?"

"I will transfigure the couch into a bed."

"I can sleep on the couch bed."

"Aren't teenage girls supposed to value privacy?"

"Yeah, but I'm a beast. When have I ever been a normal teenage girl. Besides, I promised my guardians and Aubrey that I wouldn't hang out in guy's beds anymore."

He gave me a very long, very disturbed look. "Alright then. Sit. We need to talk."

I sat on the couch that I assumed would serve as my future bed. He continued standing—I think it made him feel powerful. "You will spend the majority of your time in my quarters. I have no doubt that you will sneak out. If so, I urge you to stay in a secluded part of the castle such as the kitchens, or save your escapades for night. Do not wander around the halls or visit the students' Common Rooms. If you are caught, I will not be able to help you. The most I could do would be volunteer to punish you; while I would not harm you, I would have to make it seem believable, so it would be unpleasant for you. I have a small library. You may have free-range of it. Anything else you wish to touch, come and ask my permission first. If you need me and I am in my room or potions lab, knock on the door, do not simply enter. If you need anything, summon a house elf; I'm sure you know how." At my nod, he continued. "And finally, if you see Umbridge, at least pretend to be docile. The sooner you drop your rebellious persona, the sooner you will be returned to your Guardian mutts. Any questions?"

I shook my head 'no.' He transfigured the couch into a decent sized bed for me, complete with pillows, sheets, and a thick blanket. "You should get to sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day for you."

I nodded. "Snape?" I called out as he walked away. He paused. "Thanks for taking me in. I really owe you one."

He gave a curt nod. "Think nothing of it."

I settled into the bed. It wasn't uncomfortable, but the unfamiliar smells, and worries for the future had me tossing and turning into the early hours of the morning. I put my headphones on, concentrating on my music. Hopefully things would be back to normal soon.

* * *

><p>I could hear the soft click of china in the dining area next door. As much as I really didn't want to open my eyes, I thought it would be nice to have breakfast with Snape on our first day living together. I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and splashed some water on my face, not bothering to change clothes or brush my mad blob of hair, then plopped down in the chair across from Snape. He gave me a nod, flipping the page of his newspaper.<p>

A blue-eyed house elf approached me. "Hello Miss Rika. Can Soli be getting anything for the Miss?"

"Apple juice…bacon..ham…please.."

"Add some egg whites and wheat toast to her plate Soli," Snape said, taking a snip of coffee. "She needs more than just meat."

She nodded. "And would Master Snape be liking food?"

"I'll take the same, minus the ham."

She nodded and 'poofed' away. I gave Snape a wide smirk, chuckling.

"What?" he asked irritably.

My smirk widened. "Even the great and terrible Severus Snape cannot resist the crunchy allure of bacon."

"So now you can form full sentences?"

"I'm awake now."

I took the pot of coffee and poured myself a cup, adding a generous amount of sugar and cream, diluting it to a pleasant beige color. Snape gave my cup a look that clearly stated it was a disgrace to cups of coffee everywhere. I silently consoled it, sipping it slowly. It's okay if you're only thirty percent coffee. _I_ like you. And I'm a beast so my opinion counts more than Snape's. Seeee. Everything's okay.

Snape closed his paper with a sigh. "Do you talk to the china every morning?"

"…Oh..Did I say all of that out loud?"

"Yes."

"…Well then..no..it's usually in my head…unless I've been saying it out loud this whole time and I'm already so weird that no one thought to comment on it…"

"They are most likely too odd themselves to notice a deviation from normal social decorum."

I giggled. "Most the people I hang out with are pretty socially awkward."

"Quite."

Soli popped back with our breakfast, and we ate in relative silence. Snape left for work, and I settled in for a very boring day.

Since I had all of this oh-so-lovely free time on my hands, I began doing something I'd been neglecting for a while—researching the draught of the fractured dead. I had yet to forgive Puck for that whole incident…

I'd gone through at least two dozen books from Snape's library by the time he returned and still no luck. I would've kept searching, but I didn't want him to get suspicious.

Soli appeared up beside me. "Master Snape is requesting you go eat a snack in the dining area now."

I nodded. "Kay."

Snape was seated at the table, papers around him, drinking what smelled like very strong tea. Laid out in front of my chair was a tray of fruit, milk, and those itty-bitty sandwiches of meat and cheese. I sat down and popped a grape into my mouth. "So, how was your day?"

"Your insufferable friends seem to think that earning detention with me is the equivalent of getting to socialize with you."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really? How many detentions did you dole out?"

"Everyday of the week for six different people."

"Hmm…let me guess..Damon, Kayla, the twins…Harry..and Ginny?"

"Correct."

"Who's the seventh day then?"

"Mr. Calls who had the sense to volunteer to help me sort ingredients, rather than blow-up a caldron or harass fellow students."

I chuckled. I had no doubt that Snape was going to put my friends to work, and my friends, loving people that they were, would force me to help them work, but I was looking forward to seeing them.

"Soli tells me you were in the library," he said after a long sip of tea. " Did you need information on anything specific?"

"Nope. Just randomly browsing."

He nodded. We sat in silence for a while then Snape went to go work on potions or something. I texted Dames and Kays idly and called Remus. Sirius stole the phone from him and complained loudly about how it wasn't fair he couldn't come see me(it would've been easy for him and Remie to get into Snape's quarters, but Snape had ruled that 'no mutts were allowed in'). I told him to 'man up, it'd only been a day you friggin bit-less pansy.' ….Oddly enough, he wasn't very happy with that last sentiment, and told Remus that his child was an 'unfeeling hellion.' All in all, it was a good conversation.

The next few days passed in the same uneventful manner. It wasn't bad living with Snape. It was a little quiet and a little annoying to be stuck in the same place during the daytime—I snuck out for a walk every night—but overall it was fine. Snape seemed oddly concerned with feeding me. He made sure I had three meals a day, plus a snack. I guess he felt that if I was properly fed, he was taking adequate care of me. Plus, I got to spend time with one of my friends every day; granted it was over chores, but whatever. My friends were totally awesome enough to make de-gunking giant pots fun.

I was enjoying my daily snack, when Snape interrupted my internal musings. "Umbridge has requested your precence at dinner tonight."

I paused, strawberry halfway to my mouth. "…Um..there's no way I could just politely decline is there?"

"No. Be on your best behavior. At least pretend that I've disciplined you."

"….How exactly?"

"You will refer to me as 'Sir' not 'Snape' and will do as I say."

"…I guess I can live with that…"

"You must."

Well, damn.

* * *

><p>"Keep your head down," Snape hissed as we walked down the hallway. "Look more submissive."<p>

I inwardly rolled my eyes, but did as he said. As soon as we walked into the Great Hall, I could feel dozens of eyes on me. Umbridge broke into a wide smile(sadly it was the figurative kind, not the her-face-literally-broke-and-the-world-rejoiced kind of smile). "Ah Severus! How has the discipline been going? Putting it in its proper place?"

Ugh. Please bitch, if this were Animal Planet, I'd be the kick-ass wolf that stepped on your rotten toad-ness just for the fun of watching your guts squirt out through your mouth. Snape discreetly elbowed my ribs, reminding me to school my expression. I quickly sobered, sadistic smile dropping from my lips. As we passed the Griffie table, Kayla mouthed 'What?' and I mouthed back 'Animal Planet.' Her blank stare told me that she didn't get my amazing mental scenario reference.

(Author's note: I can't see anyone not knowing what Animal Planet is, but if you don't, it's a tv channel all about animals.)

"So," Umbridge directed her grin at me, "do you feel more like the animal you are now after your time with Professor Snape?"

I grinned widely, almost maniacally, the Animal-Planet scenario still in my mind. "Oh, yes ma'am. I know exactly where my place falls on the food chain."

Her smile dropped, beady eyes glaring into mine. "Below humans," she hissed.

"And above toads."

Snape elbowed me again. Somewhere behind me, I heard a girl snort—Kayla must've gotten the Animal Planet thing. I glanced up at Remus. He gave me a small nod, lip twitching in amusement at my comment.

Umbridge somehow didn't appear to understand my comment. Did the woman honestly not know she was the mirror image of a toad? Maybe someone she angered cast a spell on her so that everyone who looked at her saw a toad instead of a human. And she had no idea. I'd have to tell Harry that theory later; he'd definitely get a kick out of it.

I sighed, turning to Snape. "Can I go sit with my friends?"

"May you," he sneered, and I resisted rolling my eyes.

"May I sit with my friends?"

"Oh no, I have just the seat for you," Umbridge cut in. She waved her wand, and a plate appeared on the floor, in front of the staff table.

I shrugged casually, "Cool with me," and sat down. "So, what's for dinner?"

Umbridge flicked her wand and the plate filled with a disgusting, brown blob. I scrunched up my nose. Dog food. Umbitch seriously just served me dog food. I could hear Slytherins snickering. Bloody prats. I glanced up at the staff table; Remus and Sirius were both looking murderous. Further behind them, in the shadows, I could just make out a large set of eyes. The eyes motioned to the plate, bobbing up and down. Frowning, I hesitantly poked the blob, wondering if that was what the eyes wanted. Sure enough, the blob instantly morphed to fried chicken. Oh how I loved the house elves. I smiled widely, scooping up a leg and taking a large bite. "Sweet! I love chicken!"

Umbridge slashed her wand at the plate. It morphed back to dog food for a few seconds, then back to chicken. "You!" she screamed at me, two spots of color rising on her cheeks. "How are you doing this!"

"Isn't it obvious?" Sirius called, waggling his brows. "Magic!"

"Monsters can't do magic!" she hissed. She spun around to me. "Fine. Eat your chicken. But how does it feel to eat on the floor, like a lowly animal, forced to sit beneath your superiors!"

Wow, someone was aggregated that her little make-Rika-eat-dog food plan didn't work out. "Honestly ma'am, it feels pretty good. I mean the chicken is nice and crunchy, sooo…yeeeaahh.."

"And the floor's pretty darn comfy!" Kayla called out, grabbing her plate and plopping onto the floor. One by one, students began following her lead, laughing and abandoning their chairs; even if they didn't' like me, they still hated Umbridge.

Remus actually slid across the staff table, Sirius close behind, to come and sit by me. 'Hey Cub,' he mouthed.

"Stop!" Umbridge screeched. "Detention! Detention to any of you who don't reseat yourselves immediately!"

But the students were talking, and playfully shoving each other, beyond her control. "Down with the bloody pink toad!" I heard Kayla yell. Students, even those who didn't understand the Alice in Wonderland reference, picked up the chant, screaming it and fist pumping. Umbridge, still not understanding that _she_ was the toad, began spluttering in confusion, yelling 'Stop! Stop!' Snape, ever true to his role, grabbed me by the arm, hauled me off the ground, and began roughly dragging me away. He didn't release me till we were in his quarters.

"Honestly! Must you cause rebellion wherever you go! Do you _want_ to be punished! Sent away!"

I held up my hands in surrender. "I'm not stupid Snape. I'll fight her as long as I think I can get away with it, and not a second more or more obtrusively than I think I can. But _no one_ tries to make Rika freakin Lupin eat dog food!"

My last words hung in silence for several seconds, both of us processing what I'd just accidentally said. Snape raised an eyebrow. "Lupin? I didn't realize you'd adopted his surname."

I shrugged, feeling my face heat up a little. "I haven't..it just..I needed a last name for my rant, and it was the first that came to mind…"

He gave a small nod. "I see. I'll have Soli bring you a proper dinner. I will be in my lab if you need me. And Rika," he said, stopping in the doorway, back turned towards me. "As far as your choice of guardianship goes..you could do better."

Taken aback, I had no response as I watched him leave. What had _that_ meant? I knew he didn't like Remus—or Sirius—and often claimed they were unfit guardians, but did he really think that? Why would he hate them so much?

Soli popped up with a tray of food, interrupting my thoughts. I gave her a big hug and asked her to thank the other elves for me, musings on Snape temporarily forgotten.

* * *

><p>Snape looked down at the dark haired girl sleeping in his living room. Her brow was furrowed, and she whimpered a soft, barely audible noise of stress. He wondered if she had nightmares often. He certainly wouldn't have known she was having one if he hadn't have physically come to check on her. A bit awkwardly, he ran a hand through her messy locks, inwardly sighing in relief as her expression relaxed.<p>

He was becoming rather found of Rika. Unlike most people, she found humor in his sarcasm, rather than blunt insults. He had sorely misjudged her on their first meeting; however, that was hardly his fault, considering she hung around the likes of those Marauder-mutts. Misreading people made him feel uneasy though. It made his mind flash to Dumbledore's constant words about a certain black-haired-green-eyed-dunderhead.

'You should give young Harry a chance Severus. The boy is not his father.'

Snape shook his head firmly. He was merely wrong about Rika because of the company she kept. He was not wrong about Potter. He couldn't afford to be wrong about the boy. Although he'd never admit it to himself, it was _dangerous_ to care about Harry Potter. Caring meant losing his objective rationality considering the boy's care. How could he protect him if he blindly rushed into situations because of useless emotions? Not to mention, he was a former death eater, and the dark lord's spy; he could never be on civil terms with the child of light. He couldn't handle the boy's eyes, _Lily's_ eyes, glancing at him through the elder Potter's face. He couldn't face a child whose parents he had as good as murdered.

But these reasons were painful. Much too painful. Snape refused to acknowledge them. Instead, he focused all of his hatred on the James Potter clone and convinced himself that he was undoubtedly right, and the issue wasn't worth exploring any longer.

So what if he had been wrong about one stubborn werewolf child? She was a teenage girl, no man could completely understand them anyway. He was not wrong about Potter.

* * *

><p>I sighed, slipping yet another dusty tome back on the shelf; these books were going to be the death of me(and considering I'd yet to find <em>anything<em> about the draught of the fractured dead, it was going to be a very unsatisfying death). Soli popped up behind me, twisting her ears and making frantic little whines. I got up, quickly going to her side. Had she burned the lunch or something? It was about lunch time…Maybe she ran out of food? "Soli, sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Oooooh! Is bad Miss Rika, is bad! Ms. Headmistress ma'am is wanting in! Soli has to be letting her in! Bad Soli!" she let out a shrill wail, twisting her ears harder.

I gently pried her fingers away from the abused appendages. "Shhh. It's okay Soli, I understand. Go ahead and let her in, kay. I don't want you to get into trouble."

"Miss Rika is kind! Too kind to little Soli!" Thankfully, she ceased harming herself, and disappeared, presumably to let in the Toad. Reluctantly, I walked to the living room to see what she wanted.

Umbridge was wearing a deep scowl. "Leave us," she spat at Soli. "I don't want any of your kind interfering."

Soli gave me an apologetic look and disappeared. I plastered a pleasant smile on my face. "So what can I do for y—"

She whipped out her wand, and yelled out "argentum ardent!" A silver streak burst from her wand, slamming through my chest. I screamed, body erupting in pain, and fell to the floor. My blood boiled in agony, as if liquid silver was pounding through my blood.

"Like it?" Umbridge snarled when my screams dimmed to panting. "It's a new spell, just approved by the Ministry yesterday, specifically for werewolves; all of the burn of silver, but none of the toxin. Just like a legal Cruciatus curse."

She met my panicked stair with a demented giggle. Gritting my teeth, I forced myself back on my feet. Umbridge had finally won one over me. I may be willing to put up with a lot of pain just for my own personal rebellion, but I wasn't stupid enough to let myself be literally tortured for the sake of my pride. Besides, my main goal at this school—besides having fun—was to help Harry which I couldn't really do in my current situation anyway. I'd been hoping to wait the Umbridge situation out because I was sure she'd be removed eventually, but it looked like it was time for me to take a seat on the sidelines. "I get it." I said quietly. "I'll leave. I'll be out by morning." Hanging out at Remus's place wouldn't be too bad. I could get my old job back, visit the Burrow, not get hit by the official worst bloody curse in the world.

The Toad's thin lips stretched into a maniacal smile, eyes rolling in a crazed fashion. "Oh no, no, no, you won't be returning home. I want you disciplined. Since Snape isn't up to the task, I'll just have to handle it myself."

My jaw dropped in disbelief. "What do you mean I'm not going home! You can't keep me here! If I want to leave, I'm going to leave!"

"Argentum ardent!"

I tried to dodge the curse, but my muscles were too stiff from having just experienced it, and I was once again withering in pain on the floor.

"You see, I can keep you here. _I_ control the floo network in and out of the school. _I _control who passes into Hogsmead. _I _control broom traffic. _I_ control your filthy guardians. And if you somehow manage to still get out, _I _can inform the Ministry of your undisciplined state, and have you put down like the common mutt you are. Now I wonder what will happen first? Will you learn your place, or go insane from the pain? It's a lovely research opportunity, don't you think?"

I looked up into her eyes, shuddering from the aftershocks of the curse, and probed into the madness shining through her dilated pupils.

She meant it.

She meant every word of it.

I had always thought Umbridge was just a prejudiced bitch, but the woman was _mentally unstable._ Her desire to dominate and crush had been focused on me, and I would not be coming out of it with both my humanity and my life.

I forced myself up on my knees, limbs shaking from the exertion. "So you've finally done it. You've found a way to break me."

"We both knew it was only a matter of time."

"Am I being moved to your quarters?"

"That would be for the best."

"Should I get my clothes?"

"You'll only need one pair."

I unsteadily wobbled to my bag o'stuff(the awesome, infinitely expanding kind). The curse didn't inflict very much muscle damage, so hopefully I'd be able to move normally soon; but I had no intentions of relying on hope. At the bottom of my trunk was the wizard equivalent to a five hour energy shot; one gulp of that potion(a recent commodity Snape had casually mentioned the existence of to me), and I'd have the energy to function semi-normally on my anti-wolf day of the month. Time to see what it could do for muscle soreness. I quickly chugged it, muscles instantly springing back to action, and lunged at Umbridge. If she was going to destroy the life I'd built up for myself, I was going to destroy her face.

She shrieked, wand coming up to defend herself, but I knocked her down, sending it flying across the room. I brought my fist down over every inch of her skin I could reach, letting all my anger release itself, glorifying in the feel of flesh and bone yielding beneath my knuckles. It was several punches later before I could regain my self control. I looked down at the battered woman beneath me. Blood streamed down her face. One of her eyes was already swelling shut, and pathetic whimpers continuously escaped her split lips. I closed my eyes for a moment to gather myself. I was no monster. Even if I hated Umbridge, it disturbed me that I enjoyed being the one to cause her pain. I shook my head, climbing off of her. She'd deserved those bruises.

Umbridge's wand hand been snapped sometime during our brawl, and the woman herself looked like she wasn't going to be getting back up anytime soon. I slung my bag over my shoulder, and took off running.

(Author's note: According to google translator, argentum ardent is Latin for Silver Burn).

* * *

><p>I burst into the Great Hall, silently cursing the fact that it was filled with people. Why did all the climatic events in my life have to coincide with the school's meal schedule? I jumped over the staff table and pulled Remus and Sirius into a bone-crushing-group hug. "I love you guys. You are the best guardians ever, and I love you, and I'll stay in touch, no worries."<p>

"Rika, what—"

Before Moony had the chance to get the words out, I snatched the wand out of his pocket and shot each man with a quick 'stupify!' The entire Hall went silent, everyone gaping at the werewolf who just stunned two professors. I slipped Remus's wand back in his pocket, smiling sadly at his frozen, bewildered expression. "Sorry Moons, Pads, but I couldn't have you guys charging after me. Take care of Harry, kay.?

"Rika, what is the meaning of this!" Professor McGonagall spluttered, standing up.

I went down the staff table, quickly shoving food into my bag. "Looong story. Don't stop me. School needs you." I turned back to the students. "People who are my friends, I love you all, take care of each other, ttyl, you guys are the best family ever, DON'T BLOODY FOLLOW ME! THAT MEANS YOU KAYLADAMONHARRYAUBREYWEASLEYS!"

I took off running, bag thrown over my shoulder like a thief's loot. I saw Kayla and Harry both raise from their seats. "I SAID DON'T BLOODY FOLLOW ME!" They stayed standing but didn't make any further moves towards me, thankfully. I paused in the doorway to the Great Hall, and turned back to the crowd, pumping my fist into the air. "DOWN WITH THE BLOODY PINK TOAD!" Even though they didn't have any clue what was going on, nearly every person present pumped their fist into the air and began screaming. I ran out of the castle and into the Forbidden Forest, the chant still echoing in my ears.


	30. insert fbomb here

Author's note: Sadly I am still struggling with a large dose of writer's block. I already know what's going to happen, but I can't find the words to describe it. I'm the type of writer who tries to make every word perfect, so it's really frustrating when I have to just settle for what comes out. Unless mad inspiration hits, updates will probably go from once a week to once every two weeks (which has kinda already happened…). Thanks for all your support!

* * *

><p>"I have something to say that may interest you."<p>

Remus jumped at Snape's sudden appearance. He'd been so deep in thought, he hadn't noticed Sirius let the other man in. "Is it about Rika!" All they knew was that she'd apparently snapped and attacked Umbridge, then ran for the woods. He begrudgingly had to admit that it was smart of Rika to stun him; if she hadn't, he would have charged after her. Not that he hadn't tried anyway, but in a rare moment of wisdom, Sirius had held him back. 'Easy Moons,' he'd said. 'Whatever the hell is going on, you can't help her by charging in to the situation. Use your big Moony brain.'

"Lupin!" Snape snapped. Remus flushed and apologized for letting his mind wander.

"As I was saying," the potion's professor continued coolly, "I sifted through Umbridge's memories. Apparently she attacked Rika. Rika actually relented and said that she would leave the school, but Umbridge forbid it. Rika believed her and thinking she had no alternative, disarmed Umbridge so she could escape."

Sirius growled lowly, only pausing in his string of curses to see if Remus was okay. The werewolf was completely still, face shadowed. Sirius cautiously rested a hand on his shoulder. "Moons?"

"Fck!" Remus yelled, turning and punching the wall beside him. The resounding crack of his knuckles breaking upon contact hung eerily in the silence that followed. Sirius was one hundred percent sure that if the wall hadn't been made of magical stone, it would have a giant, gaping hole in it now. When Remus finally turned back around, his irises were a flaming crimson, pupils dilated. "We're going to destroy her Sirius; the second there are no benefits left to playing along with this ridiculous game, we're going to crush Umbridge like the toad she is."

"And what exactly are the benefits keeping you here?" Snape asked in a sardonic voice. Sirius didn't want to admit it, but he was kind of impressed that the man could question Remus—the guy was downright scary when he was pissed.

"Protect Harry from possible death eater attacks. Gain intelligence on Umbridge that can hopefully be used against her later. Search for blackmail on her. Make her life hell."

"Don't worry Remus," Sirius said lowly, "we will. We'll get a Marauder's revenge."

* * *

><p>Something cold and wet nudged my arm. I groaned, burrowing my face deeper into the warmth of my fluffy pillow. The coldness was replaced by something warm and slobbery. I cracked one eye open, shooting a weak glare at the wolf cub who was salivating all over me. He may be adorable, but I preferred not to be woken up by spittle. Seeing me stir, the other pups began to circle around me, tugging at my trouser legs. The mother wolf I'd been using as a pillow gave me a good-morning nudge and stood up, ruining any chances I had left at sleeping.<p>

After I took off into the forest yesterday, it hadn't taken long for Rune to catch up with me and offer me a place to stay for the night. Looking back, it was kind of funny that he'd stuck me with the little ankle-bitters. I wasn't an adult yet, but I didn't consider myself a baby… Sighing, I tugged one of the little guys onto my lap, scratching his ears.

I was an outlaw. On the run. Living with wolves.

How exactly did that happen again?

….Oh yeah…I beat up the Toad…

I dug my cellphone out of my bag, grimacing. Over fifty missed calls… It would probably be best to call Remus back first…joy. Today was a Saturday, so at least I wouldn't have to worry about him being in class…

Remus picked up after the third ring—which for him was like picking up on the first. "Rika!"

"Hey…Wotcher?"

"Where are you? Are you okay? Snape told me what happened. Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I'm chillin with Rune's pack, it's all good."

"Thank Merlin you're safe."

"…Um..so..am I in trouble?"

"Even if you were, you're not exactly here for me to punish."

"True.."

"What were you thinking Rika?" I winced at the tiredness in his voice. "I understand why you did it, but did you really think she could keep you trapped there? We would have gotten you out. Why didn't you just wait for Snape to get back and tell him what was going on?"

"Well excuse me for panicking. It's kind of hard to think straight when you're in pain and under the threat of more pain." Though he was right, I probably could have handled it better, but at he time, it really seemed like my only option…

"…Were you hurt badly?" His voice was soft with worry, but I could hear meticulously suppressed anger underneath.

"No, I'm okay. Though Rune, in his infinite wisdom, has seen fit to stick me with the puppies. Lil things can't even do telepathy yet so I've got no clue what they're saying. And the mom's already tried to bathe me a couple times."

Remus chuckled quietly, and our conversation continued on a thankfully lighter note.

Living with the wolf pack wasn't an ideal life, but I was fairly content. I spent most of my day watching the cubs, listening to my iPod, and texting my friends (Kayla and Damon were lending out their phones to my phone-less buds and teaching them how to text. Remus was making fast progress, though it still took him forever to reply, and Aubrey was finally grasping what different symbols and abbreviations meant). Umbridge was acting more psychotic than ever, but the school was rebelling Alice in Wonderland style. The chant 'down with the bloody pink toad' became the school's alma mater, people were blaring the soundtrack, and the Gryffindor house held private screenings of the movie every Friday night. Umbridge tried banning it, but since she really wasn't sure what exactly it was, she wasn't having much luck. Support for my plight was at an all-time high; people had even nicknamed me 'Alice'(though I don't recall her actually beating up the Red Queen…). Who knew that all it took to be liked was to cause physical harm to a tyrant? Kayla was right, I really was a bad role model. Any young, impressionable children who read my life's story should really not try to emmulate me...

I really wasn't sure what my plan was for the moment. I guess I'd wait till the Ministry stopped aggressively searching for me, then try to meet up with someone from the Order so I could be whisked away to the Grimmie-house. …Or I could just spend the rest of my life in the forest. I had all the necessary technology the average teenager required, so I'd be okay…Probably.

The full moon was a pretty interesting experience. Thankfully, my wolf-self was able to recognize Rune as a superior, so I followed his orders. A few rabbits did get eaten along the way, which did not make for a happy Rika-tummy the next day, but there was no lasting damage.

I was taking a bath in a nearby creek—much to the wolves' amusement. Between the way I cooked my meat and brushed my teeth, I was just full of oddities to them—when I heard a very familiar voice call out to me from the treetops above. "Hello little beast child!"

Rune and the stronger wolves stood on edge as the mothers pushed their cubs behind them. I gasped, throwing my arms over my chest and dunking to my neck below the water. Looking up, I saw Puck lazily smiling at me, nearly blending in with the foliage. "Go away Puck! You may not be human, but I'm pretty sure you're a male!"

He rolled his eyes. "You humans are so concerned over nudity. Why is it alright for the wolves and not for me to see you?"

"I don't know! You're all humanoid-ish shaped! Besides, you wear clothes!"

"Would you feel more comfortable if I were to take them off and join your nudity?"

The blush I'd been fighting off finally won. "No! Now turn around so I can get dressed!"

He did as I asked, muttering something about 'silly human nonsense.' When I was dressed, he smoothly jumped from the treetops to land before me. I gave him my best glare.

"Are you still upset over the clothing issue?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I'm not happy about it, but no, this glare is for nearly getting me killed last time I saw you!"

"But you didn't die."

"But I almost did!"

"I was only helping you. You should be thanking me for my benevolence."

I barred my teeth at him, growling lowly. "I should be throttling you. Now tell me why the hell you made me go after that flower thing. What is the draught of the fractured dead?"

He shrugged evasively. "You shall know when to use it."

"So I'll need it? How do you know that? Are you some kind of seer?"

"In a way, all of use fae are seers. We know much of your world which you yourselves cannot grasp."

I nodded, slowly calming down. "So why me? Why did I have to get it? Am I just some pawn to you?"

"Oh no, you're more valuable than a pawn..Perhaps a rook or a knight?"

"Then whose your queen?"

His lips stretched into a thin smile, eerily reminiscent of the Toad woman's. "Why the boy-who-lived of course."

My eyes widened, then narrowed, my glare intensifying. "Leave Harry out of this."

"Oh don't worry. He is much too important to do my dirty work. But now is not the time for fighting; I am here to help."

"And pray tell how are you going to help me?"

"I heard through the grapevine that your Ministry is planning to search these woods. They are going to take an inventory of sorts of the creatures of these woods. They need not find a certain beast-child in their midst."

I bit my lip, watching him carefully. Puck didn't value my life very highly; however, he seemed to want to help me, if only to benefit the queen, Harry. Okay. So that means he wants the side of light to win the war and thinks Harry can do it and that I can help Harry. He'll risk me if he thinks it'll help like to get the flower, but he won't risk me if he thinks it's unnecessary.. "How do you plan to help me?"

"Do you have some place you can hide at? Some place where you may continue to live without fear of the Ministry?"

Frowning, I nodded. There were people in the town I used to live in who could help me. Or preferably, I could find an Order member.

"Good. Now we just need to disguise you.." His eyes took on a glint that made my stomach churn.

"Um Puck, how exactly do you—"

He waved his hand over me. "Eyes of blue, curls of gold, shapely curves unfold. Bronzed skin, a stature less tall, new appearance baffle all. Lengthen the nose, shrink the lips, plump the bust, narrow the hips. And for the final stage, enhance the age."

A pins-and-needles sensation crawled up my spine, tugging all my muscles. The crawling feeling grew to a strong burn, then suddenly died off. When I looked into the creek, my appearance looked exactly as Puck described: Shorter, older, blond haired, blue eyed, tan, thin lips, slightly big nose, and a thicker, but curvier figure. Some of the wolves behind me whined in distress, not understanding what happened. I hesitantly poked my arm, making sure that the reflection was really me, then turned to a smirking Puck. "….You didn't really have to rhyme that, did you?"

"No," he said gleefully, "but rhymes seem to make you uneasy which I find highly amusing."

"Well, um, thanks. This will definitely help me not be recognized."

"There is a train leaving from Hogsmead to muggle London in precisely two hours. From there, travel to you sanctuary among the muggles. From there you may contact the Order."

"Wouldn't it be easier to go straight to the Order?"

"No."

"Oh..well then.."

I turned to Rune. "Thank you for all your help. Hopefully I can come see you and the pack again some day."

He dipped his head in a nod. 'I wish you the best of luck cub. I shall escort you to the opening to Hogsmead.'

"Thank you." I turned to say goodbye to Puck, but he was already gone. Sighing, I went to get my stuff together and froze. My cell phone was gone. I couldn't tell anyone my plans. Any chances of getting to the Order sooner were gone. Had Puck stolen it so I'd be forced to follow his plan? Damn faery. I was really tempted just to ignore him and resume my wolfy lifestyle, but the thought of returning to civilization was alluring. As much as I loved the pack, it didn't make up for the lack of human contact. I could return to the way my life was before I was ever sold into slavery to the Malfoys: a fugitive of the Ministry but not technically on the run. When the Ministry stopped actively searching for me, probably around summertime, I could go back and chill with everyone at Remmie's house. I'd have to be even more careful than before, but I'd still be free. Plus there were a lot of people from my old town that I'd left behind and wanted to see again.

I tossed my pack over my shoulder, said my goodbyes to everyone, and followed Rune to Hogsmead.

* * *

><p>Caller ID is an amazing thing. The pros: you never have to memorize phone numbers. The cons: you never memorize phone numbers. I sighed, looking longingly at the payphone across the street. If only I had bothered to memorize a measly phone number or two, I could call someone and tell them where I was. There were always owls, but disguise or not, I didn't want to go anywhere near the wizarding world for a while.<p>

I purchased yet another train ticket—the third one in two days—and resumed my gazing. I was starting to run low on muggle money… I'd need to find a quick job at the next stop. It was a pretty big city, so it was bound to have a karaoke-bar where I could sing for tips. I closed my eyes, leaning my head back on the uncomfortable brick. Okay, plan: get temporary job to get money so I could eat and buy more train tickets, go chill with one of my old buds, and never listen to Puck again.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes inside the sleazy bar and the acrid scent of cigarettes and alcohol was already making my head pound; but a gig was a gig, and I needed some cash. Singing in front of this crowd made me a little nervous. They were mostly drunken, shady looking men (thank you Puck for making me appear legal age with ample assets. Most helpful, really). I sat down from performing and ordered a small dinner with my tip money. A man wearing a cloak walked up behind me: the smell of wolf radiated off of him. "Hay babe."<p>

Could he smell the wolf on me? Please, oh please, let Puck's disguise cover the scent… I turned to him calmly. "Um, can I help you?"

"He leaned over my chair, booze-laced breath slamming into my face. "Yer a pretty gud singar. Fancy givin me a pri'ate concirt?"

Be calm. Do not punch. He doesn't recognize your scent or he would've commented on it, drunk or not. Play it cool. "Sorry, but I have plans for later tonight."

"S'okay girlie. Iz get em all in teh endz." His sentence may have sounded ominous if he hadn't nearly fallen over whilst walking away. Idiot. I shook my head, chugging the last of my water. It was most definitely time to leave. I felt eyes on me as I walked out the door, but I ignored them.

As I walked through the streets, I thought about where I should stay for the night. I didn't want to waste money on a hotel..alleyways were out of the question..maybe I could find a park, but they could be dangerous…

_Clop, clop, clop._

My body tensed, hearing footsteps behind me. I increased my speed; the footsteps got louder. Several of them, heavy. The streets were empty; there was nothing to stop my followers from attacking me. I took off running, only to be stopped with a loud _stupify!_

My heart lurched into my throat as I fell hard on the cold sidewalk. Ohshitshitshit! The Ministry must have found me! But how!

The followers were beside me. A rough set of hands rolled me over. The ring of men above me all wore cloaks. The drunken werewolf from earlier was with them, along with some oddly familiar scents.

"Whadda ya say we take this one back with us?" asked one of them, smirking. "She looks like a fun one to torture. Bellatrix will love 'er."

Bellatrix. No. There was no possible way they could be referring to Bell-insane-la-freaking insane-tr-freaking death eater insane!-ix. Nonononono!

"Bellatrix enjoys torturing any muggle she can get her claws into."

Familiar scent. Familiar stuck up voice. Oh no, please no, that can_not_ be Lucius-holyfreakingcrapI'mscrewed-Malfoy.

And then a low, grating laugh that echoed of the walls of my nightmares pierced through me. "Full moon's comin up soon. I could use some fresh meat." The one and only holyshitI' stared down at me, sharp teeth twisting into a demonic smile.

My father.

Fernier Greyback.

My throat closed in fear, all the air stilling inside my lungs.

_Fck._

Author's note: Remember, reviews=writer fuel!


	31. Trapped

Author's note: I'm not satisfied with this chapter, but I didn't want to wait any longer to post it. Sorry if it's choppy.

* * *

><p>I could hear voices all around me, but couldn't see passed the cloth tied around my eyes. My limbs were still bound by a stupify hex. I could tell I was somewhere really bad though. Dark magic crackled in the air around me, raising goose bumps on my arms. To my left, someone laughed, a nasally, knife like sound. I was dropped onto a cold stone floor, my eyes and limbs simultaneously becoming unbound. I slowly sat up, looking nervously around me.<p>

The room was dank, dimly lit, and cold, all stone with some expensive looking tapestries hung up. The room had at least a couple dozen people; a good chunk of them reeked of werewolf. A few faces I recognized: Mrs. Malfoy and lovely Bellatrix, Yaxley, and a man whose name I couldn't recall. At the head of the room, seated in an elaborate chair, snake coiled around his shoulders like a deadly scarf, sat Lord Voldemort himself.

I swallowed loudly, trying to calm my breathing. I didn't know what they did to muggles, but it had to be better than what they'd do if they knew who I was. I mean they'd tried to kidnap me once via Wormtail, so even if I wasn't important per say, they still wanted me for something.

One look at the slow, papery grin marring Voldemort's face and I already wanted to start blubbering. "And where did you pick this one up?" he asked in a surprisingly silky—but no less terrifying—voice.

"A muggle nightclub. She's quite the little performer. I thought you might enjoy the show my lord." Lucius answered with a bow.

"Empty her bag," Voldemort ordered.

The man carrying my bag dumped it upside-down. I breathed a silent sigh of relief. As long as he didn't reach into the bag, he'd never know it was an endless-bottomed wizarding one. I had to deal with a little embarrassment as the man sniggered and waved a pair of my underwear around, but once the man saw that wasn't causing me much trauma, he grew bored and dropped them. Instead he picked up my iPod. "Whazziz this?"

"It's a muggle music contraption," sneered a short, blond woman. "My son stole one off a boy once."

The man tossed the iPod at my feet. "Well come on girlie, let's see some music. Lucius done said you'd be puttin on a show."

I stared down numbly at the little device. He had to be joking. There was no way my life could get so weird that I sung for holy-freaking-Voldymort.

"Should we make her perform?" Volds asked. The death eaters laughed and clapped. Voldemort turned to me. "I am a very generous man, even to you inferior little muggle scum." If I wasn't so terrified, I might have been tempted to laugh at that obvious lie. "If you can prove yourself to be of a little entertainment value to my death eaters, I may just consider letting you live."

"Don't count on it though!" a man called out and they all laughed.

"You have precisely thirty seconds to make yourself worthwhile before I hand you over to Nagini." The snake—Nagini I presume—bobbed her head, flashing her glistening fangs at me. "Begin."

I sat there in a frozen mix of dumbfounded and terrified for a good ten seconds before I realized I was wasting valuable time and scrambled for my iPod. In an odd, gut-churning kind of haze, I set it for a karaoke playlist and shakily made it to my feet. My voice and limbs both wobbled pathetically for a moment, before I was able to sink into the music. I forced myself to forget all about the death eaters or the threat of imminent demise. At least if I died now, I was going to go out singing. Defiance took over; hell, I didn't care if it was Voldemort and Grindelwald's lovechild I was dancing for! I was going to go out with a bang gosh darn it!

I made it three whole songs before they started firing hexes at me to dodge. By the end of the fourth song, I'd been hit. Once I went down, they didn't give me a chance to get back up. When people said Bellatrix Lestrange was a crazy bitch, they meant it. Her crucios stood out above the rest, making my muscles seize up in pain. My throat was raw when they finally eased up. I weakly turned to the side and retched pitifully, burning my throat more. Vaguely I was aware of being dragged away. The laughter faded. A door slammed. And I blacked out.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter shot up in bed, clutching his scar in agony. Voldemort! A pretty blond woman! Dancing! Cursing! He squeezed his eyes shut, taking several deep breaths. He was sure he'd never seen the woman before, but something about her was hauntingly familiar. He put a hand over his mouth, trying not to vomit. It was better that he didn't know her; she'd be dead by morning anyway.<p>

* * *

><p>Pain. Hot dry pain. I whimpered softly, then tensed at the pain the small noise caused my damaged throat. My mouth was dry and leathery. I smacked my lips together a few times, but all traces of saliva seemed to have deserted me. My muscles were strained, much like they were after a bad transformation and my head pounded awfully. It took several attempts to crack my eyes open and a few minutes for them to adjust to the dark room. The room I was in was made of a cruder, rougher stone than the previous room and was blanketed by a fine layer of grime. The only sources of light were a few deep cracks in the wall and the beam of light that came from under the door.<p>

I knew I needed to pull myself together and think of a way out, but it was just too hard to focus much less move. My eyes slid closed and I thankfully succumbed to unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Pain. Water. Need water. So dry, so cold. My tongue was cracked and swollen. Each breath came with a wheezy rattle. My throat would seize and clench, and I'd dry-wretch, praying to vomit so I'd finally have some form of moisture pass my throat. All it did was make my stomach cramp painfully and send me fading back into a dizzy blackness.<p>

_Drip…drip…_

Was I dying?

_Drip…_

Water…it sounded like sweet, blissful water… I forced my eyes open, looking around. I could _smell_ it… I half crawled, half dragged myself towards the dripping sound. Water came down from one of the cracks in the wall in an anemic stream, tinged brown from the wall's fifth; I'd never seen anything more beautiful. I leaned up as far as I could force myself to and pressed my tongue to the stream. The initial shock to my senses sent me gagging, but I kept it up. After several long minutes, I felt the strength to search for a wider drizzle and continued to drink. When I was finally sated, I leaned against the wall, letting out a deep breath. Now I could begin to think.

* * *

><p>Surprisingly, the death eaters hadn't forgotten about me. A few slices of molded bread and a bowl of dingy water were pushed into my cell. The door was slammed shut before I'd been able to identify who had brought them. I thought about trying to ration the meager meal but decided that either way it wouldn't keep me alive very long, so I might as well indulge the temptation to eat it all. Once I was done I set the cup under one of the cracks in the wall, hoping it would rain again soon.<p>

I couldn't think of a way out of my situation. The room around me wasn't something I could break out of without a wand. If I stayed here either I'd die of hunger/dehydration, a death eater would eventually kill me off, or if I was alive in roughly two weeks, I'd transform into a werewolf and they'd figure out I was in disguise. As much as I hated my current situation, I really didn't want to find out what would happen if they found out who I really was. Maybe I could attack a death eater, steal his wand, and make a mad break for it?

* * *

><p>The death eaters decided to have more crucio-filled fun with me today. Turns out it was pretty hard to steal one of their wands whilst being tortured. The amount of hatred I was currently feeling for Bellatrix Lestrange might actually be a bit frightening if I could bring myself to worry about anything outside how much pain I was in.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry picked at his breakfast, sighing softly. Life at Hogwarts had been going progressively downhill. Umbridge was giving detention to anyone and everyone for so much as breathing too loudly. The Wonderland style rebellion was still going on strong. Nearly every student had seen a Umbridge-banned copy of the movie. Support for Rika and werewolves in general was at an all-time high among the students. Anyone who got back at the Toad-woman was worth praising. People talked about Rika or 'Alice' all the time. Some people even honored her when faced with the blood quill, writing epithets such as 'all hail Alice' or 'Alice's disciple!' Other popular sayings to carve into one's skin were the classic 'down with the bloody pink toad,' simply writing your assigned saying in a fancy way, 'all hail the white queen,' and 'hatter's alliance unite.' His personal favorite was Kayla's which eloquently read 'fck you.'<p>

News had spread that both Sirius and Remus were being fired soon. Students everywhere were nearly in tears, worried that more Ministry officials like Umbridge would come. Worst of all though was that Rika wasn't just gone, she was _missing_. No one had heard a word from her nearly two weeks. The thought that something may have happened to her made his stomach twist painfully in worry. He pushed his food away, unable to eat another bite. Kayla suddenly sprung up from the table, running out of the hall with a barely restrained sob. She'd been doing that a lot lately. Damon said she was the kind of person who could hold back emotions when she needed to, but would explode with them the second she had some downtime. Damon and Fred both rose, looking after Kayla. George stood too. The three looked at each other, sharing the silent communication Harry had thought exclusive to the twins, before Damon and George sat down, leaving Fred to go after Kayla.

In his mind, Harry could hear Rika make a joke about Fred and Kayla hooking up. His thoughts flashed to the blond woman from his dream a few nights ago. He didn't think he'd ever felt so helpless in his life.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready Rems?" Sirius asked softly.<p>

Remus nodded. His every bone felt tired and weighed down with worry, but he was going to enjoy himself tonight. "Let's do this for Rika," he mummered.

"And Harry," Sirius nodded.

"And every student that has to deal with that toad-bitch." Remus growled.

"And every person that's had to look at her. Hell, let's do it for the whole bloody universe for having her exist in it!"

Remus finally scrounged up a smile and placed his top hat on his head. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Umbridge had not been having a very good day. How could she when her school was overrun with filthy little mudbloods and blood traitors? Disgusting.<p>

_Smash!_

She jumped, looking to her mantel place. One of her beloved cat dishes had fallen off. Strange…

_Rustle._

She spun around, raising her wand. "Who's there?"

_Laugher._

"I'm warning you! It'll be detention for a week unless you show yourself!"

"Expelliarmus!"

Umbridge gasped as her wand was sucked into the shadows. Out stepped two figures. Both had crazed orange hair sticking out of ridiculous top hats with flowing ribbons and cards that read '70/6.' Their faces were deathly white with eerie, electrifying green eyes. Above their eyes was blue eye shadow, below was deep purple eye shadow. Their suits were an odd, burgundy-mahogany color with lacy cuffs and hideous scarfy bowties. They smiled widely, displaying identical gaps between their front teeth.

"Who are you!" she spluttered, indignant that such crazed looking people were in her office.

"Why I am the Mad Hatter numero uno!"

"And I am the Mad Hatter number two!"

"And we're here to make you…..wait for it….madder than a hatter! Ha! Get it! Cause we're both Mad Hatters!" At Umbridge's blank look, he sighed. "Man lady, you really need to get acquainted with some muggle pop culture."

Mad Hatter number two smirked as Umbridge tried to come up with a response. He waved his wand and she was suddenly restrained to her chair—the stiff one she made trouble making students sit in.

Mad Hatter number two rooted around her desk, ignoring her screams and threats. Finally, he pulled out her blood quill and shoved it in her fist. "There now. You are going to write 'I will stop being such a bigoted toad bitch and will never wear the color pink again' one thousand times."

"Then on your other hand, you'll write 'Alice, Pronglet and the hat-ing Marauders rule and toad-face drools! One thousand and _two_ times."

"Oh nice one numero uno!"

"Why thank you number two!"

"STOP! BOTH OF YOU SHUTUP!" Umbridge roared. "WHEN I FIND OUT WHO YOU ARE, THE MINISTRY WILL HAVE YOUR HEADS! STOP IT! STOP LAUGHING! THIS ISN'T BLOODY FUNNY! I WON'T DO IT! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

Two wands were suddenly pointed less than an inch from her face. "Oh, I think we can," number two said coolly.

Three hours later and Umbride was left bloody and hexed, sitting in a completely trashed and graffitied office. When Madam Pompfrey came and roughly stopped the bleeding, she had no explanation for why no one had heard Umbridge's screams.

(Author's note: Number one is Sirius, number two is Remus)

* * *

><p>"Scared?" Greyback leered in my face, bearing his teeth. I swallowed hard and shook my head. He laughed cruelly. "You should be. In less than fifteen minutes you'll be dog chow."<p>

The full moon was tonight. I hadn't been able to escape in time. Maybe if I was lucky I'd end up killing him when we transformed. Though he'd most likely end up killing me.

I wish I could see my self-proclaimed pack one more time. Kayla, Damon, Remus, Sirius, Harry, the Weasleys..Aubrey…and so many others.. Suddenly I was overcome by the strong urge to sob. Why did life have to be so damn hard all of the time?

Misinterpreting the expression on my face as fear, Greyback let out a loud bark of laughter. Glaring, I pushed away from the wall. "Just so you know, you have the most fcking annoying laugh I've ever heard. It seriously makes me want to kill myself. In fact, I hope you kill me just so I don't have to ever hear it again. Please, please kill me. Death would be a lovely vacation from your presence."

He was on me in a second, slamming me into the wall and holding me by my throat. "And just who the hell do you think you are to talk to me like that?" he growled out, spraying my face with drops of spittle. His hands were beginning to tremble, his voice taking on a guttural, animalistic sound—the transformation was quickly approaching. My own limbs were starting to quiver.

I plastered on a wide, somewhat crazed grin on my face. "I'm a beast," I gasped out. His eyes widened. In that moment I knew that he sensed the approaching transformation within me. But it was too late to do anything about it; within seconds, we were both lost to the call of the wolf.

* * *

><p>Greyback may not have been able to literally devour me like he promised, but he sure as hell tried his best to slaughter me. I'd tried my best to fight back, and I'd caused the larger wolf a great amount of damage, but in the animal kingdom size and strength were everything; I hadn't stood a chance against him.<p>

In the haze of pain and blood that followed my change back, I was only dimly aware of what was happening around me. Shouting. A lot of it. Flagrant cursing. Someone rolled me over. People over me. a tingle over my body, my limbs shifting again. More voices. Someone said my name. I tried to open my eyes to see who but too dizzy…too painful.…hurt…red…sticky…gone…

* * *

><p>When I regained consciousness, I was in a different room. This one was much more like a traditional cell; three sides were covered with familiar rough stone, but the front of my cell was fitted with thick bars. It was just wide enough for me to lay across, and about twice as long. In front of me was a small hallway that lasted several feet before taking an abrupt turn to the left, out of sight.<p>

Curiously, I examined myself. I bore several scars from the full moon (most of which were likely to disappear soon), but all of my injuries had been mostly healed. I was back to my old appearance, so they must know who I was. At one side of the room was a tray of water and a bowl of meat. Apparently being me meant better food. I didn't trust them not to poison me, but if they really wanted to, they'd do it regardless so I might as well eat it.

I'd almost finished it when I heard footsteps coming down the long hallway. I made to stand up, but winced at the lingering pain from my injuries. Instead I leaned against the wall, hoping I still managed to look intimidating.

A man came into my view. He had thick brown hair and thin-rimmed glasses. He had aristocratic features that signaled his 'good breeding.' "I see you're awake." His voice also carried the trademark aristocratic snobbery.

I nodded, feigning calm. "What do you want from me?" I winced at how rough my voice was. I'd been hoping to keep up a more complete façade of nonchalance.

"Werewolf experimentation. We want to create a werewolf that has the same transformation abilities of an animagus."

"Why me? Why not another werewolf?"

"No one has survived or completed a forced transformation. Your body is more naturally adapted to transforming, so you might be able to survive the trial and error process. Things will go better for you if you cooperate; it's you're best chance at survival. Not only that, but the Dark lord has offered to ignore your past transgressions and allow him to join you if you cooperate. I have been instructed to give you a day to think about it before we begin; however, since you will be subject to experimentation either way, you might as well go along willingly."

He scratched a few marks on his clipboard and left me alone with my thoughts. How long had Voldemort been planning this? Was it the entire reason that I was even born? I could see where a werewolf animagus would be an asset to him. An army of werewolves with coherent thoughts who could obey his beck and call at any time would be quite the daunting arsenal.

I had to resist. Even if it meant I'd die in some botched transformation, I couldn't let Voldemort gain this kind of information. I smiled weakly. My pack would miss me, but I'd make them proud.

* * *

><p>Potions. Spells. An angry twisting of the limbs, tearing of tendons. A period of rest so my body would be up for the next round. Occasional people screaming at me to cooperate. And repeat. My life had become a blur of resistance and pain. The call of the wolf pulled stronger at me with every new attempt at transforming me; I truly feared I wouldn't be able to resist it any longer and Voldemort would get the answer he'd been looking for.<p>

Footsteps came towards me. It must be feeding time again. I lifted my head and gasped. "Draco!"

Malfoy shifted from foot to foot, fidgeting awkwardly. "Here." He gruffly shoved several slices of meat through the bars.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you at Hogwarts?"

He sneered. "It's Christmas break." He quickly stomped away, leaving me to think over how my pack was coping with Christmas without me— I hoped they were happy.

* * *

><p>Draco seemed to be in charge of bringing me food and water every day. I tried to strike up conversation with him often; I may not like him, but I didn't think he was a bad person deep down, and he was the only person my age I'd seen in a while. He was pretty unresponsive for the most part, but he'd occasionally answer back. Today he was looking particularly grim. Deep purple circles under his eyes contrasted sharply to the deathly white parlor of his skin. "Are you okay?" I asked quietly.<p>

His chin jerked downwards in a sharp yes.

"No you're not. It's Christmas. Cheer up."

"It's not Christmas yet," he spat out.

"Come on. Tell Rika all your problems….anytime now…aaaanytime now….aaaaannnnnnyyyyy—"

"I'm spending break surrounded by bloody death eaters! Surely you see my problem."

Something akin to hope sparked in my chest. Hope that maybe Draco could escape the dark path he'd been slinking down. "But I thought you wanted to be a death eater?"

"Drop it mudblood," he growled, stomping out angrily.

I didn't let it drop though. "So you're actually not interested in serving someone's every whim and slaughtering innocent people? I asked the second he was in sight. He answered with a pleasant scowl. "Seriously though Draco, you really should reconsider your path in life. Surely you don't want to end up like those other sadist, bowing at the feet of captain baldymore, trapping innocent little Rika's and bloody torturing them."

"You're not being tortured," he muttered.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Being locked in a bloody dungeon away from the people I love and forced through painful transformations against my will isn't torture?"

He left without answering me.

* * *

><p>Pain. My transformation today had been too close to completion for comfort. I was curled into a groggy ball, trying to sleep. I heard footsteps coming towards me, but I was too exhausted to care. Suddenly I was jerked violently upwards by my hair. I gasped in pain, eyes flashing open. Bellatrix was crouched above me, her beautiful face twisted into a feral snarl. "I hear you've been talking to little Draco." I struggled in her grip, flailing, but my muscles were too weak from stress to put up a fight. She cast a crucio at me, keeping her grip on my scalp as I writhed on the ground, screams ripping from my throat. My body trembled from the aftershocks and she shot another and another at me. She watched me twist and curl in on myself, lifting me higher off of the ground. Instead of merely dropping me, she used a cutting curse to slash threw my hair. I fell hard on the icy stone, barely registering her warning to stay away from her nephew before blacking out.<p>

* * *

><p>"I hate my life."<p>

"Who are you talking to?"

I didn't bother to look and see who it was. "I hate my life."

"What happened to your hair?"

"I hate my life."

"Will you stop that already!"

I rolled my head to the side, staring blankly at Draco's annoyed face. "No. Too busy hating my life."

"Well stop it!"

"I hate my life."

He groaned. "If you don't stop saying that, I'm not going to talk to you anymore."

"You're actually going to talk to me?"

"If you shut up about hating your life, then yes."

"Talk then."

He fidgeted awkwardly and spouted a few choppy sentences before abruptly leaving. Progress or not, it didn't seem like it had been worth stopping my lament on life.

* * *

><p>Narcissa Malfoy was not the person I expected to see delivering my food. The look on her face showed that she clearly thought it to be a task beneath her status. "I have a proposition for you girl," she said coldly. I didn't bother to tell her that I possessed a name. Or even acknowledge her. She waited a moment, continuing when I made no response. "I want you to get Draco out of here."<p>

"And how exactly do you think that'll work?"

She shoved a potion through the bars. "Take this now. Tomorrow nearly everyone will be gone. You'll take Draco and run."

My eyes narrowed. "What's the catch?"

"I want an unbreakable vow from you saying that you'll protect Draco at all cost."

"I'll do one saying that I'll do my best to protect him until we get to the Order. Then I'll put in a good word for him. Deal?"

She hesitated, eyes sizing me up. I didn't back down from her gaze. "….Deal."

I wasn't sure that I could trust her, but I looked deep into her eyes. Below her cold exterior was a mother who just wanted the best for her son.

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because if you don't, you'll waste away here."

"And why exactly are you choosing now to give your son a decent life?"

Emotion flickered over her face, but disappeared before I could read it. "Because he is going to receive his dark mark soon."

We regarded each other in silence for several moments. I took the potion and downed it in a single gulp. Narcissa pulled out her wand and made we made the vow; I was now at the mercy of the Malfoys.

(Auhor's note: Feedback please!)


	32. The escape

Author's note: Thanks for bearing with me guys! I know every two weeks is a long time in between updates so I really appreciate all of your support. Hopefully within the next week or so, I'll get Marauder Moments updated too!

* * *

><p>I obediently swallowed the potions Narcissa shoved at me. Energy and strength flooded through me, and all the pain of my constant injuries instantly dissipated. "Greyback's still here," she informed me dryly. "See what you can do to convince him you need to go outside."<p>

I hadn't had to deal with Greyback since the full moon. I grimaced, but nodded. She spun on heel, disappearing down the hallway. She returned several minutes later, Greyback in tow. I began frantically pacing around my cell, throwing my body against the bars and emitting animalistic shrieks. Greyback crossed his arms angrily. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you girl?"

"Outside!" I whined desperately. "Outside! I need to be outside! Can't spend one more fcking minute trapped! Let me out damn it!" I threw my head back and let out an impressive impression of a wolf's howl.

Greyback gave a harsh bark of laughter. "All those bloody experiments are messing with her mind. But it's about time she finally started embracing her inner beast."

"Perhaps we should let her out? If we let her, as you put it, embrace her inner beast, maybe she'll be more likely to finally finish this transformation nonsense."

Greyback studied my thrashing, then shrugged. "Either that or she'll make a break of it and we'll have an excuse to kill her."

Thanks dad, love you too.

He and Narcissa led me outside at wand point. Draco saw us and joined our procession, commenting loudly about stupid mutts losing their minds. He only shut up when Greyback bared his teeth at the blond. I wasn't really sure what to do once we got outside, so I threw myself on the ground and began rolling around in the grass. I didn't have to fake my enthusiasm; I felt a deep rejuvenation at finally being reunited with the outside world again. Thank goodness it hadn't snowed or I'd probably be facing hypothermia.

Narcissa waved Greyback away, saying she was perfectly capable of handling the 'little mutt.' The two regarded each other with snarls, and he disappeared into the house. Narcissa prodded Draco forward as I scrambled off of the ground. "You only have a few minutes before they come back. Run!"

I grabbed Draco's hand and took off; the poor boy could barely keep up with me. The yard around us became engulfed by trees. Several minutes later and I heard enraged yelling. Greyback was following us.

A curse whizzed by me, and I veered too far to the left, loosing balance. Greyback was on me in a second, shooting another curse at me—I just barely rolled out of the way. He jumped on me, knees digging painfully into my stomach, mouth forming another curse, when Draco yelled something. Greyback fell over, but recovered before I had finished scrambling up, and disarmed Draco. He moved to attack the blond when I sprung up and knocked the wands out of his hand. He punched me, sending me to the ground again, and stomped on my arm. The bone gave a sickening crack, and I screamed in white-hot pain. He swooped down and grabbed the closest wand to him—Draco's—and shot a stupify at the teen, then turned to me, snarling. With a smooth flick of his wrist, he shot a red slash down my body; blood began to spurt from my shoulder to my hip. Crying out, I heaved myself forward and sunk my teeth into his leg hard enough to feel his skin gave way. He gave a roar of pain, grabbing me roughly by the hair and slinging my body effortlessly away from his and into a nearby tree. I gasped, momentarily stunned by the sharp stab of pain shooting up my spine. My vision grew dark for several long seconds, but when I opened my eyes, I saw a wand laying uselessly on the ground. Clumsily I lurched towards it; Greyback was too distracted mocking Draco to notice me. He must have thought he'd knocked me out.

My fingers closed around the wand. "Stupify." Nothing happened.

Greyback slowly turned towards me, eyes flashing crimson. "Don't bother. It won't work for the weak."

Weak. If there was one word in the English language I abhorred more than anything else, it was 'weak.' Anger surged through me, nearly chocking me with its ferocity. I was _not _weak. I looked down at the wand in my hand. You hear that you useless twig! I am not fcking weak. You obey me this instant or I am going to snap you in half. Magic and rage course through me into the wand, making it spark dangerously. "STUPIFY!" I screamed, putting all of my frustrations from these last few weeks into it.

The spell hit him square in the chest, and he hit the ground. His mouth was still frozen in a mocking snarl, but his eyes had just begun to widen in shock. The pain from my injuries was beginning to go oddly numb; whatever Narcissa had slipped me must have been laced with some strong pain killers. Slowly, I made my way to my feet and unsteadily walked over to him. I wasn't exactly sure what to think or feel. This man was biologically my father, but I'd always hated him; parts of me even feared him. He was a horrid, evil man. He deserved to die, he _needed_ to die… it would be so easy to end his life…

I looked over at Draco. His face was ashen, and he was watching me with disturbing wide, innocent eyes. It was absurd because I knew Draco had seen dark things all of his life, but for some reason, I felt that ending a life in front of such wide, child-like eyes would be an unforgivable sin.

I shook my head hard. What was I thinking, killing someone? Yes, it would benefit society…maybe even save lives…but….I swallowed hard. I just couldn't do it. "Draco," I called out in a small voice, "do you know how to do an obliviate spell?"

The blond stood up. "I-I know the incantation and wand movement, but I've never performed it…"

"Well there's a first time for everything."

* * *

><p>Several botched obliviates from both of us later, and we were on the run—err, walk—again. We'd left Greyback stunned and glassy-eyed Draco had a small supply of blood-replenishing draughts, so I was able to keep trudging on for the time being.<p>

The woods were coming to an end. "Draco," I coughed, "lend me your cloak."

He wordlessly took it off and gave it to me. I'd look weird with it on, but it wouldn't attract as much attention as my injuries would. Okay, when we hit the town I needed to find a hospital. Normally I avoided muggle hospitals, but it seemed unavoidable this time. I needed to keep Draco safe..maybe he could fake an injury until I was recovered enough to get him to the Order….

I gasped as the trees opened up to the first buildings. I _knew_ this town—this was where Kayla, Damon, and I had lived less than a year ago. The unbreakable bow suddenly tugged at me; Now that I knew where we were, I could get Draco help before myself. My feet seemed to move of their own accord, automatically following an old, familiar path. Draco had run out of potions to give me, and I was starting to grow dizzy. Draco slid an arm under my shoulders, supporting my weight. We came to a beat up rent-house with chipped brown paint. I raised a shaky fist and knocked on the door.

I blacked out just as it opened.

* * *

><p>Pounding. Pain. So much pain. So heavy. Need to open eyes. Draco. Greyback. Death eaters. Pain, pain, <em>pain.<em>

"That's it sweetie," a feminine voice soothed, "come on, wake up."

I obeyed the voice, blinking several times. The woman standing above me slowly came in to focus: Desha. Desha was the girlfriend of my long-time acquaintance Link. She was one of the most beautiful women I'd ever known with skin the color of lightly creamed coffee, long-lashed black eyes, full lips, and small features. Everyone called her Surge because she planned to be a surgeon one day. Both of her parents were successful doctors, so she already had a vast knowledge about the medical field, and last I'd heard, she had been attending a university for a few years.

My arm was hooked up to an IV. Surge smiled. "Nicked it from the hospital. Link drove you there, let them patch you up, then brought you back here to rest. Not gonna lie, you look like shit right now, girl. You've got muscle tears, broken bones, fractures, bruises, cuts, and a line of stitches all up your torso. What the hell happened to you?"

I closed my eyes, taking deep breaths to combat the pain. "Long, _long_ story. How's Draco?"

"Little blond boy? He's fine. He hasn't really said much. He keeps muttering about a bunch of weird things..is he like you? Not entirely normal?"

Surge and Link were both muggles, but they were aware to some degree of the magical world. They knew I wasn't entirely 'normal' and that I avoided hospitals because I was afraid that someone would find out. Speaking of Link… He and I hadn't been 'close' per say, but we had been friendly since I was just a kid. Link was a self-proclaimed con-man. He'd taught me how to blend into muggle society and easy ways to get a hold of the things I needed: food, water, shelter, sympathy. We'd had a falling out though because he'd begun hanging out with a few gang members I didn't approve of. Link had always been a good guy, but I didn't need to hang around someone who could bring the attention of the law enforcement around.

I nodded in answer to her question.

"Ms. Bates is also here."

Kayla's mum? "Why?"

Surge snorted. "Maybe because she cares about you? Besides, she's the only person close to being your next of kin that we knew of. I should probably go get her. She's cooking right now, but she'll want to know that you're awake."

"Could you slip me more pain meds first?"

"Sorry hon, but I don't think it's a good idea. You're on a pretty high dosage now, and I don't know how to account for your metabolism…though it would help if you told me what on Earth you were."

"Not gonna happen."

She checked the IV attached to my arm and left. I looked around the room I was in. Link's room. Simple bed, desk, chair, computer, lots of band posters. A lot of female clothes were lying around. Either Surge had moved in with him, or was just bad about leaving her stuff at his place.

Kayla's mum came in. Her wheat-blond hair was thrown into a messy bun. Her thin frame looked even smaller than I'd remembered, almost frail, and she had deep circles under her eyes. She gingerly sat on the bed beside me and reached down to stroke my hair. "How are you feeling? What happened?"

"Good. Could be better. Let's just say that I ran into some bad people."

"Kayla told me that you'd gone missing. She's been telling me a lot about you, really. Did you like Hogwarts? Are your guardians good to you?"

"You and Kayla talk about me?"

She gave me a dry look. "Of course. After all, _someone_ has neglected to spare a poor old woman a phone call."

"You're not old Charlotte. And sorry..I guess it just didn't occur to me to call you…" I'd lived with Kayla and Charlotte for a few years. I loved the woman and had gotten fairly close to her, but I hadn't realized how much I missed her until this moment. I shook my head. There were so many people in this town that I had cared about but just let fall out of my life; Charlotte shouldn't have been one of them.

"That's okay. You're a teenager; I don't expect you to want another authority figure in your life. Now about those men you're living with—"

"They're nice gents, I assure you."

"They'd better be."

I was starting to feel tired again. "Can I use your phone?"

"Of course. But I'd recommend calling Damon first. We both know how shout-y Kayla can get."

I took the phone with a smile. "You read my mind."

* * *

><p>Life at Grimmauld house had never been more depressing. Mr. Weasley was in the hospital, and Rika was still missing. Even Mrs. Weasley's cooking tasted like sawdust in everyone's mouths. Remus hadn't even bothered to come down for lunch.<p>

Damon's cell phone went off. He sighed, answering listlessly. "Yes?"

"Um…hiya…" Rika's voice came over the line shyly.

Damon gasped softly. A thousand feelings and questions hit him at once. Where the hell was she, what the heck had happened! Should he yell? Cry in relief? "Are you okay?" he asked in a restrained voice. Kayla shot him a weird look.

"Yeah…well..mostly..kind of beat up…um…I'm at Link's house…with Charlotte…"

Safe. She was safe. He breathed out deeply in relief.

"And Draco's here too…"

…Maybe not. "And why is he there?"

"…Um..Long story..look, I'm like, really tired..can I talk to Remus?"

"Yeah, one moment." He pulled away from his phone. "Sirius, do you know where Remus is?"

"Not a clue. Wasn't in his room earlier."

He turned back to his phone. "Remus is MIA. Will Sirius suffice?"

"Yeah, but if he yells I'm gonna slit his throat."

He handed the phone to Sirius. "If you yell she's going to slit your throat. Sirius gave him a weird look before taking the phone. "Er..Hello?"

"Padfoot."

"**RIKA!**"

Everyone at the table jumped, all eyes swinging towards Sirius.

On the other end of the line, Rika groaned. "No yelling. My head hurts."

"B-But-but!"

"Damon knows everything important. I'm hanging up now."

"RIKA WAIT—"

_Click._

Sirius stared at the phone in horror. "She..she hung up.."

Everyone began talking at once, bombarding Sirius and Damon with questions.

Remus came tearing into the kitchen. "Did someone scream Rika?"

Kayla whipped out her phone. "I'm calling my mum! One second!"

Everyone quieted, all eyes now glued to Kayla. She talked with her mother for a few minutes then hung up. "Rika's safe, but hurt. For some reason Draco's with her, but I know where to get her! She's okay!"

The room seemed to swell with a dizzying relief. Remus was already formulating the best route to get to Rika, and Sirius was contacting Madam Pomfrey.

* * *

><p>"Hey kid, wake up."<p>

I groaned. "Doon waaaaan tooooo."

"Come on kid. I lug you to the hospital _and_ break you out of it, no questions asked, and this is how you thank me? Now up. People are coming to get you soon, and I want to talk with you first."

I opened my eyes. Link loomed above my bed, arms crossed. Link was tall and broad shouldered with a deep sun-tan, a splattering of freckles, and dirty-blond hair. I'd known him since I was six, and he was twelve. "Well you've really outdone yourself this time kid," he sighed. He wreaked of cigarettes. He must've smoked before he came in.

"I try." I winced. For some reason I felt worse than I had the first time I'd woke up.

"So, you and Dames, and Kayla, you all just kind of up and disappeared this year. Ms. Bates been tellin me about ya. I hear you're living with a couplea old men now?"

"Well when you say it like that, it sounds bad." I coughed slightly, and he handed me a glass of water. "Yeah, but they're cool. They're like family, nothing creepy."

He nodded. "Good. You and me, we were never exactly 'close,' but I like ya kid. We've been through a lot together. I hate to see someone hurt ya. And truth be told, I kinda actually miss you a little."

I was worried that Link was going to get himself in trouble, and I didn't want to deal with that kind of drama, but I didn't think it would hurt anything to at least spare him a few letters or phone calls. I nodded. "I've kind of missed you too..When I can move my thumbs again without pain, I'll text you, kay."

He nodded. "By the way, you had this on you when you got here. I promised the blond kid I'd get it back to you." He handed me a wand. I stared at it a moment before I remembered stealing Greybacks wand during the fight. I shoved it in my pocket with a thanks.

He patted my head. "Get some rest kid."

* * *

><p>"Oh thank Merlin! Thank sweet Merlin!"<p>

"It may be too early for thanking Merlin Rems, she looks pretty bad."

Someone was hugging me, still murmuring thank-yous to Merlin. Groggily, I opened my eyes. "Rems?..Pads?"

Remus gave me a watery smile, pushing my hair gently out of my face. "Hey cub. Are you alright?"

I nodded weakly.

"Out of the way Remus." Madam Pomfrey stepped forward, waving her wand over me a few times. She frowned. "Well those muggles managed to stabilize her well. She'll be fine, but she's in for a long recovery."

Remus sighed deeply in relief. Sirius gave my arm a soft squeeze. "You know when you feel better, I'm going to kill you for hanging up on me, right?"

I closed my eyes. "I was tired, and you were loouuud. Still too loud."

Charlotte stepped out from behind my guardians and planted a kiss on my forehead. "Get some rest honey, you'll be back home soon. And you better call me when you feel better."

I nodded, letting my eyes slide closed. Someone—Remus I presumed—carefully picked me up, and the voices around me faded away.

* * *

><p>Ever since Remus, Sirius, and Madam Pomfrey had returned with Rika and Draco in tow, the air at Grimmauld house had been sparking with nervous tension. Draco had instantly been ushered upstairs to speak with Dumbledore and Snape. Rika was still being tended to by Pomfrey, and no one was allowed to see her. Oddly enough, Sirius was the one trying to convince everyone to be calm and assuring them that Rika would be fine; Remus was too busy pacing anxiously.<p>

Dumbledore came down nearly two hours later. Draco would be staying with them for the time being. It was undecided if he would be attending Hogwarts for the upcoming semester. He refused to answer any questions about what had happened, stating that it was Rika's business to share. Neither Draco or Snape made an appearance downstairs.

Pomfrey came down about a half hour after Dumbledore saying that Rika was fine but sleeping and could have visitors so long as they were quiet. Of course, everyone immediately tried to run upstairs, but were beat but one very frantic werewolf. In the middle of the sudden pandemonium, an owl burst proudly into the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley grabbed the letter and let out an excited little shriek. "He's coming home! The hospital says Arthur is well enough to come home!"

Moods in the house soared to a ridiculous high. Harry clapped Ron on the back happily. Maybe this Christmas wouldn't suck after all.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Help wanted! I don't feel like my story belongs under the 'family' category so what should it be? I was thinking maybe drama...it has some action but not tons..(ps comedy lovers, I plan to get some more laughs in soon). So I know my time line is pretty screwed up. I ideally wanted all of this to happen around Spring time, but this story was going by way to slowly, and I didn't just want to skip Christmas all together. Also, a lot of Rika's past has just become clear to me, so it's hard for me to write characters like Kayla's mom and Link because I don't feel like the way they are connected with Rika makes sense with the rest of the story. In the future I plan to explore Rika's past more, so you'll get to see the connections better. Sigh. I think this story is starting to get way too much of a life of its own. Maybe someday I can rewrite it as a non-hp story…. Mad love to all my readers!<p> 


	33. Home again

Note: Important! Okay, so I'm going to say that while Dumbledore is wanted by the Ministry because of the whole DA thing, he is still working for the Order so his whereabouts are known by them, and he will sometimes be at the headquarters.

* * *

><p>For the longest time, I felt as if I were fading, or drifting. Consciousness only hit me in brief, hazy burst, never long enough for me to really register what was going on. The first time I opened my eyes and actually looked around my room, it took me a moment to realize where I was. Someone gave my hand a squeeze. I closed my eyes, not having the energy to squeeze back, and drifted away again. The next time my eyes opened, I managed to keep them open for nearly an hour.<p>

Kayla and I had shared this room, but her bed was no longer in it. It looked like they'd taken her old bed and mine and transfigured them into the huge bed I was on now. I wished I had a phone on me so I could let someone know I was awake. It'd been much too long since I'd seen my friends, but my body felt too heavy to move.

I stared at the ceiling for a while, trying to find shapes in the wood. Hmm…well that one looked like a squiggly shape…squally shape…oo a swirly shape…and another squiggly shape…

"Rika? Are you on planet Earth this time?"

My gaze turned from the wall to the doorway, where Ginny was grinning broadly.

"Yeah," I coughed a little. "Mind getting me some water? And what do you mean 'on Earth this time?'"

Her grin stretched wider. "You kept waking up, groaning, and passing out again. It's been freaking everyone out. Sirius is sure that you've gone brain dead. I'll go get you some water now!"

I sighed. Curse my dry throat for driving away my company. Time to look for ceiling shapes again. Squiggly shape…squiggly shape….squiggly shape…

"Rika!" Remus ran up to me, dropping to his knees at my bedside. Sirius ran in after him and launched himself at me; Remus stuck out his arm, blocking Sirius's way, and making him fall to the floor with a loud thud. Pomfrey came in, and with a flick of her wand, shut the door. Outside of it, I could hear people start yelling to be let in. She flicked her wand again and the voices went silent.

She marched over to me and began waving her wand across my body. "You're in bad shape. You've been exposed to some dangerous potions that force your body to mend faster than it's meant to. Prolonged exposure could permanently stunt your body's healing process. Not to worry, you'll be fine, but for the time being, you're healing slower than normally, and I'm limited in the amount of potions I can give you. You're on some very strong pain killers. I've been giving you dreamless sleep draughts for as long as I deemed safe. They're still in your system, so you'll probably keep drifting in and out for a while yet. I expect once you're up and walking, your limbs won't want to obey you very well. Any questions?"

"How much longer till I can get out of bed?"

"It will be a while yet. You'll have to get used to not being on your pain killers first."

I was not looking forward to getting off the pain killers. If Pomfrey was dishing out enough meds for my body to feel this numb, I was probably on a ridiculously high dosage; the second she lowered it, I'd probably be in all kinds of pain.

"Where's Draco?"

"Here. Safe. You need not worry about him," the matron said.

Remus dropped a kiss on the top of my hair, pulling my hand into his. I gave him a tired smile, squeezing his hand. "Water, please?"

Sirius transfigured a cup out of a book, and filled it with water for me. Remus helped me into sitting position, and my thirst was finally quenched. I sighed in relief, feeling slightly better.

Pomfrey opened the door. "All right you lot, get in here."

Kayla was the first to make it to my bed, climbing up beside me with Damon close behind. "I hate you," she muttered, giving me a loose hug. "I hate you so, so, so very much. You are the most horrid creature alive and should go rot in a hole and die."

I chuckled. Damon had once complained that Kayla and I were too girly and mushy, so when we had something really sappy we wanted to say, we would sometimes teasingly say the opposite. The looks of shock our friends were giving Kayla sent me into full blown laugher. "Trust me Kays, the feeling's mutual."

Damon rolled his eyes. "For Merlin's sake you two, can you act like normal human beings for once—and Rika I swear if you say anything about being a beast, abnormal, or not human, I will throttle you, bedridden or not."

"Talk about showing compassion for the injured," Fred muttered to George.

"It's okay Rika," Ginny said, patting my food. "I still love you. You do too, right Hermione?"

Hermione nodded. "And I'm glad to have you back. We need all the estrogen we can get when we're overrun by these idiot boys."

"Oi!" Ron called out indignantly. "Well at least we missed Rika cause she's awesome instead of for some weird reason!"

"It's good you're back," Harry said a bit shyly.

"Good to be back," I sighed.

"Alright, you've verified that she's alive, now get out," Pomfrey said, struggling to shoo them away. After a good five minutes, she'd finally gotten them out of the door except Damon, Kayla, Sirius, and Remus. "Thank goodness the adults had the sense to stay downstairs—oh don't get me wrong, they wanted to see you too dear, but they seemed to realize that the kids were going to stir up enough of a ruckus for now." She turned to Damon and Kayla. "You two need to leave. You too Black, I don't trust you."

Sirius put on his best wounded face. Kayla glared at Madam Pomfrey. "We knew Rika first. Why should we have to leave?"

"Rika's a pack animal," Remus said with a faint smile. "I think it would help to have her friends around her."

Madam Pomfrey sighed. "Very well. But I'll not have you keeping her up with a bunch of questions. You all sit quietly till she falls asleep again. That means you too Black."

Sirius stuck his tongue out at her as she walked away. Remus tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear and began filling me in on everything I had missed. I couldn't believe Mr. Weasley had almost died. He was such a sweet man…At least he was out of the hospital for Christmas—which I had missed by two days. Sigh, so close….

Sirius cut in and filled me in on his and Moony's goodbye present to Umbridge. I fell asleep laughing, images of a cowering toad flashing behind my eyelids.

* * *

><p>When I woke up again, Dumbledore was standing at my bedside. "Hello Rika. Pomfrey said you'd be waking soon."<p>

"Hey..so..um…Don't hurt Draco."

"I would never dream of doing so."

"Good…um..where is he?"

"Mr. Malfoy is here. Though so far he has refused to leave his room."

"Ah. Okay. Um..So he told you what all happened?"

"Yes, but I'd still like to get the story from you as well."

I sighed. "Not to be rude sir, but I really don't want to talk about it…could you just look at my memories?"

"If that is what you wish."

His piercing blue eyes pinned me with a sharp expression. Flashes zipped through my vision so quickly that I couldn't decipher them, and I was left feeling a bit dazed. He reached out and rested an aged hand over mine. "My dear," he said softly, seeming suddenly much older, "I am so glad to see you home again. If you wish to talk about what all has happened to you, I or Professor Snape, should be able to answer most of your questions. But for now, I think it is imperative that you rest."

I nodded, closing my eyes again. In no time at all, I was out again.

* * *

><p>Six days later and I was tired of spending being cooped up. Although I still slept a lot, I was conscious for most of the day, and I could make the small trek from my bed to the bathroom unassisted. I really wanted a nice shower (as opposed to bathing via cleaning charms) so I forced my aching body out of bed and to the bathroom. I turned on the water, grabbed soap, shampoo, and conditioner, and sat down, leaning against the tile. The warm water and sweet lull of jasmine scented suds calmed my mind as I prepared to face the mirror for the first time in weeks. I didn't know how many new scars I'd acquired—or what my lovely new hair cut looked like—but I was steeling myself for the worst.<p>

I hauled myself out of the shower and hobbled to the mirror, leaning against the counter for support. I whipped away the fog and finally looked at myself. I was thinner than before. Not anorexic per say, but my cheeks were looking a bit gaunt and my hip bones a bit pointy. A long mark ran from just under my left shoulder down to my bellybutton, oddly resembling a seam; this must be where Greyback's spell slashed me, and the muggles stitched me up. Hopefully since it wasn't a cursed wound, it would eventually fade. The rest of my scars must have been from the night Greyback and I had fought wolf v. wolf (the death eater's hadn't done anything with lasting marks). A jagged mark at the side of my waist, two thin scratches on the left side of my face, from my ear to just below my check bone (maybe they would fade with time…), and worst of all, a large ring of teeth marks adorning my right shoulder. I winced, fingering the rough divests. Bite marks seemed so territorial…I didn't like thinking of Greyback having any claims staked on me. Aside from the scars, I had a few lingering bruises and scrapes, nothing serious.

Coming to terms with my body, I focused on what I was perhaps dreading the most: my hair. It was an uneven mass, some locks barely coming past my chin, and others still straggling down to my elbows. I imagined the effect was similar to what one would achieve while sticking their head in a blender. My eyes began to sting. I didn't consider myself a vain person, but heck, I didn't _want_ to be ugly. The girl staring back at me was chalky white, with deep bags under her eyes, marks, almost like brands, that hinted at emotional baggage, and hair that looked like..like..oh Merlin, I couldn't even think of a bag-like metaphor to go with my hair. Perfect. I didn't even have a bag's worth of brain cells left on my side.

I closed my eyes, shaking my head. So what? You'll just get Mrs. Weasley to fix up your hair. Those scars are trophies, war medals; you escaped a hoard of death eaters, and you will wear them proudly. You always act like you're such a badass—prove it. You're going to rock the bag-tastically-awful look, and you're gonna look damn good doing it. I nodded sternly at my reflection, and took out a pair of scissors, cutting away the longer of my stray strands of hair so that I could scoop the mess into a ponytail (a jagged, oddly dis-proportioned ponytail, but still a legitimate hairstyle at least).

My limbs were already starting to cramp up, but I ignored them and got dressed. My jeans were ridding pretty low on my hips, and my shirt was a little loose, but it was manageable. I was sure with some nutritional potions I'd be back to my normal weight in no time. Heck, Sirius was even thinner than this when I first met him, and he'd gained his weight back within a couple months of Moony forcing the potions down his throat.

Greyback's wand sat on the night stand. I grabbed it, stuffing it in my pocket and turning towards the door. Jelly-like appendages aside, I was determined to make it downstairs. Everyone went back to school tomorrow, and seeing them in my room just wasn't the same as sitting around the table with them.

I grit my teeth, leaning against the hallway walls for support. I could do this. Just a few more steps…Okay, a lot more steps…come on….be a beast…..almost nearly there….

A beat of sweat trickled down my temple. Pomfrey hadn't been kidding when she said I was going to have issues with mobility for a while.

Left foot. Right foot. Pain. Ow. Left foot…right ow foot….lef…ow…t…foo..ow…t…ri…..

My legs were quaking, and I was starting to breath heavily. "Really self? You've barley taken five steps from your room. Stop being a baby and walk."

Left foot….right foot….left foot….right foot….left foot….right foo—

My legs gave out, and I collapsed in a heap on the floor. I groaned closing my eyes. Fine. You know what, I'll just stay here for a while. In fact, I _wanted_ to stay here. Yup. Lovely weather in the hallways after all.

"….Um…Can I help you?" a male voice asked from somewhere behind me.

I squirmed over to see a stocky man with familiar red hair and freckles, though his skin was actually tanned…oh wait…on second thought, it looked like all of his freckles had merged together to form a psudo-tan…

"You must be a Weasley," I blurted out. "Bill or Charlie, right?"

He nodded, squatting down to my level. "Charlie. And you must be Rika right? I've heard quite a bit about you. Though no one mentioned you had a love of sleeping in hallways."

I grimaced. "Yeah…Madam Pomfrey warned me I wouldn't be able to walk efficiently for a while..but I really wanted to go downstairs…"

"Well that shouldn't be too hard to manage. Hop on."

He turned his back to me. I gaped for a moment, before smiling widely and clambering on piggy-back style. "Thanks!"

"No prob," he said, slipping his hands under my legs and easily standing. I couldn't help but notice that Mr. Charlie had some pretty awesome muscles. I bet Kayla was very much appreciating having him around.

"So you work with dragons, right?"

"Yup."

"Cool."

"Totally."

I worried that he might have a little trouble toting me down the stairs, but he never even paused in step. Caring for dragons must have given him a heck of a daily workout. "Look who I found in the hallway!" he called out as we came into the kitchen. I waved meekly at the surprised looks.

"Rika! What are you doing out of bed?" Remus scolded lightly, pulling a chair out for Charlie to set me in.

"Good old Charlie," an unfamiliar redhead laughed. "He can leave neither a damsel nor a dragon in distress." The man stuck his hand out. "You must be Rika. I'm Bill Weasley."

If I thought Kayla would be happy over the appearance of muscly Charlie, she must be ecstatic over Bill's hunk of handsomness. He was lean and tall, with long hair swept back in a ponytail, and a clothes that would have fit in perfectly at a rock concert. A single, vicious looking fang dangled from one of his ears. I shook his hand and waved off Remus's concerns.

"You should know by now that you can't keep me cooped up or I go stir-crazy."

Kayla glanced from me to Charlie and then mouthed what I already knew she would ask. 'Did you fell his muscles?'

I gave a slight nod, and mouthed 'huuuuge.'

George, who was sitting next to me, leaned over, butting his shoulder against mine. "What are you mouthing to each other?" he whispered.

"We're talking about man-muscles," I whispered back.

"Ah. Quite the fascinating topic," he continued whispering. His glance flickered towards Charlie. "Soo, you like Mr. Charles's man-muscles?"

"I'm a teenage girl. Duh."

"…Does Kayla?"

"Well considering she is also a teenage girl, I'd venture to say that yes, she does."

His brow furrowed. "But she doesn't like him, does she?"

"Not that I'm aware of..why…does a certain someone like Miss Kayla?"

"A someone yes, though not this someone."

Before I could ask who, Sirius cleared his throat. "Enjoying your little-whisper chat?"

I grinned, nodding. George leaned away from me. "Well, I think Rika and I have officially found the cure for world hunger; too bad it's highly illegal and whatnot."

Mrs. Weasley set a hardy turkey sandwich down in front of me. "There you go dear. Professor Snape is upstairs; when he comes down, he can get you a nutrition potion. I dare say you've lost quite a lot of weight."

I nodded in thanks, digging in to the sandwich. Everyone was watching me which was kind of eerie. I quickly finished off the sandwich, and chugged the milk to keep from chocking. "Rika, Remus started slowly, "you don't have to talk about it, but—"

"What happened!" Sirius yelled. "Are you okay? Why didn't you call us? Where did you go! Dumbledore won't tell us anything. He keeps spouting some rubbish about it being your story to tell."

I sighed, staring at my clasped hands. "..Well..I'm not really sure where to start…"

"You could start by telling us whose wand you have," Remus said.

My hand went to my pocket, fingering the wand thoughtfully. Remus did not need to hear about Greyback just yet…or rather, I didn't want to deal with his reaction to Greyback just yet… "Err…next question."

"What happened to your hair?" Sirius said. Remus whacked him over the head.

I grimaced, reaching up to finger a stray strand. "It is pretty awful, isn't it..Mrs. Weasley, would you mind straightening it out for me later today?"

"Of course dear," she said. Sirius gave an impatient little huff.

I sighed again, expression darkening. "Bellatrix got pissed at me for talking to Draco."

Remus paled drastically, and Sirius leapt to his feet. "What the hell were you doing near my sadistic cousin!" He ran forward and grabbed my shoulders. "What did she do to you!"

I hissed as his fingers closed around the bite mark on my shoulder. He quickly let go, springing back as if I had burned him. "Sorry," he mumbled, chastised.

Over his shoulder, I could see Harry giving me an odd, almost confused look. Hermione was covering her mouth with her hand. Kayla opened her mouth and closed it several times, as if trying to find the proper words to say. Damon whistled lowly. "You don't do anything half way do you?" he asked in a slightly hoarse voice.

I managed a weak smile. "Just wait till you hear the rest of it."

Remus closed his eyes, dropping his head into his hands. "Sit down Sirius. Bill, if you could please go and ask Professor Snape for a few calming draughts, I'd appreciate it." Bill nodded, standing and leaving. "Rika," Remus continued, "When he gets back, Start from the beginning Rika. From why you stopped calling us.

I nodded. Bill returned a few minutes later, Snape in tow. Wordlessly, the Professor set down a few potions on the table and took a seat himself. Remus downed one in a huge gulp. He glared at Sirius until he did as well. Damon grabbed one; after a moment, Kayla did too.

"It's not really calming-draught worthy guys…" I grumbled. They ignored me, waiting expectantly. "Okay.." I started a bit awkwardly, "um..so..I was living with Rune and his pack..oh um, he's a wolf for those of you that don't know, and Puck pops up—he's a faery guy—and he's all like 'they're going to search the woods so you should leave' and he gave me this really good disguise, so I was like 'kay, this could work' but then my phone was gone..pretty sure he took it…but I figured I could just call you all when I got to Kayla's house—oh by the way, I was planning to go to Kayla's house and chill with her mom till I could meet up with one of the Order. Anyway, so as I was traveling, I got hungry, as people tend to do, and I saw one of those sing-for-tips cafes. So I went and sang at it—in disguise mind you. So I sang..and..um…well, so then I got kidnapped by some death eaters because apparently they like to kidnap muggles form local cafes and tor—err..umm…antagonize them…so…then they found out I was me…and well..see they have this crazy idea of creating a werewolf-animagus-thingy..so..yeah…they tried that with me..and failed…so then Narcissa is all like 'hey, get Draco outta here.' So we ran..and as we were running, poof, Greyback shows up..and I fought with him—oh, this is his wand by the way—and we ended up obliviating him, cause..well, I mean, I didn't want to _kill_ him..maybe I should have..but…yeah, so then we ran more…and it turns out we were oddly close to some people I knew…and here I am!" I took a deep breath, panting slightly. I was pretty sure that was the longest thing I had ever said. Ever.

Most of the people at the table were watching me a tad slack-jawed. Sirius dropped his head on the table with an audible bang. "Only you would be kidnapped by death eaters when they didn't even know who you were."

I shrugged, fiddling with Greyback's—I mean _my_ wand.

Snape broke the awkward tension by passing a potion to me. "Nutrition potion. I'll leave you three a day to drink. Take them with food."

I nodded, mumbling a thanks, and downed it. I pulled a sour face, wishing I had saved some of my milk to wash the taste out of my mouth.

Remus leaned across the table and grasped my hand. "I think you just took ten years off my lifespan."

"Sorry. Can't be helped."

Mrs. Weasley stood up "Well the important thing is that you're safe now dear. Now you just hold still, and I'll see what I can do about that hair…."

* * *

><p>My hair wasn't so bad. I still missed my long locks, but I had a feeling the new style would grow on me. It fell in curly waves to just below my jaw. I now had bangs that swept to the left. I gave Mrs. Weasley a big hug and a thank you.<p>

I spent the rest of the afternoon on a lighter note, sitting on the couch between Remus and Kayla (Sirius had tried to get the spot next to me, but Kayla threw herself across the room to get it first. He now sulked at my feet in dog form, Damon next to him).

I was feeling a little worn, so I didn't talk much, but it was nice to just be around everyone and listen to their cheerful banter. I rested my head on Remus's shoulder. He was acting more subdued than usual, probably due to lingering stress. Likewise, I noticed Harry was being awfully quiet, and was occasionally shooting me unreadable glances. I'd have to talk to him later and see what was bothering him…

Kayla's fingers curled around mine in a brief squeeze. I closed my eyes, resting in the peaceful warmness of my pack.

* * *

><p>Swirls. Yelling. A steel cage. Trapped. Running, running….<p>

I jerked awake with a small gasp. I was lying on the couch alone. Someone had draped a blanket over me. I shook of the lingering feelings of my dream, looking around the empty living room. Voices were coming from the kitchen. I unsteadily made my way to my feet and over to the doorway, leaning against the wall to listen.

"…So he will be returning to Hogwarts?" came Mr. Weasley's voice.

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "He will be living in Severus's quarters for the time being; though soon he will be relocated back into the Slytherin dorms."

"Is that really wise?" Remus asked. "Won't his dorm mates gang up on him?"

"You'd be surprised how many bloodtraitors are in Slytherin." Snape said. "They stick together; I do not sort my students' housing by age, so they mostly live together. I will talk with the older students and ask them to look out for him."

"I just don't understand though," said Mrs. Weasley. "Why now? Why would Draco choose now to leave?"

"Narcissa puts family above all. I'm guessing Draco's life must have been in danger somehow," Sirius said.

"Quite. It appears that Draco was set an impossible task to complete," Dumbledore said. "He would likely die carrying it out. This Christmas Draco was to get his dark mark. "

"I see," Remus muttered. "So if he stayed any longer, he would have been forced to attempt the task—Narcissa would have assumed we wouldn't help anyone with a dark mark."

"As we shouldn't," Sirius grumbled.

"Poor dear," Mrs. Weasley mummered, ignoring Sirius. "He hasn't left his room. He must feel as if he is surrounded by enemies…"

"I can assure you, Draco will be fine," Snape said curtly.

"Do you think the obliviate will hold? The one the kids placed on Greyback?" Bill asked.

"It depends on how much the Dark Lord values Greyback," Snape said. "I have no doubt he can undo whatever two teens did if he is willing to."

"Maybe I should go and speak with some of the packs," said Remus. "Maybe if I can get to them without Greyback's influence, I can actually talk some sense into them. Maybe—"

I leaned against the door to hear better, not realizing that it wasn't completely shut. It swung open, sending me tumbling to the ground.

Remus jumped up, hurrying over to me. "Rika! Are you okay?" I nodded, and he helped me up. He gave me a stern look. "Were you ease dropping?"

I shrugged awkwardly. Mrs. Weasley fixed me with a stern look. Bill and Charlie looked rather amused. Figuring that I'd already been caught, I decided not to even bother trying to play innocent. "So are you going to talk to some packs?"

"That's none of your concern Rika," Remus said, frowning at me.

"Well considering I live with you, yeah, it kind of is my concern." I turned to Dumbledore. "I could go talk to the packs."

"Absolutely not," Remus said.

"Why? I mean they might respect the fact that I temporarily decommissioned their alpha."

"You're too young."

"I can handle it. Heck, I survived the death eaters just fine, I think I can handle a few angry werewolves—which by the way, I already did as a child. It'll be a piece of cake."

"No way pup," Sirius cut in. "You've got a ways to wait."

"Sorry kid, but he's right," Bill interjected. "Savor your youth while you can."

I sighed. "Fine. But the second I'm seventeen, I'm joining the Order."

"No, you're not," Remus said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, pretty sure I am. You can't stop me when I'm of legal age."

"Like hell I can't."

"Seventeen is just too young Rika," Sirius said, standing up and crossing over to me. "I know you think you're old enough for all of this, but you've still got so much life ahead of you."

"He's right dear," Mrs. Weasley said, "there's no need to trouble yourself with this now. Just head off to bed."

Admittedly, I was tired. I was also sore and cranky which was not doing wonders for my temper. "You think I shouldn't be part of the Order because I'm _young_? What because I have a bright future in front of me? Because I should have the opportunity to truly experience life before I die? If we measure age by experience, then I'm an old crone. In fact, I'm older than all of you. What future do I have? I'm not saying that my life is going to suck and that I'll never be happy again—quite the opposite actually, I plan to be very happy—but my best years are already behind me. The time where I could just be me out in the open with all of my loved ones is gone. And what do you all have to look forward to? Well the majority of the people in this room have the chance to get married and have kids. Sounds like the sort of thing you wouldn't want to miss, eh? Oh and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley get to look forward to grandkids. Yet another thing I shall never experience. Or if this is some spiel about protecting my bloody innocence, let's not forget who my daddy-dearest is. Interesting fact: growing up surrounded by psychopaths is not conducive maintain one's childhood innocence. Now I will wait till I am seventeen to join because Remus has asked so, and I respect that he is my guardian. But I will not tolerate any of this crap about me being too young for war. We're _all_ too bloody young for war, but I'm the bloody oldest one here besides Dumbledore, but he could probably do a hundred million more amazing things if he wished, so he doesn't count, so none of you are ever allowed to use that excuse to me again. Ever. Now if you will excuse me, I am a bit sore from dealing with bloody death eaters for weeks on end—yet again another experience not conducive to preserving one's youth—and am going to bed. Good night all."

I turned and walked out. Remus called my name, but I slammed the door closed behind me. I took about three steps into the living room and stumbled. A pair of arms shot out from the shadows, stabilizing me. I looked to my right in surprise, seeing Harry. "Get over here and help her," he hissed.

Draco materialized from the opposite corner. He sneered, but under Harry's glare, took my other arm. "Let's get out of here before the adult's come out," he whispered.

The two took off towards the stairs, supporting most of my weight as they went. "What were you two doing down there?" I asked.

"Eavesdropping," Harry said easily. "You missed them talking about your injuries and my dreams. Nice speech by the way. Should we call you Granny-Rika from now on?"

"Shut-up," I hissed back.

Getting up the stairs was a bit of a challenge, but we managed it quietly enough. Instead of taking me back to my room, they led me to the room where Hermione, Ginny, and Kayla were staying (Kayla had been relocated to the girls' room whilst I recovered). Inside, all three beds had been pushed together. The girls, twins, Damon, and Ron were sitting in a wide circle on the beds. Damon and Kayla scooted over so Harry could deposit me between them. Draco made to leave, but Kayla reached out and grabbed his arm. "Sit. Chat."

"Yeah," called out George. "We've decided to temporarily forgive your past transgressions."

"Though not forget them, mind you." Fred added.

Draco's face twitched. He glanced between the circle and the door, looking nervous. "Just sit," I grumbled, leaning against Damon.

He hesitated, then sat at the edge of the bed, not actually joining the circle. "So," Kayla asked, nudging my arm, "what's up?"

"….I think Remus is going to kill me."

"She gave an awesome speech about how she was older than everyone else and should be an Order member." Harry supplied.

The twins whistled.

"Bet Mum loved that," Ron said.

"Yeah..her glare is kind of scary," I shivered.

"So did you make a fancy dramatic exit?" Kayla asked.

"Till she got the door closed and nearly fell," Draco muttered. He tensed like he was expecting someone to reprimand him for speaking, but Ginny snorted.

"Yeah, that sounds like Rika."

"I had to save her," Harry said.

I shot him a glare. "I would have managed just fine thank you very much."

"Doubtful," Damon said.

I closed my eyes, letting all of my weight slump against him. "Not that I don't love you all, but I'm kind of tired. You should totally carry me back to my bed. Just saying."

Damon sighed and picked me up, grumbling about always getting stuck with the lame jobs. Draco made an excuse about going to bed and ran off. As asked, Damon carried me to my bed, even going so far as to tuck me in. I flashed a cheesy smile. "Thanks Dames. Night."

"Night. Try not to suffocate yourself with your pillow."

"Will do."

He shut the door behind him, and I settled down for the night. There was a knock on the door. I groaned, calling out a meek 'come in.'

"I can come back in the morning if you want," Harry mumbled, stepping into my room.

I sat up. "It's fine. Now what do you want. You've been acting weird all day."

His emerald eyes pinned me with a haunted look. "…You were the blond woman, weren't you?"

"Harry, what are you—"

"I saw you. With the death eaters. I had a dream about it."

I winced. "Harry, come here."

He sat on the edge of my bed, and I scooted over, slinging an arm around his shoulders. "Hope you didn't see anything too tramatizing."

"I should have known it was you. I could have helped find you. You would have been back so much quicker…"

"Let's not play the 'shoulda-coulda' game tonight," I said. "If you could have recognized me from one dream, the death eaters would have been able to do it on sight."

He shrugged. "I guess…"

"No, you know. By the way, why were you downstairs with Draco?"

"Chance. He was already down there when I went to listen, and I wasn't going to let him stop me." He glanced at me with a glum face. "I don't really have to be nice to him, do I? All of the adults keep saying we need to act like the past is over. Hermione too. But I'm not ready to just forgive every single mean remark he's made; neither is Ron. The twins aren't either, but I they're acting nice because Kayla convinced them to."

"Well, don't be mean to the kid…I don't know Harry. I think he deserves a second chance. You're a good kid Harry. I think you'll know how you should and shouldn't act around him."

He rolled his eyes. "Well now I _have_ to be nice to him."

I lightly shoved him. "Go to bed kid. I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Night Rika," he said, giving me a small hug before slipping out of my room.

I flopped back down, soon falling into an uneasy sleep.

(Author's note: Sorry this is late, but I've been ill :(. My next update is scheduled to hit in the middle of finals, so it may be delayed. The good news is that after finals, it's Summer break, and I'm hoping that I'll be able to bump updates back up to once a week (no promises though). Thanks for all of the support! Feedback wanted, please!)


	34. Late night talk with Damon

A/N: This chapter has been reposted because the scene breaks didn't carry over in the original posting.

* * *

><p>Nightmares weren't an unusual occurrence for me—especially after a stressful situation—but it'd been a while since I had dreamed about Sin; the man who betrayed me.<p>

I saw everything from the beginning: meeting him, befriending him, laughing and joking. I tried to warn myself not to trust him, to run away, but I had no voice. Instead I was forced to watch the past repeat itself. I watched as he handed me a cup laced with a sleeping draught, and I foolishly drank it. I saw my eyes widen in betrayal before I blacked out. I was in silver chains, locked away. Sin laughed, saying he'd always wanted the chance to study a werewolf up close. Flashes. 'Did you know your heartbeat speeds up as you get closer to the moon?' he'd ask casually, running his wand over me. 'You're breathing efficiency increases as well.' The familiar confusion. Why did he care about such unimportant things? Why betray me for this? Then the full moon. Or rather, the dawn after. Not a wolf, yet not a human, I remember chains breaking, slashing out at Sin's face—

I sat up in bed, breathing heavily. My alarm clock informed me that it was just past 1:40 a.m. I massaged my temples, sighing. I really hoped I wouldn't keep having nightmares every night. I liked sleep; it was my friend.

The door to my room opened quietly, and I looked up to see Remus poke his head in. "Rika? Are you alright?"

I nodded. "How did you know I was awake? Do you have some creepy Moony senses or something?"

He came in the rest of the way and sat down next to me. "None that I'm aware of. I wanted to check in on you. I just happened to have good timing."

"Why were you been checking in on me?" I asked a bit cautiously. I was a little wary that I was going to get a lecture for my outburst earlier.

"Maybe because I just got you back from a hoard of death eaters? Moony needs to reassure himself that his cub is still here. Now why are you awake at this horrible hour?"

"Bad dream…"

He wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pulling me to his side. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

Remus nodded, and we sat in silence for a while. I was started to feel drowsy, but there was something bothering me. "Hey Rems? Can I borrow your cell phone?"

"Now? Who are you going to call in the middle of the night?"

I shrugged. "Can I?"

"I guess, if you want it."

He gently pushed me back into my pillows and through the covers over my shoulders. He left and returned a few minutes later, setting his phone on my nightstand. "Do you want me to stay until you fall asleep?" I shook my head 'no.' "Alright," he said, dropping a kiss on my forehead. "Goodnight cub. I really missed you."

"I missed you too," I said.

He smiled softly, giving me one more hug before leaving. I waited a moment then grabbed the phone, calling Damon.

"'Ello?" he answered after several rings.

"Hey Dames, I need to talk to you."

"Rika?..The hell? It's like…bloody two in the morning."

"I know. And I need to talk to you. You're going to school tomorrow, so it has to be now."

"Bloody insane werewolf," he grumbled. "Fine. I'm coming." He hung up.

I sat back up, making myself comply and waiting. I flipped on the bedside lamp so that Damon would be able to see.

He opened and closed the door much louder than Remus had. His light brown hair was in total disarray, and he was yawning loudly. I took in his boxer-clad form and laughed. "Forget something?"

He looked down, and shrugged. "You're not worth putting on trousers for."

"Ouch. I'm truly hurt Damon. I'd put on trousers for you! I'd even put on a shirt!"

"Easy to say when you're already wearing them." He went over to my dresser and began riffling through it. "You can't expect me to remember such trivialities as clothing this early in the morning." He found a stretchy pair of black sweats and slipped them on. I bit my lip to keep from laughing; those were Kayla's so not only were they several inches too short for him, but they also had the pink, sparkly word 'JUICY' inscribed on the backside. Damon should know to always check both sides of trousers before he slipped them on.

He climbed on to the bed beside me. "Well now that I'm decent, what do you want?"

I sobered, glaring down at my hands. "…I've been thinking a lot about Sin." The man who used to be my friend till he stabbed me in the back and turned me over to the Ministry. "And Malfoy senior."

"What about them?"

"Why didn't Malfoy hand me over to the death eaters when I was with him? And Sin…The only reason he turned me over to the Ministry was because on the night of the full moon, I almost got loose and hurt him. Before that, he basically just kept me tied up to observe me.. Weird medical stuff like listening to my heartbeat, taking my temperature… He was giving me potions at the time, but I'd just assumed they were nutrition potions so I wouldn't fall over dead, or something to keep the silver around me from killing me if I cut myself…But that's just too weird, right? For someone to have a clinical interest in me and for the death eaters to want to do experimentation with me? But then why didn't Malfoy just hand me over?"

Damon was silent, frowning in thought. "…How close did they get to fully turning you in to a wolf?"

"…Very close."

"Well, let's think about this from the beginning. Why did Greyback and the werewolves join You-know-who at the height of his power? So that they too could gain power. This werewolf animagus thing would get them that..Maybe that's what won them over in the first place…They're experimenting on werewolves but it's not working. They decide to try it on a natural born, but natural borns are scarce. They create more. Werewolves are highly infertile, so they probably only managed to produce a handful before Baldy fell. Then there was no one to carry on the experiments. Maybe when you were with Malfoy, they hadn't started the experiments back up yet. That doesn't sound right though. I mean Wormtail tried to capture you within a couple months of you leaving the Malfoys…"

"What if there was someone else like me?" I asked. "Maybe they didn't need me because they had someone else already."

"For them not to need you, they must have been sure they had the answer..Which means sometime in between you living with Remus and Wormtail's attack, the other natural must have escaped or died."

"And if he didn't? What if they'd already found the answer, and they were just using me to make a cleaner, more effective solution? What if Sin was a part of it all, and he was just seeing what random little ingredients did to me? Oh Merlin, that must have been it. I mean I almost escaped when I was pinned down by _silver_ chains!" I ran a hand through my hair, gulping loudly. The idea that Voldemort could unleash a werewolf army at any time…

"We don't know that for sure Rika," Damon said.

"But it could have happened. What if there were other test subjects in cells all around me, and I didn't even know it? And this..this is just..I mean hell Damon, if they can bite people when it's not the full moon.."

Damon pulled me into his arms just as my eyes started watering. I could just see men like Greyback running wild, biting children, tearing people to shreds, blood flowing down their jaws. "They could spread lycanthropy so fast. Merlin, if you or Kayla got bitten…"

"We'd be fine."

"No you wouldn't! It sucks to be a werewolf Dame! I mean it's normal for me, but for people like Remus..Yeah, I hate the transformation, and the prejudices make me sick..There are times when I can't tell my human side from my monstrous one..But I don't know anything else..to be human and then have that taken away from you..and have every cell in your body constantly screaming that something was _wrong_—"

"Rika, stop."

"And to know that I helped people to feel like that.."

"You did no such thing," he murmured, pulling me closer. "And stop acting like you're not human. What is being human anyway? Having 46 chromosomes? No, you can be a human with the wrong chromosome number. Does having the same basic genes as everyone else make you human? Genes mutate. Having humanity makes you human Rika. And you have more humanity than most people I know."

"Thanks," I whispered, letting his words sooth me. "But I'm still scared. This war is coming to a head soon, isn't it? And some days, I don't know if we can win it."

"We'll win."

"It's not like you to be so optimistic. Where's your cool, Ravenclaw logic?"

"This is logic. I'm merely stating a fact. I've know we were going to win this war from the very first DA meeting."

"The DA? But how—"

"You saw those kids. You saw us. We were doing things with magic I never thought people as young as us could do. The Order is here to protect us, but it's our generation that will finish this war. And when I look at the Chosen One in the eyes, really look at him, I see so much raw power in those orbs, it makes me want to piss myself."

I snorted into his shoulder, an image of Harry looking sweet and harmless popping into my brain. "Over-exaggeration does not become you Mr. Damon."

"Just as depression does not become you Miss. Rika."

"Fair enough."

Damon flopped down on his back, and I lied down beside him. "Well why don't we talk about something happier," I said with a yawn. "Seen any good Quidditch games lately?"

* * *

><p>"Remie!" Sirius yelled, seeing the lycanthrope in the hallway.<p>

Remus turned and gave him a tired smile. "Hey Pads."

"You going to wake up Rika?"

"Mm-hmm. Care to join me? I'm sure she'd love being woken up Padfoot style."

Sirius laughed evilly and nodded, bounding ahead of Remus. He pushed open Rika's door and let out a girly scream.

/Scene Break/

I jolted upward. To my side, Damon did the same. I frowned, looking at the two angry men in my doorway. "Remie? Siri?"

"Shit," Damon hissed under his breath.

"Just what the hell is going on here?" Sirius growled, storming forward.

Remus stepped past him, reaching for Damon. I pulled Dames behind me. "What the heck guys!"

"We heard screaming!" Ron yelled from the doorway, bursting in, followed by Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Kayla, and the twins.

"Ah, so this is where you snuck off to last night Damon," Fred said.

"Well, now we know what all the screaming is about," George chuckled, waggling his eyebrows.

Damon slowly made his way out from behind me and stood up, holding up his hands. "Look, I promise, this isn't what it looks like…"

"Are those my JUICY pants?" Kayla asked.

Damon twisted to look at his backside, and cursed. "I thought they were just regular sweats.."

"And why are you wearing them?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Sirius said, stepping towards him. "Why?"

"Rika called me at two in the morning. I wasn't exactly thinking straight, and I wasn't going to go all the way back to my room just for trousers."

"You used my phone for _this_!" Remus said, glaring at me.

"Not what it looks like!" I sighed.

"Trust me," Damon said, "no way."

"I just called him because I needed to talk to him."

"And it couldn't wait till morning?" Remus asked incredulously.

"No! Well yes, but I didn't want it to!" I said.

"Give us one good reason to believe you," Sirius said.

"Well," Damon said, "for starters, I'm gay."

Silence. The looks on my guardians' faces were pretty comical. I didn't think Sirius's jaw could drop any lower. He recovered quickly, shaking his head. "Prove it!"

"You want me to prove I'm gay?"

"I don't think he'd lie about that Pads," Remus said, calming quickly.

Sirius crossed his arms. "Proof. I demand proof or else I will kick his arse, child or not!"

"Well unless you pull a presentably and willingly snoggable bloke out of your pocket, I don't see how I can." Damon said.

"Actually, I just may have your proof in my pocket," Kayla said, stepping forward. She pulled out her cell phone, clicked a few buttons, and nodded, thrusting the phone towards Sirius. "New Year's Eve a year ago."

Damon Kayla and I had hung out with some friends for New Year's. At the stroke of midnight, we'd gotten a picture of every one kissing their current partner (except for me and the two other singles. We'd all just made faces at the camera). In the upper left corner, Damon could be seen kissing what was decidedly a male.

Sirius squinted at the picture. "Hmm…well you never know, he could have just been experimenting…"

"Sirius, stop questioning the poor boy about his sexuality," Moony said with a sigh.

Sirius grumbled, but backed off.

"Why don't you two seem surprised by this?" Ron asked the twins who had been snickering throughout the entire exchange.

"Well you see," George started, "we've had our suspicions…"

"Ever since we asked old Dame his type and he replied 'tall, dark, and broad shouldered," Fred finished.

"Yup, that's our Damon," Kayla said.

"But why was he in your room?" Ron asked me.

I sighed. He really had to bring that back up, didn't he? "I needed to talk with him about something important, and we both fell asleep."

"Now if you are all done interrogating me," Damon said, "I'm going to go change because even I'm not gay enough to pull of these sweats."

He walked off—but not before Kayla snapped a pick of him in her JUICY pants.

"Well," Ginny said, "that was interesting."

* * *

><p>I was sitting in the living room, happily eating breakfast with everyone else. I paused, mid-sausage bite, noticing several people giving me rather creepy smiles. "Um, is everything alright guys?" I asked.<p>

"Everything's fine," Sirius said. "Just eat your sausages…."

Nodding, I resumed eating.

"That's right," Sirius said, "Eat your sausages."

I put my fork down. "Um, I think I'm done."

"So it's time?" Sirius asked Remus.

Remus nodded. "It's time."

Kayla grabbed the cover from the back of the couch, ran to my chair and threw it over my head. "Kayla! What are you?"

"Just be still and don't see anything!" she said.

"Don't see what?"

"Don't worry Rika, it'll all be over soon," Damon called.

Well that didn't make me feel better.

Outside the blanket, I could hear people shuffling around, whispering.

"Remus," I called out blindly to my guardian, "am I going to die?"

"Not today cub."

"Oh…well okay then…"

"Alright Kayla, you can lift the blanket," Sirius said.

She did so with a grand flourish. I gasped, jaw dropping a little. My friends all stood before me, each holding what looked suspiciously like a Christmas present. "What are you guys doing?"

"Well we couldn't just let you miss Christmas," Ginny said.

"Open Remus's first!" Siri called out excitedly, stealing the box from Remus to shove into my arms.

Just to spite Sirius, I took my time carefully peeling back the gold paper. Before I opened the box, I paused to glance up at him, but my attention was captured by Remus. The poor guy looked entirely too nervous. Since this was technically the first Christmas gift he ever got me, it must be important to him.

I slid the box open. Inside laid a slim gold chain, just big enough to circle my wrist. I opened my mouth to say thank you, but Sirius shoved another present at me. "Don't say anything till you've opened them all!"

I rolled my eyes, and gave Remus a wide smile. He smiled back, loosening up a little. I tore the wrapping—uneven, slightly lumpy wrapping—from Pads gift. Inside was a small charm, shaped like a dog.

Getting what was going on, my smile widened. Everyone had gotten me a charm to go on the bracelet: hearts, music notes, a cupcake, keys, etc. They were mostly fairly stereotypical charms, but each one felt special to me. When my bracelet was full, I began dragging everyone near me into giant hugs, crying out 'thank you' and 'I love it.'

Harry rolled his eyes as I hug-crushed him. "I swear Rika, sometimes your hugs are worse than Padfoot's."

"Oi!" Padfoot called out, "my hugs are wonderful, thank you very much!"

As if to prove his point, he latched on to Harry and me, squeezing us in the death trap of his arms. We both squirmed and yelled to Remus for help, but he smirked, and attacked us on the other side.

I heard Ron lean over to Hermione and whisper "It's like a Marauder sandwich."

"Oh enough of that you two. Stop strangling the poor things," Mrs. Weasley tutted, but there was laughter in her voice. "She still has one more present to open."

"I do?" I asked as my crazy guardians finally let go (though Sirius sat down and pulled Harry to his side. The boy was watching him a bit warily, fearing being crushed again).

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "It's nothing much dear." She handed me a scarlet wrapped box. The Weasleys were giving me rather large smiles, so they must've known what was in the box. I quickly opened it. Inside was a black, knitted sweater with a gold 'R' on the front. I stared at it for a moment, then let out a squeal of excitement. "Quick, everyone turn around so I can change into it! Now, now!"

Once all backs were turned, I threw my shirt off at Remus's head—he caught it behind his head without ever turning around. Stupid werewolf skills, preventing my feeble attempt at mayhem—and pulled on the sweater. "Decent!" While I was at it, I also hooked my new charm bracelet around my wrist.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," I said, opening my arms for a hug.

"Oh you're welcome," Mrs. Weasley said, hugging me.

Despite all of my happiness, I couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. "I'm sorry guys, but I don't have anything for any of you…"

"S'alright," George said, waving it off.

"Your presents would've sucked anyway," Damon said.

"My presents are wonderful thank you very much, aren't they Kayla?"

"Don't know. We were always too poor to get each other presents."

"True."

* * *

><p>There had been a lot of hugging today. Mostly because in the hours leading up to my friends' departure to Hogwarts, I randomly and forcibly began to cling to them. The adults had migrated to the kitchen to give us kids some privacy.<p>

"So," I said, finally releasing Ginny, "is there anyone in this room who doesn't have a scar on the back of their hand via bloodquill?"

They all shook their heads. "Dang. Looks like you're a trend setter Harry."

He rolled his eyes. "So long as people don't start drawling scars on their foreheads, I think I can live with it."

"Brilliant idea mate!" said George.

"We can sell realistically fake Potter scars!" Fred nodded.

"They really will," Ron said, elbowing Harry as he groaned.

Silence. I played with the charms on my bracelet. "…Soo…um…my dad tried to eat me."

All eyes turned to me.

"…..Pardon?" Fred asked.

"No seriously, like he legitimately tried to eat me. It was a full moon, and I got stuck in a room with him, and he didn't know I was also a werewolf, and yeah…he was going to eat me…Actually, I think he might have tried to after I transformed any way…Oh Merlin, what if he had?"

"Then you'd be a piece of poo," Kayla said.

Hermione made a face at her. "That's revolting."

"Holy crap, I would've been crap. My whole life nothing more than a pile of excrement from a demented werewolf."

"I don't think you would have been aware of your…'state,'" Harry said.

"We can only hope I wouldn't," I muttered, shuddering in horror of what-could-have-been.

Damon leaned over to pat my head. "There, there. Now hush with the poop jokes. They're far beneath our level of sophistication."

Kayla shoved him, muttering 'prat.'

"Hey you lot," Charlie said, coming out of the kitchen, "Mum says it's time to go."

Everyone scrambled to get their stuff, and get in some last goodbye hugs from everyone who wasn't accompanying them, then they were out the door.

* * *

><p>"Wotcher Rika."<p>

I looked up from my spot sulking ion the couch to see Tonks, carrying a large box.

"Hey Tonks. What do you have?"

"Your stuff actually. I ran a ward check on Remus's house. It's going to be a couple of weeks before any of you go back, so he asked if I could pick up your stuff. He says you had a lot more there than here."

I nodded. "Thanks."

Tonks sat by me on the couch, setting the box on the floor. "So," she said conversationally, "you're going to be staying here for a while."

"Yeeahhh."

"Well I am in need of some girl time. Molly is nice and everything, but she's not the kind of girl you can gossip with."

I laughed. "Kayla's mom used to say the best part of having two teen girls living with her was that she always had someone to watch a bad chick-flick with."

Tonks clapped her hands together. "I haven't seen one of those in ages!"

Rifling through the box, I plucked up my laptop. "I have a couple on here if you want to watch one."

* * *

><p>Sirius and Remus walked back into Grimmauld Place expecting to find a very pouty lycanthrope, but instead found Rika and Tonks huddled on the couch around her laptop, laughing.<p>

"Merlin, does that guy ever wear a shirt?" Tonks asked.

"Why do you think it's Kayla's favorite movie?" Rika replied.

"Having fun," Sirius asked.

"Go away Sirius. No men allowed during the chick-flicks," Tonks said shooing him away.

"But Remus can stay if he gives us chocolate," Rika said, smirking at Sirius's 'wounded' face."

"That's quite alright," Remus said, having no desire to watch shirtless men.

"Okay, that six-pack has to be airbrushed," Rika muttered at the screen.

"Wait," Sirius said slowly, "are you two watching porn!"

Tonks rolled her eyes. "No Sirius. We're not."

"Though we might as well be," Rika said. "It's kind of like PG rated porn…"

Remus grabbed Sirius's shoulder. "Come on you. Leave the girl's to their movie."

"You're just happy that your girlfriend is getting along with your foster daughter," Sirius whispered.

Remus elbowed him hard. "Not my girlfriend. Just a friend."

"Who happens to be a girl," Sirius said with a knowing smirk, pulling out of his grasp to resume antagonizing the girls.

Remus shook his head, but smiled, stepping forward to join the chaos.


	35. Down Time

IMPORTANT! Okay, so I don't know why, but for some odd reason, I could have sworn the twins were only 6th years during OTP. I'm pretty sure in an earlier chapter, I said Kayla and Damon were in the twins' grade, but they are not. They are both 6th years while the twins are 7th. I apologize for the inconsistency.

* * *

><p>I smirked from my place in the trees, watching my prey. The red-headed dragon tamer was moving slowly, looking all around him. "I know you're out here Rika," he called out warily. "Now stop messing around, Mum wants you in for lunch."<p>

I fished a small rock out of my pocket and tossed it into a bush towards his left. An evil smile stretched across his lips as he began stalking quietly towards the bush. I waited till he was almost there, then launched myself out of the tree, landing on his back. He went down hard but wasted no time in flipping over and trying to pin me.

Ever since I'd fully recovered, Charlie and I had been engaging in spontaneous wrestling matches. It was interesting to see how the moon cycle effected who won; the moon was almost at its farthest point from Earth, so it didn't take Charlie very long to cream me. He stood, tossing me over his shoulders, and carried me in. "I got the beast!"

"Very nice dear," Mrs. Weasley said, "but no playing at the table."

Charlie dropped me in a chair by Sirius, ignoring the animagus's glare (Sirius didn't like any male close to me, even if it was simple play-fighting).

"I take it Charlie won?" Remus asked with a chuckle.

I responded by maturely by sticking my tongue out at him.

The last few weeks at Grimmuald place I'd managed to find some means of peace. Sirius had given me a new phone—with a built in mp3 player—so I was able to speak with my friends, and lavish in my music, and I'd told Dumbledore my suspicions that Voldemort may have succeeded in creating a werewolf animagus. Since there was really nothing I could do about that, I decided to try to relax and enjoy myself for a while.

"Is Bill coming?" Charlie asked.

Mrs. Weasley shook her head sadly. "No, he put an extension on his leave time. Apparently the goblins are being more stubborn than we had hoped."

Bill was trying to recruit the goblins to our side; Charlie would soon be returning to Romania to recruit there.

"Wotcher," Tonks called out, walking into the kitchen. "Kinsley won't be in today."

"Neither will the professors," Remus said with a shake of his head. "It's going to be a pretty pathetic Order meeting."

I shrugged. "An ex-convict, a house wife, two werewolves, a dragon tamer, and a Ministry grunt. Could be worse."

"One werewolf," Remus corrected. "You young lady will not be attending the meeting."

Darn, I was hoping he wouldn't catch that. "I stand corrected then: your meeting is doomed to suck."

"Lovely little thing, isn't she?" Sirius asked Tonks, shaking his head.

Remus nodded, taking a long sip of tea. "I swear she's already aged me another ten years."

"Oh shut-it you two," I said. "You know I bring joy and light into your dreary lives." I picked up my plate. "Now I am going to have a brilliant little picnic outside with the sunshine and happy little birds, whilst you lot discuss boring, stale things."

Sirius reached out to smack my arm as I walked by, but I ducked out of the way, continuing outside with my head held snobbishly high. I sighed softly as the kitchen door slid closed. Even though I'd decided to try and stop worrying about things I couldn't control, I still felt a mild flicker of annoyance that I was being excluded at meetings. It wasn't worth fighting over though; I was just lucky no one had called me out over my last argument to be let in.

I shoved the rest of the food in my mouth and pulled out my wand. The wand had yet to fully switch alliances to me, so it still put up some resistance towards me. It was useable, but I found myself longing for Kayla's wand, or even Damon's.

Nevertheless, a stubborn wand was better than no wand. I focused in on my normal practice tree—a poor abused looking thing with multiple slashes and sever missing limbs—and began a barrage of hexes.

* * *

><p>"Reeemuuuus," I groaned from my spot on the couch.<p>

"Yes," he asked without looking up from his book.

"I'm tired. Carry meeee."

"You have two feet Rika. I'm fairly confident in your ability to make it up the stairs."

I rolled towards him languidly. "But tomorrow is my crappy no-moon day."

He flipped a page, fighting down a smile. "Tomorrow. Not today."

"But you love me!"

"I'd carry you up," Tonks offered, "but I'd probably get us both killed going up the stairs."

"Thanks Tonks," I said, "at least _someone_ cares about me."

"Actually," Sirius said, plopping down next to Remus. "No one really does. Tonksie is just being nice."

I gave him a wide-eyed stare, putting on my best 'I'm both horribly crushed and irreconcilably sad' face. "Y-you don't c-care about m-me?"

Sirius sprung back up, waving his hands. "No, no, I didn't mean it! Of course I do! Blame Moony, he's the one who's and unfeeling jerk!"

"Well thanks Pads," Remus said dryly.

While Sirius continued to panic, Remus and I exchanged amused glances. "If you really don't want to walk, I don't mind carrying you," he said.

I shrugged. "I really don't want to, but I'll survive."

I made to get up, but Sirius grabbed me. "No, no, I'll do it, since I care so much more than Moony does!"

"Well alright," I said, relaxing into him.

He carried me upstairs, and dumped me on my bed. "Night pup."

"Night Siri."

He gave me a quick hug. As he disappeared out the door, Remus popped in, coming to give me one last goodnight hug.

* * *

><p>!<p>

I groaned, groping around my nightstand, eyes closed, trying to find my phone. "Hello?" I yawned into it.

"Rika?" Kayla asked. "Are you taking a nap? I know you like sleeping, but isn't it a little early for that?"

"No, I just woke up. By the way, thanks for that."

"Seriously? It's past noon."

I answered her with a pitiful moan. "I think I'm going to puke."

"You're not hung over are you?"

"Who's hung over?" I heard Fred ask Kayla on the other side of the line.

"Rika," Kayla answered him. "It's her time of the month."

"The full moon is tonight?" he asked.

"No, it's her crappy time..like her reverse time of the month."

"Now that you've got that cleared up," I said, "can we get back to the original purpose of this call?"

"Oh, I just wanted to say hi," Kayla said. "But you seriously sound like shit."

"I feel like it."

"No, I mean you sound like worse shit than you normally do. Like if shit took a shit, it'd be you."

"Lovely," I groaned. "Just lovely."

I swallowed had against my rising nausea. "Not to be rude Kays, but I'm going to go; my head's killing me."

"Alright hon. Bye."

"Bye." I dropped the phone, closing my eyes. I really did feel worse than usual, but within minutes I'd drifted back to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Rika…Come on cub, wake up."<p>

I groaned, burrowing my face further into my pillow. The voice was insistent though so I reluctantly opened my eyes. Remus was standing over me looking concerned. "I know you don't feel good Rika, but it's nearly three in the afternoon; you really should be getting up. And Severus is here. He wants to take some blood samples from you."

"Why?"

"He wants to see how you've been affected by what the Death Eaters did. He'll also be taking samples the week leading up to the full moon."

"Alright, just give a girl a few minutes to freshen up, alright?"

"Alright, but if you're not down in fifteen minutes, I'm assuming you fell back asleep and I'll seek Padfoot on you." He ruffled my hair before leaving.

I sighed heavily to myself, scrambling out of bed and landing on the hard floor in a heap of covers. I made my way to the dresser and threw on a plain black cotton dress—I had the feeling if I tried to shimmy into jeans, I'd fall over—and went to the bathroom to splash some water on my face. Now I just had to make it down the stairs without falling over…

As soon as I approached the top step, Remus, who was sitting in the living room, came to escort me down. The firm grip on my arm probably saved me a few extra bruises. Sirius and Snape were seated at opposite sides of the room, glaring at each other. Sirius's glare melted into a worried look as I sat down beside him on the couch.

"Not to be rude pup, but you look like one of those freaky gothic porcelain dolls with china white skin that's been left to sit in the attic for a bit too long so it gets all cracked and dusty."

Well it was better than Kayla's description of me. I supposed my scars could resemble cracks, but I was pretty sure I wasn't dirty.

"Shall we begin?" Snape asked, sneering in Padfoot's direction.

I nodded. "Sure."

Snape pulled out his wand and a small vial and came to stand by me. He waved his wand in a complex motion, muttering under his breath. Within seconds, a shallow cut appeared on my arm. A few drops of blood levitated from the wound into the vial. He waved his wand again, closing the cut, and capped the vial. "Done."

I turned to give Remus and incredulous stare. "You got me out of bed for _that_? You could have just done it in my sleep."

"I assumed you'd rather be awake while someone literally took your blood," he said a bit amused. "Besides, you needed to get up anyway. After all, you still have food you need to eat and nutrition potions you need to take."

"Yes Mum," I said, sticking my tongue out at him. He ignored me, going to the kitchen to get me some food. I turned to Snape who was making his way towards the door. "How's Draco?" I called out.

He paused, keeping his back turned to me. "Draco is adjusted well. Mr. Calls has taken him under his wing, and he has been moved back into the Slytherin dorms."

Good, Aubrey would take care of him. I wanted to ask Snape how he was doing, but he swished out of site before I could open my mouth.

Remus came back in and shoved a tray of food in my lap. "Eat. Then you can sleep again."

Eating did make me feel better, but it wasn't long before I'd fallen back asleep.

* * *

><p>Exploding. Going to explode. Any second now.<p>

"Rika," Snape warned, "I can't take your blood if you do not remain still. Stop pacing this instant."

It was the day of the full moon, and I was _wired_. I felt as if some energy was inside me, bubbling under my skin, trying to break loose. I muttered a quick apology, doing my best to remain still, though I could completely stop my hands from twitching.

This was absolutely crazy. Snape had yet to tell me if he'd learned anything from my blood samples, but I knew something was different. For once I couldn't wait for night to fall; I needed to calm my nerves no matter what or I may just jump of a bridge in a fit of moon-induced madness.

Snape finished taking the sample and shoved a vial into my hands. "Take this. It is a calming draught. Your heart rate is speeding faster than I would like it to."

I nodded absentmindedly, downing it.

"Should I give her more later?" Sirius asked Snape. He had assigned himself to watch after me today rather than Remus, not that it mattered; Remus had forced himself downstairs and on the couch to watch over me too.

The sudden whoosh of calmness from the draught made me feel a bit dizzy. I sat down heavily on the couch by Remus's feet. He shuffled over to bump shoulders with me.

Snape watched me with a frown. "Perhaps in a few hours. The one I gave her is very potent, so it shouldn't wear through her metabolism too fast. I realize she is prone to hyperactivity, but today has seemed a bit excessive."

"She didn't go to sleep last night," Sirius admitted, brow furrowed with worry. "I found her outside when I woke up, she said she'd been there all night. She doesn't really look like she's with it either. Normally she'll start rambling when she talks, but now it's like she has to force the concentration to spit out the words."

Snape nodded. "I want you to take her to the safe room earlier than normal. I am worried she may experience an earlier transformation than normal."

Sirius nodded, and sat down on my other side, slinging an arm around my shoulder. "Feeling better now kid?"

"Mm."

"Should I take that as a yes?"

"Mm."

He and Moony shared a helpless look over my head.

* * *

><p>Tonight's transformation came easier to me than any transformation I could remember. I watched through canine eyes as Remus's body underwent the last few stages between man and wolf, then pounced on him.<p>

The larger wolf growled, warily, but when he saw who it was, he perked up, nipping happily at my ears; Moony had missed his cub.

Padfoot joined the two, hoping this would be an easy transformation. Both wolves seemed contented. Moony suddenly tensed, growling lowly and nosing my shoulder. Through the thick fur, the scar from Greyback's bite was still visible. Moony didn't like seeing another wolf try to mark possession of me. I didn't like it either; my whole being was seeing rage. My wolf self refused to allow another wolf's mark on its skin. I backed away from the others, and sunk my teeth into my own shoulder.

From there things went downwards as the scent of blood filled the air, and the other two canines went into panic mode.

* * *

><p>"Holy bitch, my shoulder!" I hissed, blinking my eyes against the light.<p>

Snape's face was swimming in my vision. He grabbed my hand before I could clamp it against the offended limb. "Very eloquent Miss Rika. Are you always so vulgar upon waking after a transformation?"

I craned my head to the side, watching as he wiped dried blood from my shoulder. Instead of my bite mark scar, my shoulder now bore a..well, I wasn't sure what it looked like. It was a large, slightly misshapen oval of divests, almost all connected and differently sized.

"What did I do to myself?"

"Apparently your wolf reacted badly to seeing Greyback's mark and sought to correct the situation by covering the mark with its own. I came by before my classes to collect another blood sample, and Black thrust you into my arms, squawking incessantly till I agreed to look at your shoulder. It seems to be healing fine on its own, though it will probably have a lingering soreness till the skin fully closes."

"I noticed," I muttered, wincing as he dabbed some liquid on it.

He stood and gave me a nod before turning on heel and exiting my room. Within seconds Sirius came in. "How're you feeling cub?"

"Freaking peachy."

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Moony's been whining after you." He adopted a high falsetto which was odd considering he was mimicking a man. "I swear to Merlin Pads, let me out of this bed right now! If you don't let me check on Rika, I will permanently hex your left testicle blue!"

I snorted, sitting up. "Well I better go see him then."

"Can you walk alright?"

"I hurt my shoulder not my leg Pads. Besides, I'm feeling pretty good."

"Good. Because we wouldn't want Mamma-Moony to crap his panties."

Shacking my head, I linked arms with Pads, and off we went to Remus's room.

* * *

><p>It was just another normal day when my phone began ringing. I answered it and barely got out a 'hello' before my ear was assaulted with loud, vicious, cursing.<p>

"Ow! Kayla, what the heck?"

"AND MERLIN'S OLD CRINKLY **** SHOVED UP A ******* WHORE'S STOMACH, AND STAPLED TO A *****! BLOODY COW *****! WITH A BLOODY ******* IN HIS ******! HOW COULD THEY! I MEAN, YEAH, IT WAS AWESOME, BUT THEY ***** LEFT ME WITH ***** THE ROTTEN ******* TOAD***********! *****! ************!"

"Okay, Okay, calm down! You said Toad? As in Umbridge Toad, or just a random word, Toad?"

Kayla took a deep breath, obviously fighting to stay calm. "Umbitch. Stupid toad."

"And what about her?"

"They. Left. Me. With. Her."

"Who?"

"The twins! They had to go and be all wonderful, and glorious, and inspire us all!"

"Um..I love you and all hon..but maybe you should hand the phone to Damon so I can learn what the heck happened?"

A few seconds later, Damon's cool voice came over the line, informing me of the twins last prank at Hogwarts. I sat in silence, slowly digesting this new information. Umbridge or not, I couldn't believe the twins had dropped out of school (though their preferred method of leaving was just wicked). Oh was Mrs. Weasley going to be furious! I could understand why Kayla was angry though. She and the twins had gotten pretty close. Actually, I think everyone had benefited from the twins presence, especially this year when faced with Umbridge.

"Well Damon," I said solemnly, "this makes you the man of the house now. You solely are responsible for keeping Kayla out of trouble."

"We're in different houses Rika. Why don't you get Harry to do it?"

"I can't assign him such a dangerous mission! He's only a child!"

"Then get Aubrey to do it."

"He's already looking out for Draco.. Oh Merlin, Kayla's going to shank somebody! Please, please keep her away from sharp objects!"

"She'll still have a wand."

"Well, shit. You guys are screwed."

From downstairs I heard Mrs. Black's portrait begin howling.

"I've got to go Damon. Good luck in comforting Kays."

I hung up, and went downstairs to see what had set the old bat off. Molly Weasley was standing in the middle of the kitchen, hands on her hips, red-faced, and screaming at Sirius.

"I SWEAR TO MERLIN SIRIUS ORION BLACK, THIS IS SOMEHOW ALL YOUR FAULT, I JUST KNOW IT! YOU AND YOUR BAD INFLUENCE, AND—"

I stopped listening. Moony shot me a gleeful glance, covering his smile with his hand. Mr. Weasley was standing behind his wife, shrugging at Sirius helpfully. And Sirius—oh poor Sirius—was wearing the most horrified and contrite look I'd ever seen on his face. I quietly crept out of the room lest her overbearing mom-logic found a way to blame me as well.

Just as I was going up the stairs, my phone went off. I quickly answered it, fearful of being caught. "Hello?"

"Ah, Rika, I see that Mum's already there," George chuckled, as Mrs. Weasley let out a particularly loud 'FOOLISH, IMMATURE' and Mrs. Black's portrait began a new wail of 'FILTHY BLOODTRAITERS.'

I winced. "Yeah, I do not envy Siri right now. Or me for that matter, it's awfully loud right now. By the way, you're going to have to do some serious kissing up to Kayla to make up for ditching her with the Toad."

"Will do. There's a box of Weasley's Wizarding finest hidden under her pillow. Now, I have a proposition for you."

"And that would be?"

"How would you like to come up to Diagon Alley for a week and help Freddie-boy and I set up shop?"

* * *

><p>(AN: Well, I am feeling highly uninspired, so let's see some review love! Especially because next time the twins will be there! I'd also love reviews on my newest one-shot (or really any of my stories))


	36. Week with the twins

Chapter has undergone major editing.** To everyone who reads my story 'Maruader Moments':** The story was taken down because it had a curse word in the summary. I plan to repost it, but any prompts you've made have been sadly lost. If you'd still like to have your prompt done, pm it to me, and I'll try to get to it.

* * *

><p>Fred and George had purchased a shop in Diagon Alley, but it was in desperate need of a little tlc, and they wanted me to stay for the week and help them fix it up a little. Staying with the twins for a week sounded brilliant, but I wasn't sure how I'd convince Remus or Sirius to let me go. After all, the twins were male…<p>

"Soooo, how are you guys doing today?" I asked casually, wandering into the kitchen for lunch.

"Moony's making waffles," Sirius said by way of an answer which I assumed meant he was fine.

"Odd. I recall having waffles a mere six hours ago," I said, sitting down.

"A few people were supposed to be here for breakfast and never showed, so there was a lot of batter left over; it seemed a shame to waste it, and Padfoot does love it so," Remus answered. "Don't worry, I'm also making plenty of bacon."

"Ah, then all food redundancy is forgiven," I said.

Within minutes, Remus had plopped a plate down in front of me. I chewed on my bacon thoughtfully. "So you two heard about the twin's buying a place down at Diagon Alley, right?"

"Bloody brilliant, isn't it?" Sirius said, eyes twinkling mischievously. "If I'd know what they were up to, I would've donated some money for the cause myself."

"Yeah. The place they got isn't bad, but it needs some care. Lots of cleaning, and shelf-hanging, and what-not."

"Sounds like they have a lot of work ahead of them," Remus said.

"Yeah," I muttered, taking another bite of bacon. "I wish I could go help them. I mean it's great here and all, but it'd be nice to get out of the house."

Remus slowly put down his fork. "Rika, what are you suggesting?"

"Oh nothing. Just the twins sort of invited me to stay the week at their shop and—"

"No," both males said simultaneously.

"But—"

"No."

"But I miss them! I love you guys, but I need to be around other teenagers!"

"I'm sorry Rika," Remus sighed, "I do trust you, but I'm just not comfortable with letting you stay with two teenage boys…"

"And frankly, I'm tempted to hex them for even suggesting it," Sirius growled.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "You think by now wizards would have invented some kind of man-touching repellent so their daughters could venture out without the threat of male hormones complicating things."

Sirius leaned over to Remus and they began talking hurriedly under their breath. After a few minutes of what looked like quite vicious whisper-fighting, Sirius pulled out his wand. "Now hold still Rika."

Unsurely, I let him wave his wand over me in a complicated manner. He then sat back, smirking.

"Alright," Remus said, "you may stay at the twins."

My jaw dropped. "You..What did you?" My eyes dropped to my waist. "I'm not going to take off my trousers and find a chastity belt am I?"

Sirius shook his head. "No, it's a spell we used—er, I used," he amended at Remus's look, "to mess with James and Lily once. Let's just say that any untoward actions towards you would result in temporary paralysis and purple hair."

"Um..wow..so..all my internal organs still work, right?" I asked a bit nervously.

"Well considering Lily managed to later give birth to Harry, I'd say you're good."

"So how long does it last?"

"What does it matter?" Remus asked.

"Unless you're planning suspicious activity," Sirius added warningly.

"I'm not..It's just..Well it seems to be the sort of thing I ought to know, and—you know what, this is just plain bizarre. I'm just going to shut up now and eat my bacon and pretend that whole spell thing never happened."

"That would be most wise," Remus said.

"Oh but before I forget it," I leaned over and punched Sirius's arm, ignoring his ow. "Next time you cast a spell on me, tell me what it is _prior_ to said casting."

"Will do," he grumbled, rubbing his arm.

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight," Kayla said slowly. She, Damon, and I were chatting on the phone. "Your guardians basically forced a no-sex spell on your?"<p>

"I know, it's creepy, right!" I said. "I mean, who _does_ that? And I don't care what the purpose is for, my honorary uncle should never do a spell that involves my lady parts. Ever. It's just wrong."

"The spell's probably directed at your clothing, not your parts," Damon said. "I mean the spell was originally used as a prank on Harry's dad, right? I doubt they'd do a prank that involved using a spell on some girl's unmentionables."

"So, like if someone tried to strip Rika it'd kick in?" Kayla asked.

"Probably," Damon answered.

"But what if I catch on fire?" I asked. "And one of the twins is just trying to help get the flames away from me, and then they get all petrified and purple, and I have to explain to my guardians what happened, and they don't believe me, and try to kill the twin, and I get grounded?"

"Rika," Damon said slowly, "Fred and George are two legal aged wizards. If you were to catch on fire, they'd just conjure water to dose you with."

"Besides," Kayla added, "I'm sure the burn marks you'd get would be enough to convince them that you weren't lying."

"True…" I nodded to myself. "Okay, I think I feel better now, thanks guys."

"You know, we should really start charging you for these little talks," Kayla said.

"Though to be fair, they're just not the same now that we're no longer pulling you into random broom closets in the process," Damon said with a sigh.

I snorted. "Too true—not about the paying part because we both know that you two are the ones who are lucky to have me—it's just not the same phone-versing. I can't wait till the summer when we can see each other again."

"Same here," Kayla said wistfully. "We're going to wreak so much havoc."

"About that," Damon said slowly, "Rika, I've been thinking..From what I've gathered, Harry's family are completely rotten, right?"

"The worst."

"And he has to go back this summer?"

"Yeah, Dumbledore said so, but he also said that Harry only had to stay for a month."

"What if you could accompany him for a month?" Damon asked in a mischievous voice.

"Go on," I said.

"What if we contacted the Dursleys and asked if they were interested to participate in a prestigious opportunity to host a foreign English language major so that they could see the culture first hand."

I smiled widely. "You. Are. A. Genius."

* * *

><p>"Fred and George are coming today! Fred and George are coming today! To take me away from this boring place! Ooooooooh, Fred and George are coming today!"<p>

Sirius sighed, giving me a dry look. "Rika, as much as I normally love your singing, even you have to admit that you're being more annoying than a Chihuahua on crack."

"I know," I answered, skipping Sirius's bedroom, "but I'm so excited!"

"And you can't be excited in your own room because?"

"My room has crap on the floor from packing. If I tried to skip I'd fall and break my neck. We wouldn't want that, now would we?"

"No," Sirius grumbled in a voice that suggested he may not mind it too much.

I flopped down on the bed next to him. "Sorry Siri. I really do love being with you and Remus, but I miss my friends. It'll be nice to hang around a couple people my age for while."

"I know pup," Sirius smiled, patting my head.

There was a knock on the door, and Remus came in. "Rika, the twins are here."

I ran to my room to grab my pack, and shot down the stairs. I ran straight for the twins, pulling them into crushing hugs. "Fred! George! Oh, how I've missed you so!"

"We've missed you too and all," Fred wheezed out.

"But would you mind not chocking us?" George coughed.

I let go of them, instead latching onto their arms instead. "Kay. Bye Remus."

"Don't I get a hug goodbye?" he asked with a mock pout.

"Me too!" Sirius yelled, running down the stairs.

I gave both men large hugs. Remus waved his wand over me.

"What did I say about doing random spells on me without forewarning?" I frowned.

"I just changed your appearance a little as a precaution. Orange hair and brown eyes with a few new freckles; you could pass as a Weasley cousin no problem."

I nodded, giving them each one last goodbye hug. George pulled an old can out of his pocket. Following Fred's lead, I placed a hand on it; within seconds, an unfamiliar tug at my navel signaled we were being portkeyed away.

* * *

><p>Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes wasn't too impressive at first glance. It was a two story building, dull and dusty, and in desperate need of a fresh coat of paint (preferably not its current sludge color). The bottom floor was separated into two rooms; a large store front, and a smaller storage area. Upstairs was a living area, a simple two bedroom one bath affair. The twins had already moved in upstairs. They were sharing one room and had turned the other into a living room-den type place.<p>

"So," Fred said, clapping me on the shoulder, "you ready to start scrubbing?"

I turned the volume up on my phone, setting it to randomly play music. "I am now."

* * *

><p>"OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH! For she's a jolly good weeerewolf, for she's a jolly good weeerewolf! For she's a jolly good weeereWOOOOOLLLLLFFFF! Who needs to stop almost diiiieee!...ing!"<p>

I rolled my eyes at the twins. We'd spent the whole day cleaning (singing, hexing, and water fighting), and the second we'd called it a day, they'd pulled out the firewhiskey. This was about the twelfth time I'd heard what a jolly good werewolf I was.

"Hey, hey Rika?" Fred asked, slinging an arm around my shoulders.

I hadn't taken any of the firewhiskey, but I was plenty amused watching them get sloshed. "Yes?"

"Was'a witht that Kayla chick?"

"What about her?"

"She like? You know? Like?"

"Sorry hon, but I don't follow. Does she like what?"

"Does she liiiiiiiiiiiiiike?"

George began giggling, rolling on the carpet. "Freddie likes Kaylie!"

Fred swiped at his brother—though how he expected to reach them when they were several feet apart was beyond me—"Shuddup you pratface."

George stuck out his tongue. "Least I t'aint ugly."

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey. I'll have you know I am the seexeey twin!"

"No, no, you're the..the..was the song?" George suddenly jumped in the air. "U. G. L. K. YOU AIN'T GOT NO ALIBY, YOU UCLEY! YEAH, YEAH, YOU'RE AN UGLY PRATFACE!" As he sang, repeating the same messed-up lyrics, he began doing wobbly arm jesters. I think he was trying to spell out the letters, though whether he was going for 'ugly' or 'uglk,' I couldn't decide.

"Riiikaaa," Fred whined, leaning heavier against my shoulder. "You think I'm the sexy one right?"

"No offense, but I really don't find either of you that sexy."

"But Kayla thinks I'm sexy, right?"

"Toooold yaaa!" George sang out, falling to the floor and cackling.

"Is this what you two do every night?" I asked, dumping Fred on the floor. "Get drunk and fight over who's the sexier twin?"

"Yup!" they chorused, both sitting up just to fall over again.

* * *

><p>Sirius sighed, leaning back in his chair. He and Moony had been tense all day. Tonight was an Order meeting. Neither man was sure, but Dumbledore was hinting that they'd be speaking of Rika tonight. To his left, Remus popped another piece of chocolate in his mouth, drumming his fingers impatiently on the table. It was odd to see Remus so wound up when he was usually so controlled in his emotions, but Sirius suspected that the unfathomable amount of chocolate the man had consumed to 'calm his nerves' probably wasn't helping.<p>

"Thank you all for coming," Dumbledore started as he always did. "I know you have all been very concerned about Miss Rika's condition. The results Severus have found are…a bit disturbing, but not as bad as we feared. Severus, if you will?"

Snape nodded. As he spoke, he addressed the entire group, careful not to meet the stares of the anxious mutts. "Let me begin by saying that she will be fine. None of the side effects will cause her any harm. While we do believe that it is very possible the Dark Lord has managed to create a werewolf animagus prior to this, and may do so later, it is highly doubtful that Miss Rika herself will become one. She did not receive what would be considered a 'full treatment,' and it would take an extraordinary amount of magic to try and force her to transform. What side effects she does display will be more annoyances than anything; extreme vulnerability or restlessness during certain moon phases."

The discussion moved on, but Remus was no longer listening, dizzy with a sense of relief. Rika would be okay. Sirius closed his eyes, letting out a deep sigh, and Tonks leaned over, patting him on the back. Her smile looked as relieved as he felt.

* * *

><p>By the third night, I decided I needed some whiskey myself to deal with the twins drunken albeit hilarious midnight antics. I was pretty sure my metabolism wouldn't let me get truly drunk. Either way, the twins were both rolling about, cackling about exploding pastries, and I was feeling only mildly buzzished. Just enough to make everything seem mildly hilarious. Pfff. There was a fly. Silly fly.<p>

My phone rang. Pff. Phone. "Hello?" I said putting on my best sober voice.

"Hey," Aubrey said. "I heard you were spending a week with the twins."

Aubrey called me the least out of all my friends. it was mostly due to the fact that he had trouble finding the privacy to while in the Slytherin dorms

"Yup. It's pretty fun. They seem to be celebrating their new independence by destroying their livers."

"Firewhiskey?"

"Ooooh yeah."

"Is there any reason you're talking like an Auror?"

"Do what now?"

"You know Auror's always talk weird in movies? Like how cops always talk weird in muggle movies?"

"Oh. That would be my sober voice."

"So I take it you're not sober?"

I started snickering. "Mostly. Pfff."

"Exactly how sloshed are you?"

"Just buzzy. I'm pretty good compared to the twins. George just ripped his shirt off. Fred accused him of being a whale and tackled him. They're wrestling now."

"Lovely."

"Hey Stuuuuds?"

"Yes?"

"I miiiisss yooouu."

"Rika if you start getting all drunkenly emotional on me, I will hang up. And I miss you too."

I laughed at him. Silly Aubrey. As if he could hang up on my awesomness. …Wait… "Holy bollucks, I think Sirius's obnoxiousness has absorbed into my conscience."

"It's probably just the liquor talking."

Hmmm. Good point. Strange that liquor and Siri sounded so similar. So when he drank liquor was he drinking himself? Did that make him a cannibal? A Siriabble? Siri in a can? Wiat..Siri in a bottle!

"You're laughing again," Aubrey said with a sigh. "And it's not the sane type of laughter."

"If Sirius was an alcohol, what do you think he'd be called? Padwizzer? Sirius mist? Pad light?"

"I think you've had more firewhiskey than you need."

"No, I can be soberish!" I took a long calming breath, trying to keep focused, and managed to have a half way decent conversation with Aubrey (aside from the occasional giggle).

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

"But Rika—"

"No."

"Really now—"

"No."

"Be reasonable."

"Bite me, and no."

The twins had been insisting they pay me for my services; I insisted that laughing at their drunkenness each night was payment enough.

George shook his head. "Just take the money. It's not much, but it'll make us feel better."

I glared at the offered payment, but a sudden idea hit me. "Fine. I'll take it. On one condition."

"Yes?" they both asked, leaning forward.

"You go out and spend every ounce of it at the sweets shop."

They shrugged. "Alright," Fred said. "Anything in particular?"

"Whatever's good."

He nodded, taking off. I turned to George with a smirk. "So he likes Kayla?"

"Sure does. Though it would've been polite to wait for him to have been down the street before we began gossiping about him."

"I'm a beast; we don't adhere to this 'politeness' of which you speak."

He hit me good-naturedly on the shoulder. "Think she likes him back."

"I don't know. Kayla likes a lot of guys. I'll try to figure out."

"So..I guess we should finish putting the shelves up?"

"That would be for the best."

* * *

><p>I had Fred and George send nearly all of the candy I bought to Ron. Attached to said sweets was a small, unsigned note from me saying to share it with all of the people I loved. Kayla would be able to recognize my handwriting, and I could finally stop feeling bad about my lack of Christmas presents to everyone. I set aside a large portion of fudge for Sirius and Remus, and the twins and I ate the rest of the candy. Which probably wasn't a good idea; apparently three teens hyped on sugar can be more dangerous than three teens sloshed on firewhiskey.<p>

We ripped the mattress off of George's bed, and proceeded to try and ride down the stairs on it (which surprisingly worked). Fred tried to bungee-jump of the stairs with a few bed sheets made into a makeshift rope (which unsurprisingly did not work). The twins spelled transfigured the den light into a giant chandelier, and we all began jumping towards it. At one point, I managed to latch on to it by launching myself off of the back of the couch, and swung from it, belting out random song lyrics. The night ended with the twins streaking down Diagon Alley on their brooms (which was pretty pointless as no one was out at 3 am).

No other night resulted in such mass chaos—though there was still plenty of chaos—and there was no more alcohol. Personally, I think the twins just wanted to see how many nights they could drink before they drove me to do the same. I wasn't sure whether to be proud that I made it three nights, or disappointed that I'd caved so soon.

By the end of the week, the shop was unrecognizable with bright colors, and crazy streamers. The twins and I gave each other high-fives, and I pulled them in to tight hugs.

"You two better visit me at Grimmie-house!"

"We'll try," Fred assured.

"If we can ever get away from our adoring customers," George finished.

The fireplace sprung to life, and Remus stepped out of the flames. Sirius followed close behind, scowling. "Oi! Break up the love fest!"

Rolling my eyes, I released the twins.

"I see neither of you are purple," Sirius said approvingly.

The twins exchanged a look. Just as they opened their mouths, I cut them off with a 'don't ask.' Wisely, they nodded, keeping silent.

We flood back to Grimmuald, and Remus pulled me into a hug. "Good to see you again. How are you?"

"Tired. And bruised. I think I need a nap."

Remus laughed, ruffling my hair. "I'd imagine so. Go take a nap cub."

* * *

><p>Sirius and Remus were both wearing rather disturbing smiles. I sighed, putting down my book. "Alright, what's going on you two?"<p>

"Well, we'd tell you," Remus said, trailing off.

"But then you'd have to kill me?" I asked.

"No, just blindfold you first," Sirius said, pulling a men's tie out of his pocket.

I stared at it for a moment, debating whether or not it was worth it. "…Alright, but get a different blindfold. I don't want anything that's been in your pockets touching my face."

Remus went to the kitchen and grabbed a clean dishtowel and wrapped it across my eyes. I was led outside, and Remus whispered a 'hang on' before the always unpleasant feeling of appaparating struck me. When my feet—the rest of me was only saved by Remus's grip—hit the ground again, my blindfold was ripped off. I blinked in surprise. I was looking at Remus's house, but something was off.

"Did the house get bigger?"

My guardian's grabbed my shoulders, leading me inside. They led me to a room downstairs decorated in red and gold.

"This is Harry's room," Sirius explained, obviously excited. "Dumbledore said that he could stay here sometime this summer, and we want him to feel at home.

I smiled, instantly loving the idea; Harry would be ecstatic.

I barely had time to process it though, when I was being whisked upstairs to a second new room—Sirius's room.

"No more bunking with Moony!" Sirius declared proudly.

His room was like a more mature version of Harry's—deeper shades of gold and red, and more sophisticated furniture. Though the effect was ruined by the motorcycle posters.

"Is this why we haven't been here in so long? You guys were remodeling?"

"We didn't want you to see it till it was done," Remus explained. "But there's still one more thing you need to see."

Next they led me to my room. Outside my window, I could see a trellis had been set up, much like the one at Grimmuald. I gave it an approving nod. The most drastic change though was that a new door seemed to have materialized. I opened it, wondering if I was going to get another closet, but instead found a bathroom.

"Since you're a girl, we figured it was a little mean to make you share with two blokes—three when Harry gets here," Sirius said.

I turned to give them each large hugs. I was looking forward to some nice, long baths. "Are we staying here for a while?" I asked eagerly.

Sirius nodded. "The wards are set so that anyone who is not a guest—basically everyone not in the Order—will trigger them. You'll be able to feel it, and you'll have plenty of time to floo back to Grimmuald."

I smiled, eager to settle into last summer's familiar routine.

* * *

><p>Tonks leaned against the kitchen counter, watching Remus chop up vegetables. The werewolf was smiling to himself, his features softened, taking years off his handsome face. She could hear the sound of Rika, singing, coming from the living room.<p>

"You've been awfully happy this week," she pointed out. "Any particular reason?"

He shrugged. "Rika's been happy. I haven't heard her sing to herself since she came back at Christmas. I think spending time with the twins was good for her."

Tonks nodded. Rika seemed like a generally happy person to her, but she couldn't help but notice the girl had seemed a tad down.

Remus turned to her, his eyes alight with a mischief that made her breath catch. "And she's about to be really happy; I've got a surprise for her," he said, lowering his voice.

"What?" Tonks asked, leaning closer to him.

Remus leaned in closer. "Well—"

He was cut off by the sound of the door opening. Remus straightened up, smiling widely. "That'll be it now."

* * *

><p>I paused in my dusting, hearing the door open. I wondered who it was. Probably one of the Weasleys or maybe Kingsley. I walked out of the living room and to the doorway, and froze, my song coming to an abrupt stop.<p>

He smiled, a bit wickedly, eyes dancing with amusement at my expression. "Happy to see me?"

Remus came to stand me, laughing quietly at me. "Good to see you Severus. Mr. Calls."

Aubrey. Standing in the doorway. Before I had fully managed to comprehend his presence, I threw myself at him, wrapping myself in his arms.

* * *

><p>(AN: Thanks for all of the support. Feedback please!)


	37. Scraps of months gone by plus Aubrey

**IMPORTANT!** I am an idiot. The last chapter is actually missing a scene that is kind of really important. I don't know how it didn't get in there…I guess that's what I get for not typing my scenes in order.. anyway, it has been fixed now, but it you don't want to go back to the last chapter, I'm posting the missing scene here. It's very close to the end of the last chapter so there will be very little repetition. Sorry, sorry! This scene is right after Rika comes home from the twins and before Aubrey comes.

Sirius and Remus were both wearing rather disturbing smiles. I sighed, putting down my book. "Alright, what's going on you two?"

"Well, we'd tell you," Remus said, trailing off.

"But then you'd have to kill me?" I asked.

"No, just blindfold you first," Sirius said, pulling a men's tie out of his pocket.

I stared at it for a moment, debating whether or not it was worth it. "…Alright, but get a different blindfold. I don't want anything that's been in your pockets touching my face."

Remus went to the kitchen and grabbed a clean dishtowel and wrapped it across my eyes. I was led outside, and Remus whispered a 'hang on' before the always unpleasant feeling of apparitioning struck me. When my feet—the rest of me was only saved by Remus's grip—hit the ground again, my blindfold was ripped off. I blinked in surprise. I was looking at Remus's house, but something was off.

"Did the house get bigger?"

My guardian's grabbed my shoulders, leading me inside. They led me to a room downstairs decorated in red and gold.

"This is Harry's room," Sirius explained, obviously excited. "Dumbledore said that he could stay here sometime this summer, and we want him to feel at home.

I smiled, instantly loving the idea; Harry would be ecstatic.

I barely had time to process it though, when I was being whisked upstairs to a second new room—Sirius's room.

"No more bunking with Moony!" Sirius declared proudly.

His room was like a more mature version of Harry's—deeper shades of gold and red, and more sophisticated furniture. Though the effect was ruined by the motorcycle posters.

"Is this why we haven't been here in so long? You guys were remodeling?"

"We didn't want you to see it till it was done," Remus explained. "But there's still one more thing you need to see."

Next they led me to my room. Outside my window, I could see a trellis had been set up, much like the one at Grimmuald. I gave it an approving nod. The most drastic change though was that a new door seemed to have materialized. I opened it, wondering if I was going to get another closet, but instead found a bathroom.

"Since you're a girl, we figured it was a little mean to make you share with two blokes—three when Harry gets here," Sirius said.

I turned to give them each large hugs. I was looking forward to some nice, long baths. "Are we staying here for a while?" I asked eagerly.

Sirius nodded. "The wards are set so that anyone who is not a guest—basically everyone not in the Order—will trigger them. You'll be able to feel it, and you'll have plenty of time to floo back to Grimmuald."

I smiled, eager to settle into last summer's familiar routine.

(A/N: So when Aubrey comes he comes to Remus's house, not Grimmie-house.)

* * *

><p><em>Quick Recap:<em> _I paused in my dusting, hearing the door open. I wondered who it was. Probably one of the Weasleys or maybe Kingsley. I walked out of the living room and to the doorway, and froze, my song coming to an abrupt stop._

_ He smiled, a bit wickedly, eyes dancing with amusement at my expression. "Happy to see me?"_

_ Remus came to stand me, laughing quietly at me. "Good to see you Professor Snape. Mr. Calls."_

_ Aubrey. Standing in the doorway. Before I had fully managed to comprehend his presence, I threw myself at him, wrapping myself in his arms._

* * *

><p>I buried my face in his shoulder, breathing in his scent. The ancient smell of Hogwarts, and lingering potion fumes from the dungeons clung to his clothes, along with a musk of deodorant and aftershave, and something distinctly Aubrey that I'd missed so much.<p>

He hugged me back, and made to release me, but I stubbornly held on. It hadn't struck me till now how much I'd missed him. Embarrassingly enough, I felt my eyes water, but I quickly blinked away any tears.

"Um, Rika," he said, sounding a tad embarrassed himself, "you can let go now."

I shook my head, giving him a small squeeze, daring him to try and detach me. Behind me, I heard Sirius clear his throat very pointedly, but I ignored him.

"Really now Rika," Aubrey sighed but was wise enough not to try and pry me off, "you're acting like you thought we'd never see each other again."

"I did think that!" I snapped, finally letting go. "Exactly when was I going to see you again? I mean everyone else, I was guaranteed to see this summer, but you—"

"Are a Slytherin," Aubrey cut in, "and should not be underestimated."

"Obviously," I said, shaking my head. "I mean you managed to get here. How exactly are you here?"

In response, he smirked.

I shook my head. "Well, whatever the reason, I can't believe you're here!" I threw myself back at him. His smirk dropped, and the look on his face clearly said, 'really, again?,' but I ignored it.

"Alright, that' enough," Remus called out sounding vaguely annoyed. I let go of Aubrey again and turned to the adults. Moony and Pads were looking a bit miffed at all of my Aubrey-clinging, while Tonks looked amused.

"Well who is this?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, right, you guys don't know each other. Tonks, this is my friend Aubrey; Aubrey, this is my friend Tonks." I leaned close to him and whispered (very loudly) "She's also Remus's 'special friend.'"

Remus glared at me, but Tonks ignored it, reaching out to shack Aubrey's hand.

"I have a few errands to run," Snape said, curtly, turning to Aubrey. "I trust you can behave yourself?"

"Yes sir," Aubrey said.

Snape spared one last sneer at Sirius—who was openly growling at him—and quickly left. The second he was outside, I heard the loud crack of an apparition. Sirius's glare was now focused on Aubrey. I sighed, tugging Aubrey's arm. "Let's go outside. Don't follow us Siri!" I added, seeing the animagus head towards the door. "I'd prefer not to have my guest glared at."

* * *

><p>Aubrey sighed in relief once they were away from his former professors. The way they had been eyeing (glaring) at him had made him a bit uncomfortable. Of course that was mostly Rika's fault. Honestly, what was she thinking suction-cupping herself to him? It was like she wanted him to cave and finally tell her about his crush. Which was simply ridiculous because it was going to go away any day now.<p>

Though all of her friendly hugging was not helping his hormones. Nor was the way she plopped down in the grass, stretching out her body….

He shook his head, refusing to let his thoughts go any farther and sat next to her. She was thinner than he remembered. Damon had said she'd lost enough weight to be put on nutrition potions. He wondered exactly how thin she had been. Her hair was shorter to. He liked her long hair better, but the bangs made her look cute; and it was, to his amusement, still as messy as ever. The most dramatic change though were the new scars across her cheek.

Just looking at them made anger spike through him. Who had hurt her? Or had she hurt herself? He squished the impulse to reach out and touch them.

She rolled her eyes. "I'll have you know good sir that it is very rude to stare at a lady's hair regardless of how many'a foot have been lost."

"You didn't lose that much," Aubrey said. "And I was merely marveling at the fact that it's still so messy. Seriously, do you ever brush it?" He reached towards her hair, lightly tugging on a wayward lock.

She scowled, batting his hand. "It's better than Harry's."

She grabbed his hand, turning it over. The back of his hand clearly read '_I must remember my place_.'

"Umbridge," she said darkly. It wasn't a question, but he still nodded. "What exactly is your place?" she asked.

"To remember that I am the heir of a prominent pureblood family, and I should remember my upbringing."

"So, in other words, you're supposed to act like an insufferable git?"

"Pretty much," he said, with dark amusement. "And I've been very good since my detentions ended. I've decided that it's not too late to abandon my wild ways."

She laughed softly, shaking her head. "You Slytherins are a scary bunch. Who can't you manipulate?"

She had yet to let go of his hand. Her hand wasn't like the hands of other girls he'd held; yes, it was small and warm, but her fingers were callous-roughened, her nails in need of a trim. He liked it.

"Well," Aubrey said, striving not to sound too girly. "I don't manipulate my friends."

She smiled at him, golden eyes softening. As quickly as she'd grasped it, she suddenly dropped his hand, and looked down, a short curtain of hair falling in front of her face.

* * *

><p>Okay, so practically holding Aubrey's hand was not the best way to overcome my crush on him. Maybe I shouldn't have let go. I was an overly-affectionate person; I touched my friends all of the time. While touching Aubrey didn't <em>feel<em> strictly platonic, if I stopped touching him, he might notice and think I didn't like him. Or he'd figure out why I wasn't touching him (which was too embarrassing to think about). But if I continued touching him, he might figure it out too since I rather liked touching him.

Nodding, to myself, I decided that yes, I would continue to show affection to Aubrey, I would just have to make sure I didn't overdo it. Problem solved.

"What are you nodding about?" Aubrey asked.

"Nothing," I said quickly, tucking my hair back behind my ear. "Just agreeing with myself on how much I hate the Toad-woman. It really would be quite lovely if she stumbled off a cliff into a pool of piranhas, wouldn't it?"

"Yes, I suppose it would," Aubrey said, still seeming a bit suspicious.

"Anyway," I continued, "so how did you really get here?"

"Well I had a meeting with Umbridge to discuss my place—now this was before I started to be a good little boy—so when she asked me what I intended to do with the future, I told her the truth. I want to play my music. Which, apparently, is not a suitable career option. Just so you know, Professor Snape doesn't think so either. Never has. Well now that I've learned my proper place, I've decided to get a real job. Professor Snape is so generously helping me by allowing me to apprentice under him. Once a week I leave with him to get some hands on experience."

"You're bloody brilliant!" I cried, throwing my arms around him in a hug—a _loose_ hug.

"Yes, I'd like to think so."

"But what does Snape get out of it," I asked, letting go.

"Ah, thinking like a Slytherin," he said with an approving nod. "Well for starters, he gets out of the castle and away from all of the 'dunderheads.' And Umbridge. Plus I'm chopping ingredients for him every Wednesday."

I winced in sympathy. "Not the most fun job in the world. You'd really chop ingredients just to see lil' old me?"

"No, I just wanted out of the castle."

"Git," I said, lightly punching his arm. "This is the part where you're supposed to yes 'Yes Rika, I would do anything for you!' and we embrace passionately as the sun sets against the background."

He shoved me back. "And what, we go for a ride on my stallion?"

Shove. "Stallion better not be a euphuism for something dirty. And for your information, it would be a unicorn."

Shove. "Unicorns only approach the pure of heart. I highly doubt one would let you ride it."

Shove. "Are you saying I'm not pure? I'll have you know my purity is as white as snow!"

Shove. "Yellow snow maybe," he snickered.

I shoved him hard enough to make him topple over. "Bum-face."

* * *

><p>Inside the house, Remus twitched. From the living room, he couldn't exactly hear what was going on outside, but he had caught the words 'fun…embrace passionately…ride…stallion…dirty…let you…purity..bum.."<p>

He turned towards Sirius. "Hey Pads, why don't you go get the kids?"

Sirius, who had obviously been waiting for this moment, sprinted out the door.

* * *

><p>Aubrey jerked me down with him, pushing me. Within seconds, we were engaged in a wrestling match. A loud squawk made us both freeze (me leaning over Aubrey, pinning his wrist, while he used his leg to try and knock me away). Sirius came running towards us, still squawking, and flailing his arms in large circles. He scooped me off the ground, glaring at Aubrey. "Don't. You. Touch. Her," he hissed.<p>

Aubrey opened his mouth, probably to point out that _I_ had been pinning _him_ but seemed to think better of it. I sighed, shaking my head. "Up for a game of chest?"

Aubrey nodded, standing and brushing off his clothes. "Sure."

* * *

><p>"Alright Rika," Remus said with a tired sigh, "I need you to focus on me."<p>

It was the night of the full moon, and Rika was once again acting….odd.

Remus grasped her chin, turning her face towards his. She blinked, nodding absently (though the movement was stifled by his fingers).

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine..fine..buzzy..jittery..Outside? Go?"

Remus shook his head. She'd already asked him this question, but he answered anyway. "Snape doesn't want you running around a lot. Your heart is already beating fast, we don't need to give it a reason to beat faster."

She whined, pouting adorably.

"You get some rest Rems," Padfoot called out, walking into the living room, sandwich in hand, "I'll look after her for a while." He sat down in a comfy chair and patted his lap. "Here Rika, Rika. Come sit with Uncle Paddy. You can have some of his sandwich."

Rika obediently left Remus's side and crawled into Sirius's lap, seeming appeased with the large chunk of turkey he ripped off for her. He then proceeded to scratch her head like one would a dog.

Remus closed his eyes, leaning his head back. Somehow each new full moon seemed to grow more and more dysfunctional.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kayla?" I asked over the phone one day, "are you going home for the summer?"<p>

"Nope," she answered. "Damon and I are actually looking for an apartment right now."

"Mm-hmm. And does your mum know you're not coming home for the summer?"

"…I was going to tell her…"

"When exactly?"

"Soonish…"

I sighed. "And why aren't you going home?"

"Because when those bastard death eaters really start attacking people the first people they'll target will be 'Mudblood' families. My mum's not safe as a muggle, but she's in even more danger if I'm with her."

"Good point, but you better come up with something soon…"

"I will, I will. So have you asked Remus and Sirius about staying with Harry part of the summer?"

"Not yet. I guess I'll go do that now…"

"Good luck."

She hung up with a loud click.

I sighed again, walking downstairs. "Moons! Pads!"

"Yes," both men answered, not looking up from their various activities (reading and…okay I have no clue what Siri's doing, but it involves string). "We all love Harry, right?"

"Yes." "Mm-hmm."

"And his family are a bunch of jerk-wads, right?"

"Grrrr." "Lousy prats."

"And it'd be great if Harry didn't have to be alone with them all month, right?"

Remus nodded suspiciously, whilst Sirius nodded frantically.

"So it's settled then!" I said, starting back upstairs. "Can't wait to tell Harry I'll be staying with him—"

"Rika," Remus called. "Get back here. Now."

Dang it, so close.

Slowly, I walked back in the room.

"I know you want to help Harry," Remus started, "but I don't want you anywhere near those people."

"He's right pup," Padfoot added. "I'm worried enough about Harry. If you were _both_ gone, I don't think I could sleep at night."

I waved away their concerns. "It'd be fiiiine. Look, I know you guys don't want me near the Dursleys—personally, I don't want to be near them either—but I am, for the most part, an emotionally stable young women who is almost a legal adult. And a lycanthropic wizard. Who _doesn't_ have a trace placed on her so she—err, I—can use all the magic I want to. I am more than capable of defending myself from out-of-shape muggles."

The two Marauder's shared a long unreadable look. Well, unreadable to me. They were obviously having a whole bloody conversation.

"Have you told Harry about this idea? And what exactly is the idea? How are you going to stay with him?" Remus asked.

"No, I didn't want to get Harry's hopes up in case you guys said no. And the plan is to pose as a foreign student who wants exposure to the English culture."

"They'd probably fall for it," Sirius admitted. "And it would make Harry happier…Merlin knows he needs some good cheer after dealing with the Toad all year…"

Remus ran a hand through his hair, closing his eyes. "I don't like it. But it's not dangerous so I don't feel I can rightfully stop you. If Harry and the Dursleys agree, you may go.

I fist-bumped the air, running to hug and thank Remus. Within seconds, my phone was out, and I called Damon to tell him the plan was on.

* * *

><p>I was happily sleeping when I was jolted awake by the buzz of the wards; someone unknown was on the property. Not knowing how long it'd take them to reach the door, I wasted no time in rushing madly down the stairs and flooing to Grimmy-place.<p>

Still mostly asleep, I fell out of the fireplace and landed painfully on my face. I groaned, deciding just to lay there for a while. Footsteps approached, and I heard Charlie's familiar laughter. "Having issues again Rika?"

"Shu-pu," I grumbled into the floor.

"I'm not even going to try to decipher that," he laughed again. "Hey Mum! Rika's here!"

"Well tell her to come get some breakfast dear!" Mrs. Weasley's voice called back.

Charlie helped me to my feet and escorted me to the kitchen. Bill was apparently back too. He took one look at me and started laughing. "Merlin Rika, did you just roll out of bed?"

I looked down at my clothes—an old shirt of Remus's that I had stolen that hung over me like a bag, almost covering my smiley-face pajama-shorts. I could only imagine the disarray that was my hair. I shrugged, grimacing as it caused my shirt to slip slightly down my shoulder. "Pretty much. So why are you two back in town?" I sat down, accepting a plate from Mrs. Weasley.

"Order meeting tonight," Bill answered simply.

Considering they'd missed several of the last Order meetings, this must have been a big one. The sound of the fireplace roaring to life sounded, and my guardians appeared in the kitchen.

"Thought you'd be here," Sirius said with a smirk.

"Who came over?" I asked around a forkful of sausage.

"Salesman," Remus answered, accepting a plate from Mrs. Weasley as well. "I suppose we might as well spend the rest of the day here."

I nodded, finishing my food. "I'm going to go back to sleep then. Wake me up when it's not so bloody early."

"It's nearly noon," Charlie pointed out.

"Is it?" I asked. "You'll have to excuse me, I'm still a bit hung over from poker night with my buds." I gestured to my guardians who gave me confused looks.

"SIRIUS BLACK, REMUS LUPIN, THAT IS NO WAY TO RAISE A TEENAGER!" Mrs. Weasley cried.

Snickering at the trouble I'd gotten the innocent (for once) Marauders in, I left the room to take a much needed nap.

* * *

><p>While nothing compared to the cleansing feeling of singing, physical exertion always left me feeling better. While the boring adults had their meeting, I was climbing up the walls of Grimmauld Place. The stones were hard to latch on to, but they jutted out just enough for me to slowly make way up. I'd cast an abundance of cushioning charms and speed reduction charms on the lower walls and ground in case I slipped, and I'd transfigured some a pair of socks into a nice pair of gloves to protect my hands.<p>

My muscles burned in protest as I pulled myself to the half-way point of the house. I'd almost forgotten how fun pushing your muscles to the limit could be when it wasn't for a life-or-death situation. I grasped a nearby window sill and hauled myself up. To my shock, the window wasn't closed all of the way. Curious, I pushed it the rest of the way up and climbed through it, landing unceremoniously on a dusty, hardwood floor.

I stood, coughing slightly, and cast a 'lumos' charm so I could see. I appeared to be in a mini-library. A study perhaps? Curious, I went to the bookshelves and started randomly pulling books out to read the tittles. My fingers grasped a particularly worn tomb labeled 'Rarest potion ingredients.' The title itself was unexciting, but on the front was a picture of a very familiar looking flower.

I nearly dropped the book, realizing where I'd seen the flower before; it was the one Puck had tricked me into retrieving that made the draught of the fractured dead. Quickly, I looked up said draught:

_The briste scarlet is hard to find because its location is ever changing. It grows only on the back of ancient tortoises, and once it is picked, it will take another thousand years for a new one to blossom. As there is no known calculation for how many magical tortoises are in existence, there is no way to tell how many flowers may exist at one time. The flowers are valuable because they are used to brew the draught of the fractured dead (instructions for brewing on next page)._

_ The draught of the fractured dead is an illegal draught that deals with the soul. It can shatter a soul; the aftereffect much like that of a Dementor's kiss. It is also believed it may be used in the making of Horcruxes. The draught can also bring together a soul if it has been fractured. It has been used to rescue lost time travelers, or to repair an earlier mentioned effect of the draught._

Dumbledore was right; the draught didn't really concern me at all. I didn't know what a Horcrux was, but I had no desire to mess with anyone's soul. I put the book back and abandoned the study in pursuit of more house-climbing.

* * *

><p>"Wotcher Kays?" I asked, answering my phone.<p>

"!"

"Um..Do what now?"

Kayla took several deep breaths. "You know my dad? Well scratch that, you don't know him, hell, I don't even know him, okay, let me rephrase that: you know how a bastard impregnated my mother, resulting in me?"

"Um, yes?"

"Well said bastard died."

I blinked, not really knowing what to say to that. Luckily, I was spared by Kayla continuing.

"Turns out the bastard was from America. And he was so much of a bastard that he didn't tell his family about me; however, he did mention me in his will, so now my long-lost grandparents, or something crazy like that want to meet me."

Once again, I was rendered to silence. This sounded like something fit for a soap-opera. Finally, I found my voice. "Um..when?"

"For a month or so in the summer."

"Well," I said, a bit unsurely, "at least now you have a viable excuse for why you won't be coming home this summer."

Kayla laughed. A slightly too-high pitched laugh that said just how freaked out she was be this whole situation. "They said I could take a guest. I'm making Damon come with me. He'll keep me sane. Maybe. Or at least keep me from saying something stupid. Maybe. And. No. You know what. Shit. I mean just what the hell? Sixteen years of having one living relative and suddenly a whole crop of 'em spring up on another continent? I know it's not these peoples' fault but still! How am I going to be able to look a bunch of people that loved that bastard in the face, when I'm never going to be able to forgive him! He _left_ me! He _left_ my mum! Devastated her! And they're going to want to tell me all about how wonderful he was and how much like him I am, and all this bullshit!"

I listened to her heavy breathing for a moment before speaking. "You're going to be able to deal with it because no matter what happens over there, you have your own family waiting for you back here. There are so many people here who love you, and if they find out those people did anything to make you feel uncomfortable, they will joyfully slaughter them. One of which will be by your side the entire night, and will be of legal age by the time summer hits. And your dad? Absolute arse. He missed what literally would have been the best thing to ever happen to him."

She groaned. "Merlin Rika, we both have daddy issues don't we? I can't believe I never noticed it before, but I'm just as mentally messed up as you are, aren't I?" she asked with a wet sounding laugh.

I smiled softly. "Good thing Damon has had so much practice being my psychiatrist."

She laughed again, sounding more calm, and we began to speculate on what all she had to do while she was in America.

When I got off the phone that night, I made sure to give both my guardians a big hug. I probably had family members out there I'd never met before, but I couldn't help but feel grateful to have two such loving guardians thrust into my life.

* * *

><p>Aubrey knocked on the door to Snape's classroom, entering after he heard the professor call out "enter."<p>

Snape nodded at Aubrey. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes sir."

This would be his fourth time visiting Rika. While he was excited, he couldn't help but feel a nervous. Every time he entered her place, she would immediately spring at him, pulling him into a bone crushing hug. As nice as that was, he feared that one day it would lead him to do something stupid. Like pull her to him and kiss her. Which would also be nice, except her angry werewolf foster father and psychotic foster uncle would murder him before he got a chance to enjoy it. Or the werewolf girl herself might kill him.

Snape shot him a smirk, reading his mind. "Are you prepared for the onslaught of groping? We can wait a few minutes if you need to steel yourself. After all, it would be a shame if you did anything…inappropriate."

Greasy, over-perceptive, git, Aubrey thought to himself, a bit ruthlessly. "I have no idea what you're talking about sir."

When they arrived at the Lupin household, Rika once again threw herself at him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Snape's smirk return; he vowed one day to have his vengeance on the snarky potions master.

* * *

><p>"So, how goes mission invade the Dursley household?" I asked Damon over the phone.<p>

"Good. They've agreed. So has Harry. You'll be posing as a French girl whose dad is in the oil industry and Mum is in the fashion industry."

I wrinkled my nose. "Do I have to be French?" Personally, I didn't have any problems with the French, but I couldn't stand the accent. It reminded me too much of my father.

"It's the only accent you're good at," Damon reminded me.

I sighed at the irony. I hated French accents because of my father, yet I could replicate them nicely because of him. I'd had a bit of one when I was very young, but I'd thankfully grown out of it.

"Alright, I'll be French. At least I still remember some French cuss words."

* * *

><p>"Hey Remus?"<p>

"Yes Rika?"

"What month is it?"

"March."

"Does anything happen in March?"

"No, not really."

"So, nothing? Nothing slightly interesting what so ever?"

"Nope."

"Bother."

* * *

><p>"Hey Remus?"<p>

"Yes?"

"What month is it?"

"It's March."

"Still?"

"Yes. Still."

"Bollucks."

* * *

><p>"Hey Rika."<p>

"Yeah Rems?"

"Guess what, it's April!"

"Really!"

"No. It's still March."

"….You know for a guy whose nickname is 'Moony,' you're awfully mean."

"I try."

* * *

><p>The minute Aubrey stepped through the door, I threw myself at him with more force than usual.<p>

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, patting my head resignedly.

"I'm so bored! Why won't March just bloody end already!"

"Um Rika, it's April. It's been April for like, two weeks."

I spun around, glaring at my guardians with my hands on my hips. "Why wasn't I informed of this?"

"For Merlin's sake Rika, there's a bloody calendar in the kitchen?" Sirius said, rolling his eyes.

Oh…well then….

* * *

><p>One of the problems with life is all of the complaining. Take boredom for example. When things are busy, panicky, or life-threating, a little boredom sounds like heaven; the second boredom comes, it's intolerable and must be complained about.<p>

Right now was one of those moments when boredom sounded great. In fact, I was a selfish prat for ever thinking boredom wouldn't be nice (though I knew I'd inevitably complain about it again).

I squeezed my eyes shut, praying when I opened them, I'd wake up in bed, and this would all be some horrible dream, and Harry wouldn't be heading for a trap in the Department of Mysteries.

* * *

><p>(AN: Oh goodness, this chapter was just a mess, wasn't it? Really more of a filler than anything. But next chapter has the question you've all been wanting answered: will Sirius live or die! (and will you're author finally get her crap together and stop finding ways to screw up chapters in her various stories. Doubtful).)


	38. author's note

So, bad news: I'm pretty sure I'm going through the early stages of carpal tunnel syndrome. I don't plan to quit any of my stories, but updates are going to be delayed since I can't type very long per sitting. I just thought I should warn you all so you don't think I've given up. Sorry guys! :((((


	39. Barely a Chapter

Enter: Ridiculously long author's note (of doom)!

Yes, I am, in fact, alive. So, why have updates taken so long? Three reasons: 1. I have tendinitis (issues with tendons in my arms/wrists). While it's gotten much better, I can only type/write so much per day. For those who've suggested I get that software that types what you speak, I can't because a) I have a roommate who'd get annoyed with me talking to myself and b) I write well, but I talk good. It would seriously compromise the quality of my writing. I appreciate the suggestion though. 2. Not only does school keep me swamped, it takes up most of my type/writing per day quota. 3. I have, sadly, lost my passion for this story.

You guys are the only reason I have tried to continue this. Thank you, thank you, thank you for all of your support. I don't want to sound like an attention-whore (which I am), but if you want me to continue, I really need to know. Your reviews give me a reason to write.

* * *

><p>Today had started out as a normal day. The guys and I ate breakfast and generally lazed around. Rems and Pads argued. I was on my second after-breakfast sandwich (doing nothing is hungry work after all). Everything was totally normal.<p>

Now, out-of-normal occurrence number one happened: Remus and Sirius got an emergency call from the Order. So I was left pacing and worried, but overall fine.

That is until out-of-normal occurrence number two happened: Harry's head popped up in the fireplace, frantically asking if I'd seen Sirius, and informing me that Padfoot had been taken hostage by death eaters. Before I could properly question him (He _what!? _Oh sweet bloody hell, what the fuc—!), he disappeared.

So that left me confused, alone, and practically hyperventilating, pacing like a mad-woman.

"Rika? What are you doing?"

I whipped around to see Remus and Sirius—Sirius!—Staring at me in confusion. That's when everything got fuzzy. I can remember launching myself at Sirius, tears in my eyes, explaining what had happened. An impromptu Order meeting was called. Apparently the Vodemort was using Harry's visions against him to plan a trap; one that Harry had completely fallen for.

I remember harsh orders from both Sirius and Remus to stay at the house, orders I ignored, stubbornly following them to the Ministry. The Department of Mysteries itself was a blur. Everyone was hurt, cuts, bruises, sprained ankles, gashes, the works. Jets of all colors flew across the air as both sides attacked. At some point I found myself back-to-back with Damon, close enough for the blood dripping from his shoulder to smear across my arm, the musky scent filling my nostrils, fueling my anger.

Greyback's old wand reacted well to anger.

We were doing good. I was so sure we'd all get out of this alive, when _it_ happened…

Sirius…..

One minute he was there, head thrown back, laughing wildly as he taunted LeStrange, then….

Falling, mouth spread in a perfect 'o'…..

Damon's arms were suddenly around me, restraining me from leaping after my honorary uncle as he slipped between the dark folds of the billowing veil.

…..He didn't come out the other side.

We both ran after her, Harry and I, through the maze of shelves. He went left; I went right.

I don't remember finding her, but I remember the anger. This was the woman who tortured me. Who threatened Harry, all of my precious friends, the bloody bitch who murdered Sirius!

Rage gives you strength. It fuels your magic, sending sparks flying left and right, but it also makes you sloppy. It was no surprise that after only exchanging a few spells, Bellatrix had me face down on the floor, unconscious, her high-pitched cackle the last sound I heard.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?"<p>

I groaned at the voice, feeling a hand gently shake me.

"C'mon now, you need to get up. The fighting is over. Remus is worried."

I opened my eyes to see Tonks's worried face hovering above me. Over? But, what—I gasped, breath catching in my throat as memories assaulted me: the fireplace message, running through bizarre hallways, fighting Death eaters, fighting Bellatrix, getting hit by her spell, Sirius—oh Merlin, Sirius. Had…had anyone else?

As if sensing my thoughts, Tonks wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "No one else was seriously harmed. Harry's safe. Remus is taking you back to Hogwarts. Dumbledore asked him to finish out the semester."

"B-but what about my arrest warrant?"

"Something happened to Umbridge. No one's really sure what, but she keeps mumbling about centaurs and wolves. She also recalled the warrant; you're safe."

I should have been happy as Tonks led me back to the others, but all I could feel was numbness. If Sirius was here, he would have swept me in his arms, laughing that the Ministry had finally done something right for a change. I loved his laugh; it made him look so young.

Things got blurry again. I remember being in Remus's arms, as he hugged me for all he was worth, face set in a grim mask. Vaguely, I remember other people, Kayla, Damon, Aubrey, touching my arm, patting my back in comfort. I remember the broken look on Harry's face.

Then we were back at Hogwarts. I stood in what used to be my room, what I supposed was my room again.

Gone. He was gone.

Gonegonegonegonegonegonegone gonegonegone.

The numbness broke. Pain spiked through my heart, making my stomach churn. I spun on heel and ran out of my room, past Remus. He called my name weakly, but didn't stop me.

It was late. The corridors were practically empty. I threw open the castle doors and sprinted to the Forbidden Forest.

Gone, he was gone—my pack mate, gone forever.

A second streak of pain, some primal instinctual pull shot through me. I tossed my head back in the light of the moon and screamed, my voice echoing through the trees like a howl. I felt hot, my limbs cumbersome, adrenaline spiking through me. Rational thought left. I screamed again, hearing the howls of my forest pack mates call back to me.

Burning, pain, loss, gone, gonegonegonegone!

I stumbled, falling to the ground and cried out, sounding more animal than human. My magic pulsated through me, shooting through my veins like an acidic drug, propelling me to a toxic high. My body flailed on the ground, pulling and stretching, then shrinking, contorting in impossible angles. As quickly as it began, it ended. I began to run again, but no longer as a human.

Under the gaze of a three-quarters moon, I had become a wolf.

* * *

><p>Somewhere, Sirius Black cracked an eye open, wincing at the pounding in his head. A familiar face swam in his vision, but before he could try to make a connection, he was pulled back into the lull of unconsciousness.<p>

* * *

><p>an: I apologize for the length. Next chp will focus exclusively on either Rika or Sirius.


	40. Siriusly confused

(a/n: thank you so much for all of your lovely comments! Once again, this is sadly short, but I figured you'd rather have quicker, shorter chapters, than wait forever for a good-sized one. Please enjoy!)

* * *

><p>Sirius Black couldn't remember a time he'd felt more disoriented. For a few minutes after waking, he merely sat dumbly, with his eyes open but unseeing. Slowly, he began to take in his surroundings. He was in a forest. Before him, chatting a bit away, stood two rough looking men. They were muscular and scarred, clothing in tatters. Thick ropes bound him to what he gathered was a tree. A gag around his mouth prevented him from crying out.<p>

Next, the memories began to hit him. Panic spiked his heart. Harry! His sweet little pup was in danger!...Or…was he? Sure, he himself had been hit by that bloody bitch Bellatrix, but surely with the entire Order there, Harry was fine. But what of Moony, and Rika? And the Weasleys? Tonks? They couldn't have all made it back could they? But…where was he? He must have been captured by Deatheaters….but wouldn't that mean they lost? No, no, they couldn't have!

The next few hours ranked among some of the hardest of Sirius's life; nothing was worse than not knowing if his loved ones were okay, yet being unable to do anything about it. He closed his eyes, trying not to break down.

Behind his closed eyes, he could sense the sun had almost sunk beneath the horizon. By this time, he'd deduced that he was in the presence of werewolves. His guards obviously hadn't bathed in a while; he could smell there stench despite their distance. But what would werewolves want with him? Then he heard her voice.

"Merlin, what happened to him? I thought you'd only had Black for a day."

His eyes shot open. _Rika. _At least…he _thought_ it was Rika…

The same face, same eyes and curls, same voice….

Yet she seemed more muscular than before, her frame a bit thinner. She may have the same curls, but her hair had been hacked into a sharp bob. She wore a pair of worn muggle jeans, full of rips with a thick belt (which he could see held a wand and several knifes), an equally worn black tank top under a vest of some kind of animal hide (he suspected the vest hid more weapons).

Most shocking though, was her skin. The exposed areas of her stomach, arms, neck, and face were heavily scarred.

There was no way that could be Rika! Unless…Bloody hell, just how long had he been unconscious!?

One of his guards shrugged. "We found him unconscious in the woods; reckon he's spent some time with some of the Deatheaters and managed to escape."

Rika stared at him, frowning. "We weren't informed Black had been captured… It seems like they would have told us…"

"Maybe you're just out of the loop," the other guard sneered.

Rika shot him a cold glare, and he ducked his head, unable to hold his gaze. Despite the immense confusion he was feeling, Sirius couldn't help but be amused that Rika could put a grown man in his place by just one look.

Rika sighed, pulling out her wand. "Alright, I'm going to have a little talk with Mister Black…"

She walked towards him with calmly. Behind her, the guards were smirking at him. She knelt in front of him. He tried to call out to her, but the gag muffled his voice. He stared into her eyes, trying to find some sort of answers in them; her golden gaze was blank and uncaring. She gently traced the length of his neck with her wand, then, suddenly, spun around.

"Stupify! Stupify!"

The two guards hit the ground with identical thuds. Ignoring Sirius, she walked over to the guards, muttering an unfamiliar spell to them. She began digging through their pockets, pulling out Sirius's wand. Then, she turned back to him.

"Well, you've certainly gotten yourself into a mess, haven't you Black?"

He could only watch silently as she once again knelt before him. Carefully, she removed his gag.

"Rika!" he croaked. "I don't understand! What's going on?"

"I supposed you wouldn't understand. Don't worry, you won't be confused for much longer. Oh, and sorry about this. Stupify."

His eyes widened as his body was rendered immobile. Pulling a knife from her belt, Rika cut the ropes binding him to the tree. His body fell sideways, hitting the hard ground. Rika leaned over him, breath tickling his ear. The musky scent of wolves clung stronger to her than ever. Unfamiliar words were whispered to him, like an eerie lullaby. The words began to change to English but kept the same soothing undertone. "You were never captured by werewolves; rather, you overheard them while you were in the woods. There's going to be a raid two full moons from now on the small village north of Nesvile. Now you shall return to your headquarters. I was never here." She stood to walk away, then paused. "Head east. Take the straightest path possible. That should get you out of the woods." And then she was gone, leaving Sirius with even more questions than before.

* * *

><p>Sirius stood outside of the doors to Grimmuald place. He didn't know what had happened while he was out, but it was something bad. The streets to his house had looked the same but the terrain…Buildings were in ruins, trees uprooted; there were no signs of life. What had happened here? What had happened to Rika?<p>

On the way, he'd decided that she must be a spy. There was no other explanation for her behavior. But, why? There was no way Moony would allow that. And what did she mean what had happened to him? He was the same, wasn't he? Maybe he really had been captured by Deatheaters and just couldn't remember it.

Yes, that made sense. He was knocked out by Bellatrix and captured. While he was in captivity, the war must have fully begun. His memory had somehow been wiped clean.

Were his friends okay? Was Harry? Oh, please, please let Harry be okay.

Fist trembling, he knocked on the door—somehow he just didn't feel right barging in. After a few tense moments, the door opened, revealing, to his utter astonishment, a familiar face.

Brown eyes widened behind wire frames, jaw dropping, probably mirroring his. "_Sirius?_" the voice he'd longed to hear gasped.

Sirius swallowed hard, feeling dizzy. Something was wrong here, so wrong, but no, not wrong, right, so right, but wrong, different, what? How….

Grabbing the doorframe to steady himself, he whispered the name of the man at the door, half convinced he'd gone mad.

"James?"

(a/n: I know you're all confused. Next chapter will explain what's going on. Feedback, please!)


	41. History of a New World

A/N: Well, this chapter should clear up the confusion about what's going on. I apologize, but it's mostly boring exposition. The next chapter will actually have some action, hopefully. I wanted to do it this chapter, but I figured you guys would rather have a faster update than for me to take forever.

* * *

><p>James Potter gaped at Sirius, mouth hanging open. Sirius raised a trembling hand, not daring to believe what he was seeing. "J-James?" he croaked.<p>

James's jaw snapped shut, and Sirius suddenly found himself facing the end of a wand.

"Who are you?" James asked. "And what kind of magic are you using? There's no way it's pollyjuice; you've missed Sirius's age by quite a few years."

Sirius remained frozen, unable to form a coherent response.

"What's going on mate?" a voice called from behind James. A moment later, a person came into Sirius's view, freezing.

Identical grey eyes met, equally shocked. Sirius Black found himself staring into the face of Sirius Black.

The other Sirius wore his hair longer, and looked younger—no, he looked the right age, only _less_ aged, how Sirius always imagined he'd have looked without enduring the hell of Askaban. The second Sirius also drew his wand, barking for the other Order members.

Sirius's mind went blank. He could only numbly register his surroundings as he was led at wandpoint through the house. The house was different. It looked cleaner, more lived in. Kid's peeked out at him from around the doorways; he recognized several of them from Hogwarts.

There was Angelia, Neville, Luna, Blaine. What were they doing here? _What was he doing here?_

A door was shut, and Sirius was roughly pushed into a seat, in the middle of a darkened room, alone with the Order members. Each held a wand, pointed at him. In the center stood Dumbledore, the only one who looked calm.

"Severus," Dumbledore said, "I do believe it is time for a little truth serum. I hope that you will take it without complaints?" he asked Sirius.

Sirius nodded. Snape pulled a vial from his robes. Sirius vaguely wondered what it said about the man, that he carried such a thing in his pockets. Dumbledore held the vial to his lips, and Sirius swallowed the cool, bitter liquid. What else could he do?

"Now," said Dumbledore, "tell us your story."

The next two hours consisted of a rigorous question and answer session, where Sirius told all that he knew about his life after and even during Hogwarts. He was thankful for the mind-numbing effects of the potion: otherwise, he wouldn't have been able to speak of so many things, his friend's deaths, betrayal, Askaban, with such composure.

By the time he was done, the potion had worn off, and he felt a cold sweat begin to creep down his neck. _What now?_ The faces around him were perfect masks of shock, every eye wide, every mouth a small 'o'.

"Well, Mr. Black," Dumbledore said, face breaking into a tired but friendly smile, "it appears you've stumbled into another dimension."

"I-I've what?"

"The Department of Mysteries is certainly filled with curious things, isn't it?" Dumbledore asked. "Many of them contain highly illegal magic. It appears you stumbled across one of the more unusual items there; thus, you've ended up here. And here is a very different place, Mr. Black."

"Wait, wait, wait," said the other Sirius. "That bloke is supposed to be _me_ from a different world?"

"It would appear so." Dumbledore nodded. "You may all lower your wands; I doubt the man will do us any harm."

The room obeyed, though some appeared hesitant.

"Good. Now, Severus and I need to have a discussion. Remus, would you inform the children of Mr. Black's presence? And James, please fill Mr. Black in on our history." Dumbledore addressed the room with a parting nod, and left, Snape following close behind. Remus gave Sirius a long, uninterpretable look, before leaving as well.

James rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Well…I guess you must have a lot of questions, huh?"

Sirius gave James a dry look. James's lips twitched upwards. Other-dimension or not, this Sirius was still able to convey a 'well bloody freakin duh Prongsie, what, do you have dung for brains? Get Remus back in here, he wouldn't even need to ask' with just one look.

"I have a question," the other Sirius said.

"I wasn't talking to you," James sighed.

"Oh, I know," said the other Sirius. "That was my question. What are we going to call him? I mean, we can't call him 'Mr. Black' all the time, it makes him sound old; and I don't do old, regardless of dimension. But we can't call him Sirius because I'm Sirius, and that'll be seriously confusing to confuse a Sirius with a Sirius, especially if Sirius and Sirius find themselves in a serious situation, and it could be even more serious if Sirius doesn't know which Sirius is Sirius."

"Seriously," Sirius said, agreeing with his other self.

James put a hand to his temple. "Thanks for that, buddy. It's always nice to have a migraine. Anyway, I now declare that the man in the chair shall be called 'Sirius' and that you, Mr. I-like-to-go-on-long-rants-about-my-name-because-I'm-an-egotistical-prick will be called 'Padfoot' or 'Pads.' Everyone agreed?"

Everyone nodded, mostly to shut Padfoot up.

"Now," said James, "I guess the differences between are two dimensions started right as we graduated Hogwarts…."

"You know the first part of the story. You and I…err, Pad's and I became Aurors. Remus was spying on the werewolves. He came by occasionally, but we didn't really know what was going on with him. The full story didn't come out till after…well, after everything.

"He met Rika when she was just a baby. In Greyback's pack, it was considered a woman's job to take care of children—not that there were any other than Rika—so he passed that duty on to Remus to try and emasculate him. You know, the 'humiliate the newbie' thing? He became attached to her pretty quickly."

Sirius had never really thought about it before, but it suddenly made more sense why the Remus in his time would be asking Lily questions on children, since, to his prior knowledge, Remus and Rika hadn't met till after Lily and James's deaths. …He really was bad at keeping a linear account of time.

"The werewolves in our world were more independent of Voldemort than yours seem to be," James continued. "They had several projects of their own, and, in many ways, had to be considered a separate threat from Voldemort. Yes, they were a joined force, and the lesser of the two threats, but they still had to be watched.

"…They were planning a huge attack on Hogsmead. Dumbledore needed every man available." Here, James took a long pause. "….I went with them. That night…well..You know the rest."

Sirius did. But Merlin, he wished he didn't.

"Lily died protecting Harry," James whispered. "Harry defeated Voldemort. The world was one giant chaotic mass of celebration. For protection, Harry still needed to be kept isolated; there were Death-eaters everywhere. Padfoot and Remus moved in with me…or rather, we all moved in with Padfoot. And I…well…have you ever heard of a horcrux?"

Sirius shook his head.

"It's a splitting of the soul. A person puts a sliver of their soul in an inanimate object, so that, if they're killed, they don't actually die."

Sirius felt his blood run cold. He shook his head, staring at James in horror. "You mean…"

"I can't know for sure," said James, "but I assume your Voldemort did the same thing. Dumbledore warned me that Voldemort was not really gone. I channeled all of my grief and rage into research, and when I'd found my answer, I channeled it into helping Dumbledore hunt down the horcruxes.

"During that time…well… Let's just say I was really a shit dad. Padfoot practically raised Harry for those first few years till he finally got fed up and kicked my arse into gear.

"While this was going on, the werewolves were moving forward. Remus was being sent more often to spy, and we began to learn more about Rika. He was so tempted to simply take her, but he couldn't risk losing what little trust Greyback had in him. Besides, it wouldn't have done much good. With every new werewolf threat, the Ministry began enacting increasingly strict laws; by the time Harry started school, they had officially been declared an illegal species; Remus was and still is on the run from the Ministry.

"Voldemort was officially defeated by Harry during his second year of school, when Harry destroyed Riddle's diary, the only horcrux we had yet to find. That was also the year Rika disappeared. Rika had been torn between alliances, but she seemed like she was a good kid, and Remus was sure that, in the end, she'd choose the right path. We all did. Honestly, it really wasn't a question in our minds. The real concern was _how_ to get her out of Greyback's control. Remus was being pressured by Greyback to fully join the werewolf cause, and it became obvious he wouldn't be able to be a spy any longer. He was on the verge of stealing Rika, when she disappeared.

"No one saw or heard from her for a year. Remus was distraught; she was practically his daughter. No one knows exactly what happened to her…. But when she came back…. She wasn't Remus's Rika anymore—she was Greyback's."

Sirius shook his head. "No, she wouldn't—"

"She did. This is not your Rika, Sirius. Remus tried to reason with her, but it was no use. She began going on missions, against us, injuring our companions. She'd kill you without mercy. She's one of Greyback's best agents: manipulative, merciless. We've suspected for a while now that she may have some skill in using magic to manipulate a person's memory, and your story confirms that. I don't know why it didn't work on you, but she was obviously trying to use you to lead us into a trap.

"The worst part is… She can become a wolf at will, not bound by the moon. We don't know if she's venomous outside of the full moon, but it's a risk we can't take. Our orders are to kill her on sight."

Sirius felt dizzy. _It's not your Rika, it's not your Rika,_ he internally chanted, but he couldn't reconcile that dark look of hatred burning in his best friend's eyes with Rika's soft smile. How could this world be so different? How could _Rika_ be so different? And Remus.. Oh Merlin, the Remus of this universe… that poor man…

"We are at war, Sirius," James continued, his voice solemn. "A war that is about to reach its breaking point. Our Ministry is in shambles. Hogwarts has been closed. The kids have become fighters; many haven't even graduated, yet they're considered secondary Order members. My son is an Order member."

He came forward, and clasped a comforting hand on Sirius's shoulder. "You may not be my Pad's, but I know how you think. We could use any help we can get. If you're willing to help us fight, we'd welcome it. But if this is too much for you, then stay here, keep your mouth shut, and search for a way home. Either you are prepared to take down the wolf-girl, or you pretend she never existed."

Sirius nodded, stomach churning, torn between the urge to help and the urge to shake James by his shoulders and scream that he was wrong, he had to be wrong, there was just no way Rika could be on Greyback's side.

The door opened, and in stepped Remus.

_But she's not your Rika._

This Remus looked even more haggard than the one in his universe. His shoulders were slumped, his hair almost completely grey. His eyes were dulled, the corners of his mouth pulled tightly downwards.

_She's his._

"I've informed the children," the tired Remus said. He turned to Sirius. "They're very interested in meeting you." Even his voice sounded worn.

_No….._

_ She's Greybacks…._

A/N: Thanks for all of your support!


	42. My apologies

So, here's the deal. I have lost all passion for this story, and it is not going to come back no matter how hard I try. Instead of struggling on through another 20-30 chapters, I am going to complete the next chapter, end 5th year, then slap an epilogue on it. It's not the best solution, but at least it won't go unfinished. So, here's what I need from you guys. If there is anything you would like to see, or any questions you have, send them in a review, so I will know what all to include in the epilogue (I'm thinking of making it a series of flashbacks). There will probably be some lose ends just because I don't think I can cover everything in one chapter, especially since I did a lot of foreshadowing, and had a lot of interconnecting mini plots. Thank you all so much for sticking with this story; Sorry for any disappointment I have caused.

With love,

scarletnight72


	43. Chapter 43

A/N: First off, I would like to apologize for being an all-around horrible person. I intended to write one huge-butt final chapter, but life got in the way. It got in the way hard. So, I said screw it. I don't know how many chapters are left. It'll happen as it happens. If anyone is still reading this, you are amazing and deserve all the internet cookies.

**Adoption status**: This story is not officially being put up for adoption, however, if you would like to write a fanfic of my fanfic (same universe, missing moments, whatever), feel free to do so. All I ask is that 1. You don't plagiarize my fic (this includes not mentioning that it is based off of my work, copying huge amounts of text and/or plot, etc) and 2. Please shoot me a pm telling me that you're doing this.

Questions? **Pm me.** I love reviews, but sometimes I don't notice questions right away, so they may not be answered.

And, finally, **Thank you all so much for your support, you amazing people!**

* * *

><p>To say that the kids were interested in Sirius was an understatement. The dining room at dinner time was crawling with them—no less than fifty—and they all had questions for him. He was delighted to see the Harry of this world was so confident in himself (though talking with him brought a pang of worry for his own Harry). He was also pleasantly surprised to find Damon among one of the refugees. The boy himself was surprised to learn that his other-dimensional-counterpart was friends with Harry and the Weasleys. The twins instantly latched on to this tidbit of information and each wrapped an arm around Damon, apologizing for not working on corrupting him sooner.<p>

On a more depressing note, he was ninety percent sure that Kayla was…well, dead. The smaller wizarding schools had been hit hard by the war; there were no documented survivors.

He learned more about the structure of the Order. Only official Order members—all of legal age—went on missions. The rest were in training for the final battle. He was unsurprised to learn that Harry was helping to teach his peers; no one was surprised to hear about his Harry's involvement in the DA.

"He's always been a rebel," Padfoot recalled fondly. "Always stealing biscuits and refusing to take naps. Only, he was sneaky about it. It was always 'yes uncwle Paddy, I take nap now, I a good boy,' then ten minutes later you go to check on him, and the kid's escaped out the window on a child's broomstick."

Harry had the grace to at least look slightly abashed, while Sirius laughed loudly.

"That's nothing, you should have seen the time-." Sirius cut himself off abruptly. Rika. He'd been about to mention Rika. He glanced around the table at all the eager faces looking up at him. "…the time…Harry blew up his aunt! Big woman, you could hardly tell the difference, she was already so sausage-like…."

* * *

><p>Sirius stood outside the room that was once a library, now Dumbledore's unofficially-declared office. James's words had been haunting him, constantly nagging at the back of his mind.<p>

"_Either you are prepared to take down the wolf-girl, or you pretend she never existed."_

Sirius wanted to help, he truly did. The more he interacted with these people, the more he wanted to help. And James, Harry, Remus, whether they were really _his_ pack or not, how could he _not_ help them? True Marauders were always there for one another; if death wasn't enough to stop this promise, neither was the space-time, other-dimensional-continuum, or whatever the bloody hell Remus liked to prattle on about.

But Rika… Any Rika… Didn't his promise extend to her as well? He needed more information. So, he knocked on the door.

"Enter."

Sirius stepped into the room, awkwardly closing the door behind him. Dumbledore was seated behind a desk strewn with papers. He gave Sirius a friendly smile, and gestured for him to take a seat in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"What can I do for you, Sirius?"  
>Sirius sat down, fidgeting. "Well, err, that is… Honestly, I don't really know."<p>

"I assume this is about Rika?"

Sirius nodded. "James said to either fight against her or ignore her, but I don't know if I can do either."

Dumbledore nodded. "I'm afraid there is not much I can do to help you make your decision. I can tell you all of the information we have about her, but that is all."

"Have you ever met her?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Once, in person. Several times through memory." He stood. "Come. I think this will be beneficial for you."

Sirius stood, following Dumbledore to the back corner of his office. There stood a pensive. Dumbledore gently placed a hand on his shoulder, guiding him forward. Together, they were both sucked into the swirling mass of memories.

* * *

><p>They were in a forest. Tents were spread haphazardly through the area. Men and women, all heavily scarred with tattered clothing were watching the largest tent, as if ready to rip it to shreds any moment.<p>

"Diplomatic mission." Dumbledore said to Sirius. "You should see me emerging from the tent at any second. Ah! There I am, now."

Sure enough, an identical Dumbledore emerged from the tent, Greyback beside him. Sirius was too far away to hear what they said t each other, but each man left in a different direction.

The two followed the other Dumbledore through he woods, when the man came to an abrupt stop, almost as if he knew they were following him.

"You may come out now," the other Dumbledore said with a chuckle. "I would be very happy to speak with you."

Sirius jumped in surprise, his feelings only heightened when out from an adjacent bush, a young child stepped out.

_Rika._

The girl's clothes were in tatters, her hair a choppy mess of tangles and sticks, completing the dirt streaked liberally across her body. He could see an angry, fresh scar curving down the length of her cheek.

"You are Dumbledore," she said boldly, staring up at him as if their heights were reversed, and she was, in fact, staring down at him.

"I am. And you are?"

Her eyes narrowed, watching him closely. "Shouldn't you know who I am?"

"I've heard rumors that you're prone to changing your name."

"I'm Dora. Short for Dorina."

Dumbledore gave a short incline of his head. "Of course. It is lovely to finally meet you in person Miss Dorina. Is there something you wish to ask of me?"

The child's eyes remained narrowed, but her lips quivered. Sirius felt his heart clench, knowing that the girl's face was on the verge of faltering, showing her vulnerability, when there was nothing he could do to comfort her.

"Is Lupin coming back soon?" She tossed her head back as if she didn't care, but the quivering of her lips only grew.

"I believe he shall, a few moons from now. Though I do not wish to promise you something I may not be able to keep. Should I tell him that you are well?"

"Tell him what you want," the girl huffed, and turned on heel, sprinting back into the bushes she'd appeared from.

"That was my first time meeting Rika," the real Dumbledore said. "She was a stubborn child, but she obviously cared about Remus." The forest around them began to fade. "This was her on our next meeting."

* * *

><p>They were in a forest again, but a vastly different one. The air was thick with the remnants of magic, the landscape destroyed, giant trees laying useless on the scorched dirt—a battlefield.<p>

To his left he saw Dumbledore, James, himself. To the right, nameless werewolves and….and Rika.

He couldn't place her age, but she was somewhere on the cusp of adolescence, her clothes just as tattered and dirty, her skin even more scarred, and her hair severely cropped, only highlighting the sharpness of her sunken cheekbones and the coldness of her flat, golden eyes.

When was the last time she ate, Sirius wondered. When did her eyes become so hard? Who _made_ them so hard?

"Rika," a voice croaked.

Sirius's head swiveled to the left, only now noticing Remus, standing behind the others, an arm extended as if he could touch Rika from afar, his eyes wide, haunted.

"Rika, don't do this, you don't have to—"

"Lupin," she spoke, calmly, deathly calm, how could she be so calm, so cold? "Shut up. Your sniveling is pathetic."

"Rika." It was the other Dumbledore this time. "We are willing to forgive your transgressions. You are young; you have been under Greyback's influence. But it does not have to be this way. You can start on a blank slate."

"And why," she said, "would I ever want that? Why, when I'm so close to glory."

"Rika, you don't know what you're saying, you're—"

"I know exactly what I'm saying, you traitor!" she barked, causing Remus to physically flinch. "You make me sick, following the Order like a domesticated dog; I may be an animal, but I am no dog. I'm a wolf, and I'm proud of it. "

"Rika—"

"Stupify!"

No one expected it. You could see the shock on every face as a stream of light burst from Rika's wand and hit Remus in the chest. The forest around them began to dissolve as the stalemate of the memory erupted into another battle.

* * *

><p>Sirius fell to his knees outside the pensive.<p>

"Now you have seen who Rika was," Dumbledore said, "who she had the potential to become, and what she ultimately became—what she is. I'm afraid I can offer you no more help; the choice now is yours."

* * *

><p>It was time. The Order was preparing for its next mission, and Sirius had made up his mind; he was going to help them. He loved Rika, any version of Rika, but he couldn't stand by and let her destroy the people she was supposed to love.<p>

"Ready?" James asked him.

He, Padfoot, Moody, Harry, Kingsley, Bill, and two others he wasn't familiar with (Greg and Blake, apparently) were being sent out. Sirius had been a bit surprised that James allowed Harry to go on missions. Though, the mission they were going on was only considered to be moderately dangerous (as opposed to extremely so). The enemy was trying destroy the base of a group that secretly supplied the Order and steal the supplies for themselves; their mission was to prevent them from obtaining supplies and hopefully capture a few prisoners along the way.

Sirius nodded. "I'm always ready."

They apparated to the location quickly—an abandoned bakery.

"Sirius, Pads, to the right. Bill, Greg, go behind those boxes. Blake, to the left, Kingsley, take that corner. Harry, you're with me," James commanded.

The groups split up, the air thick with adrenaline. Sirius felt the cool burn of anticipation in his lungs, that terrifying, liberating rush he hadn't felt since he was young, barely older than Harry, his wand burning in his palm, ready to hex some death eater scum, to end this horrible, bloody war, and he could hear footsteps approaching, his pupils dilating, silently turning to James and—

And seeing himself. No, Padfoot.

He abruptly shook his head. He'd let himself get lost in his memories, almost forgetting where he was. He wasn't about to hex some fool in a mask; he found himself suddenly praying that he wouldn't have to hex a certain curly haired girl.

He felt Padfoot tense behind him, and his body tensed in response. A long moment of dead silence, only broken by the increased pounding of his heart and—

The door opened and chaos struck. They hadn't been expecting the ambush and didn't have time to draw their wands. On the plus, there were only five of them—no, six, once was on the floor from a well-placed hex. Sirius smirked, taking one down, when a flash of curls caught his eye, and before he could fully turn, pain ripped through his gut, the force pushing him off his feet, to the ground.

Before him stood Rika, wand at her side, fist raised where she had just punched him and _holy crap, she just decked him in the middle of a wizarding battle, who does that, and, wait, did she just kick Kingsley in the kneecap while hexing James?_

As Sirius rolled to his feet, trying to fight, yet trying to keep his eyes on Rika, their eyes locked, the hardened gold hitting him harder than her punch, and he saw those familiar orbs widen in shock, darting behind him just as Padfoot swooped past him with a well-placed hex, hitting her directly in the chest. The man that suddenly decided to lunge towards him was the only thing that kept him from reaching out to catch her before she hit the ground.

As quickly as it began, it was over. Seven bodies lay on the ground, three unconscious, all immobile, but, out of the six bulky men, all eyes were focused on the slight body of the young girl, face frozen in surprise.

"We actually caught her," Harry said.

Padfoot let out a bark of laughter, clapping Sirius on the back. "Of course! That girl may be smart, but even she was caught off guard by double our awesome."

Rika. Rika had been caught. Because of Sirius. Because she hadn't been expecting two of him to be standing before her. But wasn't that a good thing?

James was discussing how to transport the prisoners back, but Sirius wasn't paying attention. His eyes were trained on Rika. He felt the need to explain himself to her, to at least alleviate the confusion she must be feeling, to tell her that everything was going to be okay, while shaking her and demanding just what in the name of Merlin's left testicle she had been thinking, and to just wrap his arms around her too thin frame, and ask how she'd gotten all of those scars, and let her know that it was all over now, she was safe…. She looked so vulnerable…so scared…her pupils constricted in fear, the edges of her golden irises bleeding scarlet, jaw muscles clenched so tightly they spasmed….

"Guys," he said slowly, "I don't think we've caught her."

_Crack!_

In a swift motion, Kinsley brought his boot down on top of her head, knocking the girl out cold.

Next to him, James gave a small wince. "Well, now we do."

And Sirius could only stare at the prone body, trying to breathe past the guilt clawing at his throat.


	44. Chapter 44

A/N: This chapter was brought to you by cough syrup. Cough syrup: the only thing keeping me sane throughout my cold.

I sincerely apologize for the recent lack of quality in my chapters. I'd rather have a crappy ending than no ending, but I still feel like I'm letting you all down. I also miss the funniness. But, since I'm scrambling to finish this thing, I feel like I don't have time for random humorous tangents.

On the plus side, I'm 80% sure that, after the next chapter, we'll get away from this other dimension nonsense and back to the real Rika.

* * *

><p>The wolf girl was secured, James announced, coming down the stairs from some mystery meeting with Dumbledore.<p>

_Secured._

As if the girl would be able to find any security when she woke in an unfamiliar room. Stripped of her weapons, and restrained. Sirius's stomach churned with anxiety. He had been the only one not celebrating Rika's capture, opting to sulk in a dimly-lit corner of the living room. Well, Remus wasn't cheering, either, he supposed; the older lycanthrope had secluded himself in some other part of the house.

The plan, James continued, was to keep Rika under supervision until she was mentally fatigued enough to have her memories examined; to do so while meeting a great amount of resistance could permanently damage her. Despite everything, Rika was still underage and would be treated as such.

"Now," said James, "we need a volunteer to check up on her throughout the day, bring her meals and all that. Actually, a couple of volunteers would be nice, that way one person isn't constantly having to do it. So, any takers? I, personally, am free for a morning shift, unless someone else wants it."

"I'm usually here around mid-day," Tonks volunteered.

"Great," said James. "Now all we need is someone to bring her supper. Any takers?"

"I'll do it," Sirius said, before he realized what he was saying.

James nodded. "Then I'll show you her room at dinner."

* * *

><p>Sirius stood awkwardly outside Rika's door, a bowl of hearty stew in hand. James had left nearly five minutes ago, but he still hadn't worked up the courage to unlock the door.<p>

What was he supposed to say to her?

How was he supposed to deal with her new attitude…Well, new to him; it was her default attitude to everyone else.

He let out a deep sigh. It would probably be best if he didn't greet her with cold stew. Taking out his wand, he cast the unlocking charm James had showed him, and, after another few long seconds of contemplation, opened the door.

Rika was slumped across a bed that had resided on the far left side of the room, close to an adjoining bathroom. Around her left ankle, Sirius could see a silver shackle, seemingly rooted to the floor. By the length of the chain, Sirius guessed that she could travel from the far end of the bed to the bathroom, without being able to reach the door; the room had no windows.

While the silver wouldn't hurt a werewolf without blood contact, constantly wearing it would be enough to make one too lethargic to be much of a threat.

Golden eyes lazily rose to meet his.

"Erm, I brought you stew," Sirius said, closing the door behind him.

"You're the imposter Black that I saved in the woods."

"Well, I wouldn't say imposter…but yes."

"I should have killed you."

He flinched at the harshness of her words. "I'll just set your stew on the nightstand…."

She didn't move as he came closer, but her eyes tracked him carefully. "If you're no an imposter, then what are you?"

"I know this is going to sound ridiculous," he said, setting down the bowl, "but I'm from another dimension."

To his surprise, she didn't bat an eye. "Is it different there?"

"You believe me? Just like that?"

She gave him a very flat look. "I'm a werewolf. Not much is unbelievable to me."

He couldn't help but chuckle. "Try telling that to Remus. The bloke's one of the most rational wizards I know…" His voice trailed off when he noticed her stiffened posture, and he silently cursed himself. Of course, Remus would be a sensitive topic for her. But when she spoke, her voice sounded entirely unaffected.

"Your Remus? I suppose you were friends with him in your dimension?"

"Yes. I live with him now." He paused, knowing this was dangerous territory, but wanting to gauge her reaction. "So do you."

She regarded him silently for a moment. Sirius had to fight off a shiver, feeling somewhat naked under her stare. She reached towards the table, hand coming within inches of him as she grabbed the bowl of stew and popped a messy spoonful in her mouth, barely bothering to swallow before saying "It must, indeed, be very different in your world; I can't ever imagine being weak enough to succumb to such things."

Sirius spun on heel and left the room, afraid of losing his temper if he stayed any longer. This Rika was something he couldn't handle.

* * *

><p>The next day, Sirius was handed a very meatless salad. Seeing his questioning stare, James explained that Rika had been complaining about not having enough meat in her diet. Normally, Sirius would have been amused by this, but he couldn't help but fill a pang of worry. Werewolves were undeniably carnivorous beings; was forgoing meat <em>bad<em> for them? He'd never thought to ask.

Despite her attitude yesterday, Sirius found himself able to sympathize with Rika's disgusted face upon his entry. If he thought salads were repulsive, he could only imagine how she felt.

"Is this a joke?" she asked.

"Yes, actually."

Her frown fell into a pout. "Well, it's not a very good one."

He gave a shrug. "Maybe if you had a better attitude, you'd get better treatment."

She scoffed. "Yeah, right. The second you guys finish brain-rapping me, I'm going to spend the rest of my life rotting in a jail cell."

The realization that she was probably right struck Sirius hard. For some reason, Sirius had never seriously thought about what would eventually happen to her. "If you cooperate with the Order peacefully, I'm sure Dumbledore—"

"Don't bother," she said, rolling on her side on the bed, away from him. "We both know it's too late."

"Rika… Perhaps it's too late to completely mend things, but you could at least—"

"No." Her voice was soft, but harsh enough to make Sirius flinch. "It's been too late for me ever since the first time I became a werewolf in the daylight. It doesn't matter what I do, or what I could have done differently. There was no way, from that point onwards, I could be allowed a normal life. That's only been made worse now, by all of the things I've done."

Sirius swallowed heavily, feeling his heart go out to the girl. She'd been all alone in the world, enduring horrific experiments. Of course she would have felt too isolated to ever see a chance of integrating herself into her rightful pack. Is that why she had chosen Greyback's side? Because she thought she didn't really have a choice? Hot anger bubbled in his stomach, burning his throat.

How could the Order have failed her so. How could Remus have never seen past her tough façade? He should have fought harder for her. They all should have.

Carefully, he made his way over to her, and laid a hand on her shoulder. She was stiff under his touch, still not looking at him. "The Rika I know would never let someone else's choices dictate how she lived her life."

"The Rika you know isn't here."

"Maybe not," he conceded, "but I think the one that is here is still strong enough not to let Greyback influence her now that she's safely away from him—do you hear me? You are safe from him, here. I can't promise I know what the future will hold for you, but I can promise you this: Dumbledore is a kind man, a lenient, forgiving man. If you work with him and tell him your honest feelings…well, it'll be better than the alternative. Trust me, pup."

She was silent for a long time, but he stayed put, calmly gripping her shoulder. The salad bowl lay forgotten on the edge of her bed.

"I would like to think now," she said, softly. "Leave."

Even though it wasn't phrased as a question, her voice betrayed her vulnerability, and Sirius conceded to her almost-request.

"You do that, pup. And remember—I'm here if you want to talk."

* * *

><p>At lunch the next day, Sirius found Rika in an almost identical position to the one he left her in, still not facing him.<p>

"Tell me about your Rika," she said, paying no attention to the food he brought.

And he did. He told her everything he could think to tell. About her love of food and fun, her gift of singing, the way she played with Rune. How she helped the twins with their joke shop. Cleaned cauldrons for Snape. Fiercely protected Harry. Helped him steal Moony's chocolate. By the time he was done talking, his voice was hoarse.

Her only response to everything was a soft "thanks."

"Have you thought of talking to Dumbledore," he asked.

She didn't respond. Just as he had given up, and turned to leave, her voice called out, hesitantly, "I need more time to think."

"…..Okay," he agreed, worried over just how much time she had left to make such a decision.

* * *

><p>The next day was a slow day for Sirius. Nearly everyone was out doing important Order things, so he'd spent the majority of the day alone.<p>

Now, however, it was time for him to bring dinner to Rika, and he was—dare he think it—feeling rather _optimistic_ about today. He'd been making some progress witn her so far, and he was sure that by the end of tonight—maybe tomorrow—he'd have her ready to talk with Dumbledore.

Just as he approached Rika's door, he heard something that made his hair stand on end—her scream.

Violently, he slashed his wand through the air, unlocking her door and bursting in. She was crumpled on the floor, clawing at her ankle, where he could see crimson smears of blood dripping onto the hardwood floor, clashing with the lightness of her silver cuff.

His mind went into protective mode. Not only was direct exposure between silver and a werewolf's blood painful. It could also cause sickness, sometimes deadly with prolonged exposure. He ran. Dropping beside her and doing every charm he could think of to remove the silver. As soon as it fell off, he pulled her away from it, towards his own body.

"It's okay, you're okay, we need to run some water over that, and—"

A sharp pain slammed into his skull and everything went black.


	45. All is revealed

A/N: I'd just like to take a moment to repsond to the guest review from **VentilatorsYelp.** If you're reading this, I want you to know that your review really meant a lot to me, mostly because it was really nostalgic for me. This fic was originally just a silly borderline crakc fic that turned into something that I really wasn't expecting. When I stop and think of the fact that I started this fic over 2 years ago, it really makes me think about all of the reasons this fic has evolved the way it has; my changing styles, interests, abilities, and styles have all impacted it. Whether you continue to love this story or not, I'm really glad that, at some point in your life, I was able to write something that excited you and made you happy (I, too,had my share of slightly embarrassing fic obsessions back in my earlier fanfic days).

A big thanks to all of those who have stuck with this story. Any feedback, even if it's just a simple 'hey, cool, you updated' truly means so much to me.

* * *

><p>When Sirius regained consciousness, he immediately realized he wasn't alone. He could hear someone's calm breathing and the sound of pages casually being turned. He opened his eyes to see Remus sitting in a chair, reading a book. He, apparently, was in his bed.<p>

The werewolf gave him a tired smile. "Good to see you're awake."

Sirius gripped his head, sitting up slowly. "Merlin, Moony, what happened? Rika..she was..then I.."

"I'm afraid you were the victim of an elaborate escape; Rika was not named a dangerous criminal for nothing, Sirius."

"Escape!? You mean, she's gone? But, how? The silver, and the blood, and—"

Remus silenced him, holding up a hand. "We underestimated how much silver it would take to fully subdue her. The injury you saw was most likely faked. We believe she most likely cut another part of her body and smeared the blood around her silver cuff to make it seem as if she were in danger. She purposely waited till a time when the house was without proper security, and, she was probably betting on the fact that you would be the most likely to release her—though, I dare say, considering the situation, most of us would have done so; I would have done so. We don't know how she got passed the wards, but, yes, she's gone."

Sirius slowly shook his head. "How do you know all of this?"

"Dumbledore searched your memories."

"But she…"

Remus placed a hand on his shoulder. "She is very deceptive. She knows how to manipulate people into thinking she's just a scared teenager, but…"

Remus's eyes were dark, so sad that simply looking at them exhausted Sirius.

"She was always a brilliant child. At least I can be confident that I was never mistaken in thinking that."

"Remus…"

The werewolf stood. "I will inform the others that you're awake. We need to begin preparations, immediately."

"Preparations for what?" Sirius asked as Remus strode towards the door.

Without looking back, the lycanthrope answered, "the final battle."

* * *

><p>The meeting room was tense. Everyone was there, including those too young to be official Order members.<p>

Dumbledore stood at the head of the room, expression grave as he spoke. "Greyback's forces cannot directly attack us; however, they know the general location of our hideout, and I have no doubts that they will soon target us. Greyback is not a fan of small battles; he will most likely use this as an opportunity to finish this war once and for all. Our allies have been contacted and will be in the surrounding area, waiting for the battle to commence. Until then, continue on as you normally would, but be prepared to enter battle when necessary. This battle will be open to all who have proved able fighters, whether Order members or not. Now, if you'll excuse me."

The former Headmaster gave everyone one last sweeping gaze, and left the room, Snape following close behind.

Sirius turned to James, confused. "We have allies?"

"Of course. You didn't think that Moony was the only werewolf in the entire world who was on our side, did you?"

Actually, he kind of had. "So, there are werewolves that are against Greyback?"

"Yes. There are also two main camps of former Death Eaters. One is on our side, though, we are not sure for how long. They merely see us as the lesser of two evils. The other camp has sided with Greyback. Power is more important than blood purity to them." James's face soured, showing how disgusted he was with both viewpoints.

Sirius nodded. "Anything else I should know?"

"The leader of our ally pack is only a little older than Harry. He was only twelve when he was turned."

"Did he go to Hogwarts? I might recognize the name."

"Aubrey Calls."

Sirius sucked in a sharp breath, jaw dropping. _Aubrey Calls!?_ The boy he always glared at for flirting with Rika was the leader of a werewolf pack? He was torn between extreme curiosity, and not wanting to know anything about how on Earth this could possibly happen. James clapped him on the back.

"It's shocking, isn't it, what children are capable of? Harry defeated Voldemort. Hermione has been one of our top information gatherers. Damon is one of the most capable healers. Neville Longbottom cultivates the plants for Snape's potions. And a teenage girl managed to outsmart us all."

Sirius nodded dumbly, his stomach twisting at the mention of Rika.

James was right. It was amazing what children could be pushed to when faced with such troubling times. They were endowed with untapped potential and relentless survival instincts. With just a little direction, they could become heroes or…or…

Oh, Rika….

* * *

><p>They came at nightfall. The wards pulsated, sending tingles down Sirius's spine.<p>

"It is imperative," Dumbledore said, his manner grave, "that you obey my every order. Official battle with werewolves is different from the skirmishes you have previously been involved in. Do not fire until I give the word. If you cannot do so, then stay here. Once we exit the house, the wards will extend approximately three meters. Stay behind them until I signal otherwise."

He looked out at his audience, personally meeting each of their gazes.

"I am proud of you all. I am proud of what we have accomplished, and I know that I will be proud of what we accomplish today and continue to accomplish. Now, it is time to take back our world, and end this fight."

The former Headmaster turned, silently striding towards the door. Just as silently, his warriors followed, only the preadolescents staying behind.

Sirius wanted to stay focused on the present, but his thoughts kept returning to Rika.

He'd really felt like he was making some progress with her. Had it really all been a lie? But, even if she had been able to deceive him, how had she gotten through the wards? He hadn't been alone in the house with her. Even if the majority of their best fighters had been out, why had no one been able to stop her? How had she even known they would be gone? _Why_ had so many of them been gone? Most missions were conducted by small groups…

Something just didn't add up. And now, he was about to face the mysterious wolf girl again, but, instead of merely subduing or watching over her, he could potentially be dueling her to the death.

The unexpected brightness of the night as he stepped outside momentarily stunned him until he realized it came from the wards, which glowed a translucent but vibrant magenta, lighting up the surrounding area.

Greyback's pack hadn't bothered to hide. Upfront, several meters from the ward-border, stood Greyback, face twisted in a delighted smirk. At his side, was Rika, wearing a matching expression. Not far behind stood a mass of scarred beings, some snarling, some grinning, all emitting auras of danger.

At his side, he could feel Remus's stiffness. He didn't have to look at the man to know his eyes were focused solely on Rika.

Rustling from the trees captured Sirius's attention, and he watched as, from the far left and right, more people began approaching, keeping towards the edges of the land between Greyback and Dumbledore; these must be their werewolf allies. Sure enough, a single man who Sirius could instantly recognize as Aubrey continued to move forward, leaving his pack behind, till he stood in the center, facing the rouge werewolves.

The werewolves tensed, except for Greyback, whose smirk only deepened. The alpha opened his mouth, as if to speak, when suddenly, Rika whirled, shouting a spell that caused a burst of silver light to shoot from her wand and directly into Greyback's chest. Before the alpha's stunned body could hit the ground, Aubrey had cast a shield-charm on Rika and his packmates had cast a barrier encompassing the Order's wards, trapping them inside.

Chaos ensued.

A few werewolves instantly charged at the girl, but were quickly taken out by Aubrey's men, while the rest cried out in anger or confusion. Sirius could hear the hushed whispers of the Order members surrounding him, looking to Dumbledore for answers, but the man merely held up a hand, motioning for his soldiers to hold their places.

"She took out the alpha," Sirius heard Remus mutter. "Unless someone challenges her, she is now the ruling alpha. But surely they won't follow her. And why is Aubrey helping her?"

"My people," Rika's voice rang out, temporarily stilling the lycanthropes around her. "Greyback has done a many great things for us. He has brought us strength and purpose. He has furthered our knowledge of ourselves; however, he has brought disunity among us. He, who claimed to preach our superiority, relied on the help of lowly humans to achieve our goals. He would have you fight with your brothers," here, she gestured to Aubrey's clan, eliciting several growls from her pack.

"Do not think that they helped the humans out of choice; they did so out of necessity. Greyback, in his selfish desire for power—_personal_ power, not _communal_ power—refused to associate with Calls's pack, even when Calls himself and his followers wished to unify themselves with us."

Sirius's jaw dropped. Gasps and curses surrounded him, but he could only stare, in shock, feeling his heart pound furiously. First, Rika, now Aubrey? Just how many familiar faces would he have to watch betray him.

"Rika is right," Aubrey said, coming to stand directly beside her. "We must fight, not just for the good of the pack, but for the good of our kind, everywhere. For years, my pack has been secretly helping to take down the accursed Order and anything we see as a threat to our ways. It is time for a new generation of werewolves to lead and to rise! We will conquer. We will repopulate. And we will raise our future generations in a world where humans are but a nasty rumor of the past!"

To Sirius's horror, the werewolves around them were becoming more bloodthirsty by the minute, snarling and cheering, as if the two teens were laying out a grand buffet before them.

"Join me!" cried Rika. "Join us! Name me your alpha, and, through Calls, I shall bond our clans together! We will be untied! Powerful! Unstoppable!"

The cheering was deafening. "If you pledge your loyalty to your kind, give ceremony to me now! If you refuse us, you will perish. Those are your only options."

Remus was practically hyperventilating next to Sirius. "She's requesting to be ritually marked as the alpha. She'd gain strength from any who pledged to her."

Sirius's eyes widened. Just how powerful could she get?!

"Calls," Rika said, calmly, "if you would perform the rites?"

Several Order members moved to attack the barrier, but Dumbledore, once again, motioned for them to be still. A few protested, but Dumbledore remained adamant that they not interfere.

Rika brought her hand to her mouth and harshly bit, blood spilling down. One by one, her packmates mimicked her; those who were hesitant to do so found themselves staring down the wands or claws of one of Aubrey's men, forced to comply.

Rika held out her arm and Aubrey took it in his hand, waving his wand over her palm in an intricate pattern as he spoke a string of incantations rapidly under his breath.

The tension was building, swelling around them, and then, like a punctured balloon, it spiked, deflated, and left behind a mass of confusion as Rika suddenly slumped, landing in Aubrey's open arms as the rest of her pack soon followed.

Silence hung heavily in the air, as each person could only look on in shock at the entire army rendered useless.

Aubrey's men were now focused on the Order members, watching them, warily. Sirius honestly had no clue what on Earth had happened, or what may happen next.

"Well," Dumbledore said, his pleasant air seeming almost perverse in the confused silence, "that went exceedingly better than expected."

"S-Sir?" James croaked, awkwardly, somewhere to the right.

"All untrained Order members are to return to the quarters, now. Trained members are to detain all of Greyback's men. Aubrey's are to be treated as guests. Rika is to be escorted to a room and seen by a Healer, immediately. All will be explained, later. Now, Mr. Calls, I believe you can let your men bring down the barrier?"

With a nod from Aubrey, his men did as asked. Two large, muscular ones instantly flanked him as he carried Rika towards the stunned Order members.

"You heard Dumbledore," James said, his voice still shaky. "Get a move on."

And so, all around Sirius, people fell into motion, while he could only stand dumbly, watching as Aubrey carried an unconscious Rika into the house and out of sight.

* * *

><p>The complete story of Rika, Sirius learned in the following days, was a complex one that he may never truly understand, but that would surely be retold for generations to come.<p>

Rika had always wanted to help people. She detested Greyback and adored Remus. So, when she had discovered her affinity for spying at a young age, she grasped the chance to be just like her hero.

"_Remus is the one who taught me what love, strength, and sacrifice really meant," Rika had said, with a tired and slightly awkward smile, as if she weren't yet sure it was okay to be so genuine in front of the people she'd been pretending to hate for years. "I knew that if he ever knew the truth about me, he'd be proud."_

Somewhere along the line, Aubrey, who was not yet the head of his clan, had gotten involved with her. Upon her request, he never mentioned his involvement to the Order. Once Rika had been captured, she was put in an awkward position; admit everything or try to continue her spy routine?

In the end, she had decided to share her story with Dumbledore, who contacted Aubrey, and the three set out to construct one of the most idiotic, dangerous, risky, and brilliant plans Sirius had ever heard, complete with a fake escape by Rika from the Order (Sirius had wondered how she'd gotten away with it. Apparently, she'd had help from Snape).

"_It was all kind of a slap-dash thing, really," Aubrey said, shaking his head. "Rika'd 'escape' and lead Greyback to your location. I'd pretend to double-cross the Order and join Rika to overthrow Greyback. Then, we'd join forces. I conducted the spell to make her a blood-alpha. The second her magic connected with all of her packmates, I cast a spell to incapacitate her, hoping it would spread to everyone she was connected to."_

"_Hoping?" Sirius had asked._

_Rika shrugged, awkwardly. "We were pretty sure it'd work."_

_Next to him, Remus broke out into a rust spree of chuckles, that actually sounded slightly painful. "You two used the entire Order as nothing more than a back-up squad in case your 'brilliant' plan failed."_

_Rika shrugged, looking unsure at the noises Remus was emitting. "Well, considering I was pretty sure it was going to fail, you guys were a pretty important part."_

_Remus's chuckles instantly died off. The following silence was awkward, neither side knowing quite how to break it._

Greyback had been killed. The werewolves had been fooled. Rika had refused to let Dumbledore tell the Order of the plan because she was afraid their reactions wouldn't be genuine and would tip off her pack to the plan…or, rather, her former pack.

_Finally, Sirius couldn't take it anymore. He launched forward, wrapping himself around the girl sitting in the bed. She squeaked, and Aubrey growled, instantly moving towards him, till he was held back by James and Padfoot._

"_I knew you couldn't be evil!" Sirius cried, rocking the girl. "There is just no way any Rika anywhere could be like Greyback!"_

_Rika was stiff in his arms, her eyes wide. "I..I..what?"_

"_Oh, my poor little alternate-dimension baby!"_

"_St-stop! Why are you? What are you doing!?"_

"_I'm giving you all the lovin' you've been missing!"_

"_This is absolutely unnecessary! Release me!"_

"_You're right." Sirius stood, only to grab Moony and unceremoniously dump him on the bed, next to Rika. "That's Remmie's job."_

_Rika's jaw was dropped, the proud spy reduced to a stuttering mess, only made worse when Remus sat up and pulled her tightly to his chest._

"_I'm sorry," the older werewolf whispered. "I'm so, so, sorry I ever doubted you."_

_Rika was silently, hiding her face in Remus's shoulder, before finally mumbling out "s'okay. I just a beast at spying."_

_Sirius fought down the urge to laugh (or maybe cry) and grabbed his fellow Marauders by the arms, dragging them out to give the reunited duo some privacy._

It was obvious that people were still wary around Rika. The girl herself was awkward, unsure how she should respond to the people around her. Aubrey, who was apparently familiar with all of the Order members, was quickly helping to integrate her, and Harry had stepped forward, becoming one of the first people Rika could call a friend. Remus was trying desperately to reconnect with the girl, which instantly earned her the attentions of James and Padfoot. And, of course, Sirius himself was undeniably interested in the girl, though, he came on a bit strong for her.

"_Damn it Black!" Rika yelled, pushing him off of her. "I am not a teddy bear! Why must you hug me so much?"_

_Siirus pouted, dropping into the chair beside her. "My Rika loves to hug. You will too, once you get used to it."_

_The man sitting nearest to him, one of Aubrey's men, made a scoffing noise. "It's rude to cling to a woman who obviously doesn't want your affections. Especially one who's mated."_

_Sirius froze, eyes hardening. "…Mated? To whom?"_

_Rika shrugged (a habit she had that showed she was uncomfortable). "Aubrey."_

_Three chairs and a table died on Sirius's epic quest to fide and castrate Aubrey until someone grabbed him and explained that 'mated' meant 'dating' as opposed to..well.._unseemly things.

_(That and Remus promised him that he already cheerfully threatened Aubrey. Ah, good old Moony)._

It was at dinner, when it happened. One minute, Sirius was laughing at James's antics, the next, he felt a pull at his chest. His fork clattered on his plate as he gripped his chest.

A few people called his name in worry, but Dumbledore merely smiled. "Well, Mr. Black, it seems you are returning from whence you came."

Before he could question the man, he was overwhelmed by the dizzying, pulling sensation. His body felt like a piece of taffy, being pulled and scrunched, till he regained his senses, flat on his back with a familiar face he had only just seen, yet hadn't seen in ages, hovering above him. The eyes were softer, the scars less, the hair longer, but still equally unruly to the girl he'd just left behind.

"Sirius," she whispered, her eyes brimming with tears.

He swallowed, nodding, still slightly disoriented. "Rika. My Rika."

* * *

><p>AN: Anyone confused? This was a confusing plot, so feel free to pm or review if you have questions.


	46. Back with Rika

A/N: This chapter has several references to things that have happened in past chapters. Here are a few things you need to remember:

The Draught of the Fractured Dead. Puck made Rika find a flower that is the main ingredient to this draught. She gave it to Snape and hasn't seen it sense.

Puck made the plan to have Rika run away from the Forbidden Forest when Umbridge was after her.

The last chapter with Rika, she became a werewolf when it wasn't the full moon.

Any other questions or confusion, just shoot me a pm and I'll try to explain the best I can

* * *

><p>Magic is a funny thing. It does not have a linear flow. It is so much more than a simple incantation and flick of a wand; magic spirals off every surface. It rises like heat from the earth, and falls like cooling drops of rain, coming from every direction, influencing and being influenced by innumerable factors. Magic flows very much like a story. No matter how many words an author puts on a page, they cannot completely encompass the story's world. Not every feeling of every character can be portrayed. Dialogue happens off the page, in the secret parts of an elaborately-constructed mental-universe that far surpasses the magnitude of the written work, while still enacting influence over it.<p>

This story will break the linear tradition—because, to understand how Sirius came to be returned to his own dimension, it is necessary to go back, and trace the magic that allowed for his return. Magic that was set in motion the very night of Sirius's disappearance. So, we go back, to the aftermath of Rika's transformation into a werewolf without the full moon's light.

Let the magic begin.

* * *

><p>The light was too bright. That was the first and only thing I could register at the moment. I winced in the light of the sun, as if prolonged exposure to it would make it more tolerable—the throb in my head proved this theory to be false.<p>

'_Child'_ I heard a familiar voice say. I turned my head, seeing Rune.

"Rune? What?"

Why was Rune here? Blinking, I craned my neck, taking in my surroundings. I was in the forest. Rune's pack surrounded me but at a distance. All eyes were on me. I was nude. My skin was caked in mud and frighteningly red streaks that smelt of iron—animal's blood.

My muscles screamed as I sat up, staring down at myself in shock. What had happened? Everything in my memory seemed fuzzy… I remembered going to the Department of Mysteries…and Sirius..

The memories hit me all at once, more powerful than any punch. A strangled cry left my mouth as I curled in on myself, feeling nauseous.

Sirius. Sirius was gone. He was gone and I…and I…I was in the forest. I was running. I was in pain…and then I…?

Something had gone horribly, horribly wrong, but I had only the vaguest understanding of what it could be. Bile rose in my throat. I didn't think I could possibly stomach the thought of anything worse happening, but _I had to know._

"Rune," I whispered, never uncurling, "what did I do?"

'_You became a wolf.'_

"No." I shook my head. "No. It wasn't a full moon. I didn't…I _couldn't…_"

'_I am sorry, cub. But you did. I sensed your presence. My fighters and I followed you. You were not hostile towards us, but you were not in your human mind. You behaved as a normal werewolf under the moon's influence.'_

No. Nonononono.

'_Tell me, Cub. What has happened to you. Even now, you smell more strongly of the Moon than I have ever scented on one of your kind. Your magic itself has been deeply altered.'_

"I…They…"

Rune approached me slowly. Bending, he pressed his nose against my bare shoulder, the spot warming with his exhalation. _'Calm yourself. You are hyperventilating.'_

"..Can't..stop…_oh Merlin…_"

My breaths kept coming fast and shallow, thick tears beginning to further choke me. Sirius was gone and I was a monster.

I reached up, clinging desperately to Rune, and pressing my face into his fur, rasping sobs seeming to rip themselves straight from my core. I couldn't deal with this. I just _couldn't._

Rune didn't question me anymore. He simply allowed me to cry and cling to him until I felt exhausted of all energy. I allowed myself to fall limp to the grass, no longer sobbing, though tears still leaked from my eyes.

"My, aren't you a pitiful sight?"

I didn't look up, even as footsteps approached me and Rune began to lowly growl.

Puck leaned himself into my line of sight, standing close to me. I couldn't bring myself to care about my nudity and his maleness.

"You are handling this change more poorly than expected."

I blinked at him, dumbly. Expected? Who could have ever _expected_ me to become a freak of nature.

"You…expected…You…" I sat up, Rune pressing against my back, supporting me. "…You told me to leave the forest because I was in danger. You modified my appearance. You _knew_ what was going to happen to me. You fking _knew_!"

Growling, I lunged at him. My limbs were too weak to support my weight, and I fell uselessly against him, nails tearing ineffectively at his stony flesh. If he hadn't rested a hand under each of my arms, I probably would be on the ground.

"I did not _know_ Beast child. I _expected. _The fae are not omniscient. We never know the future in terms of certainty."

"You made this happen," I whispered, the rage draining out of my body.

"I did not. I made it possible for you to escape Umbridge. Had you not taken my advice, she would have captured you, leading to the same result."

"She would have killed me."

"No. She would not have."

I lifted my head to stare at him. "Umbridge is a Death Eater? Well, that explains a lot. But, why wouldn't she have killed me? I mean, Malfoy tried to have me killed and he's a Death Eater."

"You're fate has been very volatile. First, you were wanted for experimentation. Then, you were useless, then wanted. The truce between Voldemort and the werewolves has been tentative; you're priority in their eyes reflects this. If they had caught you just a few months later, they may have decided you were useless, again."

A shiver ran through me. Puck's body was cold against mine. This realization was quickly followed by a reminder of my nudity and the extreme inappropriateness of my current position. Groaning, I pushed away from him, almost falling, if not for his grip on my arms. He obligingly lowered me to the ground, where Rune was quick to resume his position against my back.

"Go away. I'm naked."

Puck's lips quirked in amusement. "I will never understand you mortals' prudishness," he said, shaking his head. "Here—a peace offering." He lifted his hand. The grass around my thighs began to wrap around me, creeping up my body. The blades compressed, weaving together, till my body was covered in a green material from my chest to mid-thigh, in a dress of sorts.

"Go away."

"But you are no longer nude."

"Look, Puck. My life is pretty messed up right now. I just lost a member of my pack who I loved, and now, I have to go home and tell my grieving alpha that I've become some kind of crazy, werewolf _monster_, and I need to be strong for Harry, because Merlin knows that kid must be messed up right now, but I can't do that, cause, oh yeah, I may have forgotten to mention this, but _I'm a bloody monster!"_

My scream ended in a sob, and I pushed my fist against my closed eyes, trying to force the tears back. "Dammit. Fking Dammit."

"I cannot help with your transformation," Puck said, unaffected by my yelling. "But I can help with your packmate."

"How? By making him a grass coffin?!"

"Oh, Beast child. Did you think I instructed you to gather the main ingredient for the Draught of the Fractured Dead without ever intending for you to use the finished product?"

"Wh-What?" I looked up at him. He still wore a smile, but his eyes were devoid of his usual mischief.

'_Rika,' _Rune tensed against my back. _'Beware of him. This draught is dangerous, and no fae will help you without their own agenda.'_

"I read about that draught." I said. "It deals with souls. But Sirius…"

"Your packmate has been transported to a different place. But, his magic is organic to this realm; therefore, a piece of his soul will always remain here."

I gulped, heavily. "You're saying, his soul is…fractured? Then…"

"If you bring it together, you will bring him. His soul and body will return to their original state in their original realm."

I didn't know what to do. I didn't know if I could trust Puck. I didn't know the consequences using this draught could have or how I'd even get a hold of it. But, I knew I had to learn more about it—for Sirius.

"Tell me more."

* * *

><p>Rune carried me back to the castle. It was surprisingly early. No students were about. I stood in front of the door to my chambers nervously. I'd been gone all night. I didn't know if Remus had noticed through his own grief, but I'm sure he did. And now, I would have to add to his troubles. I didn't want to do this. I didn't want to face this. But I didn't have a choice. It seemed like I didn't have a choice in a lot of things anymore.<p>

I opened the door.

Remus was sitting on the couch, hunched over with his head in his hands. When he looked up at me, his eyes were swollen and red.

"Rika," he murmured, opening his arms.

Silently, I joined him, falling into his embrace. His arms were tight around me, almost desperate. I could feel him breathing deeply against my shoulder, taking in my scent.

"You smell different," he said, hoarsely. "You smell of so many things, I can't even tell what's your scent anymore. You have blood on you."

"It's not my blood."

"It's rabbit," he said. "Why have you been killing rabbits?"

For a long time, I remained silent. Remus didn't seem inclined to push me, but his grip never loosened. I thought I'd eventually gain the strength to speak, but, the opposite seemed to be happening. Each second, I seemed to grow more numb, till all that was left was hollowness. Only when I was completely empty did I speak. Without any emotion, I told Remus what I had become.

I thought he'd panic, rush to Dumbledore. But he didn't. We stayed on the couch. His breath was hard and shaky in my ear, but he continued to hold me. Time slipped by, fast, slow, I didn't know anymore. Remus's breathing evened out. I focused on the rhyme of his chest against mine, moving me slowly with each breath. He turned his head and pressed a kiss to my temple.

"I love you," he said.

_I still want you, _I heard.

For the third time that day, I broke down into tears.

* * *

><p>That night was the hardest. We didn't know how the moon affected me, now. I sat awake all night, in a secluded part of the castle, Remus at my side, praying that I wouldn't transform.<p>

Snape had run barrage of tests on me, but I'd have to wait to know the results.

They believed it was my own magic that had turned me. The experiments I'd undergone were meant to make me an animangus using an ancient type of magic that was most primarily used by werewolves. Lycanthropy influences one's magic. The experiments had further altered my personal magic. My intense grief over Sirius's death and desire for escape had caused a bout of accidental magic that had completed the residual magic left in my system from the experiments.

Dumbledore was optimistic. He believed I'd be able to control it. But I wasn't sure.

I tried to isolate myself. For the first time in my life, I was truly scared of what I was. What if I lost control? What if I hurt someone? I should have known my friends wouldn't let me.

Within a week, they'd all barged into my room.

Kayla marched right up to my bed, ripped the covers off of me (which I was totally not hiding under) and said "Get over yourself, Rika. Your ten times more terrifying in your human body than your wolf body, with all of your bloody insane stunts and your 'oh, look, a potential life-threatening situation! Better go have a looksie' attitude. If anything, I'm _less _scared around you now."

"She's right, you know," Damon said. "Except, you really should brush your hair; it's rather frightening."

I looked up into everyone's eyes, till my gaze landed on Harry. His vibrant green irises were dulled by pain, but he still gave me a sad smile. Harry was trying to be strong for me, so I needed to be strong for him.

So, I took a deep breath….And shoved my head under a pillow. "No."

"…Does she think we can't see her anymore?" I heard Ron whisper to Harry..or..someone. Maybe Hermione.

"Rika," Damon said "you're acting like a two-year-old."

"No."

"Aubrey," Kayla said, snapping her fingers.

"Kayla," Aubrey sighed, "please refrain from commanding me via—"

Kayla snapped again.

"..snaps," Aubrey finished.

Snap. Snap. Snap.

Aubrey sighed again. Suddenly, the pillow was yanked off my head and I was bodily pulled off of the bed and into Aubrey's arms.

"Hey! Let go!"

"No," Aubrey responded, carrying me outside my room.

Remus stood by the coffee table, watching us with a tired smile on his face. "Have her back by dinner."

"Remus!" I yelled, as my friends continued to kidnap me.

Eventually, I gave up, letting Aubrey tote me outside whilst my friends followed. We came to a shady tree, and he handed me to Damon, who promptly sat down with me sprawled across his lap. I hid my face in his chest. "The sun burns."

"That's what happens when you stay in the dark too long," Hermione said. "Honestly, Rika. You need to take better care of yourself."

"Yes, Mother." I grumbled, unhiding my face. I sighed, watching as my friends sat, forming a circle around me. I was such a failure. Didn't I just resolve to be strong for Harry?

Making a new resolve, I crawled off Damon's lap, to Harry, and threw my arms around him. He returned the hug. After a few minutes, I could tell he was starting to feel awkward. "Um, Rika?"

"Not done yet."

"Um..Could you at least not hold so tightly."

"No. I could not do that."

"..Oh.."

"You get used to it," I heard Aubrey say to him.

"Harry?" I murmured into his shirt.

"Yeah?"

"I love you, you know. And Ron and Hermione and Damon and Kayla and Aubrey. I love all of you guys, so much."

I looked up into his eyes. His cheeks had turned a bright pink, his jaw dropped slightly. He didn't seem to know whether to be happy or embarrassed or sad or what, but the combination of emotions was so strong, I just had to laugh. I fell backwards off of him, laughing at the sky.

"Haha, your face, pfft!"

"Rika!" Harry yelled, indignantly.

I snorted, covering my face. "I'm sorry. It's just."

My head had ended up by Aubrey's leg. I looked up at him and laughed harder—I'd never seen someone look so deeply disturbed after being told they were loved. He shot me an annoyed look.

"Is this what you do for fun? Tell people you love them, then laugh at their faces?"

"I don't know. Let me check." I looked over at Ron and Hermione who looked as if they'd just witnessed a goblin tap-dancing, and burst into more giggles. "Oh yes, this is great fun. I love you guys."

"So you've told us," Damon said, dryly.

Things were going to be okay. I was going to survive this. Somehow, with these people, I was going to persevere; even if I didn't know what direction life was pulling me in I'd be okay.

* * *

><p>Sirius's funeral was today. It was held on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. This isn't real, I thought to myself, as I watched the whole school sit solemnly, some with tears, mourning the supposed death of a great man.<p>

No, this is real. _But it doesn't have to be._

I knew I couldn't trust Puck. I shouldn't do what I was going to do. But, did I really have a choice? If Sirius could be saved, then, no, I didn't.

I was going to get Sirius back, no matter the risk.

* * *

><p>"You want to what?" Snape asked me.<p>

"Brew potions… I just need to get my mind off of things, you know?"

The potions' master viewed me silently. "Rika, you know I cannot allow you to work with potions if you are not focused."

"I will be!" I protested. "I'll be super focused! Please! I'll clean up after myself! And I'll scrub extra cauldrons and your floor and whatever you want, just, please!"

"Don't beg. It's unbecoming."

I laughed, unable to keep the bitterness out of my voice. "What do I care about being 'becoming' or 'unbecoming' anymore."

His brow furrowed as we had a stare off of sorts. I was smiling at him, but it wasn't a good kind of smile.

"You may work on your brewing skills during my office hours. You will clean after yourself, but no additional scrubbing will be necessary; however, I expect you to leave this sour attitude outside of my classroom. Do you understand?"

I nodded, fighting the temptation to remark on the irony of _him_ forbidding _my _sour attitude.

As I walked away to tell Remus of the new arrangement, I couldn't help but feel immensely guilty. My purpose with Snape was not to actually take my mind off life by brewing potions; it was to investigate for the Draught of the Fractured Dead. He had to have it stashed somewhere, and I was going to find it.

My guilt only grew with each potion session. Snape's quiet companionship was something I had missed. The calming atmosphere actually felt nice. Occasionally, Snape may look up and make a comment on what I was brewing, normally a "I believe the book said a _touch_ of woodwart, Miss Rika, not a handful," or "are you crushing those roots or pulverizing them?" Regardless of the tone, the intention was good and the advice helpful.

Sadly, I wasn't making much progress; it was hard to snoop when Snape was always in his room with me. A week into my sessions I had a breakthrough. A paper, folded like an airplane, shot through the room and landed on Snape's desk.

He unfolded it, frowning. "I will be back shortly. Do try not to explode anything."

"Will do," I said with a salute (which was met with an eye roll).

After he left, I counted to ten, before launching up. Okay. Gotta be careful. There's not telling what kind of enchantments are laying around this place. I stood on my tiptoes, trying to peek into a high shelf, when I heard the door open.

I whirled around, mouth open to try and make an excuse, when I saw a very puzzled Draco standing in the doorway.

"…What are you doing?" he asked.

"…What are _you_ doing?"

Draco gave me a very unimpressed look. "I'm here to see my Godfather."

"He's out. Doing…things."

"Things? Really."

"Yes. Things."

"And you're snooping for?"

"What makes you think I'm snooping?" I asked.

"Because you're obviously snooping."

I sighed. "And what is your silence going to cost me?"

Draco crossed his arms, regarding me with a look very reminiscent of his father. "Hmmm… Nothing. This time. But, just so you know, Snape keeps all of his dangerous ingredients and potions in his chambers. Only he and house elves can access them."

I watched him, suspicious. "And you're helping me because…?"

"It has come to my attention that you Gryffindor's only snoop when it's for the 'greater good,' or whatever."

I thought about mentioning that I wasn't technically a Gryffindor, but decided not to, since he was already walking away.

"Oh," he said pausing, "you can now consider us even for helping me escape."

And with that, Draco was gone.

So, house elves, huh…?

* * *

><p>"Miss Rika!" the house elves cried, throwing themselves at me.<p>

"Miss Rika, we hears what happened. We be so sorry for you," one with a squeakier than normal voice said, tearfully. "Master Black was being a good man."

I kneeled down to hug her. "Thank you. He was. Could you please get Dobby for me? I'd like to speak with him."

"Certainly, Miss!"

Within minutes, Dobby had appeared before me. "You was wanting me, Miss Rika?"

"Yes. Can we talk in private?"

"Miss Rika, Dobby does not know if he can be doing this…"

"I know," I groaned. "And normally, I'd never ask this of you, but it's for Sirius."

"Dobby could lose his job. And Mr. Snape does not be deserving to be stolen from."

"I know. ..I know.." I sighed, raking my hand through my hair. "Trust me, Dobby, I know. But what else can I do? Sirius… He's my pack. My family. I need him. I can't abandon him. Even if it means losing the trust of everyone around me. Even if using this draught causes something bad to happen to me. I have to try, for him. I understand if you can't help me. But, I'm not going to stop trying, ever."

Dobby reached out and patted my arm, large eyes shining. "Dobby will help, Miss. Some things are being worth being fired for."

"Thank you," I chocked, feeling tears welling in my eyes, once again. I bent to hug him tightly. "Thank you so, so very much."

"It is alright, Miss Rika," he said, hugging me back. "You'll be seeing. Everything is going to be being alright."

* * *

><p>The moon was high in the forest sky. Puck had recommended I do this at night. Apparently, that's when my altered magic would be at its best.<p>

I drew the symbols on the ground with a stick, like I'd been told to, then filled them with the potion. The draught adhered strictly to the lines, causing them to glow an eerie gold.

In the center, I placed strands of Sirius's hair, stolen from his hairbrush. I'd once sat in these very woods with Harry and bitched about Sirius's extreme hair care. Now, I'd do anything to have him hogging the bathroom in the mornings.

The hair in the center began to glow. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath, holding my hands over the intricate design.

"Reunite the fractured. Make it whole. Restore its organic form. Make it whole. Bring it together. Make it whole."

My body felt hot, my fingertips burning. My head began to throb, as the symbols glowed brighter. Wisps of gold began to lift off the ground, forming a shape.

"Make it whole. Make it whole, make it whole, make it whole."

The shape elongated. Gained form and depth, becoming solid. Suddenly, my breaths weren't the only ones I could hear anymore. Laying on his back, just under my hands, was Sirius. He opened his eyes, wide with confusion, and looked up at me.

"Sirius," I whispered.

"Rika," he said, trembling slightly. "My Rika."


	47. Grounded, Porridge, Singing

A/N: Hey guys! This chapter is pretty much a filler chapter. But I'm about to be extremely busy, so if I waited till I had the important stuff covered, you guys would be waiting forever for an update.

That said, I do have a favor to ask. If you're interested in my story, would you mind showing me? I've had a couple people leave me amazing reviews, but, overall, I really feel like this story just isn't that liked anymore. I know any lack of reviews is my own fault, and I don't want to pressure you guys into feeling like you _have _to review. I mean, just the fact that any of you are reading this, is, to me, amazing. I'm trying to get back to some of the original comedy, so I'm really relying on reviews and such to clue me in on how I'm doing.

Thank you all for your continued support and understanding. Those of you who take the time to review… You guys, that means so, so much to me. I just hope that I can continue to give you something worth enjoying.

* * *

><p>Sirius and I stayed in the forest, desperately clutching to each other for a long while.<p>

"You were dead," I sobbed into his shoulder. "We thought you were dead."

"Shhh, pup, it's okay. I'm here. I'm here."

He held me, gently soothing me. Once I was calmed, he pulled me back to look at my face. "Are you ready to go back?"

I nodded. I knew he probably had a million questions about exactly how I'd managed to get him back, and I was glad he was holding off on asking them for now. As soon as everyone knew what I'd done, my life would be metaphorically over.

My legs were shaky when I stood. Overall, I felt heavily drained and exhausted. Sirius wrapped an arm around me, helping to support me as we trekked back to the castle.

Luckily, the castle halls had been empty. I guess it was another perk of waiting till nightfall to enact my plan.

"Stay here," I told Sirius once we were safely in the living room. "I'll go get Remus."

He nodded. I snuck into Remus's room quietly, going to his bedside. Even in his sleep, his face looked worn. "Remus," I said, shaking his shoulder.

He sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Rika? Did you have a bad dream."

I took a deep breath. "No. I didn't. But I did something."

"Something bad?" he asked, looking more awake.

"No. Not bad. But you're going to punish me for it."

"What did you do?" His brown was crinkled in worry. "Rika, why aren't you in your sleep clothes? Did you go somewhere?"

"I used a spell."

"What spell?"

I stayed silent, trying to sort my thoughts. I just didn't know what to say.

"Rika," his voice was growing even more worried. "What did you do?"

"I stole the Draught of the Fractured Dead from Snape and used it to retrieve Sirius's soul from another dimension."

"You…" he blinked, flabbergasted. "You _what?_"

"He's in our living room, now. Sirius, that is. You should go see him."

Remus seemed more inclined to stay frozen in shock than to follow my suggestion, so I grabbed his arm, tugging him into the living room.

Sirius smiled weakly at his gaping friend. "Hey, mate. Sorry about the whole 'you thought I was dead,' thing."

An awkward silence hung in the room. Sirius's smile fell. "Erm, Remus? Are you okay?...Did I break you? Because it's mostly Rika's fault this time, and—"

Remus whooshed by me, propelling himself at Sirius. He pulled the other man into a tight hug, nearly knocking them both over.

"You bloody idiot! How can you not be dead!? You can't just go off and die and then _not actually be dead you inconsiderate git_!"

"I know, Moony, and, really, I'm so sorry."

"The hell you are! I went to your funeral, Sirius Orion Black! I bloody _cried_ over you, you worthless piece of used toilet paper! You _godson _ cried over you! _Rika_ cried over you!"

"Remus," Sirius whined, sounding pained.

"No! I am not stopping until you properly feel how much grief you caused all of us, you, you—"

Remus trailed off with several deep breaths.

"I know, Remus." Sirius said, wrapping his arms around his friend. "Trust me, if I could have found a way home sooner, I'd have done it in a heartbeat. But I'm here now, okay? For you and Harry and Rika."

"Rika," Remus whispered, before abruptly spinning around, pointing an angry finger at me. "And you! Just what in Merlin's name _did you do!?_"

Oh, hell. There goes my IPod.

* * *

><p>To say my guardians had been mad at me was an understatement. The pair was so furious at me that they were in extreme danger of combusting at any given moment.<p>

Lying, stealing, risking my life….yeah, I could understand why. I was currently grounded until, and I quote "_we can look at you without wanting to physically restrain you to a chair just to keep you from doing stupid, reckless things."_

….Remus is scary when he's mad.

My friends were all mad at me as well. Damon, Kayla, and Harry were taking it especially hard.

"_How could you think of doing this on you own? A project like this, you should have done months of research! We could have helped you!"_

"_Damn it, Rika! We're your _best friends. _Does that mean nothing to you?!"_

"_He's my bloody Godfather, Rika! How could you not let me know there was a chance to rescue him!?"_

But, the worst reaction of all had been Snape's. My guardians had agreed to leave me at the man's mercy. He was understandably enraged, interrogating me like a hardened criminal. I told him everything he wanted to know, minus how I'd gotten into his chambers; I wasn't about to rat Dobby out.

I'd been expecting detentions, or maybe even a slap, but instead, he'd just looked at me coldly and said: "I will not tolerate this kind of behavior from you anymore; I wash my hands of you."

…Snape…he completely cut me out of his life. He didn't look at me when we were in the same room. He made no acknowledgment of my existence. We'd never been close, per se, but I held a certain fondness for him, and to have him so disgusted with me that he couldn't even be bothered to punish me…it hurt. It hurt a lot.

I couldn't help but feel isolated from everyone. I knew I'd gotten nothing less than I deserved, and I was fairly confident that my friends would forgive me but still….

I had Sirius back. It was worth it. Even so, I could still really use my friends right now. Sirius's information about my other-dimension self had been helpful. At least I was now fairly confident that this condition would be something I could control someday. Apparently, Sirius had gotten all kinds of information from her…err..me…her-me.

But, I wasn't allowed to work on my crazy new powers. Or leave my room, except for meals, which were eaten at the staff table. Even though it was the only interaction I had with other people all day, I felt too subdued to talk to anyone.

The only thing that kept me from becoming completely depressed was that Remus and Sirius came to tuck me into bed every night. I know it sounds juvenile, but it reminded me that, even though they were mad at me, we could still be a family. We'd be okay.

* * *

><p>The school year had come to a close a few weeks ago. Even though I was still grounded, I was feeling better. Ridiculously restless but better. I made the most out of mealtime, taking as long as possible, and chatting with my guardians. Actually, it was more like frantically ranting, since I was trying to unleash all of my pent-up energy.<p>

My friends had also forgiven me and were sending me letters, which, blessedly, Remus allowed me to read and respond to.

My guardians had decided that I would be grounded till it was time for me to spend a month at Harry's (the day after the full moon to the day before). Afterwards, Harry would come home with us, and instead of being grounded, I would be solely responsible for all of the household chores for the rest of the summer.

Personally, I had been nervous about staying with the Dursley's, but now it sounded like heaven. Being grounded was not doing good things for my sanity.

I sat at the breakfast table, staring blearily at my porridge. Stupid porridge. Not meat. Nobody even likes, you porridge. You're sad and ugly and have no life, and no one is ever going to marry you and you're going to die alone and cold in a ditch.

"Rika," Remus sighed. "Can you stop glaring at your food?"

"NO. It deserves to die." I looked up at him, glare still present. "We all deserve to die."

"Rika—"

"Yes we allll deserve to die! Even you, Mr. Lupin, even I!"

"Is she singing from that muggle movie, again?" Sirius asked. "The one with Snape?"

Remus sighed. "For the last time, Sirius, Snape is not a muggle actor, and you are not Johnny Depp."

"But Moony—"

"No."

"But—"

"No."

"B—"

"No."

"Moony!"

"AND I'LL NEEEVER SEE HAAARRYYY, NO I'LL NEVER HUG MY FRIEND TO ME!" I continued singing, interrupting them.

"Rika, you're going to see Harry next week, now stop singing songs about death."

I sighed, looking despondently down at my cold, lumpy porridge. I could just feel it mocking me with all its lumpy smugness. "…If I cannot flllyyyy, let me siiiiing."

"No more Sweeney Todd references till you've eaten your food."

"….Close every door to me. Hide all the world from me. Bar all the windows and shut out the light."

"Oh Merlin, what is she singing now?" Sirius shook his head.

"I remember a time I knew what happiness was. Let the memory live again."

"Never mind. I give up," Sirius said, sipping some orange juice. Remus flicked open the paper and began reading.

I jumped up from my seat, _accidentally_ knocking my bowl over. "And nobody in all of Oz, no wizard that there is or was, is ever going to bring meee dooooown!"

I panted, arms held wide. The boys made no comment. I slowly lowered my arms. Remus frowned. "Did you just sling your porridge off the table?"

"It was an accident."

"Rika, it was nearly in the middle of the table from you pushing it around. You swung your arm across the table to hit in. You _leaned forward_ to hit it."

"…Am I in trouble?"

Remus rubbed his temples as if he really didn't know what to do with me. "I feel like I should punish you, but I honestly don't know what else I can do at this point. Just clean it up and go to your room."

I sighed, glaring at the porridge puddle. "Can I at least sing while I clean it?"

"Yes."

"Songs about death?"

"No."

* * *

><p>I was starting to notice something startling about myself. I was hungry. A lot. As in, all the time, a lot. The concept of 'left overs' was becoming extinct in this house; every meal, Remus and Sirius would watch in shock as I practically demolished any food they hadn't already claimed for themselves. Instead of the typical three meals a day, I found myself regularly eating five.<p>

For someone who was confined to her room, I was working it off pretty well. At least once a day, Remus had to come tell me that my room sounded like the home of an angry Hippogriff (_"But Moony, jumping jacks are good for you!" "Rika, you've been jumping for _two hours._"_).

Both of the men seemed disturbed about the whole thing, and, honestly, I couldn't blame them. Eating this much was not natural.

It was the day before the full moon when Sirius noticed something even stranger.

"…Have you been working out? You know, besides your erratic jumping?" he asked.

I frowned. "I don't know… I've guess? Like sit ups and pushups and trying to climb my walls like Spiderman?"

"..Spiderwho?"

"No one. But why do you ask?"

"Because your biceps are getting huuuge."

I blinked, staring down at my arm. Now that he mentioned it… I flexed, groping at the muscle. "Oooo, firm."

"I wanna feel!" Sirius began poking my bicep, nodding. "It _is_ firm. Really firm. Merlin, we need to find somebody for you to deck, immediately!"

This is the scene Remus walked in on; me flexing as Sirius podded and stared at my arm in fascination.

"…..Padfoot, what are you doing? And Rika, why are you out of your room?"

I shrugged (making Siri 'ooooo!') "I was hungry."

"Again?" Remus asked, only to be interrupted by Sirius.

"Remus, Remus, come check it out! Rika's getting some serious muscles!"

Remus blinked, obvious not seeing how this was noteworthy. "Well, good for you Rika."

"Wait," Sirius frowned. "You said you'd been doing sit-ups and other stuff, too, right?"

"Yeah, why-…wait….Do you think…?"

I quickly lifted the bottom of my shirt, exposing my stomach.

"Holy crap Rika, you have abs!" Sirius yelled.

I frowned down at the (significantly more toned than I remembered it) flesh. "…No, like, aren't abs more defined? Like giant crevices?"

Sirius shook his head, prodding my stomach. "No, these definitely count as abs. Granted, not very defined abs, but still abs."

"…So, like, I have baby abs?"

"Looks like it."

"….How long have these been here? Why am I just now noticing this?"

Sirius sighed. "Why did we even bother buying her a mirror, Moony?"

Remus ignored the conversation. "If you're hungry, I bought some fruit. With as much as you're eating, I want you to avoid junk food."

Sirius gaped at him. "Did you just call a girl with abs fat?"

"What? No! If she's this hungry all of the time, it's because her body needs to replace whatever essential nutrients she's been burning off. Healthy foods are the best way to replenish them. Though, if she's really exercising this much, it may be a good idea to get her some supplementary potions…"

Sirius nodded. "I remember all of the guys trying to work out in seventh year used to use them."

"Do you think that' s really it?" I asked. "I'm so hungry because I'm working out more?"

Sirius and Remus exchanged a glance that told me they'd had a conversation about my eating habits before. Thanks guys. Way to make a girl feel good.

"Not exactly," Remus said. "While that may be a good part of it…It's also highly likely that, since your…well…"

"Extra furry problem happened," Sirius supplied.

"Yes, that," Remus continued. "Since that happened, your metabolism may be working at a faster rate. Werewolves in general have high metabolisms and require more food. Your body chemistry may now require even more than the average werewolf…It's also possible that it allows you to convert fat to muscle quicker."

Sirius nodded. "It does seem a bit early for you to be getting abs. I mean, you've always been active, but it's only been recently that you've been regularly working those muscles, right?"

I nodded, not sure how to feel about this new information. "Was my other self muscley?"

Sirius nodded. "Very."

Hmm… Me with muscles?... Well, at least I didn't have to worry about losing my boobs; they were pretty nonexistent, anyway.

"So," I said, turning to Remus, "would one of your healthy snack ideas include bacon?"

I was sent back to my room, very unsatisfied with my measly bag of not-bacon-trail mix.

* * *

><p>End note: Rika likes musicals. I want to incorporate this in a way that will be amusing even if you don't get the references. Let me know how well that worked; if it's annoying, I'll try to keep from doing it. Also, if you want to know the songs she's quoting, feel free to ask. They're all beautiful.<p> 


	48. Letters

So, where have I been? One word: internship. I've been absolutely swamped. This chapter is short, but I felt like I should give you guys something.

On the relationship between Harry and Rika: I see them as having a similar relationship to Padfoot and Moony. Rika is constantly annoying Harry and rambling about how cute he is, and acting like she has a huge little brother complex, whereas Harry gripes and complains, but really loves all of the attention.

* * *

><p>"Do you have all of your clothes?" Remus asked.<p>

"Yes."

"Hygiene products?"

"Yes."

"Nutrition potions."

"Yeeees."

"Wand?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes Mama Moony, I have everything I could possibly need."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. Absolutely."

"You're sure you need nothing else?" He asked, smiling.

"Moony, yes! Stop talking! Yes!"

"Well then," he sighed, airily, "I guess you won't want to pack this IPod I have lying around…"

I gaped at him. "I-IPod? I can have it back?!"

"I wouldn't feel right letting you go to the Dursley's without a little music on your side."

I launched myself at him, causing him to release a small 'ooph' noise. "Thank you! Ohmygosh, I love you so much! You're the best guardian ever!"

He rolled his eyes, chuckling. "Careful, you'll make Pads jealous."

"Did I hear someone call for the great and majestic Padfood?" Sirius said, walking into my room.

He held out his arms and I let go of Remus to hug him. "I'm gonna miss you, pup," he said, ruffling my hair.

"I'll only be gone for a month. Then you'll have me and Harry to bother."

Sirius grinned, eyes sparkling youthfully. "Just imagine the torment the three of us will unleash on Moony!"

Remus sighed, already looking tired. "Be on your best behavior."

I turned giving him a strange look. "You want me to behave for the Dursleys?"

"No, I was talking to Sirius; I don't know how I'm going to survive a month alone with him."

Shaking my head, I grabbed a handful of floo powder. "Bye! Take care! Don't kill one another! Love you!"

I stepped into the flames and called the name of the train station where the Dursleys were to pick me up.

* * *

><p>Tonks knocked cheerfully on the door to Remus's house. The door was answered by her cousin, Sirius, who quickly beckoned her inside. "Tonks, you're just in time to read the letters!"<p>

"Letters?" She asked as Sirius steered her into the kitchen. Remus was seated at the table, thoroughly engrossed in a piece of parchment. On the back of his chair stood a snowy owl.

"Harry and Rika wrote to us," Sirius explained.

Tonks nodded. "It's been two week since she's been with the Dullsleys, hasn't it? How's she holding up?"

"See for yourself," Sirius said, handing her a letter.

Dear Moons & Pads,

Enclosed are pictures of Harry looking adorable. They were taken with a muggle camera so they don't move, but that's okay cause Harry (No Remus, that's not a sentence fragment, it's a legitimate reason). Aside from having to put on this atrocious fake accent, life's pretty good. The Dursley's know nothing of French, so sometimes I throw a little Spanish or whatever in there. The other night they asked me to sing a French song, so I sang them Con Te Partirò (That's Italian, Pads. SHUT UP AND STOP LAUGHING AT MY SONG CHOICES, BECAUSE IT'S BEAUTIFUL. GO LISTEN TO IT NOW YOU UNCULTURED SWINE).

So, anyway…. Petunia keeps trying to show me off to her friends. It's a good thing we put some glamors on me; if she hates my hair this much, I wonder what she'd do if she saw my eyes. Her friends are just as bad as she is, all gossip and blah, blah, I'm better than everyone else, blah. I usually escape to help Harry with the gardening (apparently, it's my new hobby. Gardening, that is, not escaping. Though that would be pretty sweet. And deadly. Possibly. But I digress….).

I've managed to spend most of my time with Harry. The Durs. have warned me that he's a bad kid, but it's okay because "I like bad boys" *eyebrow wiggle* (ohmygosh, you should have seen Harry's face when I said that at the dinner table, he was like 'Rika, stop, you're hurting my childlike innocence!' and the Durs. were like 'Whaaaaa?' and then Vernon chocked on his soup and little bits of tomato got caught in his mustache, and Harry was like 'oh, never mind about my innocence, this is too funny!' and I was like 'I know, right!' and Dudley's brain blew up, then Petunia fainted because the brain matter got on her dress, then Harry was like 'SHAZAM!' and I was like 'KABOOM YA RAGGED BUNCH OF WEASEL LOVERS!' then we took over the house and partied, only none of that happened except for the mustache-tomato thing, and…wait, where was I? Oh, can we have pizza when I get back, Remus? Meat pizza. Lots 'o meat pizza.

With Love,

Rika The Spectacular

Tonks stared at the letter. She looked up at Padfoot. Then returned the gaze to the letter. "…I've always wondered about her…" she admitted.

"Just wait to you read Harry's," Remus said with a snort.

"Oh Merlin, it gets worse?" Tonks asked, taking the letter from Remus.

Pads and Moony,

Rika is bloody insane. And before you either agree with me or say I'm exaggerating, I don't think you understand how insane she is. As in absolutely bonkers.

I woke up to her taking pictures of me in my sleep while eating tacos. At three in the morning. When I asked what she was doing, she said that she went for a late night run, found a taco truck, then got lonely so she decided to visit me, then I 'looked really cute, like a rolly-polly-bug, so I had to take blackmail pictures, but it's okay because I brought you back some tacos.'

Speaking of tacos, do you guys know how much she eats? She eats more than Dudley at every meal, and she keeps disappearing from the house and reappearing with more food. How much money did you give her? Because I think she might be making it with illegal magic. She has so much food that it's scary. When my relatives asked about it, she said it was a French thing (only with a Swedish accent, I think). 'Didn't you know that the French eat 10 course meals? No? Well, we do.'

And when I it pointed out to her… Merlin, girls are scary when they think you're commenting on their weight. _Which I wasn't!_ And when I told her that she was looking more in shape than ever, she got depressed about looking 'bulky!' This was, of course, at two in the morning when she snuck into my room, eating tacos and drinking a milkshake. While doing pushups. _What is wrong with her?_

Then, she gets all lonely, and won't quit hugging me! 'But Harry, you're my pack and pack is family and family means that nobody gets left behind or forgotten, so just let it go because you ain't never had a friend like me.' That was on her Day of Disney References. Yes, Moony, it is a proper noun. She devoted an entire day to using every sentence to reference a Disney movie.

Me: "Can you pass me the watering can?"

Rika: "Sure, since it's better down where it's wetter, take it from me."

Me: "Is that ice-cream good?"

Rika: "It's delicious. Don't believe me, ask the dishes!"

Me: "You're eating out of a cone…there are no dishes…"

Rika: "Let it go."

Me: "Why are you running?"

Rika: "Time is racing towards us! Till the Huns arrive!"

Me: "…Could you, maybe, stop running? The neighbors are staring."

Rika: "What can you expect from filthy little heathens."

Me: "Rika…"

Rika: "Savages, savages, barley even human!"

It went on like that all day. All. Day. From midnight when she woke me up till midnight, when she woke me up, again. She was eating nachos that time. I haven't gotten any rest since she came here, and don't be surprised if next time you see me, I've gone completely grey, or bald from pulling my hair out (Moony, how you put up with Padfoot for so long, I'll never know). She's been an absolute nightmare!

It's been the best summer since I stayed at the Burrow.

Can't wait to see you both soon,

Harry.

Tonks put down the letter. "…Nice to see they get along so well."

"As sibling-cousins should," Sirius said with a nod, as Remus whacked him for 'using that creepy phrase that I've told you a hundred times I hate.' 'But Moony, you don't hit Rika when she says it.' 'That's because she's cuter than you.' 'Le gasp, are you saying I'm not cute?' 'Oh shut it you—'

Tonks shook her head. With influences like the Marauders, it was no wonder the children were slightly disturbed. Oh well, it could be worse; they could be boring.

* * *

><p>If anyone would like to know the Disney references, feel free to ask.<p>

Also, it is my head-cannon that Sirius makes fun of Rika for listening to 'opera-y' types of music so in retaliation, she calls him uncultured, or other snooty names. Please don't take her comment as any kind of criticisms towards your personal music tastes.


End file.
